Un amor inesperado
by DrakeMalfoy
Summary: Un ataque de mortifagos hara que Hermione tenga que pasar las vacaciones con su profesor de pociones. Lo que ninguno de los dos sabe es que acabaran enamorandose. Es un SSHG. Espero que os guste. ¡Dejad Reviews!
1. Prologo

**UN AMOR INESPERADO**

Ningún personaje me pertenece. Todos ellos son propiedad de J. K. Rowling

Este fict es un Severus/Hermione. Mi primer SS/HG

No hay referencias de sucesos ocurridos en los libros 6 ni 7 de Harry Potter (sólo hasta el 5º libro).

Espero que os guste

**INTRODUCCIÓN**

Para el trío de oro de Hogwarts (Harry, Hermione y Ron) acaba de terminar su sexto curso, en el cual para variar, les habían ocurrido infinidad de cosas.

A mitad de curso Harry, con la ayuda de sus amigos, de la Orden del Fénix (el profesor Snape incluido) y para sorpresa de todos, Draco Malfoy, logró vencer a Voldemort y a gran parte de sus mortífagos (algunos escaparon al ver que la cosa se ponía fea).

Sirius, al cual todos daban por muerto tras caer por el velo del departamento de misterios, volvió. Al caer tras el velo todo se volvió oscuro para él (similar a la oscuridad que había en esos momentos en el mundo mágico) y no encontraba la "salida" para volver al Ministerio. Al ser Voldemort derrotado completamente y acabar con esos días oscuros, apareció cerca de Sirius una especie de luz. La siguió y al alcanzarla no cabía en si de alegría. Al otro lado se encontraba el Departamento de Misterios.

¡Estaba salvado!

Volvió al Ministerio, se trasladó a Hogsmeade y de ahí fue a Hogwarts sin perder ni un minuto. Cuando llegó al colegio a la primera persona que se cruzó fue a Harry, que estaba muy entretenido besándose acarameladamente con la menor de los Weasley cerca del lago.

-"Por fin se dio cuenta de que la quería. Ya hablaré con el sobre esto más tarde"-pensó Sirius al verlos. Dejó a la pareja a su aire y fue a ver a Dumbledore para ponerse al día de todo lo ocurro, pero por el camino se cruzó con Remus. Éste no podía creer lo que estaba viendo delante suya.

-"Este perro sólo puede ser una persona".- pensó emocionado.

Tras salir del shock causado al ver a Sirius lo condujo a su habitación para hablar. Lo primero que hicieron cuando estuvieron en la habitación y Sirius se transformó en persona fue abrazarse y besarse como nunca durante varios minutos, como para asegurarse de que estaban juntos de nuevo, que era una realidad.

Después Sirius le contó a Remus cómo había conseguido salir del ministerio y Remus a él todo a cerca de la victoria sobre Voldemort algunos días atrás. Algunas horas más tarde fueron a ver a Dumbledore. Éste convocó una reunión extraordinaria de la Orden del Fénix en la que también estaban Harry, Hermione y Ron.

Al ver a Sirius, Harry corrió a tirarse a sus brazos y casi ninguno pudo evitar emocionarse al verles juntos de nuevo. Después los saludaron cálidamente su prima Tonks, Ron y Hermione y el resto de los miembros de la Orden. Todos menos Severus Snape, claro, que se limitó a echarle una de sus clásicas miradas de odio reservadas sólo para él, mirada que fue correspondida totalmente por otra de Sirius hacia él.

Todos estaban muy contentos con la vuelta de Sirius, que pasó a formar parte de los muchos habitantes de Hogwarts, permaneciendo "oculto" en la habitación de Remus el tiempo que no andaba transformado en perro zascandileando por el Castillo.

Pero esa situación no duró mucho. Cual fue la sorpresa de todos cuando un mes y medio después de la vuelta de Sirius, varios miembros de la Orden encontraron y capturaron a Peter Pettegrew (que fue unos de los mortífagos que logró escapar) en una de sus misiones. Lo llevaron ante los tribunales mágicos y al descubrir que fue él el verdadero traidor de los Potter, el asesino de más de 10 muggles y además mortífago, fue enviado a Azkaban de inmediato a espera de otro juicio por el Wizengamont para establecer su condena. Por consiguiente, Sirius fue declarado inocente de todos los cargos por los que había estado preso durante 12 años. Además le otorgaron la orden de Merlín de primera clase, una gran indemnización económica y el reconocimiento de toda la comunidad mágica. Días después de ser declarado inocente, le dieron la custodia de Harry.

FIN DEL CAPITULO

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Aquí está el primer capítulo. No dice gran cosa sobre el fict ya que es sólo la presentación para poder situarnos en el contexto del fict pero bueno, si me mandáis un review pues mejor que mejor.

Sobre la relación Sirius/Remus Este Fict fue pensado mucho antes de que saliera el 6º libro de la saga y el 7º. Por tanto, la pareja Remus/Tonks ya no cabe por aquí. Podría modificar los primeros capítulos para incluirlo pero lo hecho, hecho está, así que Sirius y Remus se quedan como pareja. La pobre Tonks tendrá que buscarse otro novio. Tampoco soy muy partidario del slash pero juntar a Sirius y Remus como pareja era la mejor forma, en el momento que planteé la historia, de "quitarme un peso de encima", así no me tenía que complicar con buscarles pareja.

Y nada más, espero que disfrutéis del resto del Fict.

Éste capítulo ha sido revisado y modificado (22/12/09) para quitar las faltas de ortografía y el idioma "Messenger" que tenía. Creo que los lectores de este tipo de historias merecemos poder leer con la menor cantidad de errores ortográficos y gramaticales posibles.


	2. Capitulo 2

**UN AMOR INESPERADO**

Ningún personaje me pertenece. Todos ellos son propiedad de J. K. Rowling

Este fict es un Severus/Hermione.

Este capitulo va a estar centrado en Ginny y Harry ya que para seguir el fict tengo que introducir bien su relación y todo eso.

Los pensamientos van entre comillas ""

N/A significa notas de autor y siempre ira entre paréntesis ( N/A ). No suelo poner muchas.

Los diálogos van precedidos de un guión ( - ) cada vez que un personaje habla.

**CAPÍTULO 2**

El sexto año para Harry, Ron y Hermione acababa de terminar y estaban en el Expreso a Hogwarts camino a Londres.

-Bueno chicos- dijo Hermione para hacerse notar y terminar con la interminable conversación entre Harry y Ron sobre quidditch- ¿Qué vais a hacer durante las vacaciones?

-Mi familia y yo nos vamos a visitar a mi hermano Charlie a Rumania durante un mes- comentó Ron.- Además, lo mas seguro es que yo me quede con él hasta que comience el curso para aprender más cosas sobre dragones-terminó de decirles con cara de felicidad.

-¡¡Vaya, que bien Ron!!-Exclamo Harry

-¡¡Qué suerte!!-dijo Hermione con un toque de envidia sana- Aprovecha muy bien esta oportunidad. Muchos magos y brujas desearían estar en tu lugar. Estudiar dragones tan de cerca no es algo que esté al alcance de muchos.

-Tranquila Mione-la cortó Ron temiendo la interminable charla que su amiga estaba empezando a darle- Pienso aprovecharlo al máximo. Y tú, Harry, ¿qué harás en verano?- dijo dirigiéndose esta vez a su amigo- No volverás con los Dursley, ¿verdad?

-Ni por todo el oro del mundo mágico volvería con ellos. Me voy con Sirius y Remus durante un mes más o menos a visitar diferentes zonas de Europa y después estaré en casa de Sirius con él y Remus. ¡Por fin voy a tener unas vacaciones normales!!-dijo emocionado.

-Me alegro mucho por ti Harry-le dijo Hermione con una sonrisa- ya es hora de que tengas una familia como te mereces.

-Es verdad amigo- la cortó Ron- ya sólo falta que encuentres novia para que todo sea perfecto, ¿verdad que si?- terminó diciéndole con una mirada pícara.

-Ehh...si bueno-empezó sin saber que decirle -"Si supieran que llevo con Ginny varios meses..." -Creo que de novias nada por el momento Ron. Estoy muy tranquilo así.

-¿Y por qué no?- preguntaron Hermione y Ron mirando a su mejor amigo como si estuviera loco. ¿Quién en su sano juicio a los 16 años no quiere te tener novia?

-Oh venga, no me miréis así. Sabéis de sobra que la mayoría de las chicas sólo buscan mi fama.

-Bueno-dijo Ron ya más tranquilo al comprobar que su amigo era normal- Tienes razón en eso. Pero alguna te gustará, ¿no?- le preguntó y tanto él como Hermione le miraban ansiosos esperando su respuesta.

-Hmm... bueno si- las mejillas de Harry adquirieron un tono rosado al acordarse de Ginny y de los besos y caricias que habían compartido durante esos último meses.

-Ah ¿si?- le preguntó Hermione emocionada levantándose de su asiento y sentándose al lado de su amigo.- ¿Quién es ella?- insistió para que confirmara sus sospechas. Tenía que tener razón.

-No os lo voy a decir- Le expresión de felicidad de las caras de Hermione y Ron pasaron a ser de decepción total cuando Harry dijo eso.

-¿Ni siquiera a mi me lo dirás?- Le preguntó Ron esperanzado.

-"A ti sería al último que se lo diría"- pensó Harry sabiendo que la reacción de su amigo al saber que estaba no sólo interesado en su hermana, sino saliendo con ella, no sería nada positiva.- No Ron, ni siquiera a ti- contestó divertido al ver las caras de sus dos mejores amigos y sus intentos desesperados por sonsacarle algo.

-Y dinos Herms- dijo Harry para cambiar de tema y que se olvidaran un rato de su vida amorosa- ¿Qué harás tú este verano?

-Eso. Que no nos has dicho nada- le apoyó Ron dirigiéndose a su amiga.

-La verdad es que no hay mucho que decir-dijo ella con la mirada un poco triste - En un par de días mis padres se van a un forum de dentistas en los Ángeles durante Julio y Agosto. Así que me quedo en casa.

-¿Tú sola?- le preguntó Harry mostrando un poco de preocupación.

-Si, ¿por qué?- contestó ella con indiferencia.

-Bueno Mione-siguió Ron-Sabes que aunque Voldemort ha sido derrotado algunos mortífagos que huyeron están sueltos por ahí.

-Y puede ser peligroso- terminó de decir Harry- No se están dedicando precisamente a jugar a las muñecas

-Harry tiene razón Herms, has visto en el Profeta al igual que nosotros que los mortífagos siguen atacando-le dijo preocupado.

-Ya lo sé chicos, pero no pasará nada

-¿Y cómo lo sabes?-le reprendió Ron- Hermione, nosotros luchamos junto a Harry aquella noche. No nos tienen precisamente aprecio. Además eres hija de muggles, no creo que si van a tu casa sea para tomar el té y charlar tranquilamente- le insistió su amigo para ver si entraba en razón.

-También lo sé Ron. Y por esa regla de tres no podría salir de Hogwarts por miedo a que me atacaran en cualquier momento por no tener padres magos. No voy a dejar de vivir y hacer mi vida por miedo- Les dijo mirándoles seriamente- Tenéis que comprenderlo chicos.

-Bueno- suspiraron resignados. Desde luego intentar convencer a su amiga de algo era completamente imposible. Siempre terminaba ella convenciéndolos a ellos

-Pero si necesitas algo no seas cabezona y mándanos una lechuza

-En eso Ron tiene toda la razón- le apoyó Harry- Sabes que para lo que sea nos tienes a nosotros.

-Ya lo sé pesados-dijo ella en tono de broma.

Aunque no estaban muy convencidos Harry y Ron aceptaron lo que les dijo su amiga. Tal vez estaban exagerando un poco. Siguieron hablando lo que quedaba de viaje sobre otras cosas: quidditch, bromas de los gemelos Fred y George, el nuevo buscador de los Chudley Cannons....

-¡¡"Hombres!!"-pensó aburrida Hermione.

Cuando llegaron al andén 9 y 3/4 los señores Weasley ya los estaban esperando junto con Sirius, Remus y los padres de Hermione. Bajaron del tren y a ellos se les unió Ginny, que recibió un caluroso abrazo por parte de su madre. Se despidieron en unos minutos y empezaron a traspasar la barrera que daba acceso a la estación.

Sirius, antes de traspasar la barrera le dirigió una mirada cómplice a Harry, que le sonrió. Después que todos hubieron atravesado la barrera Harry y Ginny se quedaron solos para poder hablar unos minutos tranquilamente.

-Te voy a echar de menos- le dijo Harry al oído mientras la abrazaba.

-Y yo a ti también- le respondió separándose un poco de él para besarle.

-Cuando llegues de Rumania mándame una carta con Pig para ir a verte a tu casa- le dijo mirándola de esa forma que la derretía.

-No te preocupes. Será lo primero que haga cuando llegue- le dijo sonriendo.

Estuvieron unos segundos abrazados, disfrutando de ese momento de "intimidad" que tardaría bastante en repetirse.

-Harry...

-¿Humm?-murmuró él mirándola

-Le voy a decir a mi madre que salimos juntos. De esta forma no tendremos que vernos en secreto este verano y será todo más fácil. ¿Te parece bien?-dijo mirándole a esos ojos verdes que tanto le gustaban.

-Si, claro, por mi no hay problema. Algún día teníamos que decirlo-dijo sonriéndole.

-Conociendo a mi madre como la conozco se morirá de la emoción al saber que es la primera en enterarse-dijo dejando escapar una pequeña carcajada al imaginarse la escena.

-Bueno.... exactamente no será la primera.- al ver la cara de confusión de su novia continuó hablando- Sirius lo sabe.

-¿Cómo? ¿Se lo dijiste?- preguntó ella entre sorprendida y mosqueada.

-No se lo dije. Acordamos mantenerlo en secreto y yo no he dicho nada-dijo él para calmar a Ginny- Lo que pasa es que una de las noches que fuimos al lago Sirius vio cómo te besaba. Un día me pidió que fuera a hablar con el de una cosa.......

* * FLASH BACK * * *

Por la mañana le llegó a Harry una carta de su padrino traída por una lechuza del colegio en la que le decía que necesitaba hablar con él lo antes posible sobre un "asuntillo".

-"¿Qué será lo que quiere? Aunque tratándose de Sirius... cualquiera sabe"-. Así que como era domingo y no tenía clases decidió ir en ese momento a la habitación que compartían Sirius y Remus.

Al llegar a la entrada secreta de la habitación de Sirius pronunció la contraseña ("viva Gryffindor") y entró. Al escuchar que alguien llegaba Sirius se levantó del sofá de la sala de estar y al ver a su ahijado lo saludó.

-Buenos días Harry.

-Hola Sirius, ¿pasa algo malo?- preguntó algo preocupado ya que le extrañaba que Sirius quisiera hablar con el con urgencia.

-No tranquilo- contesto rápidamente para que se relajara- Sólo que quería charlar con mi ahijado favorito.

-Sirius, soy tu único ahijado- le respondió Harry como quien explica a un niño que 2 y 2 son 4.

-Ya lo sé tonto-dijo dándole un pequeño golpe en la cabeza tras el cual Harry soltó un "¡ouch!" y ambos se pusieron a reír.

-¿Has desayunado?- le preguntó Sirius a Harry una vez que los dos estuvieron sentados en el sofá.

-Que va-le contestó Harry.

-Bueno pues...-con un movimiento de varita hizo aparecer varias bollos y cosas sobre la mesa para desayunar- sírvete lo que quieras.

Harry cogió un bollo y antes de terminárselo le preguntó a Sirius que qué era lo que quería hablar con él.

-¡¡Ah si!! Ya casi se me olvidaba- tras unos segundos de espera en los que estaba pensando cómo plantearle la pregunta a su ahijado decidió decírselo directamente- ¿Hace cuanto que sales con Ginny Weasley?

Tuvo que apartarse un poco ya que Harry al escuchar esa pregunta escupió el zumo que en ese momento se estaba bebiendo

-¿¡Qué?!- fue lo que le preguntó a su padrino como para asegurarse de que había oído bien. Era imposible que supiera nada, habían sido muy discretos.

Sirius se sorprendió con la reacción de Harry y estuvo a punto de reírse pero al final se contuvo. Con un suave movimiento de varita limpió el zumo que Harry había escupido y de nuevo se dirigió a él.

-Te preguntaba que hace cuanto tiempo que Ginny y tú sois novios.

Harry no sabía qué contestarle "¿cómo demonios se habrá enterado?".

-Esto.... no se de que hablas Sirius- intentó mentir sin que se le notara- Yo no estoy saliendo con nadie. Además Gin y yo sólo somos amigos- dijo desviando la mirada.

Por la expresión que tenía Sirius en la cara Harry pensó que había colado y dio un pequeño suspiro de alivio. Con lo que no contaba fue con lo siguiente que le dijo su padrino

-No hace falta que intentes ocultármelo-dijo tranquilamente y con una sonrisilla en la boca- Vi como os besabais en el lago- su sonrisa se amplio al ver el enrojecimiento repentino de las mejillas de Harry.

-Yo......- empezó pero no sabía qué decirle.

-No te preocupes Harry- sonrió de nuevo al ver lo incómodo que estaba su ahijado- No tienes que avergonzarte por besar a una chica.

-Ya, bueno…- atinó a contestar todavía azorado.

-Tranquilo, no pasa nada. Es de lo más normal salir con chicas. Además Ginny es muy guapa –añadió Sirius para intentar aliviar la tensión de Harry.

–Sí que lo es.- Asintió. Ahora estaba más rojo que un tomate.

-¿Todos los chicos de ahora sois tan vergonzosos?- le preguntó para picarle. -En mis años en Hogwarts esto era el pan de cada día –añadió con aire ausente. Todavía recordaba las innumerables veces que había salido por los pasillos del colegio furtivamente por la noche con chicas de todas las casas; todo eso antes de reconocer abiertamente sus sentimientos por su compañero de habitación.

-No lo sé, supongo que no. La verdad es que no estoy acostumbrado a hablar de eso con nadie y me da un poco de vergüenza- Admitió ya sin tapujos.

-Bueno, pasa eso estoy yo, ¿no?- dijo Sirius dándole una palmada amistosa en el hombro- solo si tú quieres, claro- añadió rápidamente

-Claro que sí Sirius- le respondió agradecido. ¿Quién mejor que su padrino para hablar sobre todo lo que le inquietaba?

Sirius le sonrió y le preguntó de nuevo sobre Ginny. Harry y ella habían decidido no decirle nada a nadie sobre su relación por el momento pero si Sirius ya lo sabía, ¿por qué no contárselo? Sintiéndose con toda la confianza del mundo le contó que Ginny y él empezaron a salir a principio de curso (N/A 6º año de Harry y 5º de Ginny) pero para evitar que Ginny fuera atacada por Voldemort o algún mortífago o le hicieran daño por esa causa decidieron mantenerlo en secreto.

-¿Y ahora?- le preguntó Sirius.

-¿Cómo? No te entiendo- le contestó Harry

-Ahora que Voldemort ha sido derrotado y todo eso, ¿ya lo sabe alguien?- se explicó

-Que va, de momento preferimos que sea así-al ver la cara de desconcierto de su padrino le explicó las razones de esa decisión- Tú sabes que en cuanto se sepa que tengo novia no van a parar de molestarnos. No quiero que a Ginny le pase lo mismo que le ocurrió a Hermione cuando dijeron que ella y yo salíamos juntos. Sabes que odio mi fama y todo lo que ello acarrea y de momento si podemos retrasar el acoso de la gente, de las revistas... lo haremos- dijo mirando a Sirius como buscando su apoyo.

Sirius lo miró sorprendido y a la vez orgulloso al ver la madurez de su ahijado. Cualquier otro alardearía de su fama e intentaría sacarle el mayor partido económico posible, pero él no. Era en momentos como ese en los que Sirius veía a Lily y a James reflejados en su hijo. Cierta sensación de melancolía y tristeza le llegó a Sirius y debió de reflejarse en su cara ya que Harry le preguntó si estaba bien y si le ocurría algo. Salió de sus pensamientos y ofreciéndole a Harry una sincera sonrisa le respondió que todo estaba bien.

Volviendo a la conversación Sirius le pregunto:

-Entonces, ¿Sólo yo sé que Ginny y tú estáis juntos?

-Si, ¿te parece mal que lo ocultemos?- le pregunto Harry.

-No, no me parece mal y más después de que me explicaras las razones, es sólo que me ha extrañado. ¿Ni siquiera Hermione y Ron lo saben?

-Que va, además a Ron sería al último a quien se lo diría.

-¿Os habéis enfadado o algo?- le preguntó extrañado por lo que le acababa de decir.

-No, pero en cierto modo temo la reacción de Ron cuando se entere de que estoy saliendo desde hace algunos meses con su "hermanita pequeña". No sabes lo protector que es Ron con ella.

-Jajajajajaja... No creo que debas preocuparte por eso. Él es tu mejor amigo y digo yo que no le molestará que su hermana y tú seáis novios.-dijo despreocupadamente.

-No te creas Sirius…- le dijo un poco dubitativo. –Ron cuando se lo propone es de armas tomar.

-Bueno, de todas formas preocuparte ahora de eso no tiene sentido.

-Tienes razón-dijo Harry más animado.

* * FIN DEL FLASH BACK * *

-Así que por eso lo sabe- le dijo Harry después de haberle contado a grandes rasgos lo sucedido.

-Pero ¿Por qué no me dijiste que habías hablado con él?

-Esto.... pensé que te enfadarías- dijo bajando la cabeza.

-Pues ya ves que no tonto-dijo sonriéndole a lo que Harry le respondió con otra sonrisa.

-¿Y de que más hablasteis?- preguntó curiosa.

-Cosas de hombres, ya sabes. -Dijo con aire misterioso para evitar contarle lo siguiente que hablaron.

Harry iba a besar a Ginny cuando la voz de Sirius los distrajo.

-¿Todavía no habéis terminado?-dijo echándoles una mirada burlona, disfrutando de las caras avergonzadas de ambos.

-Esto.... no- le contestó Harry algo incómodo.

-Lleváis casi media hora y tus padres están empezando a preguntarse dónde estás-dijo esta vez dirigiéndose a Ginny.

-¡Uy, es verdad! ¡Mis padres!- reaccionó Ginny. Le dio un rápido beso a su novio en los labios, cogió su carrito y atravesó la barrera para encontrarse con sus padres mientras se despedía de Sirius y Harry con la mano y a este último le decía que le quería.

Sirius y Harry esperaron un par de minutos en los cuales Sirius no paró de reírse de su ahijado y después atravesaron la barrera para encontrarse con Remus. Ya los tres juntos fueron a su casa, de donde partirían en dos días para dar comienzo a sus vacaciones.

* * *

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO**

N/A Terminé el capítulo. Espero que os haya gustado. Ya sé que no ha habido nada sobre la pareja principal pero era necesario introducir este poco sobre Harry y Ginny. Os prometo que en el siguiente capi habrá avances sobre nuestra pareja.

Encantado de recibir un review con tu opinión.

Un saludo.

Éste capítulo ha sido revisado y modificado para quitar las faltas de ortografía y el idioma "Messenger" que tenía (22/12/2009). Creo que los lectores de este tipo de historias merecemos poder leer con la menor cantidad de errores ortográficos y gramaticales posibles.


	3. Capitulo 3

**Un amor inesperado**

Ningún personaje me pertenece. Todos ellos son propiedad de J.K. Rowling

Este fanfiction es un Severus / Hermione.

Los pensamientos van entre comillas ""

N/A significa notas d autor y siempre ira entre paréntesis ( N/A )

Los diálogos van precedidos de un guión ( - ) cada vez que un personaje habla.

**CAPÍTULO 3**

Dos días después de su llegada de Hogwarts, diecisiete de junio, Hermione se encontraba despidiendo a sus padres que se iban a un congreso de dentistas durante el verano.

-"Menudo verano mas aburrido me espera"- pensó con resignación una vez que estuvo sola

Una noche, después de que llevaba un par de días sola, Hermione se encontraba durmiendo en el sofá. ¿La razón? Se había cansado de dar vueltas en la cama a causa del calor tan sofocante que hacía. Estaba profundamente dormida pero un fuerte ruido la despertó

-"¿Qué ha sido eso?"-pensó sobresaltada- "Como sea Croockshanks se va a enterar"- pero esa idea quedó descartada al escuchar otro fuerte golpe y ver que su gato estaba a su lado.

Estaba bastante asustada y el corazón le latía tan fuerte que sentía que se le iba a salir del pecho pero ello no le impidió hacer gala de una de las características mas notables de su casa, la valentía, así que se puso las zapatillas y empezó a subir las escaleras que llevaban al segundo piso de su casa, donde estaban las habitaciones, al reconocer que era de esa zona de la casa de donde provenían los ruidos. Iba por mitad del pasillo cuando una mano le tapó la boca por detrás y otra la sujetó de la cintura y la metió en una de las habitaciones. Lo primero que hizo fue empezar a revolverse y a dar codazos hacia atrás ( N/A No se si entiende, pero la tiene sujeta por detrás, quedando la espalda de Hermione delante del cuerpo de la otra persona) para intentar librarse de las fuertes manos que la sostenían (evidentemente eran de hombre) pero éstas la sujetaban con firmeza y le impidieron escaparse. No iba a darse por vencida, así que optó por darle patadas para ver si así conseguía liberarse pero paró al escuchar una conocida voz que le decía

-Estese quieta Granger-

"Esa voz...."- pensó y cesó en su intento de que el hombre la soltara.

-¿Profesor Snape?- dijo una vez que éste la hubo soltado.

-Es usted peor que una fiera- le contestó éste ácidamente a modo de respuesta – Lumus- susurró Snape y una luz les iluminó a ambos.

-¿Qué hace usted en mi casa?- dijo Hermione después de reflexionar la mejor manera de dirigirse a él.

Snape iba a responderla con una bordería de las suyas cuando más golpes se escucharon en la habitación de al lado junto con las voces claras de dos hombres. Se quedaron en silencio absoluto para escuchar lo que hablaban.

-¿Estás seguro de que la sangre sucia está aquí?- preguntó una de las voces.

-Tú qué crees imbécil- respondió la otra de mala manera- ¿De verdad piensas que si no estuviera aquí estaría tomándome la molestia de venir y buscarla?

-Si bueno, tienes razón.

-Claro que tengo razón inútil. Ahora cállate y sigue buscando. Tiene que estar en alguna parte de la casa.

Hermione, empezó a temblar al escuchar cómo esas voces hablaban sobre ella. Snape, al ver que si seguían allí les iban a encontrar se dirigió a ella:

-Agárrese a mí.

-¿Cómo?-le contestó para asegurarse de que lo que acababa de oír era cierto. ¿Snape diciéndole que se agarra a él? Se esperaba cualquier cosa de su profesor menos esa.

-Que se agarre a mi brazo y no se suelte-le dijo de mal humor- Nos vamos a trasladar fuera de aquí- le explicó al ver la cara de desconcierto y para que engañarnos, también de desconfianza- Aunque si quiere puede quedarse y esperar a que esos dos mortífagos la encuentren-terminó de decirle.

-"¿Mortífagos?"- Esa fue como la palabra mágica que hizo que rápidamente se sujetara del brazo de su profesor con algo de fuerza.

Snape, al notar que sus palabras habían tenido efecto y Granger se había agarrado a él procedió a trasladarse. Se concentró en el lugar exacto a donde quería ir y en un segundo desaparecieron de la casa, justa a tiempo porque en ese preciso instante uno de los dos mortífagos entraba en la habitación donde él y Hermione se habían metido.

Cuando sintieron tocar tierra Hermione se soltó rápidamente de Snape. Vio que en frente suya había una casa bastante grande pero no pudo ver los alrededores porque estaba bastante oscuro; faltaban todavía un par de horas para que empezara a amanecer.

-¿Dónde estamos, señor?-le preguntó Hermione intrigada a su profesor.

-En mi casa-le contestó sin siquiera mirarla y se dirigió a la puerta de la casa para entrar.

Hermione no cabía en sí de su asombro.

-"¿Esta es la casa de Snape?"-fue su primer pensamiento. Desde la posición en que estaba podía ver que tenía dos pisos y una buhardilla (del estilo de su propia casa sólo que mas grande). Parecía una casa demasiado "normal" para alguien del estilo de Snape.

–"¿Snape tiene casa?"- fue otro de sus pensamientos. Era de convicción general en Hogwarts que una persona del carácter de Snape debía de pasarse la vida en el castillo.

– "¿Qué demonios hago yo aquí?"- fue su última reflexión antes de que la voz irritada de su profesor la sacara de sus cavilaciones

-¿Va a pasar o piensa quedarse a dormir ahí fuera?- le dijo desde la puerta con un toque de impaciencia en la voz.

-"Este hombre es la simpatía en persona"- pensó mientras se dirigía hacia la casa. Al atravesar la puerta se quedó parada prudentemente sin hacer nada esperando a que Snape le dijera algo. No quería darle motivos para que se enfadara más de los que parecía estar ya.

-Sígame- le dijo Snape mientras pasaba al interior de la casa.

Hermione le siguió. Pasaron por el salón y entraron a la cocina, donde Snape le dijo que se sentara y aguardara ahí. Hermione asintió y se sentó mientras Snape volvía al salón. Mientras esperaba a Snape se puso a mirar curiosamente la estancia en la que estaba. Era una cocina normal, bastante grande. Tenía una mesa redonda en medio con varias sillas, una ventana a un lateral y al lado opuesto de la puerta que daba acceso al salón había otra (N/A no se si me he explicado bien. Hay una puerta que da al salón y en frente, al otro lado de la cocina, hay otra puerta que da salida a otra parte de la casa). Se fijo también que había algunos electrodomésticos-"¿Snape con aparatos muggles? Este hombre me está sorprendiendo más en los cinco minutos que llevo aquí que en los seis años que me ha dado clases en Hogwarts".

Una de las ventanas estaba abierta. Corría un poco el aire y al darle frío se dio cuenta de que únicamente llevaba puesto un calzoncillo con snitchs pequeñitas que se movían que le prestó Harry el verano anterior y una camiseta blanca de tirantes (N/A El calzoncillo es de estos que parecen unos pantalones cortos. Por eso Hermione los lleva. En vez de ponerse un pantalón corto de pijama pues se pone los calzoncillos). Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo al pensar que había estado así vestida delante de su profesor.

Como mirar la cocina no le daba para entretenerse más, se acercó a la puerta de la cocina para intentar escuchar algo. Oía dos voces hablando. Una calmada que no reconoció y la otra mucho más alterada que claramente era la de Snape. Puso todo su empeño en escuchar algo de lo que hablaban pero no conseguía oír nada de forma clara. Iba a sentarse de nuevo cuando con un grito su profesor la llamó.

-¡¡Granger, venga aquí!!

Hermione pegó un suave bote sobre el sitio debido al susto que se había llevado dada la "amabilidad" con la que Snape la había llamado. Por un momento pensó en no salir. Se iba a morir de vergüenza estando con ese "pijama" delante de su profesor. Pero no por nada era de Gryffindor, así que cogió aire, abrió la puerta y entró al salón.

Snape estaba bastante enfadado. Acababa de hablar, no, más bien discutir con Dumbledore sobre lo sucedido esa noche y sobre cómo iban a ser las cosas a partir de ese momento y no le había gustado para nada cómo había terminado la discusión. No sabía cómo, pero Dumbledore siempre conseguía que las cosas sucedieran de la forma que él quería. Y qué mejor forma de descargar su enfado que con Hermione Granger, la causante por así decirlo, de la situación que se le venía encima. La llamó (más bien le pegó un grito) para que fuera al salón y ahí informarle sobre la actual situación pero no se esperó ver lo que estaba viendo en ese momento. Tal vez había sido por la tensión o por su enfado pero hasta ese instante no se había dado cuenta de lo "ligerita" de ropa que iba su alumna y de lo bien que le sentaba (para que negarlo). Evidentemente era verano, hacía calor y era normal dormir así pero no a todo el mundo le favorecía. Hermione ya no era una niña y eso saltaba a la vista. Aunque su pelo seguía casi igual de enmarañado que siempre (y más en ese momento que había estado durmiendo y no se había peinado) no le desfavorecía; es más, le hacía resaltar las facciones de su cara ya madura. Su cuerpo también había cambiado. Tenía todo lo que una joven mujer tenía que tener: los pechos desarrollados, las caderas más anchas.... Además había que tener en cuenta que Hermione nunca había sido fea y con el paso de los años y con ello el consiguiente desarrollo de su cuerpo se había convertido en una linda joven.

Snape, al ver entrar a Hermione se quedó un poco parado mirándola. Paseó su mirada desde las piernas de Hermione hasta sus pechos pasando por sus caderas. Antes de que Hermione se diera cuenta de la mirada intensa de su profesor sobre ella Snape se levantó del sofá algo nervioso.-"Esto es increíble, parezco un adolescente con las hormonas en plena revolución"- pensó avergonzado de sí mismo. Pero no por nada Severus Snape era el amo de las máscaras para ocultar sentimientos así que como si no hubiera ocurrido nada le dirigió una de sus clásicas miradas de odio a Hermione y después de que ella se hubiera sentado en el sofá, él aún de pie, empezó a explicarle la situación.

-Acabo de hablar con el profesor Dumbledore para explicarle todo lo ocurrido esta noche –empezó a hablarle en un tono que no admitía réplicas ni discusión- y ha establecido que lo mejor para usted es que se quede aquí hasta que pase el peligro.

-¡¿¡¿QUÉ!?!?!- Le interrumpió Hermione levantándose del sofá. Debía de haber escuchado mal. No podía creer lo que Snape le estaba diciendo. Era simplemente..... ¡Una locura!

-No creo haberle dado permiso para que hablara-dijo empleando un todo que se podía considerar como amenazador- Esta situación me gusta a mi mucho menos de lo que usted pueda pensarse así que le aconsejaría que se sentara de nuevo y me dejara terminar de explicarle la situación.

Hermione bajó la cabeza y con un leve- Sí señor- se sentó de nuevo para que Snape continuara hablando.

-Así está mejor-dijo más clamado- Como le iba diciendo-continuó- después de hablar con el profesor Dumbledore, él ha creído conveniente que usted no vuelva a su casa porque podría ser peligroso. Así que se quedará aquí hasta que pase el peligro.

Hermione iba a hablar pero al ver la mirada de Snape decidió guardarse las miles de dudas que tenía para después.

-Como ya le dije antes, los hombres que estaban en su casa eran mortífagos.-Al ver que ella asentía continuó hablando- No tengo ni la más mínima idea de para qué la buscaban a usted pero como comprenderá no era una visita de cortesía. Así que para evitar posibles sorpresas de mal gusto se quedará aquí.-Se calló unos segundos para que su alumna asimilara lo que acababa de decirle y seguidamente se volvió a dirigir a ella- ¿Tiene algo que decir?- le preguntó en un tono que aunque no era muy amable que digamos había perdido todo el enfado de minutos anteriores.

-¿Qué va a pasar con mis padres?- le preguntó con un toque de preocupación en la voz. Al ver la cara de desconcierto de Snape ante su pregunta se explicó- Si llaman a casa y no estoy se van a preocupar.

-Por eso no se preocupe-le contestó sentándose en el sofá de al lado- El profesor Dumbledore se encargará de informarles personalmente mañana mismo de la situación. –Al ver que la chica estaba conforme le preguntó de nuevo si quería saber algo más.

Claro que quería saber más cosas. Tenía un montón de dudas y preguntas en la cabeza pero en ese momento no era capaz de expresarlas con palabras sin ponerse a gritar ahí mismo de rabia, así que se limitó a negar con la cabeza.

-Bien, en ese caso acompáñeme-dijo levantándose- Le voy a enseñar la habitación donde va a dormir. Mañana le enseñaré el resto de la casa.

Hermione se levantó del sofá y siguió a Snape que se dirigía a las escaleras que llevaban al segundo piso. Subieron las escaleras y empezaron a andar por el pasillo. Dejaron tras de sí un par de puertas tras las que Hermione no sabía que había (de momento) y delante de la tercera se detuvieron. Snape abrió la puerta, encendió la luz, entró y le indicó a Hermione que hiciera lo mismo.

-Esta será su habitación- le dijo Snape. Era una habitación amplia con una cama al fondo (encima de la cual estaba la ventana) y una mesilla de noche al lado con una lámpara encima. En las paredes, que eran de un color amarillo muy clarito, había un par de cuadros de paisajes. En el lado opuesto al de la cama había un armario y al lado de éste una puerta, que según le estaba explicando Snape era un baño. Una vez le enseñó la habitación se dispuso a irse pero antes de atravesar la puerta Hermione se dirigió a él.

-Señor…- empezó algo dubitativa. Al ver que Snape había parado y se había vuelto para mirarla continuó- Gracias por haberme salvado.

-No tiene por qué hacerlo- y sin mas salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Se quedó unos minutos parado, apoyado en la puerta de la que ahora era la habitación de Hermione previendo cómo iba a complicársele el verano. Pensando en que ya se encargaría de eso al día siguiente se dispuso a irse a su habitación a dormir (que ya se merecía el descanso) cuando escuchó un llanto ahogado del interior de la habitación. Una corriente de humanidad lo invadió y de alguna forma, entendiendo los sentimientos de su alumna, tuvo el impulso momentáneo de entrar y consolarla pero rápidamente desechó de sus pensamientos esa idea. Entró en su cuarto y aunque tardó bastante tiempo en dormirse, logró hacerlo

Una vez que Snape salió de la habitación Hermione apagó la luz y se sentó en la cama. Ahora ya fuera de peligro y del alcance de la vista de su profesor se derrumbó. Dejó salir todo el miedo y la angustia que había estado conteniendo desde que escuchó el primer ruido en su casa. Empezó a llorar. Nunca anteriormente se había sentido así. En todas las aventuras que había corrido con Ron y Harry o en la misma batalla contra Voldemort, nunca había tenido tanto miedo como el que había pasado esa noche. Al final, ya casi cuando empezaban a aparecer los primero rayos de sol, consiguió dormirse.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO

------ O o O o O o O o O o O o O -------

¡¡¡Hola!!! Aquí está el tercer capítulo ¿Qué os ha parecido? Espero que os haya gustado. A partir del siguiente capítulo nuestros protagonistas empiezan a convivir. Ya veremos que pasa ^^. Intentaré actualizar prontito.

**Dejad vuestra opinión. Solo tenéis que darle al botoncito de GO que hay ahí abajo para escribir un review. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo**

Éste capítulo ha sido revisado y modificado para quitar las faltas de ortografía y el idioma "Messenger" que tenía (29/01/2010). Creo que los lectores de este tipo de historias merecemos poder leer con la menor cantidad de errores ortográficos y gramaticales posibles.


	4. Capitulo 4

**Un amor inesperado**

Ningún personaje me pertenece. Todos ellos son propiedad de J.K. Rowling

Este fanfiction es un Severus / Hermione.

Los pensamientos van entre comillas ""

N/A significa notas d autor y siempre ira entre paréntesis ( N/A )

Los diálogos van precedidos de un guión ( - ) cada vez que un personaje habla

**CAPÍTULO 4**

Cuando Hermione despertó era casi medio día. Al encontrarse en una habitación que no era la suya se asustó un poco pero inmediatamente se acordó de todo lo que ocurrió la noche anterior. Se levantó y fue al baño. Se miró en el espejo, que para sorpresa de Hermione no era mágico y por tanto no hablaba, y el reflejo de éste le mostraba las marcas de las lágrimas que había derramado la noche anterior. Se lavo la cara y se peinó (bueno, por lo menos lo intentó porque al parecer su pelo se había declarado en rebeldía esa mañana). Oyó cómo su estómago se "quejaba" de hambre así que salió de su habitación para ir a la cocina. Atravesó el pasillo, bajó las escaleras que daban al salón y se disponía a ir a la cocina cuando la voz de Snape hizo que se parara.

-Por lo que veo la bella durmiente ha decidido despertar-le dijo con el tono de voz más desagradable que pudo mientras se levantaba del sofá y se dirigía hacia donde estaba Hermione.

-Buenos días para usted también profesor- le contestó sarcásticamente- "Bien empezamos el día. Ahora me va a matar por haberle hablado así".

Un amago de sonrisa apareció en la cara de Snape al escuchar la contestación que le acababa de dar. Iba a decirle algo pero en cierto modo pensó que se lo merecía por la manera en que la había tratado así que optó por olvidarlo y le preguntó:

-¿Tiene hambre?

Hermione se quedó un poco desconcertada. Se esperaba como mínimo algún comentario hiriente de su profesor. Pero bueno, lo milagros existen ¿no? Así que contenta de su buena suerte asintió mientras se le escapaba una pequeña sonrisa.

-Bien, entonces venga a la cocina, le diré a mi elfo que le prepare algo. –Bien puso observar Hermione que como buen mago sangre pura a Snape no le podía faltar elfo domestico en casa.

Snape fue a la cocina y Hermione le siguió aunque planeando mentalmente tener una charla larga y tendida con el elfo. Al entrar Hermione se sentó en la misma silla de la noche anterior mientras Snape iba a quién sabe que parte de la casa. De repente escuchó un "plop" y delante suya apareció un elfo doméstico con una bandeja en las manos en la cual había un surtido bastante completo de bollos, tostadas....

-Aquí tiene el desayuno señorita-dijo el elfo con voz chillona dejando la bandeja en la mesa- El amo me ha dicho que cuando termine de desayunar vaya a hablar con él- le dijo mirándola con sus ojos saltones y sin dejarle tiempo a Hermione ni siquiera para preguntarle su nombre, el elfo desapareció tan rápido como vino.

-"Bueno, ya buscaré la forma de hablar con el elfo. Conociendo a Snape seguro que lo maltrata"- sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un sonido bastante esclarecedor de su estómago. Pensando que ya se ocuparía de darle un par de charlas al elfo sobre la P.E.D.D.O. más tarde cogió un bollo y empezó a comérselo.

Después de desayunar y haber terminado con las "quejas" de su estómago, salió de la cocina para buscar a Snape. –"Por lo menos podría haberle dicho al elfo donde iba a estar. ¿Cómo voy a encontrarle?".- Así que rememorando alguna de sus aventurillas en Hogwarts con Ron y Harry empezó a dar vueltas por la casa para buscar a Snape. Después de estar cinco minutos buscándolo entró en lo que parecía ser una sala de estudio al final de la cual había una puerta que, para sorpresa de ella, conducía a una biblioteca de considerable tamaño. Hermione creyó estar en el paraíso y olvidándose por completo de Snape empezó a mirar con curiosidad cada uno de los títulos. Fue a coger un libro que le llamó especialmente la atención cuando una mano la sujetó de la muñeca con firmeza.

-Yo que usted tendría cuidado de lo que toca- le dijo la inconfundible voz de Snape tras su espalda que para variar sonaba muy enfadada.- No creo que le guste saber lo que le ocurriría al coger alguno de estos libros. No son precisamente de hechizos para principiantes-dijo soltándole la mano.

-Yo....-intentó decirle algo que la justificara pero su profesor no la dejó terminar.

-No quiero oír ninguna estúpida excusa. Creo que mi elfo le dijo claramente que me buscara, no que se pusiera a merodear por la casa-le dijo claramente enfadado.

-¡Pero si le estaba buscando!- dijo Hermione levantando considerablemente el tono de voz. – "Oh dios, ahora si que me mata. Sólo a mi se me ocurre gritarle"-pensó mientras esperaba la reacción de Snape. Pero esa reacción no llegó. Pensando que si seguía ahí con ella un segundo más iba a empezar a descargar toda su ira, Snape apretó los dientes y en un tono de voz que a más de uno le hubiera puesto a temblar le dijo:

-Quiero verla en el salón en cinco minutos- y sin más la dejó ahí parada.

-"Ahora si que le he cabreado. No quiero pensar en lo que queda de verano. No voy a llegar viva a Hogwarts"- Pensó desanimada…Y saliendo de la biblioteca fue al salón, se sentó en uno de los sofás y mientras esperaba a Snape aprovechó para mirar con mas detenimiento la estancia. Era un salón bastante grande. Según se entra desde la entrada de la casa a la izquierda están las escaleras que llevan al segundo piso, al fondo está la puerta que lleva a la cocina y a la derecha hay tres sofás que de la forma en que están chocados forman una "U". Entre los sofás hay una mesa pequeña de forma rectangular con varias revistas sobre pociones y maldiciones encima. Y para variar, no podía faltar la chimenea, que seguro estaba conectada a la red de polvos flu. También había en el salón una mesa grande con seis sillas cerca de la ventana, desde la cual se podía ver que la casa no estaba rodeada de pisos o de otras casas, sino de campo. Desde donde Hermione estaba podía ver un montón de árboles a lo lejos. –"¿Todo este terreno es de Snape? Seguro que debajo de alguno de esos árboles, a la sombra, se debe de estar fenomenal"-pensó algo más animada al ver que no se tendría que pasar los días encerrada en la casa.

-Veo que ha conseguido estarse quietecita durante cinco minutos- fue lo que le dijo Snape al llegar al salón. Hermione optó por morderse la lengua y callarse para no empeorar más aún su situación.- Acabo de hablar con mi elfo para que vaya a su casa y le traiga ropa- y añadió- no creo que quiera pasarse todo el verano con eso puesto, ¿verdad?- terminó mirándola fijamente con una sonrisa burlona en la cara.

Al escuchar las palabras de Snape, Hermione se puso roja, primero de vergüenza y luego de ira. –"¿Quién se cree el bastardo este?"-pensó con furia y acto seguido le contestó. –Es evidente que no voy a pasar el verano con esto-dijo señalándose el pijama- pero quien va a ir a mi casa y va a traer mi ropa voy a ser yo- dijo levantándose del sofá y retándole con la mirada.

-A lo mejor no me he expliqué con suficiente claridad ayer.-dijo aguantándole la mirada- No puede ir a su casa como si no pasara nada mientras los mortífagos anden detrás de usted. Creo que ya quedó claro que en su casa corre peligro.-Dijo entre enfadado y sorprendido al ver cómo su alumna intentaba revelarse. Desde luego tenía que ser de Gryffindor porque cualquier otro alumno no se hubiera atrevido ni siquiera a levantarle la voz como lo hizo ella la noche anterior.

-Ya se que en mi casa no estoy segura pero sólo sería ir para coger ropa- dijo suavizando el tono de voz para intentar convencerle- Además no voy a dejar a Croockshanks solo-. Al ver la cara de confusión de su profesor ante lo último que había dicho se explicó- Croockshanks es mi gato. Y como comprenderá no voy a dejarlo en casa- y antes de que Snape empezara a despotricar ante la idea de que trajera el gato a su casa continuó- Y bueno también tengo que coger los libros para poder hacer los deberes y.....-dudando entre si decir lo último o no optó por decirlo de forma indirecta- y.... otras cosas.

-¿Otras cosas?- le dijo Snape con una ceja levantada mirándola divertido ante su notable azoramiento.

-Si, cosas de mujeres, usted sabe...-Dijo Hermione sabiendo que esa simple frase hacía milagros. Ahora fue el turno de Snape de ponerse incómodo y por unos instantes se quedó sin saber qué narices decir. Desde hacía mucho tiempo que nadie conseguía descolocarlo de esa manera. Poco le faltó a Hermione para reírse en su misma cara pero se contuvo a sabiendas de que si se reía Snape no iba a dejarla ir a su casa.

-Bueno-dijo Snape recobrando la compostura y volviendo a su tono de voz duro e intimidante. Totalmente contrario a sus principios Snape accedió y, prometiéndose a él mismo que sería la primera y la última vez que eso ocurriría se dirigió a Hermione.- Agárrese a mi brazo y no se suelte.

Hermione, sabiendo que había conseguido convencer a Snape rápidamente se acercó a él y le agarró el brazo antes de que se lo pensara mejor y se arrepintiera. Sintió como si algo estuviera tirando de su estómago y unos instantes después se encontraba en su habitación.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO

------- OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo-----

Hola, ya se que es muy corto pero voy a tardar algunos días en poder escribir de nuevo así que he pensado subir esta parte de la historia que tenía escrita. Como veis ya ha empezado la convivencia, aunque con bastante mal pie. Ya veremos como sigue. Espero que os haya gustado.

Dejadme algún review con vuestras opiniones sobre el fict, tanto si os gusta como si no, así sabré qué cosas tengo que mejorar. Sólo tenéis que darle al botoncito de GO que hay ahí abajo para escribir un review. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.

Éste capítulo ha sido revisado y modificado para quitar las faltas de ortografía y el idioma "Messenger" que tenía (29/01/2010). Creo que los lectores de este tipo de historias merecemos poder leer con la menor cantidad de errores ortográficos y gramaticales posibles.


	5. Capitulo 5

**Un amor inesperado**

Ningún personaje me pertenece. Todos ellos son propiedad de J.K. Rowling

Este fanfiction es un Severus / Hermione.

Los pensamientos van entre comillas ""

N/A significa notas d autor y siempre ira entre paréntesis ( N/A )

Los diálogos van precedidos de un guión ( - ) cada vez que un personaje habla

**CAPÍTULO 5**

Aparecieron en la habitación de Hermione, en la cual no había indicio alguno de que la noche anterior dos mortífagos hubieran estado en la casa. Hermione se separó de Snape y antes de que éste empezara a meterle prisa y a soltar alguno de sus comentarios hirientes fue a coger su baúl para empezar a guardar sus cosas.

Snape, curioso ya que nunca había estado en la habitación de un mago hijo de muggles, se puso a mirar con interés el cuarto en el que estaba, olvidándose momentáneamente de Hermione. Como cualquier habitación, tenía una cama (que en esos momentos estaba desecha ya que antes de que Hermione se fuera a dormir al sofá del salón había intentado dormirse en su habitación), un armario, varias estanterías, un escritorio y un mueble con cajones. Se notaba que la habitación era de chica ya que en las paredes había algunos pósteres de actores muggles, pero lo que le llamó especialmente la atención a Snape fueron algunos de los aparatos que había en la habitación. Con sus conocimientos básicos de objetos muggles, reconoció una televisión, un ordenador y un equipo de música.

–"Vaya con la niña sabelotodo. Desde luego no se puede quejar, tiene de todo"- fue lo que pensó al ver todo eso. Siguió mirando y se encontró con varios objetos que no tenía ni idea de para qué servían. Tuvo el impulso de preguntarle a su alumna sobre su utilidad pero se contuvo ya que prefería que le echaran una maldición antes que preguntarle algo a un alumno suyo, y más aún si es de Gryffindor. Dejó de mirar la habitación y centró su atención ahora en Hermione que estaba teniendo algunas dificultades para coger uno de los libros de la estantería más alta.

-Muchos sobresalientes en el colegio pero para las cosas sencillas parece que usted es bastante inútil. Hasta Longbottom lo haría mejor - empezó a decirle para molestarla. Una vez que había captado su atención continuó- Parece mentira que siendo sus padres muggles y sin poder utilizar magia no sea capaz de coger una silla para alcanzar un simple libro.

Hermione se sintió enrojecer. –"¿Cómo puedo ser tan tonta? La verdad es que en eso tiene razón, con una silla ya habría cogido el libro y encima me habría ahorrado darle el gusto de meterse conmigo de nuevo. Pero no voy a dejar que me humille."-

Desde luego que Snape iba a aprovechar cualquier situación para molestarla. Pero como Hermione no es de las chicas que se callan, decidió responderle.

-Ya se que nadie es poseedor de una inteligencia como la suya- empezó a responderle tan sarcásticamente como pudo. Ni ella misma sabía cómo es que se estaba atreviendo a contestarle de esa manera por tercera vez en menos de un día. Pero ya que había empezado no iba a callarse; así que continuó diciéndole- Si dejara de mirar mi ordenador como si fuera la octava maravilla del mundo podría ayudarme y tardaría menos- Terminó por contestarle asombrada de su osadía.

Ante esto último, Snape se había puesto rojo de furia. –"¿Quién demonios se ha creído esta mocosa?"-pensó mientras se contenía para no empezar a gritarle ahí mismo.-"Bien Granger, si quieres guerra la vas a tener. Voy a hacer que este verano lo recuerdes el resto de tu vida".- Un brillo malicioso apareció en los ojos de Snape ante lo último que estaba pensando.

–No creo que tenga pinta de ser un elfo doméstico así que hágalo como quiera, pero en diez minutos la quiero con su baúl lista para marcharnos de aquí!.- Y dicho esto salió de la habitación de Hermione dando un portazo.

-"Muy bien Hermione Granger, ahora si que se ha enfadado. Deberían darme el premio Nóbel a la estupidez."- Y metida en sus pensamientos siguió metiendo las cosas que necesitaba en el baúl.

Cuando terminó de guardar todo, cogió por último su varita de uno de los cajones, abrió la puerta de su habitación y salió al pasillo para buscar a Snape. Éste estaba al fondo del pasillo, mirando por una de las ventanas hacia la calle. Parecía bastante concentrado en lo que fuera que estuviera mirando ya que no se había dado cuenta de que Hermione había salido de la habitación. Aprovechando que no la veía, Hermione se paró silenciosamente a examinar a su profesor. Era la primera vez en todos los años que llevaba estudiando en Hogwarts que veía a Snape sin su clásica túnica negra abrochada hasta el último botón. Ahora llevaba puesto un pantalón y una camisa de manga larga, ambos negros. A Hermione empezó a entrarle calor sólo de ver la ropa que llevaba puesta Snape.

-"No entiendo cómo puede vestirse con ropa de invierno y no morirse de calor".

Sin la túnica se podía ver que Snape no estaba nada mal, y Hermione como cualquier adolescente con las hormonas por las nubes no dejó de apreciarlo. Desde donde estaba podía ver la ancha espalda de su profesor y unos fuertes brazos. De la espalda y los brazos bajó la vista hasta donde la espalda pierde su nombre.

-"Por muy desagradable que sea tengo que reconocer que tiene un cuerpo...."- Pensó inconscientemente a lo que su voz racional le contestó.

-"Pero Hermione que dices, ¿estás loca? NO puedes pensar eso de Snape. ¡Y haz el favor de dejar de mirarle el culo!"-

Iba a comenzar un debate interior entre Hermione y su conciencia cuando la voz de Snape la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¿Se puede saber que hace ahí parada?-Su voz sonaba bastante enfadada.

Evidentemente no se había olvidado de la "charla" que habían tenido unos minutos atrás en la habitación.

Hermione enrojeció y se puso un poco nerviosa al escuchar a Snape y pensar que éste se podría haber dado cuenta de que le estaba mirando, bueno, mejor dicho, examinándole de arriba abajo.

–"Desde luego es que parezco estúpida. Primero le grito y ahora me pongo a mirarle el culo. Como se haya dado cuenta me muero. No voy a ser capaz de mirarle a la cara".

Siendo consciente de que si Snape la hubiera pillado mirándole de forma indecorosa le hubiera gritado y le hubiera dicho algunas cosas poco agradables, se calmó y le contestó ya más calmada:

-Ya tengo listo el baúl y estaba esperándole- Dijo mirándole como si nada.

-Vaya, al final ha sido capaz de hacerlo todo usted solita.-dijo dirigiéndose a ella para entrar a la habitación- Parece que los gryffindors no sois capaces de hacer bien ni siquiera tareas de los elfos domésticos- terminó de decirle mientras entraba en la habitación y con un movimiento de varita y un simple hechizo redujo el baúl de Hermione hasta dejarlo del tamaño de un dado para después guardárselo en uno de los bolsillos del pantalón.

Hermione iba a responderle pero por una vez desde la noche anterior decidió morderse la lengua y callarse.

-Si ya ha cogido todo lo que necesita agárrese otra vez a mi brazo para irnos de aquí-le dijo Snape sin siquiera mirarla.

-Le recuerdo profesor que no voy a dejar aquí a mi gato. Voy a buscarle y ahora vuelvo- le respondió sin dejarle tiempo a decirle nada ya que salió de la habitación prácticamente corriendo en dirección al salón.

-"Que Merlín me de paciencia... Ahora no sólo voy a tener que aguantar a la sabelotodo de Granger sino también a su "lindo gatito". Esto no me puede estar pasando a mi...."- Pero fue sacado de sus pensamientos al escuchar un grito de su alumna proveniente de la planta de abajo.

El corazón de Snape empezó a latir con fuerza y se le formó un nudo en el estómago. Temiendo que Hermione hubiera sido atacada por algún mortífago cogió con fuerza su varita, salió corriendo de la habitación y en pocos segundos estaba en el salón. Al no ver ahí a Hermione y estar todo en silencio se preocupó de verdad al pensar que podrían haberla cogido y haberse trasladado con ella a quien sabe qué lugar. Escuchó un llanto en la cocina y se dirigió cautelosamente hacía allí. Se asomó con cuidado y viendo que aparentemente no había peligro abrió la puerta y entró. Para su sorpresa Hermione estaba en perfectas condiciones y no había ningún mortífago a la vista.

-¿Se puede saber a que ha venido ese grito?- le preguntó bruscamente a su alumna entre tranquilo por verla sana y salva y enfadado por el susto que se había llevado.

Hermione no dijo nada. Simplemente se limitó a señalar con el dedo hacia uno de los rincones de la cocina. Snape dirigió su mirada a donde Hermione apuntaba y vio a su gato tirado en el suelo. A un muggle o un mago con pocos conocimientos de magia le hubiera parecido que estaba dormido, pero años al servicio de Voldemort y sus más que amplios conocimientos sobre artes oscuras le habían echo distinguir la maldición "Avada Kedabra". Sin duda alguna se podía afirmar que el gato estaba muerto.

-Como puede ver no la engañaba cuando le decía que en su casa no iba a estar segura- le dijo Snape con un tono duro al ver al gato muerto.- Espero que esto le sirva para darse cuenta de la magnitud de la situación- continuó diciéndole. Los mortífagos no se andan con miramientos y mucho menos cuando buscan algo que realmente les interesa.....

Hermione no decía nada. Oía las palabras que decía su profesor pero realmente no las estaba escuchando. Estaba como en shock mirando hacia el que hasta hacía unas horas había sido su gato. Cuando entró en la cocina esperando ver a Croockshanks bebiendo agua de su tazón o dando vueltas no se imaginó en ningún momento encontrarlo en esas condiciones. Viendo más allá de la situación, pensaba que podrían haberla matado a ella misma si Snape no la hubiera rescatado o a sus padres si no hubieran estado de viaje.

Snape, dándose cuenta de que Hermione no le estaba prestando atención decidió no perder más tiempo en la casa (donde podrían ser atacados) y acercándose a ella le pasó un brazo por los hombros y tras decirle un simple "nos vamos" desaparecieron de la casa de Hermione para aparecer en el salón de la casa de Snape.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO

-------------------- OoOoOoOoOoOo--------------------

Hasta aquí este capítulo. ¿Qué os ha parecido? Yo creo que no ha estado mal. Ya sé que es un poco corto pero quería actualizar pronto y no me quería enrollar mucho. Como veis la relación entre Snape y Hermione todavía anda bastante fría (yo diría que bajo cero). Pero bueno, poco a poco irá mejorando.

**Dejad vuestra opinión. Solo tenéis que darle al botoncito de GO que hay ahí abajo para escribir un review. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

Éste capítulo ha sido revisado y modificado para quitar las faltas de ortografía y el idioma "Messenger" que tenía (30/01/2010). Creo que los lectores de este tipo de historias merecemos poder leer con la menor cantidad de errores ortográficos y gramaticales posibles.


	6. Capitulo 6

**Un amor inesperado**

Ningún personaje me pertenece. Todos ellos son propiedad de J.K. Rowling

Este fanfiction es un Severus / Hermione.

Los pensamientos van entre comillas ""

N/A significa notas d autor y siempre ira entre paréntesis ( N/A )

Los diálogos van precedidos de un guión ( - ) cada vez que un personaje habla

**CAPÍTULO 6**

En cuanto Snape llegó junto con Hermione al salón de su casa se separó de ella y sin decirle nada se fue hacía otra parte de la casa dejándola sola. A los diez minutos volvió de nuevo al salón y encontró a Hermione sentada en el sofá, inclinada hacia delante y con las cara entre las manos (N/A Supongo que se entiende como esta Hermione no? Típica posición de cuando uno esta preocupado). Se acercó hasta donde estaba sentada y viendo que Hermione no se había dado cuenta de que él estaba ahí decidió hablarle.

-Le acabo de dar a mi elfo su baúl- le dijo para captar su atención.

Hermione levantó la cabeza y le miró. Tenía en la cara un claro rastro de lágrimas y los ojos un poco rojos.

Viendo que Hermione ya le escuchaba continuó hablando.

-En unos instantes tendrá sus cosas en su habitación y podrá ducharse si quiere.- Terminó de decirle con un tono de voz que nada tenía que ver con el que había utilizado minutos antes en casa de Hermione. Había pasado de ser enojado y duro a comprensivo y humano.

-Gracias- le contestó simplemente Hermione mientras se levantaba y se dirigía hacia las escaleras para subir a su cuarto.

Snape la siguió con la mirada y cuando la perdió de vista se dirigió hacia su despacho. Cogió un pergamino, tinta y una pluma y empezó a escribirle una carta a Dumbledore sobre lo ocurrido esa mañana. Cuando la terminó de escribir guardó el pergamino que le había sobrado, la tinta y la pluma en un cajón. Salió de su despachó y pasando por el salón y por la entrada salió fuera de la casa. Dio un silbido y tras esperar unos segundos apareció ante él una bonita lechuza de color grisáceo. Le ató el pergamino a una pata y tras decirle que se lo llevara al profesor Dumbledore la lechuza emprendió el vuelo para cumplir el encargo de su dueño. Se quedó unos minutos parado viendo cómo la lechuza se alejaba y cuando ya no pudo distinguirla entre las nubes que en ese momento ocupaban el cielo decidió entrar de nuevo a la casa.

Mientras Snape se dedicaba a informar con todo detalle a Dumbledore, Hermione entró en su habitación y como Snape le había dicho, encontró su baúl al lado de la cama. Se sentó en suelo con la espalda apoyada en la cama y se sumergió en sus pensamientos. De un día a otro su vida se había complicado considerablemente. Estaba bastante consternada por lo que le había sucedido a su mascota pero más aún la aterraba el hecho de que le hubiera podido ocurrir algo a alguno de sus padres. Nunca pensó que se alegraría tanto de que sus padres la dejaran en casa para asistir a un congreso de odontología como en ese momento. Tal vez si no se hubieran ido de viaje, en ese momento... mejor no pensarlo. Sus padres estaban bien y no tenía por qué preocuparse por ellos. De todas formas le preguntaría más tarde al profesor Snape si podía ponerse en contacto con sus padres de alguna manera para poder quedarse totalmente tranquila.

Después de estar un rato pensando sobre lo que había pasado esa mañana y la noche anterior, se levantó del suelo, se dirigió hacia su baúl, lo abrió, cogió un pantalón pirata de color verde clarito, una camiseta de tirantes azul cielo, ropa interior y las deportivas y se fue al baño para ducharse. Al cabo de media hora salió del baño ya duchada y completamente vestida y bajó hacia la cocina ya que era la hora de comer.

Cuando entró en la cocina Snape ya estaba sentado esperándola. Al verla entrar llamó a su elfo y un par de minutos después estaba la comida servida en la mesa. Empezaron a comer. Estaban sentados uno enfrente de otro y ambos comían en completo silencio, bastante incómodo por cierto. Hermione no se atrevía a decirle nada. Parecía que todo el valor característico de Gryffindor se quedó en su casa esa mañana después de haberle faltado al respeto a su profesor de la forma en que lo hizo. Mientras Hermione se debatía entre si debía hablar o no a Snape, éste se dio cuenta de que Hermione no estaba comiendo nada, simplemente le estaba dando vueltas a la comida.

-¿Sabe? No le he echado ningún tipo de veneno a su comida- le dijo de forma sarcástica y con el típico tono de voz "made in Severus Snape".

Hermione salió de sus cavilaciones y empezó a comer sin decir nada. La verdad es que se notaba que la comida la hacía un elfo. Estaba riquísima. Era prácticamente igual que la comida que había en Hogwarts. Estaba apunto de terminar de comer su plato de carne cuando la voz de Snape reclamó su atención de nuevo.

-Por lo que veo parece estar usted más tranquila-dijo refiriéndose al suceso poco grato de esa mañana. Tanto Hermione como el propio Snape se sorprendieron del tono utilizado por este último para hacerle la pregunta. Había desaparecido cualquier indicio de odio, resentimiento, autoridad.... Hasta parecía preocupado e interesado verdaderamente en el estado de su alumna.

Hermione sólo atinó a contestar un simple- Sí señor-. De la impresión que le había causado escuchar eso, de esa forma, en ese tono y de la boca de su profesor no fue capaz de responder de otra manera.

Snape también estaba sorprendido de que esas palabras hubieran sido pronunciadas por él. Mentalmente se estaba llamando de todo menos guapo. ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido hacer eso? No podía dejarse llevar por los sentimientos que en esos momentos le instaban a preocuparse por su alumna por lo que rápidamente soltó otro comentario para que, de alguna manera, no pareciera que había sido amable.

-De todas formas no entiendo por qué tanta preocupación por una bola de pelos que sólo da trabajo- contestó volviendo a hablarla como de costumbre.

La expresión del rostro de Hermione cambió de sorpresa e incredulidad, que había adquirido al escuchar la forma agradable en que Snape se había dirigido a ella unos segundos atrás, a.... ¿decepción, quizás? A lo mejor esperaba remotamente que de verdad su profesor dejara ese carácter tan frío de lado (aunque fuera sólo durante un rato). Hermione optó por no contestarle y seguir comiendo en silencio sin levantar la mirada de su plato.

Cuado ambos terminaron de comer (sin haberse vuelto a dirigir la palabra) Snape le dijo a Hermione que le iba a enseñar el resto de la casa (así no tendría la excusa de no saber dónde estaba cada cosa para estar merodeando por la casa y ver cosas que no debiera). Empezaron por la planta baja donde estaban la entrada, el salón, la cocina, una sala de estudio, una biblioteca (ahí Snape le indicó qué libros podía coger y cuáles era mejor que ni se acercara a ellos porque podría ser peligroso), un aseo y al final de un pequeño pasillo estaban las escaleras que llevaban al sótano de la casa. Al sótano no bajaron. Únicamente Snape le dijo a Hermione que a esa parte de la casa no fuera ya que lo único que había era el laboratorio donde Snape se dedicaba a hacer pociones y la zona donde su elfo prepara la comida.... Después fueron a la planta de arriba, la de las habitaciones. Una vez subieron las escaleras Snape le explicó que la primera puerta a la izquierda era una habitación de invitados, que la primera puerta a la derecha no le importaba lo que había y que no se le ocurriera entrar, la siguiente puerta a la derecha era la habitación de Hermione. Un poco más adelante y a mano izquierda había un cuarto de baño. Y por último estaba la habitación de Snape, a la que le advirtió que al menos que tuviera una muy buena excusa no se le ocurriera entrar (vamos, que a esa habitación mejor que tampoco entrara). Al final del pasillo había unas escaleras que llevaba a la buhardilla, a la que tampoco subieron ya que no había nada, sólo era el lugar donde Snape almacenaba las pociones que tenía echas y donde habitaba su lechuza cuando no tenía que entregar ninguna carta. Ya visto el interior de la casa, bajaron las escaleras, atravesaron el salón y salieron a fuera. Ahora que era de día y se podía ver todo perfectamente, Hermione pudo ver todo lo que rodeaba la casa. No había casas, como pudo comprobar por la mañana, sino un enorme paisaje natural. El suelo no estaba recubierto de cemento sino por una especie de césped, que al estar en verano había perdido un poco de ese tono verde que poseía cuando las temperaturas eran más suaves y el sol calentaba menos. Unos cincuenta metros hacia delante había un pequeño bosque formado por árboles que en esos momentos estaban completamente verdes y llenos de hojas cuyo límite no alcanzaba a ver.

-Es precioso- se le escapó a Hermione al ver todo eso.

Snape la miró con una pequeña sonrisa en la boca al ver la reacción que había tenido. Se quedaron unos minutos juntos contemplando el paisaje y después Snape volvió al interior de la casa dejándola sola. Se dirigía hacía el sótano para hacer unas pociones que tenía pendientes pero antes de empezar a bajar las escaleras apareció Hermione.

-Profesor- le llamó para que se detuviera.

-¿Qué le ocurre ahora?- le contestó sonando lo más desagradable que pudo. Evidentemente todavía se recriminaba a sí mismo esa muestra de "humanidad" durante la comida y tenía que hablarle con ese tono tan duro a su alumna para demostrarse a él mismo que el sentimiento de protección, preocupación..... que le había invadido durante la noche anterior y durante la comida no eran más que chorradas.

-Esto.....-empezó un poco temerosa al ver la reacción tan arisca de Snape. Pero ya que había empezado a hablar no se iba a callar.- Me preguntaba si habría alguna forma de poder hablar con mis padres.

-Pues me temo que no- le contestó indiferente. - Mala suerte- Terminó de decirle, y sin más empezó a bajar las escaleras.

-¿Pero están bien no?- Insistió Hermione al ver que su profesor la iba a dejar igual que estaba, sin ningún dato sobre sus padres.

-Por eso no se preocupe- dijo parándose en el primer escalón- Algunos miembros de la Orden, incluso el profesor Dumbledore, están encargándose de su seguridad. Además, cada dos días o tres les informarán sobre usted. Así que deje de preocuparse-.Y sin decir nada más continuó bajando las escaleras hacia el sótano, donde iba a pasar el resto de la tarde elaborando pociones.

Hermione, resignada ya que no había conseguido su propósito, subió a la que ahora era su habitación, cogió un par de libros, pergamino, tinta y una pluma y se bajó a la sala de estudio que había en la planta de abajo para empezar a hacer los deberes que los profesores habían mandado para ese verano.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO

----------- o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o -------------

Hola!!! Aquí está el capitulo 6. ¿Qué os ha parecido? Yo creo que no está mal. A partir del próximo capítulo se empezará a ver una mayor convivencia entre estos dos. ¿Qué ocurrirá? Pues ya lo veréis ^^

**Dejad vuestra opinión sobre el fict, tanto si os va gustando la historia como si no (así podré cambiar algunas cosas si no os convencen o podré mejorarlas en los siguientes capítulos). Sólo tenéis que darle al botoncito de "GO" que hay ahí abajo para escribir un review**.

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.

Éste capítulo ha sido revisado y modificado para quitar las faltas de ortografía y el idioma "Messenger" que tenía (30/01/2010). Creo que los lectores de este tipo de historias merecemos poder leer con la menor cantidad de errores ortográficos y gramaticales posibles.


	7. Capitulo 7

**Un amor inesperado**

Ningún personaje me pertenece. Todos ellos son propiedad de J.K. Rowling

Este fanfiction es un Severus / Hermione.

Los pensamientos van entre comillas ""

N/A significa notas d autor y siempre ira entre paréntesis ( N/A )

Los diálogos van precedidos de un guión ( - ) cada vez que un personaje habla

Lo que va en **negrita** es lo que se habla en sueños.

**CAPÍTULO 7**

Pasó una semana en la que tanto Hermione como Snape se ignoraron completamente. Snape se pasaba el día en su laboratorio haciendo pociones. Por otra parte Hermione aprovechaba para hacer todos los deberes que le habían mandado para las vacaciones haciendo uso de la biblioteca de Snape. Los días que llevaba en casa de su profesor seguían la siguiente rutina:

Por las mañana, cuando se levantaba, se duchaba y bajaba a desayunar a la cocina, donde algunas mañana coincidía con Snape. Si desayunaban juntos lo hacían en el más absoluto de los silencios (solo se oía durante el desayuno el ruido de los cubiertos o del pan al partirlo…) y si lo hacía ella sola aprovechaba para leer el Profeta. Después del desayuno subía a su habitación a hacer la cama, siempre y cuando el elfo doméstico no se le hubiera adelantado. Después bajaba a la biblioteca para coger algún libro que le sirviera para hacer los deberes y se iba a la sala de estudio para hacerlos. Cuando llegaba la hora de comer recogía sus cosas, las dejaba en un rincón de la mesa y se iba a la cocina; de todos los días que llevaba viviendo en casa de Snape no había coincidido con él en la hora de la comida. A este hecho Hermione no le daba mucha importancia ya que se imaginaba que si estaba haciendo alguna poción complicada no se podía permitir el lujo de irse a comer y dejar la poción sin vigilancia, así que lo más seguro es que comiera en el laboratorio.

Después de comer cogía un libro de lectura ligera que le pareciera interesante y salía a los terrenos de la casa. Se sentaba en la sombra que daba uno de los árboles que estaba a la entrada del bosque y ahí se pasaba la tarde. Cuando se cansaba de leer simplemente cerraba los ojos y se concentraba en el silencio; vaciaba su mente de sus padres, de sus amigos, de su convivencia con Snape…. y se relajaba completamente. Se quedaba ahí hasta que el sol comenzaba a ocultarse o cuando empezaba a refrescar.

Al entrar en la casa, lo primero que hacía era ir a la biblioteca para dejar el libro que había cogido en su sitio y después iba a la sala de estudio, cogía sus libros, sus pergaminos y las cosas que había utilizado para hacer los deberes por la mañana y subía a su habitación para guardarlo todo. Después bajaba a cenar; si coincidía con Snape las únicas palabras que se dirigían eran "buenas noches" cuando algunos de los dos terminaba de cenar y salía de la cocina.

Muchas veces Hermione estuvo a punto de preguntarle a Snape por sus padres pero conociendo el carácter de su profesor seguro que le soltaría un comentario desagradable y la dejaría como al principio, sin ninguna respuesta. Si alguna cosa le pasara a sus padres seguro que se lo diría así que tampoco se preocupaba mucho.

Después de la cena Hermione iba a su habitación. Más de una noche había empezado a escribir una carta para mandarla a alguno de sus amigos y contarle todo lo que le había pasado desde que llegara a su casa, pero cuando iba por la mitad la rompía y se iba a la cama para dormir. No quería fastidiar las vacaciones de sus mejores amigos por sus "tonterías". Es cierto que se sentía sola y que ese no estaba siendo el tipo de verano que había planeado pero en casa de Snape no estaba tan mal, ¿no? No le faltaba de nada y estaba mucho más segura que en su casa.

Por otro lado, Snape, como muy bien suponía Hermione, se dedicaba la mayor parte del tiempo a hacer pociones, la mayoría de ellas necesarias para el almacén de la enfermería de Hogwarts. Si no fuera porque coincidía con Hermione en algunos desayunos y en las cenas, podría afirmar que vivía solo. No había señal alguna de que en la casa viviera otra persona más que él y eso en el fondo le aliviaba; no soportaría que la música estuviera puesta a todo volumen, las cosas desordenadas….

Una mañana, a eso de las nueve y media, Severus bajaba a desayunar. Al pasar por el salón, en el que aparentemente no había nadie, escuchó una suave y tranquila respiración. Se acercó al sofá y encontró a Hermione profundamente dormida. Tuvo el repentino impulso de despertarla con un grito acompañado, claro está, de un comentario del tipo "¿No le basta su cama para dormir?". Sin embargo, se quedó observándola. Cualquiera que la viera así, plácidamente dormida, no creería que esa misma persona llegara a guardar tanta sabiduría y en más de una ocasión llegara a sacarle de sus casillas con tantas respuestas para todo. No era la primera vez que Severus miraba a su alumna sin que ésta se percatara de ello. Alguna que otra tarde, mientras alguna de sus pociones hervía o reposaba subía al tejado y se sentaba a relajarse y contemplar el paisaje. Desde donde estaba tenía perfecta visión de Hermione, sentada bajo uno de los árboles. Viéndola así, sola, se sentía sumamente identificado con ella. En muchas ocasiones, cuando él estudiaba en Hogwarts, había pasado infinidad de tardes (de otoño y primavera) bajo un árbol cercano al lago, simplemente leyendo. Su pasión por los libros lo llevó a la soledad, lo apartó del resto de sus compañeros, quienes, hasta su tercer curso, cuando se empezaron a dar cuenta de sus amplios conocimientos de artes oscuras y pociones, lo aceptaron en su grupo de amigos. Entendía perfectamente cómo lo estaba pasando Hermione en esos momentos; sola, con compañía no muy agradable para ella… únicamente tenía los libros como refugio. En el fondo la envidiaba, poseía, al igual que él, esa pasión desenfrenada por los libros, por conocer… y sin embargo, no estaba sola. Si no estaba con Harry, estaba con Ron o sino con Ginny. Y si no estaba con ninguno de ellos siempre había algún compañero que por lo menos la saludaba con una sonrisa en la cara. Si él hubiera tenido aunque fuera un verdadero amigo en ese hervidero de oscuridad quizás…. cuántos de los errores que cometió no podría haber evitado.

Dejó los remordimientos sobre su pasado a un lado y se concentró nuevamente en Hermione. Se veía muy bonita mientras dormía y eso no pasó desapercibido para él.

-"Parece un ángel"- fue uno de los pensamientos que se le colaron (como el que no quiere la cosa) en la mente mientras la miraba; pensamientos que rápidamente fueron desechados.-"¿Pero que demonios estás pensando Severus? ¡Es tu alumna!"- De nuevo había caído en pensamientos agradables cuando la miraba (cosa que no le hacía ninguna gracia) y mientras se reprendía mentalmente sobre lo sucedido bajó (sin siquiera desayunar) a hacer alguna poción complicada que le quitara a Hermione de la cabeza durante algunas horas.

El resto del día pasó sin más sucesos que se salieran de la rutina excepto, lo que sucedió por la noche.

Hermione estaba durmiendo tranquilamente en su cama cuando el sonido de una voz ya conocida para ella (evidentemente era la de Snape) la despertó. Pensó que estaría hablando con alguien así que cambió la postura en la que estaba durmiendo y se dispuso a dormir de nuevo; no sin antes maldecir mentalmente a su profesor por hablar tan alto a esas horas. Sin embargo, no pudo conciliar de nuevo el sueño y al prestar más atención a la voz que oía se dio cuenta que Snape no hablaba con nadie más (no distinguía bien lo que decía pero sólo se escuchaba su voz), mas bien parecía que hablaba solo. Intrigada, se incorporó, buscó a tientas sus zapatillas, se las puso, se levantó de la cama y salió de su habitación. La voz de Snape venía del fondo del pasillo. Se fue acercando procurando hacer el menor ruido posible hasta que llegó a la puerta de la habitación de Snape. Desde ahí podía escuchar claramente lo que decía su profesor:

-"**No…..**" "**….yo quise impedirlo…**."

Estaba más que claro que Snape estaba teniendo un sueño poco agradable (también conocido como pesadilla) ante lo cual comenzó en Hermione un debate interno.

-"¿Entro y le despierto? Parece bastante angustiado"- y en verdad que lo estaba. Ante este pensamiento una vocecilla (quizá su parte sensata) le reprendió.

-"Como se te ocurra entrar no sales viva. Ya te dijo el primer día que pisaste esta casa que en su habitación ni se te ocurriera entrar"

-"Dijo que tendría que tener una excusa muy buena para hacerlo, y esto creo que es suficientemente importante"-

-"Bueno, allá tu"

-"Arggg! Tener conciencia para esto....En fin, solo espero que no me coma"- pensó antes de hacer algo de lo que seguro más tarde se arrepentiría.

Acercó su mano al picaporte de la puerta y lo giró con cuidado. Abrió la puerta y entró en la habitación tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. Snape parecía cada vez más alterado; el tono de voz en el que "hablaba" era cada vez más alto ("**…de verdad que lo intenté…**" "**…Lily…**").

-"¿Qué estará soñando que le perturba tanto" "¿Por qué habrá nombrado a la madre de Harry?"- pensaba Hermione curiosa al escucharlo hablar de nuevo. Se acercó al borde de la cama y aunque estaba a oscuras, con la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana pudo ver a Snape. Éste estaba tumbado boca arriba, con las sábanas de la cama revueltas y al estar prácticamente destapado Hermione pudo ver que sólo llevaba puesto unos calzoncillos negros del estilo de los que usaba ella para dormir (N/A por si no os acordáis, son tipo boxer pero que no se ciñen al cuerpo). Inmediatamente se le subieron los colores a la cara. Ahora que lo veía casi sin ropa podía afirmar que su profesor no estaba nada mal, a decir verdad, estaba bastante bien. Empezó a recorrer el cuerpo de Snape con la mirada, tal y como lo hizo la mañana que fueron a su casa y encontraron a Croockshanks muerto, examinándolo con detenimiento (sobretodo alguna que otra parte) pero la voz de su profesor ("**…no pienses eso…**" "**Lily escúchame…**") atrajo de nuevo su atención.

-"A ver Hermione, estás aquí para despertarle no para quedarte mirándolo como si de un modelo se tratase. Además es tu profesor, si te pillara mirándole así… mejor ni pensarlo"- se reprendió a si misma. Se acercó hasta la cama lentamente y se sentó al borde. –"Bueno, ya que he llegado hasta aquí no me voy a echar atrás"-pensó y acercó su mano al brazo derecho de Snape para despertarle.

-Profesor….-empezó a llamarle lentamente.

-"**….perdóname…**" "**…no quería que terminara así…**"

-Profesor Snape, despierte- continuó llamándole, esta vez elevando un poco la voz para que se despertara.

-"**…no quería…**"

-"Y luego dice que los gryffindors somos perezosos"-pensaba Hermione al ver que no le hacía ni caso. Probó a zarandearle un poco mientras le llamaba.

-¡¡PROFESOR SNAPE, DESPIERTESE!!- Esta vez si que funcionó.

Snape consiguió salir del sueño que estaba teniendo y se incorporó de golpe quedando sentado en la cama. Hermione, del susto que se había llevado al despertarse tan de golpe Snape, se puso de pie de un salto. Severus, que respiraba con cierta fatiga y tenía algunas gotas de sudor asomándose en la frente, intentó enfocar la vista (evidentemente estaba un poco desconcertado). Pasó la mirada por la habitación hasta que llegó al borde de su cama y vio a Hermione parada, y para que negarlo, con un poco de miedo en el cuerpo.

-"Oh Dios, soy mujer muerta"-pensó en el momento en que Snape clavó su mirada en ella.

-¿Qué se supone que hace en MI habitación Granger?-le preguntó bastante enfadado.

-Yo… este…-titubeó- Escuché desde mi habitación cómo gritaba y bueno….-continuó sin saber bien como- parecía que no era muy agradable lo que soñaba y…. pues… entré a despertarle- terminó de explicarse como buenamente pudo. Cabe decir que más que atemorizada lo que estaba era mas bien… avergonzada al verle casi sin ropa. Gracias a la oscuridad de la noche no se notaba que tenía las mejillas de un rojo que nada tenía que envidiarle al del pelo de su amigo Ron.

Severus se quedó en silencio intentando controlar su respiración y asimilando lo que acababa de decirle su alumna. Recordó entonces el sueño que había tenido y el poco brillo que sus ojos pudieran tener desapareció completamente al recordarlo. Hermione, al ver que Snape no decía nada se atrevió a decirle:

-Ehm… si quiere puede contarme lo que soñó- Empezó intentando no parecer entrometida. Recordaba las veces que Harry soñaba con Voldemort y después de contárselo a ella y a Ron solía sentirse mucho mejor. Por lo que continuó diciéndole- a lo mejor así se siente más aliviado-pero antes de que pudiera terminar de explicarse la voz de Snape la interrumpió.

-Fuera- fue lo único que le dijo.

Hermione no se esperaba eso y se quedó un poco parada. Snape, viendo que Hermione no se movía, le dijo, bueno, más bien le gritó lo siguiente…

-¡¡Que se largue!!

Hermione le dirigió una mirada cargada de odio, de las que normalmente Snape le dedicaba a ella y a sus amigos, se dio media vuelta y empezó a andar hacia la puerta para irse; mientras tanto, su mente maldecía interiormente a Snape.

-"¡¡Quien demonios se creerá para tratarme así!! Encima de que lo hago por él. Maldito bastardo amargado, desagradecido, indeseable… "

Snape vio cómo Hermione se iba y un sentimiento de culpa y arrepentimiento se apoderó de él. Ella sólo lo había hecho por ayudarlo y él se lo agradecía gritándola y echándola de su habitación. Tragándose su orgullo, se levantó de la cama y salió tras ella. La alcanzó en el pasillo (entre su habitación y la de ella), la cogió suavemente del brazo para que se parara y tras un suave – discúlpeme – le dijo:

-¿Le parece bien si hablamos en el salón?- le dijo refiriéndose a la propuesta que ella le había dicho anteriormente para que le contara su sueño.

Esto cogió a Hermione por sorpresa pero inmediatamente una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

-Si claro-le contestó.

-Bien—dijo Snape a modo de suspiro. No hubiera soportado haberse "humillado" ante su alumna y que ésta encima le hubiera mandado al infierno, aunque en cierta manera se lo merecía por haberle gritado en la habitación- Ahora bajo, espéreme allí por favor- dijo soltándola el brazo y entró de nuevo en su habitación.

Hermione, todavía sorprendida por lo que acababa de pasar, bajó al salón y se sentó en uno de los sofás. Cuando se levantó para despertar a Snape no pasó por su cabeza que acabaría escuchando el sueño que tanto perturbaba a su profesor. Mientras le esperaba algunas preguntas se le vinieron a la mente; "¿tendrá pesadillas muy a menudo?" "¿alguien como Snape puede tener pesadillas? No parece del tipo de personas que se deje llevar mucho por los sentimientos" "¿qué pinta aquí la madre de Harry?". Y lo que más intrigada la tenía, "¿qué le habrá llevado a aceptar mi ofrecimiento de contarme lo que le pasa?". Iba a continuar con sus divagaciones mentales cuando la voz de Snape, que ya había bajado al salón, captó su atención.

-¿Quiere algo de tomar?- le ofreció amablemente.

-Eh…-empezó sin saber bien que decir. Estaba bastante sorprendida ya que por un lado Snape sólo llevaba puesto el calzoncillo de antes y una camiseta, y al recordar cómo se había quedado mirándole se sonrojó de nuevo; y por otra parte no se esperaba ese gesto tan amable por parte de su profesor. Pero saliendo del estupor causado por la sorpresa le contestó- bueno, un chocolate no estaría mal.

Con un movimiento de varita un chocolate y un café aparecieron en la mesa.

-Gracias-le dijo Hermione cuando Snape le pasó la taza.

-No hay de que- le contestó éste. Se sentó al otro lado del sofá y por unos segundos un silencio algo incómodo se produjo en el salón. Tragándose su orgullo (otra vez) y enterrándolo varios metros bajo tierra, Snape empezó a hablar. -Bueno- dijo para captar la atención de Hermione. Su voz había adquirido un tono de voz hasta ahora desconocido para Hermione – por donde empezar…- esto último lo dijo más bien para sí mismo.

-Por el principio suele ser lo mejor- respondió Hermione mirándole.

-Sí-dijo Snape mirándola también- eso dicen- Y tras unos segundos en los que pensó en cómo comenzar a contarle todo a Hermione (ya que iba a dejar su amor propio y su orgullo de lado lo iba a hacer completamente). No sabía por qué pero Hermione le inspiraba una confianza que hacía mucho tiempo que ninguna persona le daba. Sentía como si fuera capaz de contarle todo, hasta el más mínimo detalle de su vida. En ese momento él no era Severus Snape, el odiado profesor de pociones de Hogwarts, y ella no era Hermione Granger, la sabelotodo oficial del colegio. Eran dos personas que aunque no lo pareciera, se necesitaban.

Así que sin más Snape empezó a contarle su vida a Hermione, desde su infancia hasta su época como mortífago, para luego contarle su pesadilla y que ella pudiera entenderlo. En el fondo para él, aunque no supiera por qué era importante que ella le comprendiera.

-Cuando era niño….

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO

------ O o O o O o O o O o O o -------

¡¡Hola!! Aquí estoy de nuevo. He cambiado algunas cosillas de este capítulo. Está casi igual que el primero que puse pero he cambiado algunas partes para que me cuadren con el capítulo que estoy escribiendo ahora.

¿Qué os ha parecido? Yo creo que no está mal. En el siguiente capi conoceremos mejor a Snape; a ver qué le cuenta a Hermione. ¿Qué pensáis que tiene que ver la madre de Harry con Snape? En el siguiente capítulo lo sabremos.

**Dejad vuestra opinión sobre el fict, tanto si os va gustando la historia como si no (así podré cambiar algunas cosas si no os convencen o podré mejorarlas en los siguientes capítulos). Sólo tenéis que darle al botoncito de "GO" que hay ahí abajo para escribir un review****.**

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.

Saludos a todos y gracias por continuar leyendo mi fict.

Éste capítulo ha sido revisado y modificado para quitar las faltas de ortografía y el idioma "Messenger" que tenía (30/01/2010). Creo que los lectores de este tipo de historias merecemos poder leer con la menor cantidad de errores ortográficos y gramaticales posibles.


	8. Capitulo 8 1ª, 2ª y 3ª parte

_**Un amor inesperado**_

Ningún personaje me pertenece. Todos ellos son propiedad de J.K. Rowling

Este fanfiction es un Severus / Hermione.

Los pensamientos van entre comillas ""

N/A significa notas d autor y siempre ira entre paréntesis ( N/A )

Los diálogos van precedidos de un guión ( - ) cada vez que un personaje habla

**CAPÍTULO 8 Primera Parte**

-Cuando era niño, recuerdo que no me faltaba de nada. Mis padres me trataban todo lo bien que cabe esperar de una pareja donde en realidad no hay amor- empezó diciendo. Ni él mismo se podía creer que iba a destripar su vida ante su alumna. Una parte de él, la más razonable, le instaba a callarse en ese mismo momento y de un grito mandar a Hermione a dormir, pero otra, mucho más potente, le hacía hablar y mostrar esa parte de él que casi nunca dejaba salir. Así que viendo que tenía toda la atención de Hermione puesta en él siguió contándole.- Aunque el matrimonio de mis padres fue arreglado por mis abuelos ellos aprendieron a "soportarse" y no se llevaban del todo mal. Sin embargo, algunos días, cuando a mi padre se le iba la mano con la bebida, llegaba a casa y la pagaba con mi madre. La voz de mi padre gritando a mi madre resonaba en todas partes y estoy seguro de que en más de una ocasión la pegó.-La mirada de Snape se ensombreció al recordar ese suceso.- En esos momentos, sobretodo cuando era pequeño, yo me escondía en algún rincón de la casa por si a mi padre se le ocurría ir a buscarme y lloraba rogando para dejaran de pelearse.-

Hermione, al escuchar esto se le puso la piel de gallina. Llevaba sólo tres minutos escuchando la infancia de Snape pero le bastaban para hacerse una idea de lo injusta que debía de haber sido la vida con él.

-"Quizá si tenga motivos para ser como es…"- pensó mientras continuaba escuchando a su profesor.

-Teníamos una buena posición económica gracias a los negocios de mi padre. Tanto mi madre como mi padre eran sangre pura pero no por ello despreciaban a los muggles, simplemente evitaban cualquier relación con ellos. Por esta razón mi familia no era de las más apreciadas dentro de lo que se supone era nuestra clase social.-dijo con un pequeño tono de burla. Sobra decir que a Snape, todos los eventos y las fiestas a los que sus padres se veían "obligados" a ir le parecían una total perdida de tiempo.

-Mi padre procuraba no juntarse con magos que era bien sabido por todos que tenían ideas mas bien…- y tras pensar unos segundos como seguir, continuó- "radicales" sobre los muggles y los sangre sucia como, por ejemplo, los Malfoy, Lestrange….-

Hermione ante la forma de Snape de referirse a los magos hijos de muggles (como ella) puso mala cara, cosa que Snape percibió al instante pero como no tenía intención de disculparse (bastante se había "humillado" en lo que iba de noche) siguió hablando.

-Con mis hermanos no me llevaba mal, el único problema que había es que la diferencia de edad entre nosotros era demasiada. Tenía dos, ambos mayores que yo.- Ante esto último que Snape acababa de decir Hermione no pudo evitar poner su mente a trabajar.

"-¿Tenía?"- pensó. Snape sólo hablaba en pasado sobre su familia. Que sus padres estuviesen muertos hasta cierto punto lo entendía pero la forma en que acababa de hablar sobre sus hermanos daba a entender que ahora estaban muertos. Suponiendo que esa duda quedaría saciada conforme su profesor fuese hablando decidió seguir prestando atención a las palabras de Snape y no perderse detalle.

-El mayor se llamaba Andrew, era siete años mayor que yo; y el otro Sam, que me sacaba seis. Ellos siempre jugaban juntos y cuando yo quería ir con ellos me echaban diciéndome que era demasiado pequeño- dijo sin poder evitar una pequeña sonrisa melancólica al recordar algunas de las tardes en las que salía al jardín de su casa e intentaba, sin éxito, jugar con sus hermanos a echar carreras de escobas, una partida de gobstones....- Así que la mayor parte del tiempo estaba solo- continuó diciéndole.

Hermione tenía sus cinco sentidos puestos en cada palabra y gesto de su profesor; aunque bueno, gestos mas bien poquitos porque Snape no es precisamente de esos que dejan mostrar sus emociones. Estaba sentada con los pies subidos en el sofá, apoyada sobre el respaldo y mirando en dirección hacia donde Snape estaba (N/A supongo que se entiende pero por si acaso los aclaro. Está sentada como los indios o como cuando uno se pone a hacer ejercicios de relajación con las piernas cruzadas).

-No conocía a otros niños a parte de mis hermanos porque no íbamos al colegio- y viendo las intenciones de Hermione y antes de que le interrumpiera siguió hablando

– No ponga esa cara- dijo dirigiéndose directamente a ella en un tono parecido al que solía usar en las clases, cosa que provocó que se sonrojara ante su metedura de pata.- Venían a mi casa unos profesores particulares todas las mañanas- dijo volviendo a usar el tono que había estado empleando. A cada palabra que decía se sentía más relajado, como si se fuera quitando poco a poco una gran carga que había estado soportando por años.

-Cuando entró mi hermano Andrew a Hogwarts toda mi familia se puso muy contenta, mi padre no cabía en sí de orgullo. Fue seleccionado para Ravenclaw, cosa que no sorprendió a nadie ya que mi madre había pertenecido a esa casa cuando estudió. A mi me dio un poco de pena cuando se marchó pero a los poco días se me fue ya que como él no estaba mi otro hermano jugaba conmigo.- Hermione no pudo evitar que una sonrisa asomara en su boca al imaginarse a un Severus Snape de cuatro años jugando con su hermano mayor.- Sin embargo mi compañero de juegos duró poco ya que al año siguiente mi otro hermano entró a Hogwarts donde también fue seleccionado para Ravenclaw. Los años en los que mis hermanos estuvieron estudiando en Hogwarts y yo estaba en casa me encerré mucho en mí mismo. Por las mañanas recibía clases de los profesores que venían a mi casa y por las tardes me dedicaba a hacer deberes o a leer libros de la biblioteca de mi padre sin que él se enterara.

Mientras Hermione escuchaba esto no podía evitar recordar durante unos instantes cómo sus compañeros de clase, en el colegio muggle, la llamaban rara y siempre la dejaban sola y cómo sus tardes después del colegio las pasaba leyendo, como Snape, o jugando sola con alguna de sus muñecas. Sus padres no podían estar mucho tempo con ella ya que tenían que trabajar en la clínica dental.

-Pasaron los años en los que cuando mis hermanos venían a casa (Navidad y verano) siempre contaban anécdotas y decenas de historias sobre cosas que les habían sucedido allí. Yo me moría de ganas por ir. Siempre que podía les pedía a mis hermanos que me contaran cosas sobre ese colegio en el que al parecer todo el mundo disfrutaba. Y por fin, un día mientras desayunábamos mis padres y yo, llegó mi carta de Hogwarts junto con la de mi hermano Sam y las notas de los EXTASIS de mi otro hermano. Fue unos de los días más felices de mi vida, al fin podría ir al mismo colegio que mis hermanos y conocer a otros magos y brujas de mi edad.

-El día uno de septiembre mis padres nos llevaron al andén nueve y tres cuartos y por primera vez no me quedé en tierra despidiendo a mis hermanos. En el expreso estuve un rato con mi hermano Sam hasta que él se fue con sus amigos y me quedé solo en un compartimento. Al poco tiempo entró un chico de primer año como yo; era Lupin.- y paró unos segundos de hablar; por una parte para pensar en cómo enfocar el relato sobre su estancia en Hogwarts y por otra para dejar que Hermione asimilara todo lo que le había contado. Ahora le iba a contar los momentos más felices pero también los más desoladores de su vida, los que le llevarían a cometer el error del que tantas veces se había arrepentido y echado en cara a sí mismo. Sólo había una persona a la que había mostrado esa parte de su vida (Albus Dumbledore) y se juró a sí mismo el día que lo hizo que no volvería a contárselo a nadie; sin embargo ahí estaba, con una alumna suya, de Gryffindor, amiga de Potter y un montón de calificativos más que seguramente Snape tenía en mente y que le servían como excusas para parar en ese mismo momento de hablar. Pero por primera vez desde hacía mucho tiempo se sentía realmente bien. No es que revivir esos momentos fuera una experiencia agradable pero el saber que los estaba compartiendo con alguien que en el fondo sabía que le entendía y que no lo juzgaría posteriormente, le relajaba.

-Al principio, cuando Lupin entró en el compartimento, se creó un silencio un poco tenso entre los dos pero al poco rato, y viendo que si ambos seguíamos callados nos íbamos a aburrir como ostras durante todo el camino, nos pusimos hablar. Era la primera vez que nos veíamos pero fue empezar a hablar y no parar hasta llegar a Hogsmeade. Lupin fue la primera persona que consideré como un amigo aunque al final….- sin embargo no siguió hablando de eso ya que no se quería desviar de lo que estaba contando ni adelantar acontecimientos.

"-Así que Snape y Remus fueron amigos…. Quien lo diría. Cada vez que se cruzan Snape mira a Remus como si quisiera matarle."-pensó Hermione y rápidamente puso de nuevo su atención en Snape.

-Cuando bajamos del tren tanto Lupin como yo estábamos bastante perdidos…-

-Y quién no- pensó Hermione en voz alta. Snape paró de hablar y fijó su mirada en Hermione. Ella, al darse cuenta que lo había dicho en alto enrojeció de golpe y se disculpó como buenamente pudo. En cualquier otro momento Snape se hubiera mofado de la situación y la habría contestado con algún comentario de los suyos; sin embargo esa pequeña interrupción le daba a entender que Hermione le escuchaba y prestaba atención a lo que decía. Así que sin decir nada, pero sin poder evitar que una sonrisilla apareciera en su cara al ver a Hermione tan turbada, continuó hablando.

-Como le decía, Lupin y yo estábamos un poco desconcertados. Yo sabía, porque me lo habían dicho mis hermanos, que los de primer año iban al colegio por un sitio diferente que el resto de alumnos pero entre tanta gente, la verdad, es que no sabía a dónde ir. Unos segundos después de bajar escuchamos la voz de Hagrid llamando a los de primer año para que le siguiéramos. Lupin y yo rápidamente nos acercamos a él. La expresión general de mis compañeros al ver a Hagrid, sobretodo para los hijos de muggles, fue de verdadero pánico. Mis hermanos me habían contado que era muy grande pero aún así me quedé impresionado al verle.-

Con gusto Hermione hubiera dicho que a ella, al ver a Garrid, le entraron ganas de salir corriendo pero recordando su "intervención" anterior y lo avergonzada que se había sentido, decidió callarse.

-Después de salir del estupor general producido al ver a Hagrid nos subimos a las barcas que nos llevarían al castillo. Describir la sensación que tuve al ver el castillo por primera vez me resulta imposible. Era mucho más impresionante de lo que yo me había imaginado. Tras unos minutos en los que pudimos contemplar la que sería durante los próximos siete años nuestra casa y escuela, llegamos al castillo donde nos estaba esperando la profesora Mcgonagall. Nos habló un poco sobre la organización en casas del colegio y demás y tras unos minutos entramos al gran comedor. Según íbamos avanzando vi a mi hermano sentado en la mesa de Ravenclaw desde donde me hacía señas de ánimo. Yo estaba hecho un manojo de nervios, y no era el único. Todos nos preguntábamos lo mismo, ¿cómo harían para seleccionarnos en alguna de las casas? Desde que tengo memoria recuerdo haber intentado sonsacarles esa información a mi madre y a mis hermanos pero nunca me contestaban. Lo único que conseguía era que mis hermanos se inventaran alguna prueba terrorífica y se rieran un rato de mí. Estuvimos esperando unos segundos en frente de la mesa de los profesores y en seguida llegó Minerva con el sombrero seleccionador. Todos los de primer año nos mirábamos confundidos y empezamos a hablar entre nosotros. ¿Qué utilidad iba a tener un viejo sombrero? Todos nuestros murmullos se apagaron en el mismo instante en que el sombrero empezó a cantar. Cuando terminó la canción, y tras los aplausos dirigidos al sombrero seleccionador por su intervención, la profesora Mcgonagall nos fue llamando uno a uno para que el sombrero nos fuese seleccionando. Al ver que sólo había que ponerse el sombrero para ser ubicado en una casa me tranquilice bastante pero cuando Minerva pronunció mi nombre todos los nervios volvieron a mi.

Yo esperaba ir a Ravenclaw como mis hermanos pero en cuanto el sombrero rozó mi cabeza, sin siquiera dudarlo, pronunció Slytherin. Estaba bastante desconcertado. "¿No se supone que me tendría que haber tocado Ravenclaw como a mi madre y a mis dos hermanos?"- pensé al escuchar la decisión de sombrero, y mientras me dirigía a la mesa de mi casa pude ver el rostro de decepción e incredulidad de mi hermano. Después de la cena, el prefecto nos condujo a todos los slytherins hasta nuestra sala común y nos mostró las habitaciones. Todos mis compañeros de habitación se pusieron hablar antes de acostarse pero yo me metí en la cama sin siquiera saludarles. Fue la peor noche que había pasado hasta ese momento. No podía dejar de darle vueltas a la decisión del sombrero. Miles de disparatadas ideas aparecían en mi mente para justificar un posible error del sombrero, cada cual más absurda que la anterior. Al final me mentalicé de que si el sombrero me había puesto en Slytherin y no en otra casa sería porque era la mejor opción para mí, así que, orgulloso de mi casa y olvidándome de lo que pensarían los demás sobre la elección del sombrero me dormí-.

-Al día siguiente intenté hablar con mis compañeros de habitación por la mañana mientras nos vestíamos pero ellos me ignoraron. Supongo que no les sentó bien que la noche anterior ni siquiera les mirara. –dijo sin que le importara demasiado ese echo- Mientras bajaba a desayunar pensé que el día no podía haber empezado peor; pero como suele suceder en la mayoría de los casos, todo siempre puede ser peor. Y así pasó. Cuando llegué al gran comedor busqué con la mirada a mi hermano pero no estaba allí todavía así que me senté en uno de los extremos de mi mesa donde no había nadie y empecé a desayunar. Poco después vi a mi hermano entrar con sus amigos y sentarse en su mesa. Desde donde estaba le hice un saludo con la cabeza y él me lo devolvió sonriendo, como dándome a entender que no pasaba nada porque me hubiera tocado otra casa, aunque fuera Slytherin, y que estaba conmigo. Eso me alegró un poco la mañana. Sin embargo la alegría me duró poco ya que a los diez minutos llegaron las lechuzas con el correo. Yo no esperaba carta porque la noche anterior se me había olvidado escribir a mis padres así que no les presté atención y seguí desayunando. Sin embargo, una lechuza dejó un sobre delante de mí. No era un sobre con una carta normal; era un howler. Comprobé que la carta fuera para mí y al ver mi nombre escrito en tinta plateada sobre el sobre rojo, me levanté para abrirlo fuera del gran comedor; pero antes de poder dar un solo paso, el vociferador estalló y la voz estridente de mi padre empezó a oírse por todo el gran comedor. No se oía nada excepto los gritos de mi padre. Hasta los profesores se habían callado y habían parado de desayunar para ver el "espectáculo". Todavía tengo grabadas en la cabeza cada una de las palabras que mi padre me dedicó amablemente delante de todo el colegio.

***.*.*.*.*.*-- FLASH BACK --*.*.*.*.*.***

-¡¡¡¡TÚ, ENGENDRO DEL DEMONIO!!!! ESTARÁS ORGULLOSO, ¿VERDAD? ERES LA VERGÜENZA DE LA FAMILIA. ¿EN QUÉ NOS EQUIVOCAMOS CONTIGO, EH? NOSOTROS PREOCUPÁNDONOS POR TI Y TÚ NOS LO PAGAS DE ESTA MANERA, JUNTÁNDOTE CON LA CALAÑA DEL COLEGIO. ¿CUÁNTAS VECES TE HE DICHO QUE NO QUIERO QUE MI FAMILIA TENGA CONTACTO CON MAGOS OSCUROS? Y TÚ LO PRIMERO QUE HACES AL LLEGAR A HOGWARTS ES JUNTARTE CON ELLOS.

A PARTIR DE AHORA NO TE VOY A PASAER NI UNA ASÍ QUE MÁS TE VALE ANDARTE CON OJO PORQUE A LA MÍNIMA TE SACO DEL COLEGIO Y TE VUELVES A CASA. ESTAS ADVERTIDO.

Y sin más el papel se desintegró. Snape estaba sentado en el suelo (se había caído al intentar irse a abrir el howler fuera del gran comedor). No era capaz de mover ni un solo músculo. Bien sabía el respeto o la fobia que tenía su padre ante todo lo que tuviera que ver con magia oscura pero no esperaba que fuese a reaccionar así. ¿Qué tanto diferenciaba a su casa del resto? Todo el comedor estaba en silencio esperando algún tipo de reacción de Snape pero antes de que éste se pudiera mover la voz de un compañero de su casa algunos años mayor que él se hizo oír por todos.

-¡¡Hey Snape!! Dile a tu padre que con gusto te mandamos de una patada en el culo a otra casa – empezó diciendo lo suficientemente alto para que se oyera en todo el gran comedor.- En Slytherin no aceptamos a nadie que no quiera estar verdaderamente aquí.- Iba a seguir hablando pero fue cortado por una voz que provenía de otra mesa, para ser más exactos la de Gryffindor.

-Bravo Snape.– dijo un chico de pelo negro azulado, ojos grises y la misma edad de Snape (Sirius Black).-Has conseguido lo que nadie desde que fue fundada esta escuela. Ni los de tu propia casa te quieren- Terminó diciendo. La mesa de Gryffindor entera estalló en risas acompañada de las Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw.

Viendo que se podía avecinar una batalla campal entre las casas, el director Albus Dumbledore se levantó a poner un poco de orden. En ese tiempo Snape aprovechó para escabullirse fuera del gran comedor y tranquilizarse un poco. En esos momentos despedía ira y ansia de venganza por todas las partes de su cuerpo. Gracias a su padre había sido humillado delante del todo el colegio en su primer día.

***.*.*.*.*.*-- FIN FLASH BACK --*.*.*.*.*.***

-Ese día odié a mi padre como nunca antes lo había echo.- Snape tenía la mirada perdida en algún punto de la pared del salón. Hablaba con voz calmada aunque se notaba que lo que decía no era precisamente agradable para él. -Durante las primeras semanas todo el mundo me miraba y me señalaba por los pasillos. Fue un poco duro al principio porque no me hablaba con nadie. Mi hermano iba a lo suyo y a Lupin sólo le saludaba cuando le veía en la biblioteca y no estaba con Potter o Black porque bueno, como supongo que ya sabrá, Black y Potter y yo nos cogimos manía mutua desde el primer día.-dijo mirando ahora a Hermione. Viendo que ésta asentía dejó de nuevo su mirada perdida al frente y continuó hablando.- Por esa razón Lupin y yo sólo nos veíamos en la biblioteca, donde siempre iba él solo. Él no quería enfadarse con sus amigos y compañeros de casa y en realidad yo no quería que él tuviera problemas con ellos por mi culpa- Snape seguía sorprendiéndose así mismo por momentos. Le estaba contando más detalles a Hermione de los que en realidad tenía pensado decirle. Y es que conforme iba hablando iba teniendo la necesidad de contarle todo con la mayor precisión posible.

Hermione, por su parte, estaba más que atenta a lo que Snape decía. Nunca, ni siquiera en clases, recordaba haber prestado a algo tanta atención como lo estaba haciendo con el relato de su profesor. Cada cosa que Snape decía la dejaba más impresionada si cabe que la anterior. "Parece mentira que por no perjudicar a Remus prefiriera quedarse solo. Algo muy gordo le tuvo que pasar para que esa nobleza se echara a perder y acabara metido donde terminó (como sirviente de Voldermot)"- pensó al escucharle. "¿Cómo pudo soportar todo eso?"- se preguntó al instante y como si Snape le hubiera leído su pensamiento, contestó su pregunta.

-Al final opté por aislarme en mí mismo. Creé un muro a mi alrededor para evitar que me hicieran daño.-le confesó- Mi primer año de colegio fue bastante malo. Empezó mal y no mejoró para nada con el paso de los meses. Los chicos de mi casa me insultaban de vez en cuando o en el mejor de los casos pasaban de mí y los de las otras no querían tener nada de que ver con nadie de Slytherin. Y por si eso no fuera bastante, Potter y sus amigos se dedicaban a hacerme la vida imposible; hiciera lo que hiciera siempre aparecían con alguna de sus estúpidas bromas tomándome a mi como sujeto de pruebas. Y en clases, aunque se me daban bien y sacaba buenas notas en casi todo, me aburría bastante. Estábamos sentados por orden de lista y a mi me tocó como compañera a una chica de mi casa con la que no hablé hasta….- y tras pensarlo unos instantes continuó hablando- principios de cuarto curso. Los temas que tratábamos en defensa contra las artes oscuras me los sabía desde que tenía siete años por lo que en clase era un verdadero suplicio aguantar al profesor explicando cosas que a mi me parecían muy elementales. Junto con pociones eran las asignaturas que mejor se me daban y en las que sacaba mejores notas.

Esta revelación no sorprendió en lo más mínimo a Hermione. Que Snape era bueno en pociones, saltaba a la vista; no por nada era su profesor de pociones en Hogwarts, y que le gustaban las artes oscuras desde que era pequeño no era un secreto. Todo el mundo sabía que el puesto como profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras siempre lo había querido como suyo. Además, como mortífago que fue, las artes oscuras para él eran una herramienta tan básica como pudiera ser hablar o escribir.

-El resto de materias no se me daban mal y sacaba notas también muy buenas. El no tener a nadie con quien compartir los ratos libres me llevó a aislarme aún más del resto si cabe. Cuando terminaba de hacer los deberes cogía algún libro de la biblioteca sobre cualquier cosa que me pareciera interesante y me lo leía. Si hacía buen tiempo, me sentaba bajo un árbol cerca del lago, donde nadie me molestaba, y pasaba las horas allí.

-Y así pasó mi primer curso. Cuando fui a casa por Navidad mi padre, casualmente, había tenido que salir de viaje de negocios así que no le vi hasta que llegó el verano. A la estación vino a recogernos mi madre. Ella me trataba igual que siempre sin embargo, mi padre se metía bastante conmigo, sobretodo los primeros días. Luego, tras muchas discusiones con mi madre con respecto a mi selección de casa en el colegio, se limitó a ignorarme. Yo también le ignoraba a él y así evitábamos peleas. Nunca me había llevado mal con mi padre, de echo hasta ese año salíamos de vez en cuando a pescar o a hacer ese tipo de cosas que hacen los padres con sus hijos, y ese verano me llevé una decepción tremenda.-dijo recordando lo mal que se había sentido al ser repudiado por su propio padre.- No entendía por qué, por el simple hecho de pertenecer a una casa que él consideraba inaceptable, mi padre hubiera cambiado drásticamente su actitud hacia mi.-

-El verano no fue muy distinto a mi estancia en el colegio, la única diferencia es que no había clases; cuando terminé los deberes que me mandaron para las vacaciones dedicaba la mayor parte de mi tiempo a leer libros sobre artes oscuras y pociones, el resto me parecían bastante aburridos. Mi padre me había prohibido la entrada a su biblioteca así que me tuve que apañar con los libros que había ido comprando en Hogsmeade a lo largo del año.- Paró de hablar para darle un sorbo al café, que ya se le había quedado frío, y continuó hablando.

-Mi segundo año no mejoró mucho con respecto al primero… -y tras pensar un par de segundos, añadió- de hecho no mejoró nada. Black y sus amigos no olvidaron lo bien que se lo pasaron el año anterior conmigo y ese año siguieron haciéndome la vida imposible con sus estúpidas bromas.- Cada vez que Snape hablaba sobre algo referido a los Merodeadores (sobretodo cuando tenía que ver con James y Sirius) el rencor y el odio que acompañaban a sus palabras era algo que Hermione no podía dejar de notar. Ni siquiera cuando Neville lograba sacarle de sus casillas, empleaba un desprecio tan notable. Quizá el único hacia el que podía referirse de igual manera que a los merodeadores era a Harry.

-Con Lupin ese año prácticamente ni hablé- siguió hablando empleando de nuevo el tono calmado que había estado utilizando durante todo el relato aunque el nombre de su antiguo compañero de colegio no puedo evitar pronunciarlo con algo de desprecio.- Yo hacía como que no me importaba pero en el fondo me dolía que él se quedara mirando cómo Black y Potter me humillaban delante del resto del colegio y luego se iba con ellos como si nada hubiera pasado.- Poco a poco su máscara de frialdad iba desapareciendo permitiendo mostrar algunas de las sensaciones que a Snape le producían el hecho de revelar esa clase de sucesos de su pasado.

Hermione, bajo el contenido de lo que estaba escuchando, veía no sólo los sucesos de la vida de su profesor sino también el profundo anhelo de que todo eso hubiera sido diferente, que no le hubiera tocado a él vivirlo…

-Tanto los chicos de mi casa como los de las otras seguían ignorándome por lo que ese año también lo pasé solo, con la única compañía de los libros. Muchos me miraban con recelo e incluso algunos lo hacían con miedo por mi… interés, poco común entre los alumnos, por las artes oscuras y las pociones-dijo riendo entre dientes al recordar como algunos chicos y chicas procuraban no acercarse a él por "miedo" a que les lanzara algún tipo de maldición o conjuro en mitad del pasillo.-

-Yo no me metía con nadie y respetaba a todos mis compañeros pero después de estar dos años compartiendo habitación con los chicos con los que la compartía, me empezó a interesar todo lo relacionado con la pureza de sangre y esas cosas.-

Ahora Hermione si que no daba crédito a lo que oía. Snape le iba a contar a ella, una bruja hija de muggles sus propios pensamientos, aunque fueran los de su época de adolescente, sobre los magos como ella. ¿Qué más sorpresas le iba a deparar la conversación con Snape? No tardaría mucho en averiguarlo, al igual que no tendría que esperar demasiado para conocer las consecuencias que tendría esa noche de "confesiones" con su profesor.

-La mayoría de los alumnos de mi casa se paseaban por el colegio como si fuera suyo y los demás estuvieran por debajo de ellos.-

-"¿Por qué será que esto no me sorprende?"-pensó Hermione al venírsele a la mente uno de los tantos recuerdos en los que Malfoy y su panda de gorilas se metían con el resto de alumnos.

-A parte de pelearse de vez en cuando con los gryffindors, se ensañaban de manera especial con los chicos y chicas hijos de muggles…-

-"Como Malfoy conmigo"- Fue el pensamiento que se le vino ahora a la cabeza al escuchar eso. Aunque no lo demostrara le dolía el hecho de que la insultaran por la simple razón de que sus padres no fueran magos. Un signo de tristeza apareció en los ojos de Hermione pero antes de que Snape pudiera percibirlo apartó esos pensamientos y de nuevo puso toda su atención en las palabras que salían de la boca de su profesor.

-Algunas noches, mis compañeros de habitación se ponían a hablar sobre la pureza de sangre: la superioridad de los sangre pura sobre el resto, las ventajas de ser sangre limpia y ese tipo de cosas. Yo, desde mi cama, les escuchaba hablar. Al principio no me interesaba para nada lo que decían. A decir verdad me parecían chorradas-dijo esto último hablando más para sí que para Hermione.

-Sin embargo, conforme pasaba el tiempo, y sin saber ni si quiera cómo ocurrió, esas conversaciones no sólo dejaron de parecerme una pérdida de tiempo sino que por el contrario, me parecía que estaban cargadas de razón. – Paró unos segundos en los que meditó si contarle o no a Hermione lo siguiente.

Apartó su mirada de la chimenea (N/A los sofás están orientados hacia la chimenea y al estar sentados la tienen de frente), la dirigió inconscientemente a Hermione y los ojos de ambos se encontraron. Fueron unos pocos segundos, pero la sensación que Snape tuvo le sirvió como solución a su duda. No había encontrado rastro de lástima o compasión (cosas que él odiaba), resentimiento, odio…. En esa mirada, aun después de haberle contado que en sus tiempos de estudiante los hijos de muggles le parecían inferiores y demás cosas, veía comprensión y respeto.

Por su parte, Hermione pudo comprobar claramente que el dicho popular de "una mirada vale más que mil palabras" es cierto. Por primera vez desde que había tenido el "gusto" de conocerlo pudo descifrar algo de lo que había oculto tras la mirada de su profesor. Desde el primer momento que lo vio sentado en la mesa de profesores el primer día que entró a Hogwarts, los ojos de Snape le habían parecido todo un misterio. Negros como la más oscura de las noches, guardaban recelosamente toda muestra de que en su vida había algo más que pociones y mal humor dirigido hacia los alumnos (especialmente a los de Gryffindor).

Ahora Hermione estaba descubriendo no sólo la vida de su profesor sino, en el fondo, su verdadera forma de ser, las reacciones que le provocaban ciertas cosas… las cuales él mismo se encargaba de enterrar varios metros bajo tierra y no dejarlas salir en ningún momento (estaba comprobando que su profe no es un bastardo sin sentimientos).

Los segundos en los que sus miradas se encontraron no había percibido el rencor habitual que le dirigía en clases cada vez que la llamaba sabelotodo o cuando, por estar perfecto, le tenía que poner una E en algún examen ( N/A Los exámenes en Hogwarts se puntúan por letras. De mayor a menor nota son: E_Extraordinario, S_Supera las expectativas, A_Aceptable, I_Insatisfactorio, D_Desastroso y por último T_Trol).

Lo que vio en la mirada de su profesor fue todo lo contrario: desahogo (al fin estaba soltando todo aquello que lo había atormentado durante años y que aún muchos años después le seguía persiguiendo), arrepentimiento, ¿inseguridad? (si por algo se caracterizaba Snape era por la seguridad que mostraba en todo lo que hacía: en las clases, como espía para la Orden cuando tuvo que serlo… pero en ese momento parecía como si todavía él mismo no supiera si seguir o no hablando por miedo a equivocarse, a terminar siendo rechazado de nuevo) y… ¿gratitud?. ¿Snape de alguna forma le estaba agradeciendo el hecho de estar ahí para él, escuchándole? Bueno, los milagros existen y aunque Severus Snape nunca lo reconociera, agradecimiento era poco lo que en ese momento sentía hacia Hermione. Notando esto último (el agradecimiento silencioso de Snape por escucharle) no pudo evitar que una sincera sonrisa se asomara en su rostro como dándole a entender que no sólo le escuchaba sino que le comprendía y le animaba a seguir hablando; que ella iba a seguir ahí todo el tiempo que fuera necesario.

Snape, que no por nada era un experto en todo lo relacionado con las expresiones de la cara y sobretodo de las miradas, captó perfectamente lo que Hermione quiso "decirle" al mirarle. Un amago de sonrisa se le escapó sin querer y al darse cuenta de ello, y con la intención de que Hermione no se diera cuenta también (N/A demasiado tarde profe, tampoco por nada Hermione es la chica más lista del colegio. Las caza todas) apartó su mirada de la de su alumna rápidamente, centrándola de nuevo en lo que tenía al frente y continuó hablando, ahora sí, con la completa seguridad de que no se equivocaba al hacerlo.

**-Después de haberlo pensado mucho desde que dejé el lado oscuro, creo que mi… odio hacia los muggles y los magos hijos de muggles no fue más que un mecanismo de defensa que al final, vistas las consecuencias, se volvió contra mi.- **Iba a seguir hablando pero al girar la cara para mirar a Hermione y hablar frente a frente, vio la expresión de desconcierto en su rostro y, dándose cuenta de que eso último no lo había entendido, procedió a explicarse de otra manera.-** Lo que quiero decir- **dijo, no con la mirada puesta en algún punto indefinido del salón sino en Hermione- **es que en esos momentos, cuando pensaba que los sangre pura éramos superiores al resto y que "podíamos" tratar a los demás como nos diera la gana, por primera vez, sentía que no era el último dentro de una gran fila de personas sino, por el contrario, de los primeros; y eso me reconfortaba.- **dijo esto último a modo de suspiro, con voz muy baja y apesadumbrada, volviendo a dejar que su vista se perdiera en algún punto del salón, como si no pudiera aguantar la mirada de Hermione.

**-Intentaba desechar lo que sentía al ser rechazado por mi padre y, en cierta manera, también por el resto de mi familia, al ser el instrumento de burlas de mis compañeros durante bastante tiempo… incrementando cada vez más mi odio hacia ellos (los sangre sucia), como si de esa manera mis problemas se disiparan.- **su voz sonaba suave, pausada, como hablando más para sí mismo que para Hermione. No había que estar muy atento para ver que Snape estaba totalmente relajado (dentro de todo lo que se puede al traer de nuevo a la mente esos sucesos) porque en el fondo sentía que estaba haciendo lo correcto, algo que sabía que tenía que haber echo hacía mucho tiempo pero quizá por "miedo" a revelar sus sentimientos o por no tener a alguien adecuado para hacerlo, nunca había podido hacer (N/A ya sé, pensareis que ya se lo dijo a Dumbledore pero en realidad eso fue… más bien un paso necesario para que Dumbledore le creyera. No lo hizo porque en realidad quisiera hacerlo y estuviera preparado para ello. Además, ya veremos un poco más adelante cómo aparecen vivencias de Snape, que por ser posteriores a su conversación con Dumbledore cuando se pasó de bando, no conocemos todavía). Tras unos segundos de pausa en su relato continuó hablando.

**-Puede parecerle que hice eso por despecho-** dijo mirándola de nuevo, refiriéndose con sus palabras a lo último que le había contado- **pero en realidad… yo sólo quería ser como el resto- **confesó volviendo a desviar su mirada de Hermione. Por increíble que pareciera Severus Snape sentía, entre otras cosas, debilidad. ¡¡Se sentía débil!! Débil por revelar sus sentimientos, cosa que había echo en contadas ocasiones a lo largo de su vida, débil por hacerlo ante su alumna, pero, al contrario de lo que hubiera pensado en otro momento, no le importaba. Tal y como estaba se sentía capaz de revelarle hasta el más mínimo detalle a Hermione, y eso es lo que iba a hacer. Posiblemente sería la única oportunidad que tendría para desahogarse con alguien de la manera que lo estaba haciendo así que no iba a "desaprovechar" esa oportunidad.

-**Cada vez que pienso en esa época de mi vida, no me queda otra que reconocer que fui estúpido.-**Lo dijo tan convencido y con tanto odio en sus palabras que no pareciera que estuviera hablando de sí mismo.-** Pensé que mis problemas se acabarían. Aparentemente así fue, me sentía mejor y también, gracias a ello, hice "amigos" entre la gente de mi casa- **lo de amigos lo dijo con el sarcasmo y la ironía habitual en él y que le caracterizaban personalmente para que Hermione supiera que amigos no fue precisamente lo que hizo**- sin embargo, con el tiempo las cosas se torcieron y al final…- **

No terminó esa frase sabiendo de sobra que Hermione conocía el hecho de que fue mortífago durante la primera época de Voldemort. Al contarle esto último, y por primera vez desde que habían empezado a hablar, tuvo que bajar la mirada de donde la tenía puesta hasta fijarla en el vaso de café que tenía en sus manos, que de repente, le había parecido la cosa más interesante de la estancia. Aun siendo Snape, no podía evitar mostrar que lo que estaba diciendo le afectaba (y mucho, además), y como para no afectarle, no por nada había condenado su vida al meterse en las filas de Voldemort.

Estuvieron unos minutos en silencio. Snape acababa de revelarle algo a Hermione que a él mismo le había costado mucho tiempo admitir y necesitaba parar un poco de hablar. Orgullo era algo que le sobraba y reconocer que se había equivocado y que había metido la pata hasta el fondo, no fue algo precisamente fácil para él.

Hermione le miraba expectante, esperando a que continuara hablando pero sin moverse siquiera. No quería perturbar esos instantes en los que su profesor parecía tan metido en sus pensamientos. Estaba muy sorprendida por todo lo que estaba escuchando de la boca de Snape y es que, aunque fuera Snape, esa vida no se la merecía nadie porque mucho había tenido que sufrir de niño para terminar vendiendo su vida de la manera en la que él lo hizo; cuando aparentemente tenía de todo (en el fondo, por muchas cosas materiales que tuviese, le faltaba el cariño y el amor propio de una familia).

Aprovechando que Snape estaba en silencio y sumido en sus propios pensamientos, Hermione se dedicó a observarle detenidamente. Estaba bastante cerca de él y pudo fijarse en detalles de su profesor que antes ni siquiera se habría parado a mirar. Su rostro era bastante pálido y sus ojos, negros como la oscuridad reinante en el interior de una cueva. De igual color era su pelo; lo tenía bastante largo (casi por los hombros) y lejos de parecer grasiento o sucio, como siempre parecía llevarlo en Hogwarts, tenía un aspecto lacio y brillante. Sus labios eran finos y al juntarlos, como los tenía ahora, formaban una fina línea que a más uno en Hogwarts le provocaba cierto pánico cuando se enfadaba. La expresión de su rostro era dura y firme pero no tenía el toque de tensión y enfado habituales. También pudo observar algunas arrugas impropias para su edad seguramente producidas como consecuencia de lo peligrosa, tensa y estresante que había sido su vida hasta la muerte de Voldemort unos meses atrás.

Hermione bajó la mirada hacia el torso de Snape y al recordar su cuerpo prácticamente desnudo cuando lo despertó de la pesadilla, no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se tiñeran ligeramente de rojo. Como ya había podido apreciar anteriormente, Snape tenía muy buen cuerpo: espalda y brazos fuertes, vientre plano (con asomo de algunos abdominales)… y ella, adolescente de diecisite años con las hormonas revolucionadas, no podía evitar que esa imagen le gustara y le provocara ruborizarse más aun de lo que estaba.

-"¡Oh mierda! ¡Me estoy poniendo roja!"-se recriminaba a ella misma mientras apartaba la mirada de su profesor.- "Y lo peor de todo… ¡ME ESTOY PONIENDO ROJA POR MIRAR A SNAPE!"-pensaba con cierta desesperación.- "Si alguien de Hogwarts se enterara de eso… mejor ni pensarlo"-

Cuando Snape, ya decidido a continuar, la miró; al verla tan "agitada" no puedo evitar preguntarle:

-¿Se encuentra bien?

Hermione pegó un pequeño bote en su sitio. No esperaba que Snape le fuera a dirigir la palabra directamente, y más en ese momento en el que él se suponía que estaba pensando en sus cosas y no tenía porqué hablarla. Hermione, aún más sonrojada si cabe, le contestó como buenamente pudo:

-Ssi.. si claro- Ni si quiera había podido mirarle a la cara de lo avergonzada que estaba y sabiendo que su respuesta había sonado de todo menos convincente, añadió- ¿Por qué habría de estar mal?- dijo poniendo cara de "niña buena-nunca he roto un plato".

Snape, ignorando la respuesta de su alumna le dijo:

-Parece bastante sofocada-

Y como si fuera un flash, le pasó por la cabeza la posibilidad de que su alumna estuviera cansada de escucharle. No lo reconocería nunca pero esa charla-confesión le estaba sirviendo de mucho y la idea de dejarla a medias no le gustaba en lo más mínimo. Así que, sin perder su tono de indiferencia (como el que usaba en las clases) pero intentando sonar amable, le dijo:

-Si está cansada váyase a dormir. No tiene porqu…

Pero antes de que continuara hablando Hermione le interrumpió para hacerle ver que cansada no estaba precisamente y que esa no era la causa de su "sofoco", como lo había llamado Snape. No quería que su profesor dejara de desahogarse y contarle su vida sólo porque pensara que estaba cansada.

-Oh! No se preocupe por mi. No tengo sueño ni nada es solo que…-

-"Estupendo. ¿Y ahora que le digo?"- Evidentemente no le iba a decir que estaba tan roja como el cabello de su amigo Ron porque había estado "comiéndoselo" con la mirada. Nerviosa, porque no sabía que decir y notando la inquisidora mirada de Snape sobre ella esperando una respuesta empezó a mirar a su alrededor como si alguno de los muebles le fuera a dar una respuesta decente. Después de unos tensos segundos, y cuando ya se sentía presa del pánico al no saber que inventarse para poder encubrirse, centró su mirada en la chimenea y su mente se iluminó.

-… es solo que… tengo un poco de calor…-y como para reafirmarse a sí misma continuó diciendo- si, eso, tengo calor- No es que fuera la mejor respuesta del mundo pero eso podría explicar el hecho de que estuviera tan roja. Y viendo la intención de Snape de decir algo al respecto se le adelantó.- Pero no importa, ya se me pasa-. Dijo poniendo un amago de sonrisa y mirándole, ahora sí, a los ojos para intentar convencerle.

Snape sabía que Hermione le estaba mintiendo, además descaradamente, pero decidió dejarlo pasar porque sabía perfectamente que no iba a conseguir que su alumna le contara la verdad. Aliviado porque Hermione iba a seguir escuchándole y tras un pensamiento del tipo "¿por qué las mujeres no vienen con un manual de instrucciones bajo el brazo?", decidió continuar con su relato.

-Por donde iba…-empezó en voz baja para recordar en qué punto exacto había dejado la historia. El alivio que sintió Hermione al escucharle hablar no habría palabras para poder describirlo. Contenta por su suerte (en verdad esperaba que Snape le dijera algo para terminar sonsacándole la verdadera causa de su rubor) se acomodó en el sofá para seguir escuchándole.

-Ah… si.- Dijo al coger el punto donde habían dejado la conversación. Se acomodó un poco en el sofá y prosiguió a contarle el resto de su pasado a Hermione. A pesar de ser las tantas de la madrugada ambos estaban muy a gusto. Posiblemente ninguno admitiría que una de las causas era la compañía que tenían en ese momento, pero algo que no se podía discutir era que el ambiente, la situación… propiciaba que así fuera. Prácticamente toda la estancia en la que se encontraban (el salón) estaba en penumbra, iluminado solamente por la tenue luz que emitía una pequeña lámpara que estaba en una mesita al lado de uno de los sofás y por la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana. El resto estaba a oscuras. Esto producía cierto aire de misterio, calidez y… por qué no, también magia.

-Las vacaciones de navidad de ese año (N/A su 2º curso) las pasé en el colegio porque no tenía ganas de aguantar el ambiente tenso de casa cada vez que mi padre y yo estábamos en una misma habitación- empezó diciendo. Hermione volvía a tener toda su atención volcada en cada una de las palabras que salían de la boca de su profesor.- Cuando terminé el curso y volví a casa me encontré con que tenía que pasar las vacaciones yo solo con mis padres. Mi hermano el mayor llevaba dos años estudiando medimagia en Estados Unidos y el otro, que estudiaba contabilidad, se había ido con sus compañeros de universidad a la montaña. Así que el verano que me esperaba prometía ser tan "divertido" como el anterior- dijo con sarcasmo.- Sin embargo, no todo es como uno espera; a los pocos días de estar en casa le llegó a mi padre una lechuza con una invitación a un crucero durante un mes donde al parecer, se iban a reunir los magos más importantes del país. Viendo que sería una oportunidad inigualable para cerrar algunos negocios pendientes mi padre aceptó de inmediato. En un principio iban a ir sólo mis padres pero como no querían dejarme solo y no tenían a nadie con quien dejarme me llevaron con ellos. Ya ve - le dijo a Hermione en tono irónico al recordarlo- como si mientras hubiera estado solo habría quemado la casa o algo por el estilo…

Hermione no pudo evitar acordarse de sus propios padres. Hasta hacía relativamente poco (un par de años) cada vez que sus padres tenían un congreso de odontología que coincidía con las vacaciones de verano ella tenía que ir con ellos (a menos claro que su amigo Ron la "salvara" invitándola a su casa). Y aún desde que "tenía edad" para quedarse sola en casa, sus padres se pasaban la última hora antes de irse dándole indicaciones sobre lo que tenía que hacer y dejándole abundantes números de teléfono a donde tenía que llamar en caso de que necesitara algo (sin contar claro las veces que la llamaban a casa por teléfono para saber que tal estaba).

-Yo no hice ningún comentario de emoción ni nada por el estilo delante de mis padres- continuó hablando Snape aún mirando a Hermione- pero por dentro estaba que no cabía en mí de alegría; iba a ver por primera vez el mar- dijo con una sonrisa nostálgica al revivir ese momento y volviendo a dejar la mirada perdida siguió hablando.- Cuando llegamos al barco me quedé impresionado. Era enorme y había gente por todos los sitios donde se te ocurriera mirar. Por fuera parecía un simple barco muggle pero por dentro no había una sola estancia donde no se respirara magia en el ambiente. En cuanto nos acomodamos en los camerinos mi padre se fue con "la gente importante" y mi madre, como buena esposa-dijo con sarcasmo- se fue con él. Yo cogí uno de los libros que había metido en mi baúl y fui a dar una vuelta por el barco. Iba andando por la cubierta cuando me crucé con Lucius. Yo iba a pasar de largo sin decirle nada pero él se me acercó…

Hermione no quería interrumpir pero como tampoco quería quedarse con ninguna duda interrumpió a su profesor:

-¿El señor Malfoy y usted no se conocían?-preguntó algo temerosa. Siempre había pensado que Snape y Malfoy habían sido compañeros de curso.

Snape clavó su mirada en Hermione ya que se sorprendió un poco con la interrupción (realmente no se la esperaba) pero no se molestó. Al contrario, con preguntas como esa por parte de Hermione la conversación perdía el carácter monólogo que parecía que iba teniendo y la sensación de que estuviera hablando solo (Snape hablaba y Hermione escuchaba). Así que volviéndose hacia ella le contestó.

-Le conocía de vista pero nunca había hablado con él- le dijo Snape pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, Hermione, con una confianza que no sabía de donde había podido venir, le preguntó ahora.

-¿No fueron compañeros de curso en Slytherin?- le preguntó con cierto tono de incredulidad.

Una sonrisa estuvo apunto de asomarse en la cara de Snape al escuchar la pregunta de su alumna. No mucha gente le había hablado así, con tanta naturalidad y le hacía gracia que una de esas personas fuera Hermione Granger.

-Aunque le parezca mentira- empezó a contestarle con cierto tono irónico pero no como el que empleaba en Hogwarts para intimidar a los alumnos sino más bien, para reírse un poco de ella- Lucius es seis años mayor que yo. Cuando entré a Hogwarts él estaba en sexto por lo que coincidimos en Slytherin sólo dos años. Sólo nos conocíamos de vista, de vernos en la sala común y en el Gran comedor en las comidas, pero nunca llegamos a hablar- terminó de decirle.

Hermione estaba entre asombrada y para que negarlo, un poco atemorizada. Lo que había dicho se podía interpretar de varias maneras y de alguna forma había llamado viejo a Snape (le ha echado 6 años más de los que tiene). ¡¡La iba a matar!! Intuyendo, al ver su cara, por donde iban los pensamientos de Hermione y riéndose mentalmente de ello, Snape le dijo.

-Oh vamos Granger, ¿tanto le sorprende?-le preguntó maliciosamente sin poder aguantarse una sonrisilla.

Hermione simplemente no sabía qué decir. Estaba segura que dijera lo que dijera Snape le iba a decir de todo por haberle "faltado al respeto". Tras un par de segundos intentando buscar una respuesta que le salvara de la posible ira de su profesor le contestó lo que en realidad pensaba

-Bueno, la verdad es que un poco sí- le dijo tímidamente como no queriendo responder a la pregunta.

-¿Me está llamando viejo?- le preguntó con un fingido tono de enfado para seguir pinchándola y riéndose de ella. Casi sin haber acabado de hacer la pregunta Hermione saltó a disculparse mientras se maldecía mentalmente por no mantener la boca cerrada.

-Oh no profesor! –empezó diciendo; estaba incluso más nerviosa que en un examen. -No era mi intención, yo no quería decir eso, yo… -podría haber estado toda la noche pidiéndole perdón de formas diferentes pero una carcajada y posteriormente la risa de su profesor la llevaron a callarse. Era la primera vez que veía a Snape reírse de forma sincera y despreocupada (sin ningún rastro de ironía o sarcasmo) y por alguna razón todavía desconocida para ella le gustaba verle así. Sin embargo, su orgullo Gryffindor salió a flote; no iba a permitir que se riera de ella.

-¿Qué le hace tanta gracia profesor?- preguntó mirándole con el ceño fruncido y con el tono que normalmente ella empleaba para insultar a Malfoy cuando la ocasión se presentaba.

-… jajaja…tenía…jajaja…que haber…jajaja…visto…jajaja…su cara…jajaja…- le contestó entre risas el profesor Snape.

Hermione se sentía en cierto modo humillada pero como suele ocurrir en situaciones como ésta, acabó por echarse a reír también. Cuando se calmaron y pararon de reírse, Snape se dispuso a explicarle la causa de su risa.

-¿Sabe?- le dijo a Hermione todavía con una sonrisa en la cara- Tendría que haber visto su cara; parecía que había visto un fantasma por primera vez.

-Pues yo no le veo la gracia- le contestó haciéndose la ofendida y poniendo la cara lo más seria que pudo. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se dibujara en su cara y relajara su expresión.

Se miraron y estuvieron callados unos minutos pensando en lo que acababa de suceder. Para ambos, pero sobretodo para Snape, lo ocurrido hacía unos instantes era simplemente… increíble. Cualquiera que los hubiera visto habría pensado que esa situación era irreal. Una vez pasada la "euforia" del momento, el ambiente se volvió un poco tenso. Cada uno estaba sumido en sus propios pensamientos, pensando en cómo actuar. Hermione, dispuesta a romper el hielo que se había formado en esos minutos, se dirigió a su profesor.

-¿Qué pasó cuando el señor Malfoy se acercó a usted?- le preguntó para que Snape siguiera hablando y el ambiente, la situación volvieran a ser como antes (cálido, tranquilo, agradable…).

-¿Cómo?- fue lo único que atinó a decir Snape. Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos intentando explicarse qué demonios había ocurrido para terminar como había terminado hacía unos minutos, riéndose a mandíbula suelta como hacía mucho tiempo que no lo hacía, que no escuchó lo que Hermione le preguntó.

-Pues eso- le dijo ella como si nada hubiera pasado- lo que me estaba contando.

-Ah, pues… se me acercó y empezamos a hablar- dijo Snape retornando la conversación. Apreciaba el gesto de su alumna; él tampoco quería perder la… complicidad y calidez que había habido entre ellos hasta hacia un rato.

CONTINUARÁ…

----OOOOO----OOOOO----OOOO----OOOOO----

¡¡Hola!! ¿¿Qué tal estáis??

Como veis, los que seguis el ficts desde hace tiempo, este capitulo no es nuevo sino que es la recopilación en un solo capítulo de todos los capítulos que estaban subidos hasta ahora. Pienso que es más cómodo leerlo así del tirón que por partes como estaba antes. Os dije que cuando tuviera la conversación entre Hermione y Snape completa la dejaría en dos capítulos para mayor comodidad; además que así también he quitado los avisos que estaban entre medias de los capítulos.

Ahora algo que seguro os interesa. **Mañana o pasado como mucho, subiré un capítulo nuevo**. Sobre ello tengo dos noticias; una buena y una mala. Empecemos por la buena, ¿vale? Pues la noticia buena es que el capi que voy a subir nuevo es el más largo de todos los que he subido hasta ahora y la mala es que todavía no se acaba la conversación entre ellos. Lo siento mucho, ya sé que a lo mejor se os está haciendo eterna (creedme que a mi a veces también me parece un poco larga) pero me parece un punto clave que Hermione conozca la vida de Snape para que cambie su forma de verle y también que sirva como punto para el comienzo del acercamiento entre ambos.

Algo que seguro que también os interesa. Al final de la conversación entre Snape y Hermione, como compensación por lo que tardo en actualizar, sigue en pie la promesa que puse en el antiguo capitulo 8 parte 3, y es que habrá un beso entre nuestros protagonistas. Ya tengo pensado como va a ser así que... solo me falta escribirlo ^^

**Si es la primera vez que leéis este capítulo, como siempre, algo que me gustaría pediros es que si veis que los personajes se me van por las ramas y dejan de parecer Snape y Hermione, decídmelo porfa. En todos los capítulos intento que su carácter sea lo mas parecido posible al que inspiran en los libros pero bueno a veces uno tiende a hacer a los personajes como uno quisiera que fueran y no como realmente son.**

Y bien, ahora algo que realmente me interesa bastante, ¿qué os ha parecido el capitulo? Me gustaría que me dejarais un review más que nada para saber si lo que escribo está bien o si debo borrar algo y empezar a escribir alguna parte de nuevo. Esto ultimo que he escrito no me ha convencido demasiado pero en fin, fue lo que se me ocurrió para que la conversación no fuera solo eso, conversación; sino para que también los personajes se… conocieran e interactuaran más y que no solo Snape hablara.

Espero vuestros comentarios (tanto positivos como negativos). Así, si no os gusta como va el fict o si me enrollo demasiado, podré cambiar mi forma de escribir.** Sólo tenéis que darle al botoncito de "GO" que hay ahí abajo para escribir un review**

Algo que estoy intentando en el fict, y por lo que me decís en los reviews estoy consiguiendo, es que la actitud de Snape parece creíble. Para mi es todo un reto que así sea. Puede que os parezca raro que le cuente su vida a Hermione (creedme a mi también me lo parece) pero su razón tiene y ya nos enteraremos.

Como es comprensible no puede haber todavía nada entre ellos porque no pueden pasar de casi odiarse a amarse con locura. Pretendo que todo vaya poco a poco y que la actitud de ambos, pero sobretodo la de Snape (por lo menos hacia Hermione) cambie poco a poco y que sea creíble. ¿Snape cambiará su carácter? Evidentemente, pero como digo, poco a poco. Veremos como con el paso de los capítulos (y con la presencia de Hermione) dejara atrás un poco de ese mal humor que tanto se gasta pero eso si, sin perder el toque que le caracteriza y por lo que creo que nos gusta tanto este personaje a tantas personas.

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS/AS LOS QUE ME HABÉIS DEJADO UN REVIEW (en los antiguos capítulos 8, 8_2 y 8_3) CON VUESTRA OPINION**: De verdad que los valoro mucho aunque no los conteste. Incluso algunos en los que proponéis ideas o me corregís las cosas que hago mal o la forma de escribir me ayudan para escribir el fict. Además el día que vi que llegaba a 100 no me lo creía. Y cada vez hay más y más…. La verdad es que cuando publiqué el fict pensé que no lo iba a leer casi nadie pero al final me termine tragando mis pensamientos. Me alegra ver que os gusta la historia.

Algo que quiero que sepáis es que por mucho que tarde en actualizar no os preocupéis porque seguiré con el fict. Es solo que a veces, como supongo que comprenderéis los que también escribís ficts, la inspiración se la lleva el aire, otras como que no hay tiempo para escribir, otras que si hay tiempo pero que no apetece…

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.

Saludos a tods

Éste capítulo ha sido revisado y modificado para quitar las faltas de ortografía y el idioma "Messenger" que tenía (30/01/2010). Creo que los lectores de este tipo de historias merecemos poder leer con la menor cantidad de errores ortográficos y gramaticales posibles.


	9. Capitulo 8 4ª Parte

**Un amor inesperado**

Ningún personaje me pertenece. Todos ellos son propiedad de J.K. Rowling

Este fanfiction es un Severus / Hermione.

Los pensamientos van entre comillas ""

N/A significa notas de autor y siempre ira entre paréntesis ( N/A )

Los diálogos van precedidos de un guión ( - ) cada vez que un personaje habla

AVISO SOBRE ESTE CAPITULO: Es la continuación del anterior así que recomiendo que antes de leer este capítulo releáis el anterior para no perder el hilo de la conversación entre Hermione y Snape.

Quiero dedicar este capítulo (y bueno en realidad el fict entero) a mi amiga Patty. Sin ella, de verdad, el fict no habría llegado hasta donde está ahora o como dice ella, estaríamos todavía en el tercer capítulo ^^ Un beso wapisima.

**CAPÍTULO 8 Segunda Parte**

-Ah, pues… se me acercó y empezamos a hablar- dijo Snape retornando la conversación. Apreciaba el gesto de su alumna; él tampoco quería perder la… complicidad y calidez que había habido entre ellos hasta hacia un rato.

-Al principio me sentí raro al estar hablando con una persona que conocía de vista desde hacía un par de años pero con la que nunca había cruzado una sola palabra pero conforme íbamos hablando sentí como si fuera una de tantas conversaciones que hubiéramos podido tener; quizá fue porque era la primera persona que se acercaba a hablar conmigo en bastante tiempo y no tenía intención de hacerme pasar un mal rato o no sé por qué, pero sentí que podía confiar en él.-terminó diciendo esto último con un deje de incredulidad en la voz como si le pareciera inaudito que él pudiera haber confiado en algún momento de su vida en Lucius Malfoy.

-Me preguntó, entre otras cosas, por el curso, qué era lo que mejor y peor se me daba y por las optativas que iba a coger para tercero y no se de qué forma pero la conversación terminó en las artes oscuras. Yo le comenté que me interesaban mucho y que me parecía muy pobre lo que nos enseñaban en Hogwarts. Entonces Lucius me contó que cuando él estaba en sexto creó, junto con algunos compañeros, una especie de grupo para aprender y profundizar por su cuenta en el conocimiento de estas artes y me invitó a ir durante el siguiente curso. En ese momento yo no cabía en mí de felicidad. Por fin iba a poder estudiar, aprender y compartir con otra gente temas sobre artes oscuras sin parecer "un bicho raro"- dijo plasmando, inconscientemente, la misma emoción que sintió en ese momento. Incluso en sus ojos, sin necesidad de leer la mente ni introducirse en sus recuerdos, se podía apreciar ese sentimiento de alegría.

-Sin embargo, unos segundos después bajé estrepitosamente de la nube en la que estaba al recordar que nadie de mi casa me dirigía la palabra-dijo ahora ensombreciendo la mirada. –Entonces Lucius me dijo que no habría problema con eso; que como él ya había terminado sus estudios en Hogwarts un amigo suyo que iba a pasar a séptimo se encargaría del grupo y que no pondría ningún problema en que yo fuera, que el único requisito que había que cumplir para entrar en ese grupo, dando por supuesto que sólo era para los slytherins, era tener pasión y ganas de aprender artes oscuras.

-Ojala nunca me hubiera encontrado con Malfoy- dijo en voz casi inaudible y cansada (pero que Hermione alcanzó a escuchar) y con algo de rencor al saber ese echo como el comienzo de su acercamiento al lado oscuro y también con reproche al recordar lo ingenuo que fue y la manera en que, en cierta forma, se dejó llevar. En aquel momento (cuando habló con Lucius) ni se le pasó por la cabeza que se estaba metiendo en la boca del lobo y que acabaría siendo mortífago al participar en ese grupo aparentemente inofensivo de artes oscuras.

Tras unos segundos de silencio en los que Snape se maldijo mentalmente varias veces por haber caído en la tapadera del club de artes oscuras continuó hablando.

-A pesar de que ese encuentro con Lucius fue uno de los momentos que marcaron mi vida encaminándola hacia el lado equivocado- empezó diciéndole a Hermione lo que había pensado y dejando a ésta cada vez más sorprendida con lo que escuchaba- recuerdo esas vacaciones como una de las mejores de mi infancia. No estaba solo y veía a mis padres únicamente en las comidas de lejos y algunas noches antes de dormir-.

Ante esto Hermione no pudo evitar sentir un poco de pena. Muy mal habían tenido que estar las cosas con sus padres para que se alegrara de no verlos prácticamente en todo el día.

-Los días los pasaba con Lucius- seguía hablando Snape ajeno a los pensamientos de Hermione-. Cuando él estaba ocupado con los negocios de su familia yo me bañaba en el mar o en la piscina del barco o sino simplemente me ponía a leer tumbado al sol-. A la par que hablaba, Snape no dejaba de sorprenderse a sí mismo (y a Hermione también). ¿De verdad tenía alguna relevancia a la hora de comprender el curso de su vida, el contarle a su alumna que se bañaba en la piscina? Posiblemente no, pero mientras hablaba no podía evitar la necesidad de contarle lo máximo posible. Sabía que estaba destapando su vida, los hechos que por tanto tiempo había guardado recelosamente para sí mismo pero había llegado a un punto en que en cierta forma le daba igual. Aunque pareciera mentira y poco creíble necesitaba contarlo, desahogarse de esos recuerdos, rencores y reproches que durante toda su vida había cargado él solo.

Hermione por su parte seguía sorprendida (aunque intentaba mantener el tipo y no demostrarlo) por todo lo que estaba oyendo decir a su profesor. En ningún momento había esperado escuchar todo lo que estaba escuchando. Cuando Snape aceptó hablar con ella, Hermione no pensó ni por un momento que le iba a contar tanto sobre su vida y sobretodo con tanto detalle. Estaba descubriendo una parte de la vida de su profesor que nunca podía haber pensado que había sido así. De hecho, desde que ella sabe que Snape fue mortífago, siempre imaginó su infancia/adolescencia rodeado de una familia con una gran tradición Slytherin y volcada en el lado oscuro. Nunca se le habría pasado por la cabeza que fuera todo lo contrario y que hubiera sido rechazado por su familia al pertenecer a Slytherin. Y mucho menos aún que como consecuencia de esa falta de apoyo y consejo en la familia y verdaderos amigos en una época tan conflictiva y decisiva como la adolescencia, terminaría metido hasta el cuello en el lado equivocado.

Ahora que Snape había parado de hablar Hermione retiró su mirada de él (en cierta forma para no incomodarle) y al pasarla por el reloj que había en la repisa de la chimenea vio, un poco sorprendida, que había pasado más o menos una hora desde que empezaron a hablar. Al volver a posar su vista en Snape y ver lo pálida que era su piel no pudo evitar sonreír ante la imagen de verlo tomando el sol.

-Una mañana Lucius me presentó de vista a la gente que había en el barco- dijo volviendo a la historia ante lo cual Hermione volvió a dedicarle toda su atención.- Muchos de ellos eran familiares de mis compañeros de Hogwarts; los Black, Jones, Jorkins… De mi edad estaba yo solo pero a la segunda semana, en uno de los puertos donde paró el barco, embarcaron más personas entre ellas un compañero de mi curso de Slytherin, Evan Rosier. Al principio ni siquiera nos dirigíamos la palabra pero como él era amigo de Lucius y pasábamos la mayor parte del tiempo juntos terminamos por "enterrar el hacha de guerra". De alguna forma él pensó que ya había cumplido suficiente "castigo" por lo ocurrido el primer día de colegio y yo bueno, aunque le guardaba rencor, digamos que pensé que no me vendría mal tener a alguien que para variar, no estuviera en contra mía.

-A pesar de lo mal que empezamos cuando nos conocimos, Evan y yo fuimos muy buenos amigos.-dijo mirando a Hermione y saliéndose un poco del curso de la historia para explicarle a su alumna como sería su relación con Evan.- De echo fue mi mejor amigo desde Hogwarts, y pasando por la época en que estuvimos al servicio del Lord, hasta que murió en un enfrentamiento contra algunos aurores.-dijo esto último algo más pausado al recordar este hecho que en su momento, le afectó bastante.

-Cuando terminó el crucero- dijo volviendo la vista hacia el frente y retomando su historia- mantuve contacto con Evan y Lucius mandándonos lechuzas de vez en cuando. El primero de septiembre, cuando iba a Hogwarts para comenzar mi tercer curso, por primera vez no estuve solo. El viaje lo pasé con Evan y el resto de mis compañeros de habitación; Avery, Lestrange y Wilkes.- Hermione se sorprendió un poco al reconocer como mortífagos esos nombres.

-"Desde luego la generación de Snape fue una joyita"-pensó Hermione al escuchar los nombres de los compañeros de su profesor.

-Supongo que no les hizo mucha gracia que me juntara con ellos pero no dieron muestra de ello-dijo con un tono de voz algo cínico.- La mayoría de los viernes por la noche nos reuníamos en una sala a la que se accedía a través de una falsa pared de la sala común. Me sorprendió el primer día que fui al ver a tanta gente de tantos cursos diferentes.-le dijo sincero al recordar la impresión que tuvo al ver a todos esos chicos y chicas.- Estábamos todos los chicos de mi curso (Evan, Avery, Rodolphus Lestrange, Wilkes y yo), tres chicas de mi curso también (Bellatrix, Amanda Halley y Helena Delfos), un chico de cuarto (Rastaban Lestrange), cuatro chicos de quinto (Regulus, Mcnair, Travers y Rogers) y una chica también de quinto (Calisto Silver) y dos chicos de séptimo (Mulciber y Rookwood).

-Como puede ver- dijo Snape dirigiéndose de nuevo a hermione- lo que empezó como unas simples reuniones para aprender artes oscuras terminó siendo un hervidero de seguidores del Señor Oscuro.- Hermione asintió con la cabeza para hacerle entender que había captado la situación. Y como para no captarla, si incluso ella se había enfrentado a alguno de los mortífagos que su profesor había nombrado. La verdad es que Voldemort fue muy astuto a la hora de buscar seguidores. Sabía cómo eran los miembros de la que un día fue su casa y a todos ellos les ofreció lo prohibido y aquello que más ambicionaban y no les enseñaban en el colegio (por razones obvias) para después atraerlos hacia él. Se aprovechó de la maleabilidad de los adolescentes para su propio beneficio.

-Algunos días me sorprendió ver en las reuniones a Lucius y a algunos de los que fueron sus compañeros de curso y que ya no estudiaban en Hogwarts (Dolohov, Nott…). Pero la verdad es que tampoco me paraba mucho a pensar el por qué estaban dentro del colegio si la entrada solo estaba permitida a los alumnos y al personal docente. Yo estaba más pendiente de lo que me gustaba y de la cantidad de cosas que estaba aprendiendo que de ponerme a averiguar si Dumbledore les había permitido entrar en el colegio y más aún en la sala común. Además algo que en ese momento me llenaba de orgullo y satisfacción era saber que estaba haciendo algo que sabía perfectamente que a mi padre le repatearía si se enterase y que no podía hacer nada para evitarlo-le confesó con un pequeño toque de rebeldía en la mirada.

-Conforme venían Lucius y sus compañeros fui tomando esas visitas como normales porque no me parecía nada malo que vinieran a traernos algunos libros nuevos y que se quedaran viendo qué tal se nos daban los nuevos hechizos y maldiciones. Incluso me parecía lógico que quisieran comprobar qué tal funcionaba el grupo que un par de años atrás ellos organizaran. Lo que yo no supe hasta algunos años después es que no sólo venían a traer libros. Quizá sino hubiese estado tan cegado me habría dado cuenta de lo que en verdad se estaba cociendo allí-dijo a modo de reproche y ensombreciendo aún más su mirada.

Hermione estuvo a punto de decirle que no se preocupara, que la culpa no fue suya y que era normal, bajo su opinión, que él también hubiera caído en la manipulación de Malfoy para llegar a Voldemort pero desechó su idea de la cabeza tan pronto como le vino.

-Fuera de las reuniones también mi tercer curso supuso un cambio bastante grande. Por fin era como cualquier otro chico de Hogwarts. Tenía mi grupo de amigos con quienes pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo; recreos, comidas, salidas a Hogsmeade… a veces incluso conseguía llevármelos a la biblioteca donde al final terminábamos haciendo de todo menos estudiar- dijo con nostalgia al recordar esa época en la que verdaderamente fue feliz.

Al escuchar esto último que había dicho su profesor a Hermione le vino a la mente una de las tantas veces que tenía que llevar a sus amigos a rastras a la biblioteca para que, como decía ella, "fueran hombres con futuro" y sin ser consciente de ello una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios. La verdad es que la conversación que estaba teniendo con su profesor, aunque fuera él quien hablara, no hacía más que traerle recuerdos sobre su propia vida y darse cuenta de lo feliz que era.

-En los ratos libres que teníamos planeábamos cómo vengarnos de Potter y sus "inteligentes" amigos- siguió hablando Snape de forma que Hermione dejó sus pensamientos para volcar de nuevo toda su atención a su profesor y no perderse nada (además que le parecía que ya que su profesor se había abierto con ella lo mínimo que podía hacer era escucharle con la máxima atención posible). El desprecio de la voz de Snape al hablar de los merodeadores era más que notable y no había variado la forma de referirse a ellos en toda la noche; era como si los tuviera delante y tuviera que expresarles con la mirada y el tono de voz cuánto les odiaba.

–Ese año habían ampliado su cupo de bromas a todos los slytherins. Debieron de pensar que para qué meterse sólo conmigo cuando se podrían "divertir" mucho más tomando como blanco de sus estúpidas bromas a todos lo miembros de mi casa.- Dijo plasmando toda la ironía y el sarcasmo que pudo en esa última frase. –Llegó un momento del curso en el cual ver a todos los miembros de Slytherin o a Potter y compañía, incluso a veces a todos los gryffindor, aparecer por la mañana a desayunar con el pelo pintado de rosa o algún rasgo físico "innovador" era algo común en el colegio. Los de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff estaban a parte de la guerra entre Gryffindor y Slytherin y se limitaban a ver los "daños colaterales" de nuestras disputas cuando entrábamos por la mañana a desayunar.

Desde luego si por algo se caracterizaba Snape era por la ironía y el sarcasmo y eso lo estaba comprobando Hermione en esos instantes al escucharle hablar. En momentos como ese en los que su profesor hablaba con tanta seriedad y en cierta forma, también mal humor al recordar esos hechos, a Hermione le costaba mucho reprimir la risa. Sólo de imaginarse a todos los slytherins, aparentemente tan oscuros y fríos, con el pelo pintado de rosa, carcajadas era un poco suave para definir lo que le producía esa imagen; pero al ver la expresión de su profesor (e imaginarse su reacción al verla riéndose de él) todo atisbo de risa quedaba ahogado en una mueca casi imperceptible.

-Las navidades de ese curso, por razones obvias, las volví a pasar en Hogwarts-dijo haciendo alusión a la precaria relación que mantenía con su padre- y el verano… en fin, fue otro de tantos yo solo con mis padres. Mis hermanos estaban cada uno en un sitio diferente así que como verá mi familia no era de esas que esperan ansiados cualquier época de vacaciones para juntarse todos.-dijo indiferente, como si ese echo no le importara pero su mirada indicaba todo lo contrario. Le importaba y mucho. ¿Por qué no le había tocado a él una familia normal? Desde luego la charla con Granger lo tenía con las "defensas bajas". Recordar ese hecho en otro momento no le hubiera afectado en lo más mínimo pero ahora parecía que dejaba salir sus verdaderos sentimientos ante todos los sucesos de su vida y en algunos momentos eso le desconcertaba porque percibía que no tenía la situación tan controlada como le gustaría. Tras un suave movimiento de cabeza, como para desechar eso que sentía, continuó hablando.- Sin embargo, no me aburrí mucho. Cuando terminé los deberes me puse con algunos de los libros que Lucius me había prestado algunos días antes de volver a casa y mantuve contacto con él, con Evan y un par de compañeros de mi casa.

-Cuarto curso parecía que seguiría la línea del anterior y yo con eso estaba más que conforme pero no fue así. Ese año no éramos ni los pequeños del colegio ni tampoco los mayores así que los profesores no nos controlaban demasiado; estaban más pendientes de que los pequeños se comportaran y de que los mayores se pusieran las pilas estudiando para los TIMOS y EXTASIS que de vigilarnos a nosotros, lo que nos daba cierta libertad para hacer lo que quisiéramos- dijo con algo de malicia al recordar algunas de las muchas que liaron ese año.

-En las reuniones que teníamos los viernes de artes oscuras, a parte de aprender maldiciones y magia oscura, Lucius y el resto de alumnos que ya se habían graduado y los que se encargaban ahora del grupo, pero sobretodo él, nos hablaban mucho sobre la pureza de sangre, el mal que había supuesto para lo sociedad mágica el mezclarse con ellos… Por ello, durante algún tiempo les hicimos la vida bastante imposible a los magos hijos de muggles y más aún si éstos eran de Gryffindor.-dijo algo avergonzado (pero sin que se notara) y con algo de reproche al ver, de nuevo, como se dejó arrastrar.- Ese año la tensión entre ambas casas estaba pendida de un hilo y más de una vez tuvieron que meterse los profesores de por medio en las múltiples peleas que hubo.

-Con algo con lo que yo no contaba y que cambió considerablemente mi vida para bien, fue con un trabajo que nos mandaron a hacer por parejas en herbología- dijo de forma sincera y una pequeña sonrisa (casi imperceptible) se formó en su rostro al recordarlo. Al escucharle Hermione no pudo más que prestarle más atención si cabía. No es que ella se considerase una chica curiosa, bueno, de echo si que lo era (y sino sólo tiene que ponerse a pensar en cada una de las "aventuras" que había tenido con Harry y Ron) pero el misterio que envolvía a Snape le hacía querer saber más y más sobre él; sobretodo si se trataba de un echo que al parecer, había tenido gran importancia en su vida.

-Como estábamos sentados por orden de lista el trabajo lo teníamos que hacer con el compañero que nos hubiera tocado. Para mi disgusto en aquel momento mi compañera era una chica con la que nunca había cruzado una palabra más allá del saludo de buenos días cuando nos sentábamos en las clases. Abby Spencer era una chica que no encajaba con el prototipo de los miembros de Slytherin; todavía hoy me pregunto qué vio el sombrero en ella para ponerla en la casa que la puso- dijo pensativo como si todavía creyera que el sombrero se equivocó al ponerla ahí.- No se llevaba excesivamente bien con las compañeras de su curso que tenía (Bellatrix….), no se metía nunca con nadie y no estaba para nada a favor con los ideales que en ese momento había en nuestra casa. Además se juntaba con gente de cualquiera de las otras casas. En nuestra casa pasaba desapercibida; no se hablaba con casi nadie pero en el resto de las casa era muy querida. Creo que era a la única persona de Slytherin a la que no tachaban de rastrera y tramposa-dijo con cierto aire divertido al saber de sobra el concepto que los miembros de las otras casas tenían y tienen sobre los slytherins.

-Al principio sobretodo, mis compañeros se burlaban de mi por la pareja que me había tocado para hacer el trabajo y a mi me daban ganas de cargarme allí mismo al profesor por habernos puesto por orden de lista para las tareas pero al poco tiempo de estar haciendo el trabajo cambié totalmente de opinión, aunque ante mis compañeros seguía fingiendo que me molestaba. Abby no resultó ser para nada la niña repelente que yo pensé que iba a ser-confesó indiferente ante el echo de haberla prejuzgado.- Las tardes que pasamos haciendo ese trabajo nos complementábamos perfectamente. Ella era muy buena en herbología; sabía cientos de características, propiedades y tipos de plantas que yo había oído en contadas ocasiones y eso, junto con lo que yo sabía sobre las aplicaciones de hierbas y plantas a las pociones dio como resultado el mejor trabajo de nuestro curso-dijo con cierto toque de satisfacción en la voz.- Lo que sorprendió mucho a mi grupo de amigos e incluso a mí mismo fue que después de terminar el trabajo seguí quedando con Abby para estudiar en la biblioteca y a veces también en la sala común. Mis compañeros no eran muy aficionados a ir a la biblioteca así que cuando iba me sentaba en la misma mesa que ella.

A Hermione el echo de que los compañeros de Snape no frecuentaran mucho la biblioteca no le sorprendía en lo más mínimo. Sin ir más lejos sus amigos Ron y Harry eran iguales. Llevarles a la biblioteca a estudiar suponía para los chicos más que un sacrificio y por lo que estaba oyendo la "fobia" a la biblioteca era algo que había pasado y ocurriría a lo largo de toda la historia de Hogwarts.

-En poco tiempo nos hicimos buenos amigos. Era agradable poder estar con alguien con quien compartía muchas cosas y sin que el tema de la limpieza de sangre estuviera casi a la orden del día. Además de estar con Abby en la biblioteca, y para mi disgusto al principio, por rebote conocí también a sus mejores amigas; Lily Evans de Gryffindor y Florence Parker de Ravenclaw.

Severus paró de hablar y Hermione no perdió tiempo para ponerse a pensar.

-"Florence, Florence, Florence…."- se repetía mentalmente una y otra vez. Estaba completamente segura que había oído ese nombre en algún sitio antes pero no sabía dónde ni si esa Florence tendría alguna relación con la que acababa de nombrar Snape.

(N/A Una pista sobre Florence. En muchos ficts donde se habla de la vida de Severus aparece este nombre y no es porque alguien lo haya inventado y era un nombre tan bonito que todos decidimos usar. Esta chica sale nombrada en el cuarto libro, cuando Harry mira el pensadero de Dumbledore, y aunque no dicen quién es, yo personalmente pienso que tiene que ver con el pasado de Snape).

-Los primeros días no me hacía ninguna gracia estar sentado en la misma mesa que ellas tres; no por Abby, evidentemente, ni por Florence, a la que no conocía de nada y no tenía nada contra ella, sino porque como supongo que sabrá Evans era hija de muggles y… digamos que en aquella época me repugnaba todo lo que tuviera algo que ver con ellos.- dijo sin siquiera importarle (o sin darse cuenta quizás) que estaba ante una chica también hija de muggles como Lily y que, aunque no sabía por qué, le dolía que su profesor pensara así de los magos y brujas como ella.-Sin embargo, poco a poco y tras incontables reprimendas de Abby y alguna que otra de Florence, dejé de lado mis prejuicios sobre la sangre y nos hicimos amigos. Pronto pasamos a ser el grupo más variopinto de todo Hogwarts aunque nadie, a parte de nosotros cuatro y la bibliotecaria, sabía que nos juntábamos porque nos sentábamos en la mesa más apartada. Imagínese una mesa de la biblioteca con una gryffindor, una ravenclaw y dos slytherins. -dijo dirigiéndose directamente a Hermione- A mi me gustaba estar con ellas y me lo pasaba genial pero ante mis amigos tenía que aparentar que a Florence no la conocía, que a Lily la despreciaba y que Abby me era indiferente. Muchas veces los chicos me veían con ella y no me decían nada porque ese año la mayoría de los trabajos eran por parejas.

-Sin embargo, muchas veces al estar con mis amigos y mantener las apariencias, tenía que meterme con Lily. Eso me llevó a muchos problemas con ella desde que nos conocimos.-dijo con algo de pesadumbre y dejando de nuevo la mirada perdida.- Un día, casi a final de curso, cuando mis compañeros la humillaron ante un grupo de slytherins y yo les apoyé, ella dejó de hablarme.

-"No me extraña"- pensó Hermione con el ceño fruncido y mirando mal a Snape (menos mal que él no la veía). Ahora se sentía… contrariada. Hasta hacía un rato admiración y respeto era lo que le inspiraba su profesor pero ahora tenía ganas de pegarle allí mismo por si quiera pasársele por la cabeza el echo de que él era mejor que Lily o ella misma por el simple echo de ser "sangre limpia". Se sentía furiosa y no sabía por qué razón porque Snape ya no era así. Quizá era más bien rabia contenida contra los que, desde que ella entró en Hogwarts, la martirizaron por ser hija de muggles.

-No me dejaba acercarme a ella para nada y no me perdonó hasta… mediados de sexto curso-dijo casi como un murmullo de reproche al recordarlo-. Por mi estúpido orgullo y empeño en que nadie de mi casa supiera la "traición" que estaba cometiendo al juntarme con ella hice que lo pasara bastante mal en muchas ocasiones y la verdad, no me extraña que reaccionara como lo hizo-dijo dolido pero sabiendo que se lo había ganado a pulso. Ante esto último Hermione relajó su expresión y las ganas de linchar a su profesor disminuyeron considerablemente. –Lily era una chica estupenda que nunca hablaba mal de nadie… bueno-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa "malvada"- sólo echaba pestes de Potter y sus amigos cada vez que se los encontraba.

Ante esta revelación Hermione se quedó un poco planchada. ¿Lily odiaba a James? Desde luego no sonaba muy lógico teniendo en cuenta que después de Hogwarts se casaron pero como bien le decía su abuela cuando era pequeña "del amor al odio solo hay un paso". Snape al ver la cara de incomprensión de Hermione no pudo más que ampliar su irónica sonrisa mientras se disponía a explicarle.

-Lily odió a Potter tanto o más que yo desde que pisamos Hogwarts. No soportaba lo engreído, prepotente y arrogante que era-dijo saboreando estas palabras mientras las decía.-No fue hasta sexto cuando empezó a tratarle y en séptimo cuando empezaron a salir.- le contó a grandes rasgos la relación entre Lily y James. Hermione estaba sorprendida; no esperaba que el padre de Harry fuera en realidad como Snape lo describía. No es que dudara de lo que decía su profesor sino que conociendo la aversión que sentía hacía él era posible que exagerada las cosas. Pero si Lily tampoco le soportaba era porque en realidad su profesor tenía razón y James era… arrogante, engreído y prepotente. ¿Cómo pudo Lily enamorarse de él? Simple, James cambió.

-Mis tardes en la biblioteca pasaron a ser de nuevo como antes de conocer a Abby aunque a veces ella o Florence estudiaban conmigo mientras la otra lo hacía con Lily.-continuó Snape hablando una vez resuelta la duda de su alumna y "obligando" a Hermione a dejar los pensamientos sobre los padres de su mejor amigo para otro momento.-Casi siempre era Florence con la que estaba y en ese tiempo hasta que terminó cuarto nos hicimos muy buenos amigos- terminó diciendo con un tono de voz y una mirada que Hermione no supo descifrar qué significaba.

-En verano Florence me invitó a pasar el mes de Julio junto con Abby y Lily a su casa aunque Abby sólo pudo venir a partir de la tercera semana porque se iba con sus padres y Lily simplemente no fue –dijo haciendo una mueca al saberse como causa de ese echo.- Vino una mañana a visitarnos, bueno, más bien a ver a sus amigas porque a mi me trató como si fuera invisible y por la noche se fue. Ese mes me lo pasé muy bien. La familia de Florence era todo lo contrario a lo que era la mía; estaban muy unidos y se notaba que se querían. Esos 31 días me hicieron sentir como un miembro más de la casa y olvidarme un poco de lo que me esperaría al volver a la mía. Hicimos infinidad de cosas que no había hecho en mi vida; fuimos a un parque de atracciones mágico, salimos un fin de semana a la montaña, vimos un par de partidos de quidditch- se notaba que esos recuerdos eran agradables solo con ver la expresión que tenía al contarlos- y en ese tiempo yo…- empezó a decir pero ahora si que se dio cuenta de que estaba llegando demasiado lejos así que decidió cambiar el rumbo de la conversación.

-Bueno- y carraspeó un poco- el caso es que cuando llegué el día uno de agosto a mi casa volví a la rutina de todos los veranos- dijo dejando a Hermione expectante. El cambio de tema había sido más que descarado ¿Por qué no continuaba con lo que estaba diciendo? ¿Qué podría ser para que no se lo contara? ¿Qué tanto diferenciaba ese recuerdo de otros para que no se lo pudiera decir? Con la esperanza de preguntarle más tarde si no se lo decía continuó escuchándole- Sin embargo, casi a finales de agosto ocurrió algo que se salió completamente de mis planes. Yo había terminado ya los deberes y no me había comprado ningún libro nuevo así que decidí explorar la biblioteca de mi padre donde por cierto, me tenía prohibida la entrada. Yo aprovechaba el tiempo que él estaba trabajando y que mi madre salía con alguna amiga para encerrarme a leer en la biblioteca. La primera vez que entré me quedé impresionado; había más libros de artes oscuras que en cualquier librería de Hogsmeade o el callejón Diagon. Pero lo que realmente me extrañó es que fuera mi padre el que los tuviera cuando se notaba que las aborrecía.

-¿Entonces?- preguntó Hermione sin poder contenerse. Desde luego a su profesor le encantaba meter misterio e incertidumbre a todo lo que contaba y ya no podía aguantar más a su innata curiosidad.

-Entonces- dijo Snape mirándola divertido ante su evidente impaciencia- curioseando entre los libros encontré un anuario del curso en que se graduó mi padre y vi que el colegio donde estudió era Durmstrang y por eso tenía todos esos libros; en ese colegio "artes oscuras" es una de las materias a la que más importancia se le da y a la que más tiempo se le dedica- dijo explicándole esto último por si no lo sabía.

-Vaya…- fue lo que salió de los labios de Hermione. Sabía por Viktor que las artes oscuras eran de gran importancia en su colegio pero no a esos niveles. Quizás por conocer tan de cerca las artes oscuras y lo que podría traer como consecuencia el padre de Snape era tan reticente a ellas.

-Ya ve…- dijo Snape volviendo a desviar su vista de Hermione y dejándola en ninguna parte.- El caso es que una tarde mi padre llegó antes de trabajar, entró a la biblioteca y me pilló enfrascado con la lectura de varios de sus libros. Nunca olvidaré la cara que puso al verme allí.

La expresión de Hermione era un poema. Desde que su profesor había empezado a contarle que entraba en la biblioteca sin permiso había tenido la sensación de que le habían terminado pillando. Además, por lo que le contaba parecía que las consecuencias no habían sido muy agradables y evidentemente, por lo que le estaba diciendo ya su profesor, no lo fueron.

-Sin siquiera darme tiempo a reaccionar se lanzó sobre mi y empezó a pegarme. No era la primera vez que lo hacía pero esta vez ni siquiera pude defenderme.-dijo con la mirada ensombrecida y la voz bastante apagada incorporándose un poco en el sofá. La cara de Hermione era ahora de incredulidad. ¿Qué clase de padre le pega una paliza a su hijo?- Ni siquiera sé cuándo dejó de pegarme. Solo recuerdo que apareció mi madre, seguramente alertada por los gritos, y que cuando desperté estaba en mi cama con dolores en todo el cuerpo y lleno de vendas. No volví a ver a mi padre hasta el verano siguiente ya que mientras estuve en la cama no se pasó por mi habitación y cuando me recuperé, al día siguiente entraba ya en Hogwarts.

-Mi quinto año…

CONTINUARÁ….

OOOOOO---------------OOOOOOOOO-------------OOOOOO

¡¡Aquí estoy!! Con un día de retraso pero bueno, por lo menos he actualizado.

Como veréis es el capitulo más largo de los que he escrito (sin contar el capitulo anterior que lleva 3 partes incluidas), todo un record para mi ^^ por lo menos la espera mereció la pena.

Ahora lo verdaderamente importante. ¿Os ha gustado? Se que todavía no ha terminado la conversación pero es que me parece que esta parte tiene bastante importancia en el sentido de que, como alguien me dijo en un review, es el detonante del cambio de actitud entre ambos que un poco más adelante propiciará el acercamiento entre ellos.

A mi la verdad me parece un capitulo bastante interesante en el sentido de que ya le va contando mas cosas sobre su origen en las artes oscuras, la relación con la gente de su entorno en casa y en Hogwarts… no sé, ¿Qué opináis vosotrs?

Como siempre (y me vais a terminar llamando pesado jeje) algo que me gustaría pediros es que si veis que los personajes se me van por las ramas y dejan de parecer Snape y Hermione, decídmelo porfa. En todos los capítulos intento que su carácter sea lo mas parecido posible al que inspiran en los libros (cambiarles el carácter dentro de unos límites con forme evoluciona el fict) pero bueno a veces uno tiende a hacer a los personajes como uno quisiera que fueran y no como realmente son.

Y bien, ahora algo que realmente me interesa bastante, ¿qué os ha parecido el capitulo? Me gustaría que me dejarais un review más que nada para saber si lo que escribo está bien o si debo borrar algo y empezar a escribir alguna parte de nuevo. Esto ultimo que he escrito me ha gustado y puede hacerse pesado pero creedme, es importante. Además intentaré, y esta vez de verdad, que con el próximo capítulo termine la conversación. Además en este capítulo se ha escuchado a Hermione un poco para que la conversación no fuera solo eso, conversación; sino para que también los personajes se… conocieran más y que no solo Snape hablara. De esta forma Snape ve que su alumna le escucha y que también se interesa.

Espero vuestros comentarios (tanto positivos como negativos). Así, si no os gusta como va el fict o si me enrollo demasiado, podré cambiar mi forma de escribir. Sólo tenéis que darle al botoncito de "GO" que hay ahí abajo para escribir un review

Saludos a todos/as

Éste capítulo ha sido revisado y modificado para quitar las faltas de ortografía y el idioma "Messenger" que tenía (30/01/2010). Creo que los lectores de este tipo de historias merecemos poder leer con la menor cantidad de errores ortográficos y gramaticales posibles.


	10. Capitulo 8 5ª Parte

**Un amor inesperado**

Ningún personaje me pertenece. Todos ellos son propiedad de J.K. Rowling

Este fanfiction es un Severus / Hermione.

Los pensamientos van entre comillas ""

N/A significa notas de autor y siempre ira entre paréntesis ( N/A )

Los diálogos van precedidos de un guión ( - ) cada vez que un personaje habla

_**AVISO SOBRE ESTE CAPITULO: Es la continuación de capítulos anteriores. Además, "por fin" se acaba la conversación entre Snape y Hermione por lo que recomiendo que leáis los capítulos anteriores para que os enteréis bien de todo lo que pasa.**_

Este capítulo va dedicado a todos los que leéis el fict y seguís la historia después de meses sin actualizar.

**CAPÍTULO 8 Tercera Parte**

-Mi quinto año fue… raro- dijo totalmente perdido en sus recuerdos y tras no encontrar palabra mejor para decir lo que quería dijo la primera que pensó.

-"¿Raro?"- pensó extrañada Hermione frunciendo un poco el ceño. Su profesor se podría caracterizar por cualquier cosa pero algo que no se le podía echar en cara era que su vocabulario no fuese explícito o que no se le entendiera a la hora de explicarse; de ahí su desconcierto.

-"Si, raro"- pensó simultáneamente Snape como confirmando a Hermione su pregunta y reafirmándose en lo que había dicho. Sin embargo, al girar un poco la cara y ver la expresión de desconcierto y duda en el rostro de Hermione empezó a contarle los hechos que se sucedieron a lo largo de ese año.

-Fue un curso decisivo, muy diferente a los anteriores y en el que ocurrieron infinidad de cosas- dijo quitando la vista de Hermione- Nada más llegar al andén nueve y tres cuartos y subir al tren empecé a comprobar la cantidad de cambios que estarían por venir ese curso- continuó todavía incorporado en el sofá y la mirada de nuevo perdida en la chimenea.- Físicamente ninguno éramos iguales- dijo refiriéndose a la cantidad de cambios que se producen en la adolescencia- y mentalmente… menos aún.

Hermione no despegaba los ojos y la atención de su profesor. No recordaba haber estado nunca tan pendiente de lo que él decía, ni siquiera en clases, pero no sabía qué le pasaba; su presencia tan imponente pero a la vez tan humana en esos momentos, el que se estuviera abriendo con ella, pero sobretodo… su voz… la tenía como enganchada impidiéndole perderse un solo detalle de lo que decía.

-Los asuntos de interés cambiaron notablemente con respecto del año anterior y el tema de conversación que se pudo a la orden del día entre los chicos de mi curso desde el primer momento que pisamos Hogwarts fueron… las chicas- dijo con algo de apuro aunque su expresión era hermética, su tono de voz era el mismo que había tenido hasta el momento y parecía igual de tranquilo e inalterable que cuando explicaba alguna lección en el colegio. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar que algo de color se le subiera al rostro. Nunca se había caracterizado por hablar de esos "seres" del sexo contrario de otra forma que no fuese sobre temas profesionales y menos con una de ellas así que le fue imposible evitar que algo de su turbación se notara. (N/A chicas espero que eso de "seres del sexo contrario" no os haya molestado. Es para dar sensación de que no ha habido precisamente muchas mujeres en la vida de Snape.)

Hermione notó la reacción de su profesor y riendo interiormente pensaba que en el fondo su profesor no podía ser tan frío como todos pensaban (incluía ella) ya que a la vista tenía que reaccionaba igual que el resto ante esos temas; y es que estaba más que harta de ver a Harry y a Ron rojos como tomates cada vez que el asunto "chicas" salía en alguna conversación.

-"Además, así sonrojado se ve muy mono"- fue otro pensamiento que se le vino a la cabeza. Pensamiento, imprevisto por cierto, que desechó nada más fue consciente de él. ¿De verdad había pensado ella eso? Justificándolo por la hora que era y que sus neuronas debían estar medio dormidas, siguió escuchando a su profesor sin darle más importancia al pequeño "dilema" que le había surgido.

-Pero vamos- continuó hablando Snape sonando como siempre y manteniendo la postura erguida e imponente (era consciente de que el color de su cara había cambiado notablemente ya que sentía algo de calor por su cuerpo pero no iba a permitir que su alumna lo viera vulnerable a algo)- a los pocos días de empezar las clases ya teníamos cosas más importantes en las que… "centrar nuestra atención"- dijo irónicamente- los TIMO's, que eran ese año, las constantes peleas con los Gryffindors y sobretodo las reuniones de los viernes, que se volvieron considerablemente más duras e intensas.

-Al mes, más o menos, de empezar el curso comenzaron a escucharse las primeras voces anunciando que un mago oscuro estaba haciéndose con mucho poder. Empezaron tras algunos asesinatos de muggles con signos mágicos sin resolver y la… poco frecuente desesperación del cuerpo de aurores al no encontrar al culpable. Poco tiempo después y tras una decena de sucesos "aislados" dejó de haber ataques de esas características y los rumores que constantemente circulaban por el colegio dejaron de tener importancia y credibilidad alguna. Muchos pensaban que lo de un mago oscuro había sido una invención para "culpar" a alguien sobre la muerte de los muggles, otros que en realidad si hubiera un mago oscuro no habría dejado de atacar de repente y otros simplemente no entendían por qué un mago se iba a ensañar con "simples" muggles y al final el rumor y cualquier indicio de existencia de un mago oscuro fuera de Hogwarts terminó perdiéndose entre los muros del colegio tras ser olvidado por completo.

-Las reuniones que teníamos los slytherins los viernes pasaron a ser un suplicio- confesó sincero recordando el cambio que sufrieron ese año- A finales de noviembre empezamos a reunirnos tres veces por semana centrándose las reuniones sobretodo en intensos entrenamientos para controlar decenas de maldiciones y contramaldiciones de magia antigua. Yo estaba en mi salsa ya que todo eso me encantaba pero a veces me parecía excesivo todo lo que hacíamos cuando se suponía que era por afición y sin ningún tipo de finalidad. Lucius y Rookwood se pasaban la mitad de los días con nosotros, sobretodo pendientes de los avances y habilidades de los alumnos de sexto y de séptimo. Todavía a día de hoy no consigo saber cómo podían entrar sin que Dumbledore se enterara- dijo a modo de pregunta retórica en voz casi inaudible.

Hermione estaba bastante impresionada. Había leído en muchos libros el surgimiento de Voldemort y cómo había conseguido el poder en la primera guerra pero nunca había leído ni mucho menos escuchado nada sobre el ambiente y la situación de ese tiempo en Hogwarts.

-A parte de los acontecimientos de principio de curso y de las reuniones de los slytherins, ese año lo pasé en compañía de Florence. Yo era prefecto de Slytherin-dijo con notable orgullo en la voz- y ella de Ravenclaw así que las rondas de prefectos las hacíamos juntos y con la excusa estudiábamos juntos en la biblioteca, a veces acompañados por Abby cuando me tocaba hacer algún trabajo de clase con ella o cuando no estaba con Lily. Ella fue nombrada prefecta de Gryffindor pero nunca coincidíamos para hacer las rondas. Supongo que dado el ambiente entre ambas casas los profesores preferían ahorrarse incidentes también entre los prefectos- comento su propia "teoría" sobre esto último.

-Recuerdo que intenté disculparme con Lily en alguna ocasión pero al final no lo logré hacer. Yo sabía que la culpa había sido mía y que le tenía que pedir perdón pero inconscientemente me negaba a rebajarme a disculparme con una sangre sucia- dijo ahora maldiciéndose mentalmente una y otra vez por su estupidez mientras se levantaba del sofá cansado de estar sentado y dirigiéndose hacia la chimenea. Se apoyó en la repisa, cansado y con pesadumbre tras sacar su pasado a flote, dándole la espalda a Hermione y quedándose unos segundos en silencio.

Hermione había fruncido el ceño y no pudo evitar enojarse al escuchar la razón por la que no se había disculpado con la madre de Harry. Enojo que por cierto, desapareció en el mismo momento en que Snape abandonó el lugar que había estado ocupando todo ese rato para levantarse. Y es que nuevamente Hermione no pudo evitar que su punto de atención en ese momento cambiara radicalmente. Era consciente de que si Snape la pillaba mirándole así iba a tener algún que otro problema pero en ese momento le daba igual. Seguramente esa iba a ser la última vez que viera a su profesor tan "ligero" de ropa así que no iba a perder oportunidad de darle un buen repaso y deleitarse la vista. Nunca pensó que bajo las túnicas negras que siempre llevaba en Hogwarts se escondiera un cuerpazo como el que él tenía (era lo único para lo que podría decirse que le había valido ser mortífago). Y es que podrían llamarla empollona, ratón de biblioteca y algunas otras cosas más pero antes de ser todo eso es una mujer (aunque joven) y sabe distinguir un "tío bueno" cuando se le pone enfrente. Su conciencia le decía que dejara de mirarle, que no estaba bien… Se suponía que debía estar pendiente de lo que decía su profesor no de sus brazos, torso, piernas, espalda, cul… en fin, de su cuerpo. Pero 6 años de amistad con Harry y Ron le habían valido entre otras cosas, para dejar la conciencia de lado en algunos momentos y disfrutar de las cosas.

La voz de Snape, que había comenzado a hablar de nuevo, la sacó de su letargo y poniendo atención de nuevo en él continuó escuchándole; eso sí, después de desviar la mirada de su cuerpo (sino perdería completamente el norte y dejaría de escucharle) y recriminarse a sí misma por su comportamiento. Siempre había criticado a sus compañeras Lavender y Parvati por ser tan superficiales en cuanto a chicos se refiere y ahora ella estaba haciendo lo mismo (aunque fuera con su profesor). Y es que para ella fijarse en una persona solo por el físico le parecía algo así como "aberrante" ya que se pasa a cosificar a una persona, valorándola solo como cuerpo. Aunque bueno, en cierta forma, después de los días que llevaba en su casa (aunque le hubiera visto poco) y todo lo que llevaba escuchado esa noche había hecho que Snape le produjera otro tipo de interés más allá del de profesor-alumna. Pero claro, eso ella no lo sabía ni se lo planteaba.

-El curso pasó sin mayores novedades- dijo dándose la vuelta y empezando a caminar de un lado a otro del salón (frente a Hermione). En esos momentos no podía estarse quieto. Todo lo que le había contado a su alumna hasta ahora era el avance de lo que verdaderamente sería el error de su vida. Si todo lo que había dicho hasta ahora le había costado revelarlo, lo que venía le iba a costar aún más y no podía estar parado, simplemente sentado en el sofá (los… nervios y lo… doloroso de algunos recuerdos no se lo permitían).- Hubo algún que otro ataque más a algún muggle pero nada significativo. Lo único que tenían en común con los asesinatos anteriores era que las víctimas eran muggles y que morían bajo la acción de la maldición asesina pero no había señal alguna del responsable de ellos así que los aurores seguían sin pista alguna. Por esto, cada vez que había un ataque y volvían los rumores a los pocos días nadie hacía eco de ellos.

-Las vacaciones de Navidad las pasé en Hogwarts para no variar la costumbre- dijo con un toque irónico- y la verdad es que fue la mejor que había tenido hasta el momento. Todos mis compañeros de Slytherin se fueron a sus casas así que tenía la sala común a mi disposición. Además, también se quedó Florence y estábamos casi todo el tiempo juntos. Era agradable poder estar con ella sin tener que escondernos en la biblioteca o esperar a las rondas de prefectos para que mis compañeros no sospecharan nada. Bueno, Evan si sabía de mi amistad con Florence- le confesó a una incrédula Hermione- Aunque al principio empezamos con mal pie fue mi mejor amigo y entre nosotros casi no había secretos- dijo recordando con cierta melancolía las veces que su amigo Evan le cubriera para que pudiese ver a Florence.

-El final de curso fue la parte más dura del año. Entre las reuniones que teníamos los de Slytherin, las rondas de prefectos y los TIMO's a la vuelta de la esquina casi no tenía tiempo ni para respirar. Cuando terminé mi último examen de TIMO (DCAO) salí a los terrenos para despejarme un poco y repasar las respuestas que había puesto en el examen. Sin embargo mi intención quedó en eso, intención, porque al rato aparecieron Potter y Black a molestar-dijo volviéndose a notar la acidez y el odio que llevaban sus palabras.- Me humillaron delante de buena parte del colegio y cuando ya llevaban un rato "divirtiéndose"- dijo sarcásticamente- apareció Lily para defenderme. En cuanto Potter decidió dar por terminado el espectáculo le recriminé a Lily por meterse y la llamé sangre sucia- dijo parándose al lado de la chimenea con la mirada perdida hacia la escalera que llevaba al piso de arriba (N/A vamos, que no está de espaldas como antes sino que ahora está mirando en dirección hacia Hermione, donde justo detrás de ella están las escaleras).

Hermione abrió considerablemente los ojos antes esto. De nuevo surgieron considerables ganas de pegar a su profesor pero no dijo nada. Ni siquiera puso mala cara como otras veces. Simplemente se paró a pensar que todos los chicos son iguales; les defiendes y ya se creen que son menos hombres por ello. Además, al mirarle a la cara pudo notar que no estaba precisamente orgulloso de ello y las siguientes palabras se lo terminaron de confirmar.

-Cuando me fui de allí más que humillado y enfadado con Potter, Black y los otros me sentí como la peor escoria del mundo. La había herido de nuevo. Había pagado mi odio con ella que era la única que había intentado ayudarme- dijo con resentimiento hacia sí mismo y con notable arrepentimiento, como si esas palabras ahora se le clavaran como cuchillos.

Ante eso Hermione relajó su expresión y continuó escuchando a Snape, que otra vez había empezado a caminar delante de la chimenea mientras seguía hablando.

-A los dos días volvíamos a casa para las vacaciones y no la volví a ver hasta septiembre. El verano fue más o menos como el anterior. Estuve un par de semanas en mi casa y luego me fui un mes a casa de Florence- dijo con el tono de voz más animado ante este recuerdo- Durante esos 30 días dejé de lado todo lo referente a Hogwarts (deberes, artes oscuras, slytherins contra gryffindors…), mi familia, mis amigos… y me dediqué a ser yo mismo, sin presiones de nadie y a disfrutar de todo como lo hice el año anterior. Además… bueno…- dijo parándose a pensar si decirle a Hermione o no lo que venía a continuación. Lo había estado postergando demasiado pero sabía que tenía que contárselo porque era algo que tendría mucha importancia en sucesos posteriores. Así que sin más, y ya decidido, continuó hablando- … el caso es que mientras estuve allí fue el cumpleaños de Florence y bueno…- dijo carraspeando un poco mientras continuaba andando y procurando no mirar a Hermione-… cuando le di mi regalo le pedí que… fuera mi novia y ella me dijo que sí- dijo bastante rápido y ahora sí, con el rostro bastante rojo y si poder evitar que una mirada de nostalgia y decenas de recuerdos le vinieran a la cabeza sobre una época, posiblemente la única, y auque corta en la que verdaderamente fue feliz. Sin embargo, por otra parte y dejando en un segundo plano sus recuerdos, no podía dejar de insultarse a sí mismo.

Vale que ya estuviera dicho y que no hubiera vuelta atrás pero… ¿cómo demonios había llegado a tal punto de revelarle a Granger algo tan personal como eso? Por un momento en la estancia se formo un incómodo silencio. Hermione estaba casi en estado de shock (N/A más o menos así: O.o) y no era para menos. ¿Snape tuvo novia? Bueno, bien pensado en el fondo no le extrañaba (¿quién no ha tenido en la adolescencia un primer amor que recordar?), más raro hubiese sido lo contrario pero imaginarse al serio, ácido, desagradable algunas veces, sarcástico… profesor de pociones siendo más que amigo de una chica… Le parecía raro más que nada porque su profesor no aparentaba ser el tipo de persona con sentimientos de ese tipo. Una extraña sensación que no supo descifrar invadió a Hermione (¿Celos, envidia, quizás?)

Tras salir de sus pensamientos y recuerdos sobre Florence, Snape dirigió lentamente la mirada hacia Hermione, que parecía metida en su mente tanto como él lo había estado hasta hacía un momento. Desde luego si él no hacía algo la conversación iba a quedar ahí estancada así que haciendo lo que rato antes hiciera su alumna (romper el incómodo silencio entre ellos) y repitiendo la pregunta por lo que empezó todo la otra vez le preguntó:

-Sorprendida, ¿eh Granger?- le soltó con cierto tono arrogante, pero sincero y expectante por la respuesta (aunque en cierta forma la sabía), mientras apoyaba la espalda ligeramente en la repisa de la chimenea y cruzaba los brazos a la altura del pecho.

Hermione se sobresaltó un poco al escuchar a su profesor dirigirse a ella pero es que estaba tan concentrada intentando digerir las últimas palabras de Snape que no había prestado atención a ningún movimiento en él. Lentamente alzó la cabeza para mirar a su profesor y fijar su vista en él. Apartó la mirada e iba a bajar la cabeza de nuevo y callarse pero recapacitó unos segundos y pensó que si su profesor le había contado tantas cosas y con tanta sinceridad lo mínimo que podía hacer ella era responderle de la misma forma.

-La verdad es que sí- le contestó. Una sarcástica sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Snape al saber cuál iba a ser la respuesta (aunque por un momento pensó que su alumna se iba a quedar callada) así que se incorporó de donde estaba para continuar hablando. Sin embargo, se quedó de pie, en frente de hermione sin hacer ni decir nada al ver que su alumna le seguía hablando. -Yo creía…-dijo empezando a decir algo que desde hacía algunos años rondaba por su cabeza pero que por incoherente, impactante o simplemente por lo que pudieran pensar de ella nunca había llegado a comentar con Harry o alguien más. Así que armándose de valor clavó sus ojos en los de su profesor y con la voz más segura que pudo le dijo-… que usted y Lily fueron novios y que odia tanto al padre de Harry por haberse casado con ella- dijo del tirón, apartando la mirada de su profesor según terminó de hablar y preparándose mentalmente para la que posiblemente sería la reprimenda del siglo.

-"Bien hecho Hermione. Sigue diciendo cosas como esta y ya verás cuánto tarda en echarte de su casa"- se reprendió ella misma.

Tras unos segundos y como su profesor no decía nada, Hermione volvió a mirarle (eso sí, con un poco de miedo y la cara compungida) para encontrárselo serio pero, a diferencia de lo que esperaba, ni enfadado ni nada. Más bien estaba desconcertado por esa última puntilla que había añadido y se podía ver bien en su expresión; tenía una ceja ligeramente elevada y para qué negarlo, estaba totalmente descolocado. Pero bueno, no por nada es el jefe de la casa Slytherin, experto en tener cualquier tipo de salida ante situaciones como esa bajo la manga, así que "recuperándose" de la respuesta de su alumna dirigió su mirada hacia ella y se alzo de hombros con indiferencia mientras le contestaba.

-Demasiado Gryffindor para mi gusto- dijo como si estuviera hablando con alguien conocido de toda la vida pero no era así y por ello, de esta forma tan… Snape (irónica, sarcástica, sin verlas venir…) los últimos momentos de tensión se estaban evaporando.- Además, las pelirrojas…- dijo ahora meneando ligeramente la cabeza de un lado a otro dando a entender que no eran precisamente de su tipo.

Ahora era Hermione la que estaba sorprendida (de nuevo) ante la respuesta de su profesor. Cuando le escuchó y vio que no le estaba recriminando por sus palabras como ella esperaba, suspiró soltando un poco de aire que inconscientemente había estado reteniendo.

-Lily y yo solo fuimos amigos- dijo Snape apartando la mirada de Hermione, que al verla tan abochornada no pudo sino esbozar una pequeña sonrisa, y comenzando de nuevo a pasearse por el salón.- Y en cuanto a Potter…-dijo escupiendo el nombre de su enemigo- nuestras diferencias… digamos que vinieron marcadas por otras cosas- dijo ya más serio.

De nuevo el silencio se hizo patente en el salón. Snape estaba pensando bien cómo plantearle a su alumna lo siguiente y Hermione… bueno, ella simplemente le miraba de reojo todavía temerosa de que él le increpara por lo que había dicho antes. Pero por muy abochornada que estuviese la curiosidad la podía y tras unos segundos observando a su profesor no pudo evitar dirigirse a él y sacarle de sus pensamientos para que le siguiera contando.

-¿Y después qué?- le preguntó tímida.

Snape se paró y miró a Hermione con cara de no entenderla. Era gracioso verle con cara de desconcierto y duda, cosa poco común en él.

-¿Después qué de qué?- le preguntó apoyándose en el brazo del sofá que estaba al lado del de Hermione, en la parte más cercana a la chimenea.

-Después de… el cumpleaños de Florence- dijo evitando señalar el echo de que se hicieron novios para no incomodarle.

-Ahh…-dijo ahora volviendo a la conversación- digamos que el verano pasó a ser más divertido- dijo mirándola con una sonrisilla y mirada pícara.- Cuando volví a casa era casi mediados de agosto así que me dediqué a hacer los deberes, a leer, escribir a Evan, Lucius, Abby y Florence y a esperar los resultados de los TIMO's. Con mis padres no hablé más de lo estrictamente necesario aunque me dolía por mi madre, que siempre que intentaba aflojar la tensión que había entre mi padre y yo, él terminaba tomándola con ella- dijo con cierto pesar al recordarlo.

-Sexto comenzó sin ninguna novedad. Mi grupo de amigos… bueno, de compañeros de curso se disolvió un poco ya que ese año no todos cursábamos las mismas materias debido al resultado de los TIMO's. Con el único que coincidía en todas las clases era con Evan y en las que estábamos solos, sin el resto de chicos de nuestra casa, aprovechábamos para ponernos al día de todo. Además, también estaba el echo de muchos estaban saliendo con alguna chica, de Slytherin claro -dijo como si salir con una chica de otra casa fuera algo impensable para ellos- y casi solo nos veíamos en las reuniones y en algunas comidas.

-Una noche de luna llena, a mediados de septiembre, estaba hablando con Florence detrás de los invernaderos-dijo pero al instante paró al ver la cara de su alumna.

Hermione tenía una sonrisa burlesca en el rostro y es que era de conocimiento casi obligado para cualquier alumno de Hogwarts que detrás de los invernaderos y más aún por la noche, las parejas no iban a hablar precisamente. Le pareció graciosa además la forma en la que su profe había intentado evadir la verdadera situación de los hechos.

-Bueno-dijo Snape carraspeando un poco al saberse "descubierto"- el caso es que estábamos ahí- dijo omitiendo lo que hacían- cuando apareció Bertha Jorkins a fisgonear.

Un nuevo flash de recuerdos apareció en la mente de Hermione. Bertha Jorkins había sido asesinada hacía ya más de 2 años por Voldemort tras sacarle toda la información sobre el torneo de los 3 magos. No tenía ni idea de que hubiese sido compañera de los padres de Harry, Sirius, Snape…

-Jorkins era un año mayor que yo. Estaba en Hufflepuff y era inteligente- dijo como si fuera algo raro y excepcional entre los miembros de esa casa-, tenía una buena cabeza pero la derrochaba esparciendo por el colegio las vidas de los demás o simplemente inventando cosas para dar de qué hablar. Era la chismosa por excelencia de todo el colegio- dijo explicándole a Hermione cómo era Bertha para que entendiera lo siguiente.

-Lo primero que hizo Jorkins cuando nos vio fue…

****** FLASH BACK ******

-¡¡Os pillé!!- dijo una animada Bertha con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja al descubrir a una pareja de estudiantes besándose tras los invernaderos.

Inmediatamente el chico () y la chica (Florence) se separaron rápidamente al verse descubiertos y la miraron con notable odio. Florence estaba estática y Severus… él simplemente pensaba sobre la clase de personas que admitían en Hogwarts y cómo era posible que gente como ella llegara a séptimo curso. Por el contrario, Bertha estaba en su salsa, sin pensar que estorbaba y su presencia no era agradecida continuó hablando.

-Ya veréis cuando se entere el resto del colegio- dijo emocionada al imaginárselo- Hace tiempo que lo sospechaba y se lo conté a una amiga pero no me creía. ¡¡Ahora se tragará sus palabras!!-terminó diciendo contenta y haciendo gestos extravagantes con las manos enfatizando su estado.

Ahora la mirada de Snape se estaba ensombreciendo. ¿Qué tonterías estaba diciendo esa Hufflepuff? No habían estado siendo cuidadosos para no ser descubiertos por nada y no iba a llegar ahora esa cabeza hueca y echarlo todo a perder. Sólo sabían de su relación con Florence contadas personas, Evan (que muchas veces le cubría para que pudiese estar con ella), Abby y si no se equivocaba también Lily (que seguía siendo muy amiga de Florence).

-Desde luego va a ser la noticia del siglo- siguió hablando con los ojos llenos de emoción sin ser consciente de las miradas que estaba recibiendo, sobretodo, de parte Snape.- La ravenclaw más inteligente de su curso y el slytherin más huraño y rarito de todos. No me extraña que no me cr…

Pero antes de que pudiera continuar con sus divagaciones Severus sacó su varita de la túnica y antes de que Bertha pudiera reaccionar siquiera, le lanzó una maldición. Salió volando despedida a varios metros de distancia y Florence, tras mandarle una mirada poco amigable a su novio corrió a socorrerla. Severus, poco conforme, fue tras ella. Al llegar y ver que no le pasaba nada más allá de un chichón en la cabeza, Snape se agachó hasta quedar a la altura de Bertha.

-Como algo de lo que hayas visto ahora se vaya contando por los pasillos del colegio desearás no haber nacido- dijo en un tono amenazante que años más tarde temerían sus alumnos.

Bertha se levantó ofendida y corrió a refugiarse al colegio y poner al corriente de todo al director, claro.

****** FIN DEL FLASH BACK ******

-Cuando Jorkins se fue Florence se enfadó conmigo y me recriminó por haberle echado una maldición. Yo le intenté explicar que… lo hacía por nosotros, para que nadie se enterara que… bueno, que estábamos juntos. Creo que fue peor el remedio que la enfermedad- dijo valorando la situación transcurrida años atrás dejándose caer completamente en el sofá y sentándose como había estado hasta hacía un rato. Cerró los ojos unos instantes y se pasó la mano por el puente de la nariz en señal de cansancio y abatimiento como si estuviera sintiendo lo mismo que cuando Florence le dijo todo aquello.

-En cuanto le dije eso pensé que se iba a alegrar porque así no nos descubrirían y no tendríamos problemas con nadie pero, incomprensiblemente, fue peor. Se olvidó completamente de Jorkins para echarme en cara que no la quería lo suficiente como para que los demás se enteraran y se fue dejándome sin siquiera poder decirle nada- dijo todavía con asombrado y sin lograr comprender el por qué de la reacción de su antigua novia.

-Por favor, que tontería- dijo levantándose de nuevo y comenzando a andar de un lado a otro, elevando el tono de voz y hablando más para sí mismo que para Hermione, como si tuviera que justificarse- Era porque la quería que nadie podía saber de nuestra relación- dijo expresando directamente y por primera vez en toda la noche, sobre la relación que tuvo con Florence. Saltaba a la vista que estaba un poco alterado y quizá por eso estaba soltando tan de golpe y sin dudar siquiera todo lo que pensaba sobre ese suceso.

-Todo lo que envolvía las reuniones de los slytherins se estaba volviendo más oscuro, la gente era cada vez más meticulosa y reacia con respecto a los compañeros de las otras casas y yo no quería que le pasara nada a ella por estar conmigo. Nunca se había molestado porque nuestra amistad fuera un secreto y de repente me saltó con eso.- dijo frustrado como si se tratara de algo ocurrido hacía poco tiempo. - Por mucho que me esfuerce nunca lograré comprender a las mujeres- dijo en un ligero murmullo (que si escuchó Hermione y que por cierto, le causó mucha gracia) mientras se dejaba caer de nuevo en el sofá.

Hermione había estado escuchando esta última parte con algo de… intriga. No todos los días se entera uno de la vida sentimental del profesor más… frío e "inaccesible" de Hogwarts y más aún, de su propia boca. Además, le hacía gracia ver a su profesor en una actitud tan humana y tan… inusual en él. Mucha gente decía que con ese carácter que Snape se gastaba no podía sentir más que amargura y odio pero a las palabras de su profesor y a sus expresiones se limitaba para darse cuenta de que podía sentir muchas otras cosas, muy buenas (amor, protección…) y con mucha intensidad. ¿Qué tanto malo le había ocurrido para que todo eso quedara escondido bajo capas y capas de frialdad y mal humor?

-Bueno, el caso es que me dejó ahí solo y fui a dar una vuelta- dijo ya más calmado- Terminé cerca del bosque prohibido y cuando volvía hacia el colegio vi a la enfermera con Lupin dirigiéndose con bastante prisa a alguna parte de los terrenos. Yo siempre había estado intrigado por las continuas desapariciones de Lupin del castillo y presentía que si le seguía encontraría la causa de ellos. Además, me pareció bastante curioso que salieran por la noche y de esa manera así que les seguí pero hubo un momento en que les perdí de vista. Me maldije por no haber corrido más rápido y cuando ya me iba al castillo apareció Black. Me dijo que si quería encontrar a Lupin y saber lo que hacía cada vez que se esfumaba del colegio, sólo tenía que parar las ramas del sauce boxeador con un palo largo y avanzar a través del túnel que se abría hasta llegar al final.- dijo explicándole cómo acceder a ese túnel sin recordar, quizás, que Hermione ya lo conocía.

-Me pareció sospechoso que Black en cierta forma me "ayudara" pero me pudo la curiosidad de saber sobre las ausencias de Lupin así que, aunque con cierta desconfianza, le hice caso.-dijo con cierto aire de incredulidad por haberle creído en alguna ocasión a algo que le dijo Sirius Black.- Paré las ramas del sauce boxeador y entre por el hueco que ocultaba. Recorrí todo el camino y estaba saliendo por la trampilla cuando escuché ruidos parecidos a los de un animal. De repente, y sin que pudiera reaccionar, apareció un lobo directo hacia mí. Hubiera sido su cena si Potter no hubiera tirado de mí hacía atrás y cerrara de nuevo la trampilla.

-Ahí lo entendí todo; las constantes ausencias de Lupin, su aspecto débil, la luna completamente llena esa noche… sin duda era un hombre lobo. Potter y Black lo sabían y aún así me mandaron a hacerle una visita.-dijo sin poder ocultar el odio que sentía hacia ellos.- Sin ser muy consciente de mis movimientos Potter me sacó por el mismo pasadizo por el que había entrado y me recriminó por meterme donde no me llamaban. Eso fue como la gota que colmó el vaso esa noche. Yo le dije que había sido culpa suya y de Black por haberme dicho que fuera allí, él me dijo que no inventara cosas y al final, después de decirnos lo que pensábamos el uno del otro-dijo de forma que parecía que insultarse no tuviera nada fuera de lo común- terminamos peleándonos. En aquel momento descargué todo el odio que tenía acumulado hacia Potter y hubiéramos estado dándonos golpes hasta el día siguiente si no fuera porque apareció el profesor Dumbledore seguido de la profesora Mcgonagall, que ya era la jefa de la casa Gryffindor, y del profesor Carter, que era el jefe de mi casa.

Hermione abrió ligeramente la boca ante esto. ¿Cómo haría el director para enterarse absolutamente de todo lo que ocurre en el colegio? ¿Alguien sabría el "secreto" del director del colegio? Por lo pronto, Snape no.

-No se ni cuándo llegó ni mucho menos cómo se enteró pero de repente Potter y yo quedamos separados por una extraña fuerza invisible. Nunca, en mis años de estudiante, le había visto tan enfadado y decepcionado como en ese momento. Minerva se llevo a Potter a la enfermería, el jefe de mi casa se fue tras ellos y yo me fui directamente con el profesor Dumbledore a su despacho. Allí, con las lágrimas de Fawkes se me curaron las heridas de la cara y luego el director y yo tuvimos una charla larga y tendida sobre todo lo que había pasado esa noche: la maldición que le había echado a Jorkins, la pelea con Potter y sobretodo el hecho de que conocía la verdadera naturaleza de Lupin.- dijo perdido totalmente en sus recuerdos e ignorando casi la presencia de Hermione a su lado.- No era la primera vez que iba al despacho del director pero sí era la primera por algo diferente a una reunión con los prefectos. Por un momento llegué a pensar que me quitaría la placa de prefecto o que me expulsaría pero ni siquiera me regañó-dijo como si todavía le asombrara ese hecho-. Tras escuchar mi versión de los hechos e intentar hacerme ver que las cosas no se arreglaban a base de maldiciones o a golpes me dijo algo que cambió totalmente la concepción que yo tenía sobre él; me pidió que no dijera nada a nadie sobre la situación de Lupin. Quizá le parezca algo insignificante pero para mi… creo que en ese momento se encendió una pequeña luz en la oscuridad que estaba empezando a rodearme-le confesó mirándola directamente. Hermione asintió con un ligero movimiento de cabeza mirándole también.

-Dumbledore sabía perfectamente del odio que tenía hacia Lupin y sus amigos pero confió en mí, algo que no había hecho nunca nadie. Puso en mis manos la estancia de Lupin en el colegio y las consecuencias que traería el hecho de que saliera todo a la luz. Yo no sabía qué decirle. Me tentaba mucho la idea de llegar a mi sala común y al gran comedor al día siguiente y decirle a todo el colegio la "clase" de persona que era Lupin pero al final accedí a no decir nada.- dijo volviendo a levantarse y dirigiéndose hacia la ventana. Esto él no lo sabía pero esa noche Dumbledore supo que tras esa fachada de duro y arrogante slytherin que Snape ya se molestaba en aparentar ante todo el mundo se escondía un joven lleno de buenos sentimientos aunque estaba intrigado, eso sí, por las causas que llevarían a un chico de 16 años a actuar de esa manera.

Hermione siguió con la vista a su profesor, expectante a lo siguiente que le contaría.

-Después de esa noche Potter y sus amigos y yo nos mirábamos con más odio del acostumbrado pero establecimos una especie de tregua silenciosa por respeto al profesor Dumbledore aunque bueno, de vez en cuando les soltaba alguna indirecta sobre su licantropía -dijo con la vista clavada en las estrellas recordando cómo le gustaba provocarles con el secreto de Lupin sabiendo que no se atreverían siquiera a ponerle la mano (o la varita) encima por… temor a que realmente fuera a decir algo-. Lupin intentó pedirme perdón un par de veces pero ni me molesté en escucharle. Yo sabía de sobra que él no tenía culpa alguna de lo que pasó esa noche pero no podía evitar odiarle; -dijo terminando en un susurro- odiarle por haber elegido a Potter y a Black como amigos, odiarle por ser testigo de las bromas que me hacían y no hacer nada… Fue la excusa perfecta para tratarle tan mal como a Potter y Black y no tener remordimientos por ello.

-Con Florence... con ella solucioné todo a los pocos días- dijo cambiando el rumbo de la conversación con la mirada ahora perdida en los terrenos de su casa y sin poder evitar recordar la reconciliación tan… gratificante que siguió a esa pelea-. Ella sabía todo lo que me había pasado con Lily un par de años antes así que prácticamente me obligó a disculparme con ella. Yo había intentado varias veces acercarme a ella y aclarar todo pero al final siempre me arrepentía y es que nunca me parecía el momento adecuado para hacerlo. Una noche que me tocaba hacer la ronda como prefecto estaba esperando a Florence cuando apareció Lily. Según me dijo ella, Florence le había pedido que le cambiara el turno porque tenía una reunión con el jefe de su casa y le coincidía con la ronda. Yo sabía perfectamente que Florence no tenía ninguna reunión así que estaba claro que ella lo había planeado todo para que pudiera hablar con Lily y no poner excusas para no hacerlo. Yo no quería darle el gusto a Florence y que se saliera con la suya pero en realidad quería disculparme con Lily así que aproveché la oportunidad para aclararle todo. Le pedí perdón y después de aguantar algunas de las cosas que me echó en cara… me perdonó- dijo con una sincera sonrisa en el rostro.

-Todo parecía ir bien pero poco a poco las cosas se fueron complicando.-dijo cambiando radicalmente la expresión de su rostro y endureciendo un poco el tono.- Había empezado de nuevo una ola de ataques pero esta vez, los afectados no sólo eran muggles o magos hijos de muggles sino también magos de la más alta y distinguida sociedad. Esto generó una gran incertidumbre en todo el mundo mágico y en el colegio aun más. Primero, porque por el tipo de ataque y por la marca que ya acostumbraba a dejar sobre las casas de sus víctimas (la marca tenebrosa) el autor era el mismo; y segundo, porque nadie parecía estar a salvo o fuera del punto de mira del asesino. Ya no sólo atacaba a los muggles sino también a los magos mas destacados. Fue tras algunos de esos ataques cuando ya se empezó a hablar seriamente de la existencia de un mago oscuro.

-Después de Navidad, en una de las reuniones que teníamos los de slytherin, vinieron todos los antiguos alumnos que en su día asistían a las reuniones y nos juntaron a los alumnos de sexto y séptimo para hablarnos por primera vez y directamente del señor tenebroso.-dijo sin pronunciar su verdadero nombre, como en su día le llamaba cuando estaba a su "servicio".- Nos dijeron que había un mago muy poderoso, interesado en las artes oscuras y la limpieza de sangre y que buscaba gente con sus mismos ideales para unirse a él. Nos hablaron más que de la pureza de sangre de las posibilidades que tendríamos al unirnos a él; nos daría fuerza, poder… en fin, todo lo que quisiéramos y pudiéramos imaginar. Eran conscientes del tipo de personas con las que trataban, chicos de 16 y 17 años, ambiciosos por naturaleza y que no dudarían un instante en unirse a quien sea por su propio beneficio. Yo sabía que en fondo me estaba metiendo en la boca del lobo, bueno, de hecho ya estaba bastante metido, pero no quería perder lo único que me había descatalogado de "raro oficial de mi casa" y me había dado una vía de relación con el resto de compañeros. Muchos de mis compañeros no dudaron en establecer su disposición y deseo a unirse a ese mago, sobretodo los de séptimo, que al cumplir la mayoría de edad podrían unirse fielmente a él. Yo por mi parte, no me decanté por nada esa noche –le confesó- más bien me mantuve al margen observando cómo se desarrollaba todo y continué yendo a las reuniones como si apoyara a ese mago y sus ideales.

-Cuando terminó el curso el miedo que acosaba al mundo, tanto mágico como muggle, era más que palpable. Los ataques se habían duplicado en los últimos meses afectando, sobretodo, a familias de importantes magos. Algunos alumnos de Hogwarts perdieron a algún familiar ese año.

-Ese verano fue el que estrelló mi vida totalmente- dijo cerrando los ojos durante unos instantes apoyándose en la repisa de la ventana con los brazos cruzados por debajo del pecho- pasé los quince primeros días de vacaciones en casa de Florence. Cuando llegué a mi casa estaba muy contento, sin pensar que pocos días después se fuera a ir todo al traste. Había pasado unos días geniales; además Florence había conseguido aguantarme durante todo un año por lo que no podía pedir más- terminó diciendo con una pequeña sonrisa al recordar esos días con ella.

-Una noche estábamos mi madre y yo solos en casa; mi padre estaría trabajando, aunque tampoco lo sé seguro.-dijo mientras pensaba en las juergas que se corría su padre muchas noches con sus socios del trabajo. -El silencio que había en la casa era sólo roto por el ruido de las hojas al ser movidas por el aire –inconscientemente dirigió la mirada hacia los árboles más cercanos a la casa que al igual que pasara ese día, las hojas se movían gracilmente empujadas por la brisa típica de verano. -Ya de madrugada mi padre llegó a casa. Yo no le presté ni la más mínima atención así que me di la vuelta en la cama dispuesto a seguir durmiendo pero a los pocos minutos empecé a escuchar a mis padres discutir. Al principio no le di ninguna importancia ya que ellos discutían con bastante frecuencia, sobretodo cuando yo estaba en casa. Pero a los pocos minutos la conversación fue subiendo de tono hasta que empezaron a gritarse. Me levanté de la cama y me acerqué para ver que pasaba.- cerró los ojos mientras cogía aire lentamente.-

-Nada más asomarme hacia la zona de las escaleras (al principio de pasillo), donde estaban ellos, vi como mi padre zarandeaba a mi madre con mucha fuerza mientras le gritaba algo. Me acerqué corriendo a ellos para detenerle. Luego… todo ocurrió muy rápido…

****** FLASH BACK ******

-¡NO VUELVAS NUNCA A DEC…!- la voz del señor Snape quedó silenciada por el grito de su mujer mientras caía aparatosamente por las escaleras.

Severus estaba en estado de shock. NO podía ni quería creer lo que estaba ocurriendo. El grito ahogado de su madre al terminar de caer lo sacó de su letargo y empujando a su padre, que estaba a su lado, corrió escaleras abajo para intentar ayudar a su madre. Bajó las escaleras de dos en dos esperando que estuviera bien pero al llegar junto a ella y tirarse a su lado supo que todo estaba perdido. Su madre… su madre estaba muerta. Le cogió temblorosamente la mano, todavía caliente, mientras gruesas lágrimas comenzaban a caer por su rostro. Estuvo unos minutos al lado de su madre, acariciándola suavemente como si con un movimiento brusco se fuera a romper; e intentando asimilar todo lo que había ocurrido en apenas unos minutos. Cuando se tranquilizó un poco y consiguió controlar sus sollozos, se levantó con los puños apretados de la rabia (aún dando la espalda a su padre, que estaba al final de las escaleras) y con la mirada ensombrecida por el odio se dio la vuelta lentamente para encararle

-¡TÚ!- dijo señalándole amenazadoramente sin poder hacer nada por la ira que iba acumulándose- ¡LA HAS MATADO!- gritaba encolerizado mientras subía las escaleras sin poder evitar de nuevo que las lágrimas surcaran su cara -¡LA HAS MATADO! ¡LA HAS MATADO PEDAZO DE HIJO DE P..!- pero no terminó ya que nada más llegar al final de las escaleras la mano de su padre le cruzó la cara tirándole al suelo.

-¡CÁLLATE!- fue lo que le contestó su padre a modo de respuesta. Severus lo miraba desde el suelo con todo el odio que sentía hacia él mientras con una mano se frotaba la zona donde su padre le había dado.- ¡NO DIRÁS ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA!- dijo mientras lo cogía de la pechera y lo levantaba un poco del suelo y zarandeaba- ¡ESTO NO HA SIDO NADA MÁS QUE UN TRÁGICO ACCIDENTE! ¿ENTENDISTE? –dijo tan cerca de él que casi podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón. -TU MADRE SUBÍA POR LAS ESCALERAS Y TÚ VENÍAS CORRIENDO POR EL PASILLO CAMINO A LA COCINA Y AL IR A BAJAR LAS ESCALERAS NO LA HAS VISTO Y TE LA HAS LLEVADO POR DELANTE ¿ESTÁ CLARO? NO MÁS QUE UN TRÁGICO ACCIDENTE.

Severus era incapaz de creer lo que su padre estaba diciendo. Miraba a su padre entre horrorizado por lo que estaba diciendo y encolerizado por todo lo que estaba pasando. ¿Cómo podía ser tan ruin de intentar taparlo todo? Acababa de matar a su mujer y sólo se preocupaba de que él no dijera nada. Y por si eso fuera poco, intentaba meterle a él de por medio para librarse de toda responsabilidad. ¿Qué clase de persona podría hacer eso? Evidentemente, su padre sí.

-Eres despreciable- le dijo Severus con un tono susurrante (pero cargado de odio) aún agarrado fuertemente de la camiseta del pijama por su padre.

Se aguantaron la mirada por unos segundos. Era un duelo silencioso, como si quisieran intimidar o matar al otro utilizando como única arma los ojos. La mirada de Severus decía todo: "Jamás olvidarás esto padre, de eso me encargaré yo". Nunca los ojos negros de su padre le habían parecido tan diferentes a los suyos. Aun siendo del mismo color, la mirada de su padre no mostraba ni un atisbo de arrepentimiento o culpabilidad.

-Por tu bien, más te vale que no digas nada.- dijo el señor Snape cortante y soltó a su hijo secamente dejándolo contra el suelo. Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a bajar las escaleras hacia donde descansaba el cuerpo de su esposa para ir a chimenea y avisar por los polvos flu a los aurores de lo que "había pasado". Severus, por su parte, se había levantado y se disponía a ir junto a su madre para no dejarla sola hasta que se la llevaran pero lo pensó mejor y en el borde las escaleras, con el cuerpo de su madre como testigo de la condena a la que estaba yendo su hijo, le dijo a su padre:

-Esto no quedará así padre. Te lo juro- dijo con voz fuerte y firme. Tras eso se dio la vuelta rumbo a su habitación mientras secaba con rabia los restos de lágrimas que tenía desde los ojos hasta el final de la cara. Se puso un pantalón y una camisa. Sacó de un tirón su baúl de Hogwarts, metió como pudo lo que iba a necesitar ese año (túnicas, pergaminos que no había utilizado el año anterior, libros, tinta…), abrió la puerta del armario y sacó una reluciente escoba. Con la varita redujo su equipaje, lo guardó en el bolsillo y por la terraza de su habitación escapó de la que había sido su casa hasta ese momento con sólo un pensamiento en la cabeza: VENGANZA…

****** FIN DEL FLASH BACK ******

-Venganza…- susurró Severus sin poder contener una pequeña lágrima que bajaba por su mejilla. Bajó un poco la cabeza y con un disimulado movimiento de la cara y el hombro la secó junto con el rastro que había dejado desde el ojo hasta perderse por el cuello. La muerte de su madre era una de las cosas que con relativa frecuencia tendía echarse en cara; y quizá fuera porque nunca había hablado de eso con nadie (ni siquiera con Dumbledore), ni de las consecuencias que la palabra "venganza" tendrían posteriormente en su vida. Levantó la cabeza y sin mirar a su alumna continuó hablando en la misma postura que había cogido hacía un rato al lado de la ventana.

Hermione por su parte intentaba mantener la compostura pero ante las palabras de su profesor tampoco pudo evitar que un par de lágrimas silenciosas se le escaparan aunque eso sí, según las notó en sus mejillas se apresuró a eliminarlas ya que no quería que Snape la viera así. Conociendo a su profesor lo poco que lo conocía le daba para saber que no le hacía ninguna gracia que le tuvieran lástima. Si él le estaba contando todo eso era para desahogarse o para lo que fuera y si al mirarla la viera llorando podría llegar a enfadarse. Ahora más que en ningún otro momento de la noche estaba… impaciente por escuchar más; sentía como la… necesidad de conocerlo todo acerca de él para poder ayudarlo de alguna forma y aliviarle por todo lo que había pasado en su juventud. Incluso, en más de una ocasión durante esta última parte del relato de su profesor, había estado apunto de levantarse y abrazarle (al final no se había decidido a hacerlo por las posibles represalias que hubiera podido tener)

-Cuando salí de mi casa no sabía muy bien a dónde ir- dijo tras unos instantes en silencio mientras trataba de controlar sus emociones. Esa era una de las pocas veces donde realmente se hubiera largado a llorar durante un buen rato pero desde hacía muchos años él no podía permitirse ese "lujo" y ahora, delante de su alumna, no iba a ser el momento de retomar ese viejo hábito.

-Nunca había hecho algo movido por un impulso como ese y sin pararme a pensar las consecuencias pero no podía quedarme en la misma casa que mi padre sin tirarme encima suya y hacerle pagar personalmente por lo que había hecho. No sabía dónde iba a pasar el resto de vacaciones hasta el día 1 de septiembre así que estuve un par de horas pensando alguna solución mientras daba vueltas con la escoba. No podía ir ni a casa de Florence ni de Evan porque estaban de vacaciones fuera de la ciudad, y con mis hermanos tampoco porque ellos… pasarían días hasta que ellos se enteraran de lo ocurrido.-dijo con un deje de reproche al recordar como, en otra ocasión más, sus hermanos no habían estado presentes en los momentos críticos de su vida- Así que cuando estaba apunto de darme por vencido me acordé de Lucius y una de las frases que nos dijo en la reunión de todos los slytherins (estudiantes y antiguos estudiantes): "si le servís fielmente os ayudará a conseguir todo aquello que más deseéis…"- dijo mirando ahora a Hermione.

-Yo quería vengar la muerte de mi madre y causarle el mayor dolor a mi padre; por ello, me convertiría en aquello en lo que él más odiaba y le daría lo que se merecía. Así que volé a casa de Lucius para confirmarle mi deseo y disposición para unirme a ese mago, al parecer tan poderoso, en cuanto cumpliera la mayoría de edad.- dijo ahora retirando la mirada de su alumna para evitar ver un más que posible reproche en sus ojos. Reproche que por cierto, no llegó a producirse en ningún momento. Hermione estaba contrariada; nunca pensó en poder llegar a entender las razones que llevarían a una persona a unirse a los mortífagos que no fueran las de matar y hacer daño a personas que considerara inferiores a él. Y ahí estaba, no solo le entendía, sino que le comprendía totalmente. Antes se había preguntado por las causas que llevarían a Snape, a la que ella tomaba por una persona inteligente, a tirar su vida de esa manera. Y ahí tenía la respuesta, que en ningún momento llegó a pensar que fuera esa. Mirando ahora a su profesor, que estaba hundido en sus pensamientos con la vista hacia el cielo todavía oscuro al ser de noche, un remanso de alegría cruzó su cuerpo (sin saber muy bien a cuento de qué) al saber que no se unió por apoyar los ideales de Voldemort (perdón, del-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado).

-Cuando le comenté a Lucius lo que tenía en mente junto con una versión un "poco" reformada de las razones por las que me había ido de casa, dudó unos instantes pero al final me abrió las puertas de la suya para estar allí el resto del verano. Durante ese tiempo me enseñó todo lo referente al Señor Tenebroso y sus seguidores; cómo actuaba, las marcas que dejaba al actuar, las "ventajas" que tendríamos al servirle, lo que significaba la marca tenebrosa… El resto del verano no me comuniqué con nadie que no fuera Lucius; ni Florence, ni Evan, ni Abby, ni Lily, ni mi familia… Me dediqué única y exclusivamente a aprender todo lo posible sobre artes oscuras para estar lo mejor preparado a la hora de presentarme ante el Lord y entrar a formar partes de sus filas- siguió explicándole utilizando todavía, aún meses después de la desaparición de Voldemort, las mismas palabras por las cuales se dirigía a él cuando era mortífago.

-El entierro de mi madre fue unos días después de su muerte. Llegué un poco tarde porque no quería encontrar a nadie de mi familia por allí. Me quedé escondido detrás de un árbol mientras veía a mi padre, fingiendo un dolor que no sentía al ver bajar el féretro de mi madre, y a mis hermanos. El mayor estaba junto con su novia y el otro estaba solo. Ambos se veían bastante afectados y realmente comprendía lo que podían estar sintiendo en esos momentos. Nunca ninguno fuimos muy apegaos a nuestra madre pero… supongo que por muy mala relación o nula relación que haya, una madre siempre es una madre- dijo utilizando palabras que nunca creía que diría.- Yo… estaba deshecho –confesó al rememorar esos días tan crudos para él-; fue la única persona que me apoyó cuando entré en Hogwarts y no me dio la espalda al quedar en Slytherin.

-No recibí ninguna carta de mi padre en todo el verano. Mi hermano Andrew me escribió un par de veces para saber la razón por la que "no había ido" al entierro de nuestra madre y Sam también, pero no les contesté a ninguno. De alguna manera les culpaba de no haber estado allí para impidieran todo lo que pasó.

-Al llegar a Hogwarts no era ni por casualidad el mismo que cuando me fui y eso lo notó Florence nada más estar un rato conmigo. Me sometió a un interrogatorio digno del más alto cargo del cuerpo de aurores pero no quise decirle nada para no preocuparla –dijo con algo de sorna al recordar la sesión de preguntas a la que le sometió su novia nada más verle-. Los primeros meses del curso, hasta Navidad, fueron muy duros. Ese año eran los E.X.T.A.S.I.S. y los profesores exigían mucho más trabajo y dedicación que el año anterior. Además, prácticamente todas las noches nos reuníamos los chicos y chicas de 7º de slytherin que íbamos a entrar a formar parte de las filas del señor oscuro para entrenar y seguir aprendiendo nuevas maldiciones. Por esto, casi no tenía tiempo para estar con Florence y nuestra relación se enfrió un poco; nos veíamos sólo en las clases que compartíamos y en alguna de las rondas de prefectos y en esos ratos casi todo el tiempo lo dedicábamos a discutir- dijo ya sin ninguna pena al contarle esa parte tan personal de su vida a Hermione.- Además, de un tiempo a tras a Noviembre los ataques se habían multiplicado. Ya nadie sabía si estaba seguro o no y el caos y el miedo ya instaurados en el mundo mágico y muggle llegaron al colegio. La… "popularidad" de los de mi casa en esos días descendió bastante; los alumnos de las otras casas nos miraban a todos como asesinos en potencia al saberse ya que algunos de los padres de alumnos de Slytherin eran mortífagos.

-Mortífagos…- susurró al aire con una mueca de hastío en el rostro- Desde la última vez que Lucius nos habló del Señor Oscuro a los slytherins, éste se había dado a "conocer" con el nombre de… Lord Voldemort- dijo con algo de reticencia al nombrar al que siempre llamaba Señor Oscuro por su verdadero nombre.- También se conocía ya su manera de actuar, dejando la marca tenebrosa sobre las casas de sus víctimas tras haberlas matado con la maldición Avada Kedabra y el nombre de aquellos que le servían fielmente, los mortífagos junto con la marca que portaban en su brazo. Y cómo no, había logrado ya unos de sus propósitos, que todo el mundo temiera pronunciar su nombre- terminó de ponerla en situación y la miró esperando su confirmación para seguir hablando.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza y Snape cambió la vista hacia los terrenos de su casa para continuar hablando.

-Muchos padres y familiares de estudiantes de Hogwarts habían sido asesinados por el Lord o por mortífagos así que el ambiente en general que había en el colegio tampoco era muy bueno. En Navidad casi todo el colegio se fue de vacaciones a sus casas. Lily se fue y Florence, como estaba enfadada conmigo, también-dijo alzando los hombros con indiferencia.- De Slytherin también se fue casi todo el mundo. Entre los que se quedaron como yo estaban Abby y Evan aunque a Abby la vi sólo durante las comidas y el día de Navidad; la mayor parte del tiempo estaba con Evan hablando sobre nuestra cada vez más próxima unión a los mortífagos.

-Pocos días después de que terminaran las vacaciones de Navidad cumplí 18 años y esa misma noche nos presentaron a unos cuantos ante el señor oscuro para unirnos a él.

-"Vaya, es el regalo de cumpleaños que cualquiera desearía"- pensó irónicamente Hermione. Miró a su profesor, que parecía muy concentrado buscando musarañas por el cielo y empezó a analizar desde otro punto de vista lo último que había escuchado. "Así que el cumple de Snape es en Enero…"- pensó con interés al decir él que cumplió 18 poco después de que acabara la Navidad. Pero poco más pudo pensar ya que Snape continuó hablando mientras dejaba la posición que había ocupado la última hora al lado de la ventana y se sentó de nuevo en el sofá, casi al lado de Hermione.

-Ese día lo tengo grabado claramente en mi mente, como si hubiera ocurrido ayer mismo- confesó con la mirada perdida.- Éramos cinco; Evan, Avery y yo del colegio y otros dos chicos que venían de Drumstrang. Cuando llegamos al lugar donde nos indicó Lucius, los que ya eran mortífagos nos rodearon dejándonos en el centro del círculo. Al poco rato apareció el Lord. Nos habló de lo privilegiados que éramos al poder entrar a formar parte de sus filas, los "deberes" que tendríamos que cumplir y algunas otras sandeces- dijo con desprecio al recordarlo.- Después de eso nos mandó llamar uno a uno para ponernos la marca- dijo mirando ahora la marca que portaba su brazo desde ese día. Hermione la miró también de reojo pero no dijo nada.-Tardó poco tiempo en grabarla en el brazo pero fue muy doloroso y a mi, personalmente, se me hizo eterno. Cuando terminó la marca se veía clara; una calavera negra de la que salía una serpiente. Estaba roja, como si la hubiera grabado con metal incandescente.

Hermione estaba tentada de llevar su mano al brazo de Snape, que estaba su lado, y tocar la marca. ¿Qué tacto tendría? A simple vista parecía un simple tatuaje. Al final se contuvo y le preguntó lo siguiente.

-¿Duele?- le cortó refiriéndose a la marca.

-Ya no- contestó Snape con la voz apagada.- Aunque de vez en cuando sigue dando señales de que está ahí…

-Pero Voldemort murió, no debería sentir nada.- volvió a interrumpirle. Una sonrisa estuvo a punto de escaparse de los labios de Snape al escucharla. Esa "niña" nunca cambiaría…

-Ya lo sé-dijo con todo autosuficiente pero dándole la razón.- Supongo que el que no debe ser nombrado quiso asegurarse de que nunca olvidáramos el día que le juramos lealtad. Ya nos dijo que quien se uniera a Él lo hacía para siempre y tenía razón; aún muerto se ha asegurado que todo el mundo nos reconociera como seguidores suyo- dijo ahora bajando la mirada a la negra marca. Cómo deseaba poder deshacerse de ella y poder vivir como una persona normal, sin… "miedo" a que alguien la viera y le tachara de asesino. Ni después de morir Voldemort le iba a dejar vivir con la tranquilidad que hace tiempo anhelaba.

-Después de que nos puso la marca nos mandó una serie de… "misiones" para probar que le éramos fieles y haríamos todo lo que nos pidiera sin dudar. A mi…

Pero paro en seco de hablar al ver aparecer delante de él a su elfo.

-¿Qué ocurre Tarco?- preguntó al elfo de mal humor.

-No quería molestarle señor, Tarco lo siente mucho amo pero ha llegado una lechuza a nombre del amo y Tarco ha venido corriendo a entregársela. Tarco no quería molestarle sólo…

-Suficiente- le cortó Snape con tono severo antes de que el elfo siguiera hablando y después fuese a aporrearse contra alguna pared para castigarse.- ¿Dónde está la carta?- le preguntó para que se olvidara de la interrupción y se fuera cuanto antes; no tenía ganas de aguantar las tonterías de su elfo a las 5 de la mañana.

-Aquí la tiene amo- dijo tendiéndosela a Snape y éste, antes de que elfo comenzara de nuevo a hablar le dijo que se fuera, que podía volver a hacer lo que sea que estuviera haciendo. El elfo se despidió con exagerada reverencia hacia Snape y desapareció del salón con un ligero "plop".

Snape, olvidado momentáneamente de la presencia de su alumna, abrió la carta intrigado. No sabía de quién podía ser; con Dumbledore se comunicaba a través de Fawkes, que siempre le daba la carta personalmente, y no sabía de nadie que tuviera que escribirle. Al abrir la carta vio que era de Moody, ¿qué era tan importante como para que llegara a las tantas de la madrugada? Con el ceño ligeramente fruncido comenzó a leer la carta.

Hermione le miraba en silencio, sin hacer el más mínimo movimiento para no interrumpirle. También ella estaba intrigada por el emisor y el contenido de la carta. Esperaría a que su profesor terminara de leerla y poder preguntarle discretamente por ello (aunque posiblemente no le respondiera). Pero no pudo hacerlo ya que en cuanto Snape terminó de leerla no le dejó tiempo ni para reaccionar.

-Granger- dijo Snape sin mirarla, con tono suave pero autoritario y con expresión seria en el rostro-, será mejor que se vaya a dormir.

Hermione se quedó un poco parada ante esto y estuvo a punto de responderle con un "¡¡¡QUÉEEE!!" bien fuerte. Sin embargo se quedó sentada donde estaba esperando que su profesor le dijera que se quedara o simplemente que se olvidara de "echarla" de ahí pero Snape no es de los que se retractan, y más cuando tiene una importante razón para actuar así.

-¿No me ha oído?- le dijo ahora empezando a enfadarse y mirándola a la cara.

Hermione se levantó del sofá sin decir ni una palabra, sin saber el por qué de la actitud de su profesor. Snape volvió a volcar su atención a la carta que tenía entre las manos dándose por "victorioso" al conseguir que Granger se fuera; sin embargo, oía los pasos de Hermione cada vez más cerca de él (en vez de más alejados). Hermione había empezado a andar hacia las escaleras pero a medio camino se armó de valor y empezó a andar hacia Snape. Al llegar al lado de su profesor y sin decirle nada se inclinó para estar a su altura y le besó tiernamente en la mejilla. Al separase de él y ser consciente de lo que había hecho empezó a temblar ligeramente.

-Buenas noches- consiguió mascullar antes de darse la vuelta y dirigirse, ahora sí, a su habitación lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían. "¿Cómo se me ha ocurrido hacer eso?"- pensaba desesperada camino hacia las escaleras. -"Me va a matar!", "¿En que demonios estaba pensando?"- se recriminaba mentalmente por el camino.

Snape, por su parte, estaba aún más sorprendido si cabe por la actuación de su alumna. Primero, porque no esperaba precisamente eso al escucharla venir hacia él; más bien esperaba una recriminación o algo por el estilo por haberla mandado a dormir de repente y sin darle ninguna explicación. Y segundo, porque hacía años que nadie le besaba así. Desde Florence ninguna mujer se le había acercado de forma tan inocente y espontánea pero cargada de sentimiento. Ahora mismo podría pasar como un adolescente que ha recibido el primer beso de la chica que le gusta; estaba impactado, con la boca ligeramente abierta y con la mano izquierda sobre la mejilla donde Hermione le había dado el beso. Recomponiéndose rápidamente se volteó hacia su alumna, que estaba subiendo por las escaleras, y la llamó.

-¡Granger!- le dijo alto, quizá demasiado brusco, para que le oyera. Hermione se detuvo y empezó a temblar de forma más notoria preparándose mentalmente para lo que se le venía encima. Había intentado pasar desapercibida mientras se iba derechita a su habitación y justo cuando casi lo conseguía la voz de su profesor la detenía a mitad de la escalera. Levanto la mirada de forma temerosa hacia él esperando encontrárselo enfadado pero se sorprendió al verle tan desconcertado o más de lo que estaba ella por su actuación.

-Ehhh…-empezó Snape sin saber muy bien qué decir ahora que la tenía delante; todavía estaba desconcertado, en "estado de shock" por lo ocurrido. Tras unos segundos, eternos por cierto, en los que ambos se miraban a los ojos sin decir nada, Snape se sobrepuso a la situación inesperada e incómoda que se había generado.-Gracias- le dijo únicamente refiriéndose a lo ocurrido esa noche (que le hubiera despertado, ofrecido su ayuda, escuchado…). Hermione esperaba que le gritara o algo por el estilo así que sorprendida pero contenta por su suerte le contestó un tímido "de nada" antes de comenzar a subir de nuevo las escaleras camino a su cuarto para encerrarse bajo llave lo que quedaba de verano y no tener volver a cruzarse con él.

-¡Granger!- volvió a llamarla Snape, auque sin razón aparente alguna, al ver que se iba. Hermione ya no sabía donde meterse.

-"Si es que no podía ser tan fácil, ahora seguro que me la cargo"- pensaba desolada. Había estado a punto de salir victoriosa del lío en el que se había metido. Se paró en el peldaño en que estaba pero sin mirar a su profesor.

Snape, al ver que se detenía le dijo:

-Buenas noches- Tenía pensado preguntarle a qué diablos venía lo del beso que le había dado pero al verla tan abochornada decidió dejarlo pasar. Además, en el fondo no era nada grave; es más, una pequeña sensación de paz comenzó a recorrerle el cuerpo. No pudo evitar que una pequeña pero sincera sonrisa marcara su rostro; y es que en ese momento, aún sin haberle contado todo a Hermione, sentía una sensación que hacía mucho que no disfrutaba, la de sentirse perdonado, comprendido…

Hermione, al escucharle, levanto la mirada y al ver la expresión sincera de su profesor le correspondió con otra tímida sonrisa. Sin demorar mucho tiempo, no fuera que Snape tomara conciencia de que no la había… regañado por lo de su atrevimiento, marchó por fin para su habitación. Eso sí, con la cabeza llena de preguntas: ¿cómo he podido hacer esto? ¿Qué le mandó hacer Voldemort a Snape? ¿Qué pasó con Florence? ¿Y con el resto de la familia de Snape? No esperaba nunca poder conocer las respuestas a esas incógnitas; o quizás sí. Acompañada de los primeros y tímidos rayos de sol que daban la bienvenida a un nuevo día, se tumbó en la cama a dormir un rato. Ya recapacitaría cuando se levantara sobre todo lo que había ocurrido esa noche. Y es que, aunque ninguno era capaz de notarlo, algo había empezado a forjarse entre ellos; algo que con el tiempo, terminará por unirles más estrechamente todavía.

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO**

¡¡Hola!! Siento mucho el retraso de verdad. Por fin he acabado los exámenes y he podido terminarlo.

¿Qué os ha parecido? Desde luego el capitulo es bastante largo (el más largo de todos los que he escrito). ¿Qué os pareció la conversación? La he "cortado" así porque si conocemos todos los detalles ahora de los personajes no habría mucha emoción para capítulos siguientes.

¿Os gustó el beso? Ya sé que no es nada del otro mundo pero no venia a cuento que se besaran en plan serio cuando aun podría decirse que se odian un poco.

Espero vuestros reviews sobre este capítulo. Tengo bastante interés en que me digáis qué os ha gustado, qué os ha parecido que sobraba… lo que sea, pero de verdad que me gustaría saber vuestra opinión de esta parte del fict ya que en capítulos posteriores va a tener muchas repercusiones.

Bueno, son casi las 2 de la madrugada así que mañana os escribo algo más y contesto a los reviews.

¡Chao!

Éste capítulo ha sido revisado y modificado para quitar las faltas de ortografía y el idioma "Messenger" que tenía (30/01/2010). Creo que los lectores de este tipo de historias merecemos poder leer con la menor cantidad de errores ortográficos y gramaticales posibles.

**"En algún momento hay que decidirse, los muros no mantienen a los demás fuera, si no a ti dentro. La vida es un caos, somos así. Puedes pasarte la vida levantando muros, o puedes vivirla saltándolos. Aunque hay algunos muros demasiado peligrosos para cruzarlos. Lo único que se, es que si finalmente te aventuras a cruzar las vistas al otro lado son fantásticas." Capítulo 1x02 Anatomía de Grey**


	11. Capitulo 9

**Un amor inesperado**

Ningún personaje me pertenece. Todos ellos son propiedad de J.K. Rowling

Este fanfiction es un Severus / Hermione.

Los pensamientos van entre comillas ""

N/A significa notas de autor y siempre ira entre paréntesis ( N/A )

Los diálogos van precedidos de un guión ( .- ) cada vez que un personaje habla

_**AVISO: **__**NO**__** CONTIENE SPOILERS DEL SEXTO LIBRO DE HARRY POTTER (HP Y EL PRINCIPE MESTIZO)**_

Este capítulo va dedicado a todos los que leéis el fict y seguís la historia después de meses sin actualizar…

**CAPÍTULO 9**

Cuando Hermione se despertó a la mañana siguiente era ya bastante tarde, casi medio día. Se talló los ojos para despejarse y se quedó un rato en la cama tumbada boca arriba y con los brazos tras la cabeza. Pensaba en todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior; cuando escuchó a Snape hablar por la pesadilla, cuando le despertó y le ofreció que le contara lo que le perturbaba, cuando él la mandó a dormir de mala manera, cuando después rectificó y le dijo que le esperara en el salón, cuando en vez de contarle la pesadilla en sí empezó a contarle su vida, los momentos de complicidad que hubo a lo largo de la charla pero sobretodo, no podía quitarse de la cabeza el beso que le había dado antes de irse a dormir, y lo que más le inquietaba de todo eso… ¿por qué demonios lo había hecho? No tenía respuesta alguna o si la tenía no era consciente de ella todavía pero lo que no podía negar era el cosquilleo que aún sentía en el estómago al recordar lo que había pasado.

Tras un suspiro se incorporó. Miró por la ventana que tenía al lado de la cama y contempló algo asombrada el paisaje que la rodeaba. Llevaba ya algún tiempo en casa de su profesor pero nunca se había parado a mirar con mucho detalle el paraje donde se encontraba; y la verdad es que desde su habitación se veía todo: los árboles, el césped verde comenzando a ponerse amarillo por el ya comenzado verano, algún que otro animalillo correteando y en un pequeño claro podía ver lo que parecía un lago. Todo ello mezclado con un resplandeciente día de julio hacía de ello una hermosa visión.

Después de salir de su ensimismamiento se levantó, se vistió y bajó despreocupadamente a la cocina. Al pasar por el salón vio que no quedaba indicio de que ella y Snape hubieran estado ahí por la noche; todo estaba en perfecto orden y los vasos de chocolate y café habían "desaparecido". Entró a la cocina a por algo de tomar antes de comer. Snape, evidentemente, no estaba y aunque no la sorprendía (él nunca andaba a esa hora por ahí) de alguna forma esperaba que él estuviera para ver qué tal se encontraba (aunque dudaba que siquiera se dignara a responderla) y preguntarle, si se daba la ocasión, sobre las dudas que todavía la aguardaban tras la "charla" de la noche anterior: ¿cuál fue la causa de querer salir del lado oscuro hasta tal punto de volverse al bando contrario? ¿Qué ocurrió con Florence y su familia? ¿Por qué nombraba a la madre de Harry en sus sueños? Porque esa duda la llevaba arrastrando desde que había escuchado a su profesor hablar mientras dormía. Él le había contado su vida (posiblemente para que entendiera de qué iba el sueño que tenía y las razones de por qué le atormentaba tanto) pero nada de nada sobre la pesadilla que había tenido. Quizá si no hubiera llegado esa carta Snape le habría terminado de contar todo sobre su pasado y después la pesadilla.

.-"Esa maldita carta…"- pensaba Hermione con rencor. ¿Quién la mandaría? ¿Qué podría llevar escrito para que Snape la mandara tan de repente a dormir? Esas y otras tantas eran las preguntas que se hacía Hermione mientras tomaba un vaso de leche y un par de galletas.

Cuando terminó dejó el vaso en el fregadero y salió a los terrenos de la casa a dar una vueltecilla para hacer tiempo hasta la comida; después de todo, no le daba tiempo realmente para hacer algo provechoso. Se adentró en el bosque buscando ese pequeño lago que había visto hacía un rato desde la ventana de su habitación. Caminaba lentamente, pensando de nuevo en todo lo que había pasado en las últimas 12 horas. En momentos como ese necesitaba a alguien con quien hablar, a su amiga Ginny. Sin embargo, ella estaba a cientos de kilómetros de distancia y evidentemente no iba a mandarle una lechuza para contarle lo que le estaba pasando. Además, ¿qué le contaría? Era tanto lo ocurrido en tan poco tiempo… ni siquiera ella misma sabría qué decirle si tuviera la oportunidad.

.-"¿Y qué opinaría ella si le contara lo sucedido?"- Se preguntaba Hermione mientras pateaba con desgana algunas piedrecitas que había por el camino. Por entre las ramas de los árboles se colaban algunos rayos del sol que al chocar con la cara de Hermione mostraban la confusión que sentía. Sin saber muy bien cómo, ni cuánto tiempo había pasado, se topó con el lago. Era similar al de Hogwarts solo que mucho más pequeño y presumiblemente no estaría habitado por las numerosas criaturas mágicas que lo hacían en el de Hogwarts. Se sentó cerca de la orilla y ahí pasó el resto del día, hasta que la puesta del sol le indicó que iba a anochecer y era hora de volver a la casa.

En otro lugar de la casa, Severus no estaba en una situación muy diferente a la de Hermione. De hecho, sus pensamientos rondaban por el mismo camino. ¿Por qué tenía que sentirse tan contrariado? Por una parte "agradecía" la llegada de la carta de Moody pidiendo urgentemente hablar con él ya que era la excusa perfecta para dejar de… "humillarse" ante su alumna. Pero por otra… no podía evitar querer maldecir a su compañero de la Orden una y otra vez por ser tan inoportuno; ya que había empezado a contarle todo a su alumna quería haber terminado, y más aún porque estaba por decirle lo que más le carcomía desde que era adolescente.

****** FLASH BACK ******

Cuando Hermione desapareció subiendo las escaleras para su habitación inmediatamente Snape fue a su laboratorio, donde tenía una chimenea, para hablar con Moody. Con bastante mal humor pensaba en qué sería tan importante como para mandarle una carta a las 5 de la mañana. Cuando habló con él se dio cuenta de que realmente sí que era importante. Necesitaba de su información y experiencia como mortífago para llevar a cabo una importante misión dentro del cuerpo de aurores. Y como se preguntó en ese momento, ¿tan urgente era que no podía esperar a por la mañana? Evidentemente no podía esperar ya que por primera vez en meses de búsqueda tenían a un grupo muy numeroso de mortífagos localizados y prácticamente acorralados.

****** FIN FLASH BACK ******

No había recibido todavía noticias de lo sucedido después de aquello pero cuando habló con su colega le pareció que lo tenían todo muy bien organizado para que al final el plan resultara con éxito.

****** FLASH BACK *****

Cuando terminó de hablar con Moody vio que faltaba ya poco para que amaneciera. Conociéndose como se conocía y teniendo en cuenta todo lo ocurrido esa noche y todas las emociones y sensaciones que eso conllevaba sabía que no iba a poder pegar ojo así que decidió ir a vestirse y después empezar a estudiar la manera de preparar una nueva poción que tenía en mente.

Subió las escaleras para ir a su habitación. De camino pasó por delante de la de Hermione. La puerta estaba entreabierta y no pudo evitar caer en la tentación de… "echar un vistazo" para comprobar que todo estuviera bien; después de todo Hermione estaba a su cargo y esa era su casa ¿no? Un poco indeciso y con cuidado de no hacer ruido terminó de abrir la puerta encontrándose con la imagen más… humana e inocente que creía recordar desde hacía mucho tiempo. No era nada excepcional; gracias a la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana podía ver a Hermione dormida. Respiraba con la tranquilidad y profundidad que sólo el sueño es capaz de proporcionar. Estaba acostada de lado, con las sábanas echas un barullo bajo los pies, el pelo estaba esparcido por casi toda la almohada y tenía la boca ligeramente abierta. Imagen muy común pero a la vez tan… innovadora para él. En ese momento la imagen de Florence plasmada en su alumna se le vino a la cabeza y no sabía por qué; de hecho, físicamente no se parecían en nada.

.-"Tonterías"- pensó malhumorado y moviendo ligeramente la cabeza en señal de desacuerdo después de contemplarla durante un par de minutos. Y sin más fue a su habitación a vestirse para ponerse a trabajar.

Como siempre que tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza la elaboración de pociones le abstraía de todo lo demás (requería de toda su atención y concentración para que saliera bien) y para cuando quiso darse cuenta era ya la hora de comer. No había tomado nada desde la cena por lo que tenía bastante hambre. Iba camino a la cocina a que el elfo le preparara algo cuando cayó en la cuenta de que probablemente su alumna estuviera allí también. Se detuvo a mitad de las escaleras sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Después de unos segundos parado sin saber qué hacer decidió volver al laboratorio y que el elfo le llevara ahí la comida como había estado haciendo durante la mayor parte de los días que Hermione llevaba en su casa. Puede que pareciera una actitud cobarde (de hecho lo era) para así no "enfrentarse" a la nueva situación que se le presentaba; que su alumna conociera parte de eso que siempre se había esforzado en ocultar, y de esa forma evitar situaciones incómodas para él, preguntas que seguro Hermione no tardaría en hacerle, etc. Pero al fin y al cabo él nunca fue ni sería un gryffindor y prefería toparse con su alumna lo menos posible.

****** FIN FLASH BACK ******

Poco a poco los días fueron pasando, llegando casi al ecuador del mes de julio. El ambiente en casa de Snape se había vuelto un tanto… frío desde aquella noche que contrastaba con el calor propio de la época del año. Snape procuraba por todos los medios salir del laboratorio lo menos posible y Hermione, resignada a que su profesor evitara cruzarse con ella, se limitaba a pasar las horas leyendo bajo algún árbol o paseando por los terrenos de la casa. Incluso ella, que amaba los libros, estaba ya aburrida de no hacer otra cosa a lo largo del día más que leer, leer y… leer.

Que no se vieran siquiera ni para desayunar o comer no significaba que se "olvidaran" el uno del otro.

Hermione había decidido dejar de darles vueltas a la cabeza sobre la actitud de su profesor. Aunque por otra parte le fastidiaba que las cosas se estuvieran presentando de esa manera. Se suponía que después de haber hablado y compartido parte de sus recuerdos con ella la actitud de Snape cambiaría, y cambió… pero a peor. Vale que antes su trato no fuera mucho mejor que ahora pero es que… es como si viviera completamente sola. ¿Por qué su profesor tenía que ser tan endiabladamente… reservado, solitario, tan… Slytherin? Como si ella fuera a echarle algo en cara o divulgar lo que le había confiado a sus compañeros o a burlarse de él o perderle el respeto o chantajearle… Pues eso, que era una tontería que él pudiera pensar eso. Aunque claro, después de todo lo que le había contado no le parecía tan extraño que fuera reacio a confiar en nadie.

Snape por su parte seguía "encerrado" en su laboratorio todo el día; lo único que le faltaba era transformar un caldero en cama y dormir ahí. Se sentía prisionero en su propia casa y la razón… únicamente su estupidez. Hacía un rato le había llegado una carta de Dumbledore donde le informaba sobre la situación de los Granger y le preguntaba por Hermione. ¿Qué le diría? Llevaba casi una semana ignorándola (mejor dicho, escondiéndose de ella) y sólo la había visto algunos ratos que él subía al tejado a despejarse y desde ahí podía verla con algún libro bajo la sombra de un árbol o simplemente tumbada. La verdad es que parecía bastante aburrida y no tenía muy buena cara. No es que él se preocupara por ella (oh no, claro que no) pero Dumbledore le había pedido que Hermione estuviera lo mejor posible.

Se le había ocurrido una cosa. Temía que terminara por arrepentirse de ello (probablemente lo haría) pero ¿qué más daba? Además, así intentaría enmendar su "maduro" comportamiento con ella durante los últimos días.

Llegó la hora de la cena y Hermione, como todos los días, iba para la cocina. Para su sorpresa Snape estaba sentado en la mesa, esperándola…

.-Buenas noches- dijo Snape retirando la mirada de un par de pergaminos que tenía delante para enfocarla en ella.

.-Eh… hola- consiguió decir Hermione tras unos segundos parada en la puerta.

La mesa estaba puesta para los dos, con la cena ya servida. Intentando obviar la mirada escrutadora de Snape sobre ella ocupó el sitio en el que se sentaba todos los días. La estancia se quedó en silencio durante a lo que Hermione le parecieron horas. Snape rodó los ojos poniéndolos en blanco seguro de que si no decía nada a Hermione se quedaría sentada y sin probar bocado hasta que él se fuera.

.-Como le dije el primer día que se sentó aquí a comer Granger-empezó Snape para captar su atención- aunque la idea es muy tentadora la comida no lleva ningún tipo de sustancia mortal.

Tras estas palabras por parte de su profesor, Hermione despertó de su "letargo" y comenzó a comer. El silencio volvió a instalarse en la cocina y era únicamente roto por el ruidillo que hacían los cubiertos al contactar con los platos.

.-"¿Qué demonios hace aquí?"- se preguntaba Hermione. –"Primero me cuenta su vida, luego pasa de mí sin razón alguna y ahora se aparece aquí como si no hubiera pasado nada"- pensaba Hermione enfadada con el ceño fruncido. No entendía la actitud de su profesor; en vez de aparentar 40 años o los que tuviera (en ese momento no le interesaba realmente) aparentaba tener la mentalidad de su amigo Ron para esas cosas. Y para colmo ella se había portado como si fuera su primer día de clases con él. En fin… había días en los que era mejor quedarse en la cama… o quizás no.

No había que ser un experto en legeremencia ni tener gran capacidad empática; sólo con ver a Hermione, su expresión… le era más que suficiente para intuir lo que le pasaba a su alumna por la cabeza. Y de alguna forma la comprendía. Ni él mismo entendía su actitud. Desde luego no se había comportado de forma muy madura y más aun como modelo que tenía que ser para ella siendo él su profesor. Era como si… tuviera miedo. Sí, quizá era eso; miedo a que su máscara de frialdad, malhumor y amargura quedara en eso, sólo en una máscara bajo la cual había mucho bueno que encontrar (y no tenía intención de que nadie pudiera ver más allá de esa máscara). Y si había actuado de esa forma era sólo para intentar suprimir la noche en que le había mostrado a su alumna parte de su pasado. Y cómo no, la forma de intentar arreglarlo… como había hecho durante toda su vida; creando más muros alrededor suyo para que no le "dañaran" y seguir aparentando ser un hombre sin sentimientos; era más cómodo seguir llevando el papel que había tenido que interpretar durante toda su vida.

.-Esta mañana me ha llegado una carta del profesor Dumbledore con una de sus padres para usted- dijo Snape saliendo de sus propios pensamientos y comenzando la conversación para llevarla hacia donde él quería. Sacó una carta de entre los pergaminos que había estado leyendo antes y se la tendió a Hermione.

.-Gracias- dijo simplemente Hermione levantando la mirada del plato y sonriéndole mínimamente. Cogió la carta y se la guardó en uno de los bolsillos del pantalón. Se moría de ganas por leer su contenido y poder escribirles de vuelta.

Antes de que el ambiente volviera a tensarse Snape se animó y continuó hablando.

.-El profesor Dumbledore me preguntó por usted; si se había adaptado bien y todo eso- dijo con cierto toque de indiferencia pero esperando que Hermione decidiera dejar su mutismo de lado. Con lo que le repateaba que Hermione preguntara cosas en clase o que siempre tuviera respuesta para todo lo que él decía y ahora no pronunciara ni palabra… Para su satisfacción el "plan" había tenido éxito y Hermione empezó a hablarle.

.-Eh… bueno, estoy bien aunque si le soy sincera me aburro un poco- dijo mirándole directamente intentando intuir lo que su profesor pretendía sacar de esa conversación.

.-¿Terminó ya sus deberes?- le preguntó ahora Snape. La verdad es que Hermione ya no sabía ni qué pensar. Esto ya no tenía ni pies ni cabeza. ¿Qué tienen que ver los deberes con que ella se aburra o no? No tenía ni idea pero si no le contestaba se iba a quedar toda la vida con la duda.

.-Sí, los acabé hace unos días- le respondió Hermione orgullosa y expectante a lo siguiente que le diría su profesor.

.-Bien…-dijo Snape que ya esperaba una respuesta como esa. Bajó ligeramente la mirada y tras recapacitar un poco cogió aire animándose a seguir y levantando la mirada de nuevo continuó.

.-¿Qué le parecería ser… mi ayudante mientras preparo pociones durante los ratos que usted tenga libre?- Dijo mirándola con atención y verdadera curiosidad por su respuesta. Sabía que la mayor parte del cuerpo estudiantil de Hogwarts le odiaba y Granger, por muy sabelotodo que fuera, seguro que tenía la misma opinión que el resto. Además, después de su comportamiento hacia ella durante los últimos días… (o mejor dicho, su no comportamiento hacia ella porque simplemente se limitaba a esconderse). Pero bueno, ahí estaba, haciendo un esfuerzo y actuando, por una vez desde hacía mucho, contra lo que su cabeza la decía.

.-¿De verdad?- dijo por fin Hermione con la mirada cargada de emoción pero a la vez ansiosa por lo que su profesor le respondiera.

.-Por supuesto-le respondió Snape serio, sin ningún atisbo de emoción en su rostro.

.-Entonces sí- le soltó Hermione sin dudar antes de que su profesor pudiera arrepentirse y cambiar de opinión. Le parecía simplemente inconcebible que Snape terminara por decirle eso después del rodeo que había dado pero al parecer iba en serio y no iba a ser tan tonta como para rechazarlo. Por mucho que él fuera desagradable con ella (y con el resto del mundo en realidad) era uno de los magos más preparados y competentes en cuanto a la realización de pociones y no iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad de aprender de uno de los mejores.

Snape se sorprendió gratamente (aunque nunca lo reconocería en voz alta) al escuchar la contestación de su alumna. Realmente no esperaba que ella aceptara y oírla responder con tanta determinación le agradó bastante. Puede que la experiencia no fuera tan mala; además, por mucho que él la criticara y la menospreciara en clase no podía negar que era la mejor alumna que había tenido en su carrera como profesor. Puede que fuera un poco… insufrible con sus respuestas para todo pero sus pociones siempre rondaban la perfección.

.-Muy bien, pues entonces mañana por la mañana la veré en el laboratorio- dijo dando por terminada la conversación. Dio una última pinchada a la cena que tenía en el plato, se levantó y tras un "que descanse" casi inaudible se fue de la cocina.

.-Hasta mañana- respondió Hermione casi tan bajito como él cuando su profesor ya había salido y no podía oírla. Otra vez Snape había hecho lo mismo que la "noche de confesiones" como le gustaba a ella llamarla; entablar una conversación y cuando parecía que ya no le convenía o no le gustaba lo que podía venir después, salir "huyendo". Era como si no quisiera dar a conocer otra cara que no fuera la de profesor huraño, frío, sin sentimientos y amargado de Hogwarts. Pues a ella le daba igual; si él no quería que ella hiciera pociones con él y fuera su… ayudante, que no se lo hubiera pedido.

Terminó de cenar y se acostó pensando en la nueva dirección que iban a coger sus improvisadas vacaciones. Si se lo contara a Harry y a Ron… Pasar tiempo extra con Snape sin estar bajo la maldición _Imperius _o castigada sino por propia voluntad.

.-"JA"- pensó mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba al imaginar la de cosas que le dirían. Y así, pensando en sus amigos, se quedó dormida.

A la mañana siguiente despertó temprano, como con la emoción de un niño que ansía saber qué le ha traído Santa Claus por Navidad. Se vistió y sin siquiera desayunar bajó al laboratorio. La puerta estaba cerrada. Llamó suavemente y entró. No le pilló de sorpresa ver a su profesor ya enfrascado con alguna poción. Debía de estar preparando algo muy complicado cuando estaba tan concentrado como para "no" oírla llegar. O eso creía ella… Claro que la había escuchado. Siendo espía para la Orden, traidor de Voldemort y mortífago durante algunos años algo que no podían fallarle eran los sentidos.

Después de añadir un par de ingredientes que faltaban se volvió hacia la puerta para ver a Hermione parada, mirándolo expectante.

.-Venga para acá- dijo sin siquiera saludarla.

No lo tuvo que repetir dos veces; Hermione ya estaba a su lado.

.-¿Qué poción diría usted que es esta que estoy preparando?- le preguntó mientras hacía unas anotaciones en un cacho de pergamino. La verdad es que no esperaba que Snape le saltara con algo así pero no iba a darle el gusto de verla fallar.

.-Pues…- empezó a decir mientras miraba con cuidado el contenido del caldero y los ingredientes que aún faltaban por echar. En esos instantes la poción era de color azul tirando a verde, bastante aguada y sino se equivocaba uno de los ingredientes que había en la mesa era pelo de unicornio. Sólo pociones muy poderosas requerían de un ingrediente tan preciado y valioso. Únicamente conocía 3 pociones que precisaran de ese ingrediente para terminar de elaborarlas: la poción matalobos, la poción rebastecedora de sangre y….

.-"No será…"- según sabía ella la elaboración de esa poción estaba reglada por el Ministerio de Magia pero es que, pensándolo bien, sólo podía ser esa y no ninguna de las otras dos. No había estudiado esa poción en profundidad (únicamente se había mencionado en clase) pero ella había leído bastante sobre ella. Ese color era el característico que cogía esa poción justo antes de añadirle el ingrediente "especial" (el pelo de unicornio pulverizado) que la volvía totalmente transparente.

Snape miraba de reojo a Hermione, que se mordía ligeramente el labio inferior en señal de concentración mientras miraba atentamente todo de lo que disponía para lograr dar con el nombre de la poción. Después de un par de minutos vio como fruncía el entrecejo mostrando confusión y cómo unos segundos después sonreía triunfalmente mientras se volvía para mirarle.

.-Si no me equivoco esta poción es el suero de la verdad, Veritaserum- le dijo a su profesor sin ningún atisbo de duda en su voz.

-No esperaba menos de usted- dijo ¿alabándola? provocando una pequeña sonrisa en Hermione. Bueno, quizás no todo estaba perdido.

A partir de ese momento y sin esperara a nada comenzaron a preparar otras pociones. Ese día Snape no le dejó hacer casi nada pero a ella no le importó mucho, sólo con verle trabajar se conformaba; nunca había visto a nadie hacer las pociones como las hacía su profesor. Conforme pasaban los días la situación en el laboratorio iba mejorando con creces. Una vez que cruzaban la puerta para empezar a trabajar desaparecía todo lo demás; no había ni Hogwarts, ni Gryffindor ni Slytherin, ni profesor-alumna, ni resentimiento acumulado… Sin darse cuenta había pasado a ser… "colegas", compañeros que se complementaban a la perfección en la elaboración de pociones. Al principio cuando tenían un rato libre el silencio se reproducía por todos lados y el ambiente se tensaba bastante; pero poco a poco, y poniendo ambos un poco de su parte (Hermione bastante más que Snape al principio) pasaron a aprovechar esos ratos para hablar de todo y nada: de pociones, nuevas técnicas, ingredientes, "trucos" para que las pociones fueran más efectivas, hechizos… pero también (aunque con menos frecuencia) y sin darse cuenta de ello, habían pasado a cosas más personales y muchas veces se sorprendía hablando sobre las preferencias de Hermione al escoger una carrera tras salir de Hogwarts, algunas anécdotas sobre su vida como muggle… Y todo esto estaba llevando a que algo más que pociones se cocieran en ese laboratorio eso sí, sin que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta de ello.

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO**

OOOOOO---------------OOOOOOOOO-------------OOOOOO

¡¡Aquí estoy!! Se que he tardado mucho pero bueno, por lo menos no tanto como la vez anterior.

Ahora algo que me interesa… ¿Qué os ha parecido? La verdad es que este capítulo me ha supuesto algún dolor de cabeza jeje. No sabía como plantear la situación que se les presentaba ahora a ambos personajes sin parecer pesado o dejar cosas en el aire. Además, en cuanto salió el sexto libro en inglés me lo compré y… en fin, se me quitaron un poco las ganas de seguir escribiendo esto. Así que tomé la decisión de hacer como si el sexto libro no existiera jeje.

A lo mejor me he excedido con los sentimientos de Hermione ante todo eso pero bueno, algunas personas ya me han dicho que está bien así que tendré que fiarme.

Ya sabéis qué es lo que quería Moody cuando escribió a Snape (mira que es inoportuno… jeje). Y bueno, respecto a las dudas sobre la historia de Snape que me habéis dicho que tenéis… ya nos enteraremos, poco a poco que sino tanta información satura.

Veremos que poco a poco la situación entre ellos va mejorando y dentro de no mucho (de echo creo que es en el siguiente capi) empezarán a darse cuenta de las cosas nuevas que están sintiendo el uno por el otro y llegará el esperadísimo beso jeje. No os digo más cosas del capitulo siguiente porque sino no tiene gracia.

A mi la verdad me parece un capítulo bastante interesante y revelador en el sentido de que ya van cambiando las cosas entre ellos. Han pasado de una situación muy alejada a una muy cercana en muy poco tiempo y están comenzando a acercarse de nuevo; eso sí poco a poco. ¿Qué opináis vosotrs?

Como siempre (y ya sí que me vais a llamar pesado jeje) algo que me gustaría pediros es que si veis que los personajes se me van mucho por las ramas y dejan de parecer Snape y Hermione, decídmelo porfa. En todos los capítulos intento que su carácter sea lo mas parecido posible al que inspiran en los libros (cambiarles el carácter dentro de unos límites conforme evoluciona el fict) pero bueno a veces uno tiende a hacer a los personajes como uno quisiera que fueran y no como realmente son.

Y bien, ahora algo que realmente me interesa bastante, ¿qué os ha parecido el capitulo? Me gustaría que me dejarais un review más que nada para saber si lo que escribo está bien o si hay algún error o cosas de esas que el que lo escribe no es capaz de ver.

Corre por ahí un rumor de que no se pueden contestar los reviews en los capítulos… No se si será verdad pero bueno por si acaso no lo haré; de todas formas gracias a tods lo que habéis dejado uno (Libe-patil, myra, sheamoonie, salube, hitomy felton, ana abbot ghrs, damis black, masissastack, neita, kaura84, mica-redfield, carol, ana, paty sly, edysev, Gabriela snape, malu snape rickman, akizuki, amsp14, zeisse, honeybeem, miss andreina snape, elanorblackriver, iris, lakota snape, dream-kat, tercy-s-s=cloe, chica felton malfoy, si me olvido a alguien lo siento ). Si queréis que os conteste dejadme el mail cuando escribáis el review y yo os contesto gustoso, que ya sabéis que valoro mucho todo lo que me decís. Cada vez que veo una alerta en mi correo sobre un review me emociono jeje, veo que el tiempo que paso escribiendo merece la pena.

Bueno que me enrollo mucho. Espero que hayáis pasado un verano genial y nah, que espero no tardar mucho con el siguiente capítulo. Siempre digo lo mismo y al final… de los 2 ó 3 meses no bajo. Pero bueno, lo intentaré.

Chao!

Este capítulo ha sido revisado y modificado para quitar las faltas de ortografía y el idioma "Messenger" que tenía (30/01/2010). Creo que los lectores de este tipo de historias merecemos poder leer con la menor cantidad de errores ortográficos y gramaticales posibles.


	12. Capitulo 10

**Un amor inesperado**

Ningún personaje me pertenece. Todos ellos son propiedad de J.K. Rowling

Este fanfiction es un Severus / Hermione.

Los pensamientos van entre comillas ""

N/A significa notas de autor y siempre ira entre paréntesis ( N/A )

Los diálogos van precedidos de un guión ( .- ) cada vez que un personaje habla

_**AVISO: **__**NO**__** CONTIENE SPOILERS DEL SEXTO LIBRO DE HARRY POTTER (HP Y EL PRINCIPE MESTIZO)**_

Este capítulo va dedicado a Iris y a Jara por ayudarme con el fict siempre que lo necesito. Ya sabéis, que si leer el capi que no me gusta como va, que si paso de escribir… muchas gracias chicas

**CAPÍTULO 10**

Un par de semanas más tarde, ya en los días finales del mes de Julio (viernes 25 para ser más exactos) la convivencia entre Snape y Hermione había mejorado con creces. El trato entre ellos seguía siendo formal pero habían dejado atrás la tensión, frialdad… del principio. Ahora estaban los dos en el laboratorio elaborando un par de pociones para la enfermería del colegio.

-No entiendo porque el asfódelo mejora las propiedades de la poción. En teoría, ¿si se le añade eso a una poción no disminuiría sus efectos?- preguntó Hermione al aire sabiendo que su profesor la estaba escuchando. Estaba sentada en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en la mesa, enfrascada con un par de libros y unos cuantos pergaminos sobre una de las pociones que acababan de preparar. Tenía el ceño fruncido y repasaba una y otra vez mentalmente las propiedades de cada uno de los ingredientes sin lograr entender la funcionalidad de uno de ellos en ese tipo de poción.

Snape, ya acostumbrado a preguntas de ese tipo por parte de su alumna, levantó la mirada de los pergaminos que tenía delante para fijarla en Hermione que ahora mismo volteaba la cabeza para comprobar que él la había escuchado. Sus miradas conectaron y una pequeña sonrisa asomó en los labios de Snape mientras se ponía en pie; Hermione la correspondió al tiempo que se echaba a un lado dejando un espacio libre a su lado.

-Vamos a ver eso-dijo mientras se sentaba al lado de Hermione, apoyándose también en la mesa y mirando el libro que en ese momento Hermione tenía sobre las piernas. Esa era una de las costumbres que se habían "instaurado" mientras trabajaban en el laboratorio. Cuando Snape tenía que preparar una poción que Hermione no conocía, él se la explicaba, la hacían juntos y en cuanto tenían un rato libre, mientras la poción reposaba o cuando acababan de prepararla y no tenían nada que hacer, Hermione agarraba 3 ó 4 libros y algunas anotaciones del propio Snape y se dedicaba a aprender todo sobre aquella poción: ingredientes, usos, variantes… y cuando había algo que no entendía o cuando los tiempos de la poción no le cuadraban o cuando algún ingrediente parecía que sobraba o cuado simplemente quería saber más sobre ello y en los libros no encontraba más información, le preguntaba a su profesor y éste, aunque reticente y un poco hosco al principio, se sentaba gustoso con ella y hablaban, "discutían" y compartían opiniones sobre esa poción.

En cuanto lo sintió sentado a su lado Hermione le pasó el libro y le señaló la parte de la "receta" de la poción que no terminaba de comprender.

-Mire-empezó diciendo Snape de la misma forma que hablaba en clase pero sin ese tono frío e imponente (había que reconocer que enseñaba bien)- en la mayoría de las pociones el asfódelo disminuye las propiedades del ingrediente anterior que se ha añadido -levantó la vista del pergamino para mirarla y al ver que ella asentía continuó.-En este caso debería anular prácticamente los efectos de la hierva del bosque y la poción carecería de utilidad…

-Eso es lo que digo yo- le interrumpió Hermione para hacerle ver que era ahí donde tenía la duda. Ella seguía tratando a su profesor con el mismo respeto que en el colegio y que antes de llegar a su casa pero a medida que iban pasando los días cierta complicidad había surgido entre ellos a la hora de trabajar en el laboratorio y el trato era de igual a igual, por lo que podía "permitirse el lujo" de interrumpirle cuando le pareciera oportuno o hablarle en un tono que en el colegio le hubieran supuesto 50 ó 60 puntos menos para Gryffindor.

Snape, que ahora entendía el planteamiento de su alumna, sonrió mentalmente al reconocer el error que estaba cometiendo. Era lógico que no se hubiera dado cuenta del origen de su confusión; pero sabiendo que ella sola sería capaz de obtener la respuesta si conseguía ponerla bajo presión, sacó a flote su parte slytherin.

-A ver Granger- le dijo olvidando el libro y mirándola directamente. Hermione se tensó un poco en su sitio al ver el cambio tan repentino en el humor de su profesor. –Cuales son propiedades del asfódelo- le preguntó como si estuvieran en clase.

Hermione se quedó un poco desconcertada pero al ser consciente de la insistente mirada de Snape sobre ella y la turbación que estaba empezando a sentir por ello, empezó a enumerar las propiedades que le pedía su profesor, casi de la misma manera que si estuvieran en clase.

-Vulnerar las propiedades de otros ingredientes de la poción, tiene efectos beneficiosos para la piel ante enfermedades cutáneas, sirve para la fabricación de alcoholes y son útiles en la elaboración de cremas –le contestó de forma automática. Casi sin que pudiera relajarse un segundo su profesor le volvió a preguntar.

-¿Cuáles son sus principios activos?- le soltó ahora refiriéndose a los compuestos que formaban parte del asfódelo sin dejar de clavar sus ojos en los de ella.

-Ehhh…-dudó un poco ante la sorpresa de la pregunta –Asfordelina, resina, asfodelósido, mucílago y… sacarosa –terminó de decir entrecortadamente y respirando de forma acelerada. No entendía lo que le pasaba. No era la primera vez que estaba en esa situación con su profesor y desde luego no era la primera que él le preguntaba algo de forma tan insistente y con tanta presión pero se sentía… rara.

-Bien… -un pequeño suspiro se escapó de los labios de Hermione al escuchar a Snape pensando que ya la dejaría tranquila y le diría a qué pretendía llegar con esa retahíla de preguntas. Sin embargo, tras un par de segundos, que le debieron de servir a su profesor para pensar en otra pregunta que hacerle, la volvió a encarar con otra cosa.

-Ingredientes de la poción –le preguntó a hora mientras la seguía mirando; tenía la expresión seria. Estaba tan concentrado como pudiera estarlo ella.

Hermione empezó a rebuscar en su cabeza los ingredientes del filtro del sueño y al igual que en las dos ocasiones anteriores, le contestó casi sin respirar –asfódelo, ajenjo, hierbas del bosque, raíces de valeriana y judías soporíferas.

-Qué ocurre al mezclar el ajenjo con cualquier compuesto azucarado (como la sacarosa del asfódelo)- le preguntó inmediatamente después.

Hermione iba a contestar pero no le dio tiempo a abrir a boca. De repente, empezó a ver una serie de colores sin sentido, que daban vueltas… Poco a poco iban tomando forma, parecía… no, no parecía, era ella a los once años con su madre. Esa imagen pasó y dio paso a otra y así varias veces siendo ella la "protagonista". Tras pasar ante ella unas cuantas imágenes cayó en la cuenta que no eran más que sus recuerdos. ¿Cómo era posible que estuviera viendo sus propios recuerdos? Para la alumna más destacada de los últimos años en Hogwarts la respuesta era simple, legilimancia. ¿Es eso lo que ocurre cuando alguien te lee la mente? Una nueva imagen se presentó ante ella; la vuelta en tren a casa, la despedida de sus padres, la noche en que entraron los mortífagos a su casa, su primera visita a la casa de su profesor, la vuelta a su casa para recoger su ropa. Por alguna extraña razón no le importaba que su profesor viera todo eso (aunque bueno, ella no sabía nada de oclumancia como para impedírselo) pero empezó a formarse una imagen en la que se veía un pegote negro; con forme se iba aclarando la imagen se veía que era un hombre, de espaldas, vestido completamente de negro, antes de que la imagen pudiera aclarar del todo se vio a él mismo dormido (hablando por la pesadilla), en la cama. Hermione empezó a temblar inconscientemente al caer en las consecuencias que podría tener para ella si Snape continuaba viendo imágenes como esa en su cabeza. Él no podía seguir viendo eso o descubriría su secreto…

-¡¡BASTA!!! ¡¡NOO!!- Hermione no sabía nada de oclumancia sin embargo, un pequeño estruendo se escuchó en el laboratorio; la conexión estaba rota. Snape permanecía en el suelo, sentado, respirando entrecortadamente. Hermione apareció un par de metros alejada del sitio donde había estado sentada, de rodillas, jadeando y la cara cubierta de lágrimas. Tras unos segundos en silencio Snape se decidió a hablar.

-Granger yo… -su tono de voz era bajo y se denotaba preocupación en su rostro pero Hermione no le dejó terminar. Nada más oírle se levantó, abrió la puerta del laboratorio y salió corriendo. Snape hizo ademán de seguirla pero cuando iba a alcanzar la puerta desistió en su idea. Quizá era mejor dejarla sola… Un suspiro se escapó de sus labios… ¿cómo había podido pasar eso? Mientras le daba vueltas en la cabeza a lo sucedido una y otra vez se sentó de nuevo en el suelo, recogiendo el libro que había quedado tirado. Realmente se sentía culpable por lo que había pasado; nunca se le hubiera ocurrido pensar que lo que había empezado con la explicación de una simple poción terminara con él "metiéndose" en la cabeza de su alumna y hurgando en su mente; porque aunque intentara negarlo no podía engañarse a sí mismo. No sabía por qué lo había hecho ni cómo había sucedido, pero una vez en la mente de su alumna y con todos sus recuerdos a su antojo, había empezado a buscar en ellos… pero buscar el qué… ¿qué es lo que realmente quería ver? Quizá lo intuía pero no estaba en sus planes averiguarlo (o por lo menos, no de momento).

En otra parte de la casa (lo suficientemente alejada de Snape) se encontraba Hermione, concretamente bajo la sombra de su árbol favorito en el bosquecillo que había frente a la casa de su profesor. Estaba sentada, con las piernas recogidas pegadas al pecho y llorando desconsoladamente (a moco tendido, vamos). Posiblemente la situación no era para tanto y estaba exagerando un poco pero es que… ver esas imágenes en su cabeza, lo que había sentido al verlas y cómo había reaccionado ella misma para que su profesor no las viera (había conseguido sacarle de su mente sin tener ni idea de cómo narices lo había hecho) junto con ciertos sentimientos que llevaba intentando acallar desde hacía unos días, no hacían más que confirmarle lo que ya sospechaba y por nada del mundo quería admitir; se había… enamorado de su profesor.

¿Por qué le tenía que pasar a ella? ¿No podía ser como las demás chicas y fijarse en chicos de su edad como Ron o Harry? Aunque bueno, Harry no porque era como su hermano y Ron no porque… pues porque no, era una fase que ya había superado. Y además, para terminar de rematarlo, se había ido a enamorar del más inaccesible de los hombres. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Eso no tenía ni pies ni cabeza: él es de Slytherin (ella Gryffindor), ex–mortífago, su "relación" hasta hace un mes escaso había sido de aversión mutua, él no le hacía la existencia demasiado fácil en las clases de pociones (básicamente buscaba cualquier excusa para bajarle puntos a su casa), 19 años mayor que ella, además de su profesor y… vamos, lo que se dice tener todos los puntos a favor.

Ojala Ginny estuviera en Londres para poder desahogarse con ella y contarle todo lo que estaba sintiendo; siempre que había tenido algún "asunto de chicos" había tenido a su amiga como apoyo y fuente de consejos. Hasta su madre le serviría de consuelo en una ocasión así (pero tampoco estaba); posiblemente no le contaría todos los detalles (como que el hombre del que se había enamorado le doblaba la edad y encima era su profesor) pero las madres siempre consiguen hacernos sentir mejor. Había pensado mandarle una lechuza a su amiga pero sería demasiado larga, complicada y seguramente le daría un ataque antes de terminar de leerla.

Así que ahí estaba… con la cabeza echa un lío. ¿Qué pasaría ahora? Ella no estaba enfada con su profesor (confiaba plenamente en que la intrusión en su mente había sido accidental) pero después de que Snape se viera a él mismo al entrar en los recuerdos de Hermione en situaciones en las que él no se había percatado de la presencia de ella (cuando ella le miraba el día que fueron a su casa, la noche de la pesadilla antes de despertarle…) y después de la huída que había protagonizado en el laboratorio… simplemente no iba a poder mirarle a la cara. ¡Qué vergüenza! Seguro que se le notaría todo.

Después del sofoco inicial se había relajado bastante. Había dejado de llorar aunque de vez en cuando alguna lagrimilla bajaba surcando sus mejillas. Posiblemente la reacción que había tenido había sido fruto de la tensión acumulada, la magnitud de lo que significaba todo lo que había "descubierto" y la sensación de no poder controlar nada de eso.

No tenía ni idea de lo que iba a hacer con los sentimientos que tenía hacia su profesor (posiblemente nada). Seguramente se le pasaría con el tiempo pero también era consciente de que sobre el corazón no se manda y si se había enamorado de verdad (que era lo que temía) iba a pasarlo realmente mal porque seguro que él no pondría nunca los ojos en nadie como ella.

Por primera vez no podía encontrar la solución sobre qué hacer ante algo que le preocupaba en las páginas de un libro y en cierta forma se sentía… indefensa y asustada. Pero bueno, habría que esperar a ver cómo se desarrollaban las cosas; por algo el sombrero la había colocado de Gryffindor así que desde luego no iba a quedarse todo el día llorando ni se iba a encerrar en su habitación para evitar encontrarse con el causante de sus "problemas". Decidida a no dejarse hundir por la situación se levantó, se secó la cara y los ojos de los últimos rastros de lágrimas, se sacudió del pantalón las yerberillas del suelo y empezó a andar rumbo a la casa. Ahora lo que necesitaba era una ducha para relajarse y pasar lo que quedaba de tarde leyendo un buen libro para alejar sus pensamientos de todo lo que había pasado.

Desde el tejado de la casa Snape había visto los últimos movimientos de su alumna. Después de esperar un rato en el laboratorio por si Hermione volvía y notar con frustración que no podía concentrarse en lo que había estado haciendo antes, decidió salir a tomar un poco el aire a uno de sus lugares favoritos de la casa, el tejado. No llevaba mucho rato ahí sentado cuando al alzar la vista la vio sentada bajo un árbol. No era la primera vez que veía ahí a su alumna de hecho, antes de que ella empezase a trabajar en el laboratorio con él, muchas tardes la había contemplado bajo la sombra del mismo árbol leyendo tranquilamente o simplemente recostada, disfrutando del remanso de paz que se aspiraba en esa zona. Ahora sin embargo se la veía triste, con la cara bañada en lágrimas y metida totalmente en sus pensamientos. Verla de esa manera le provocó una pequeña sacudida en su interior y estaba empezando a preocuparse seriamente.

Desde que Granger había puesto los pies en su casa no había hecho más que alterarle totalmente. A partir de la muerte de Florence no había conocido otra cosa que la soledad y como consecuencia de su posición de espía había adoptado una actitud de frialdad, arrogancia, crueldad, indiferencia… dejando todo lo bueno que tenía tras una coraza que se había preocupado en crear alejándose del resto (para evitar salir herido, entre otras cosas) y que hasta ese momento nadie había conseguido traspasar. Sin embargo, desde hacía días sentía que esa "coraza" se estaba desmoronando paulatinamente y todo ello debido a la misma persona, Hermione Granger; su alumna, de Gryffindor, casi 20 años menor que él, hija de muggles (no es que eso le importase mucho pero le valía como excusa), amiga de Potter… una locura se mirase por donde se mirase. Pero también Hermione Granger; inteligente, valiente, madura, la chica que se había preocupado en conocerle, que no le había prejuzgado, que le había escuchado… que al fin y al cabo le había dado una oportunidad.

-"Oh… mierda…mierda, mierda, mierda…"- pensó Snape al no poder negar ya lo evidente; se había enamorado de su alumna. ¿Cómo había podido permitir que pasara eso? Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se revolvió el pelo como muestra de desesperación. Lo que había ocurrido en el laboratorio esa tarde no había servido más que para evitar que siguiera tapando eso que estaba empezando a sentir por su alumna y que no quería reconocer y terminara por aceptarlo. Al verse dentro de la mente de Hermione no había podido evitar caer en la tentación de… curiosear un poco y buscar inconscientemente algún indicio de que pudiera tener la más mínima oportunidad con ella. "¿Oportunidad de qué?" Se recriminaba luego él mismo al ver la incoherencia de ese deseo. Pero al fin y al cabo era tan humano como las demás personas y simplemente quería lo que cualquiera en su caso, ser feliz. Levantó la mirada y vio como Hermione se dirigía hacia la casa.

¿Qué haría ahora? Por lo pronto al día siguiente se disculparía con su alumna por haberse metido en su mente de esa forma y haberse aprovechado de la intromisión; aunque no había encontrado lo que "buscaba", nada fuera de lo común. Y después de eso… simplemente no haría nada. ¿Qué esperaba? Ni por todo el oro de Gringotts se le ocurriría plantarse delante de su alumna y declararle amor eterno. Así que optaría por alejarse algo de ella (a ver si de esa forma se le "pasaba la tontería"); pero bueno, como suele pasar en estos casos, las cosas nunca salen como uno las planea.

Se puso un pie con cuidado de no caerse. Necesitaba relajarse y olvidarse un poco de todo y para ello lo siempre le había dado resultado había sido volar. Era una de sus mayores aficiones. Nada le despejaba tanto como sentir el aire cortándose al toparse con su cara y la sensación de verse suspendido en el aire con el único soporte que la escoba.

-¡Accio Nimbus 1000!- dijo a la vez que movía ligeramente la varita. Mientras llegaba su escoba los pensamientos se le fueron al día que sus hermanos le regalaron esa escoba en un día de Navidad. Esa era la primera escoba que había tenido y nunca se había desecho de ella ni la había guardado para suplirla por otra escoba más moderna; la suya le parecía perfecta. Un silbido se empezó a escuchar cada vez más cercano indicándole a Snape que su escoba estaba por llegar. Un par de segundos después la tenía delante.

Se subió a la escoba y emprendió el vuelo. Hacía mucho que no veía su casa y los alrededores desde esa posición. Sabía que no debía dejar a Hermione sola en la casa pero realmente necesitaba alejarse un poco; además no iba a tardar demasiado y estaba su elfo por si ella necesitaba algo. Cuando regresó a casa ya se había puesto el sol y se fue directamente a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente se levantó pronto así que se duchó y bajó directamente al laboratorio. Iba a empezar a hacer una poción cicatrizante pero al ir a buscar los ingredientes para hacerla se dio cuenta de que le faltaban algunos.

-"Tendré que ir al Callejón Diagon a por más para reponer el armario"-pensó. Como ya no podía preparar la poción aprovechó el tiempo en hacer inventario de los ingredientes que tenía y lo que se le habían acabado para aprovechar que iba a ir y comprar todo lo que le faltase. Llevaba ya un buen rato liado con los ingredientes cuando escuchó la puerta del laboratorio abrirse. Se giró para encontrarse con Hermione (que como se propuso la tarde anterior no iba a esconderse de su profesor por mucha… vergüenza que le diera).

-Buenos días- dijo Snape intentando sonar como días anteriores.

-Hola- Contestó escuetamente Hermione casi sin mirarle y quedándose parada en la puerta sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

El ambiente se tensó un poco. La confianza que por lo menos habían tenido siempre en el laboratorio se había esfumado. Snape, sabiendo que debía ser el que "diera el primer paso" guardó el bote que tenía en la mano en el armario y se acercó a donde estaba Hermione, que de repente había encontrado muy interesantes las marcas que había en la puerta.

-Granger-dijo captando la atención de su alumna. Hermione levantó la mirada del pomo de la puerta y la puso en su profesor por primera vez desde que había llegado al laboratorio.-Siento lo que pasó ayer; no fue mi intención meterme en su mente- dijo tirando su orgullo a la basura y sintiéndose bastante humillado (nunca hubiera pensado que terminaría haciendo eso, disculpándose con su alumna). Lo había dicho del tirón, sin ningún atisbo de sentimiento en sus ojos y con la mima expresión de la cara y el mismo tono de voz que empleaba para las clases. Pero eso a Hermione no le importaba; él estaba haciendo un aparente esfuerzo por pedirle perdón y eso le bastaba (aunque en realidad no estuviera enfada con él). Además, aunque él se esforzara por aparentar que no le importaba nada y que le estaba pidiendo perdón como el que comentaba algo banal y sin interés, los días que llevaba conviviendo con su profesor le habían servido para aprender que no era hombre de grandes expresiones. La verdad es que resultaba bastante gracioso verlo así, tan humano. En Hogwarts pagarían cientos de galeones por presenciar una escena así.

-No tiene importancia-le contestó sinceramente Hermione sonriéndole. Toda la vergüenza y el… miedo que había sentido al entrar en el laboratorio habían desaparecido. Aunque un poco escéptico ante la respuesta Snape le sonrió de vuelta; no terminaba de entender por qué su alumna había salido disparada del laboratorio de esa manera y mucho menos aún cómo había podido expulsarle de su mente sino sabía nada de oclumancia. Sólo en situaciones de verdadera desesperación un mago podía sacar a otro de su mente sin tener ni idea de oclumancia por lo que cierta intriga le envolvía mientras se preguntaba qué era eso tan importante y tan secreto que escondía su alumna y que guardaba con tanto recelo como para romper la conexión de la forma que ella lo hizo, y todo para que él no lo descubriera. Esperaba poder enterarse algún día.

-Bien…- dijo Snape tan bajito que apenas Hermione pudo escucharlo.

Unos segundos de silencio les envolvió a ambos. No era para nada tenso, de echo estaban muy a gusto. Era la primera vez que se veían de esa forma, tan fijamente desde que ambos habían admitido lo que sentían. En un momento así no habría que tener conocimiento alguno sobre legeremancia para darse cuenta de lo que ambos pensaban; sus miradas decían todo. El mágico momento se vio interrumpido por la vuelta de la cordura de Snape. Carraspeó un poco y se volvió para continuar con lo que estaba haciendo con los ingredientes antes de que Hermione entrara al laboratorio. Esa era una de las cosas que le repateaban del "embrollo" en el que se había metido. ¡Por Merlín! Parecía un adolescente de quince años que se enamora por primera vez; sólo le faltaba sonrojarse para terminar de parecerlo totalmente. Mientras cogía otro bote seguía sin creerse que eso le estuviera pasando a él.

-¿Cómo es que no está haciendo ninguna poción?- le preguntó su alumna acercándose a él. Vaya… se había olvidado que ella seguía ahí.

-No tengo los ingredientes necesarios para hacerla-le contestó secamente.- Estaba haciendo inventario para salir esta tarde al Callejón Diagon para comprar los que me faltan.

-¿Puedo acompañarle?- le preguntó Hermione cautelosamente mientras le pasaba a su profesor un bote con alguna sustancia rara para que él la guardara en el armario.-Digo… si no le importa…

Snape no la miró; recapacitó unos segundos pensando en lo que implicaría llevarla con él. También consideró la situación de ella; todo el verano "encerrada" en una casa que no era la suya y que además en cierta forma sentía la… necesidad de complacerla debido a lo ocurrido la tarde anterior. Sería la primera y la última vez que haría algo así (bueno eso es lo que él se pensaba). Una vez tomada la decisión se encogió de hombros y le contestó.

-No veo por qué no, pero no se separará de mi en ningún momento, recuerde que no está aquí simplemente por pasar las vacaciones- dijo para hacer referencia al echo de que los mortífagos estaban interesados en ella.

-¡Gracias!- le contestó notablemente contenta. No es que no estuviera a gusto en casa de su profesor, de echo estaba muy bien, pero necesitaba salir a la calle y pasear por Londres, aunque fuera sólo un rato y por el Callejón.

Continuaron contando los ingredientes y apuntando los que les faltaban, trabajando como habían estado haciendo durante los días anteriores, complementándose a la perfección. Al parecer todo seguía igual o bueno, eso es lo que parecía.

Después de comer y tras una docena de advertencias por parte de su profesor sobre lo que tenía que hacer y no hacer mientras estuvieran fuera de las protecciones de la casa (que si no se aleje de mi, no entre a ningún sitio sin mi permiso…), se aparecieron en una pequeña y solitaria calle del centro de Londres. Anduvieron por un par de calles hasta Charing Cross Road, entraron en el Caldero Chorreante y de ahí, a través de la pared de ladrillos, al Callejón Diagon.

Aunque había bastante gente paseando por allí y comprando en las tiendas para el día que era, sábado 26, (sobretodo eran familias adquiriendo los uniformes y el material escolar necesario para Hogwarts) pasaron una tarde bastante agradable. Fueron primero a comprar los ingredientes para las pociones (que era el motivo principal por el que habían ido allí) a una tienda llamada "Slug & Jigger" donde estuvieron durante casi dos horas. También pasaron por la tienda de calderos, la librería "Flourish & Bloots" (donde tanto Hermione como Snape se encontraban como pez en el agua), el "Emporio de la lechuza" e incluso entraron a la tienda de "Artículos de calidad para Quidditch" donde Hermione aprovechó que estaba allí para comprarle a Harry su regalo de cumpleaños que era en cinco días (la verdad ya había dado por perdida la oportunidad de comprarle algo a su amigo pero cuando le pidió permiso a su profesor para entrar y mirar algo para Harry él no puso pega ninguna; es más, incluso le dio un par de consejos para elegir el regalo). De vuelta al Londres muggle, antes de salir del Callejón Diagon, pasaron por delante de la tienda de los gemelos Fred y George "Sortilegios Weasley" (donde Snape no tenía pensado entrar) pero al ver que ya estaba cerrada continuaron su camino hacia la misma calle donde se había aparecido a primera hora de la tarde. Ya casi anochecía cuando llegaron allí. Como al aparecerse para la ida, Hermione se agarró del brazo de su profesor y tras un suave "plop" la calle se quedó desierta.

Aparecieron en el salón de la casa. Ninguno de los dos se movió un milímetro de como habían quedado tras aparecerse. Nunca habían estado ambos tan cerca y en contacto como estaban ahora y ninguno quería romper ese "mágico" momento. Pero como no era plan de quedarse ahí parados hasta el final del verano Hermione se separó un poco de su profesor (sin soltarse de su brazo) y tras una pequeña indecisión, sacó a flote el valor propio de los gryffindors y alzándose un poco de puntillas le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla a su profesor (que para nada esperaba un gesto así). No fue un beso fugaz como el que le dio la noche en que Snape le habló de su vida; éste era más largo y expresaba mucho más de lo que algunos besos apasionados (como los que salían en las películas) podrían expresar nunca. Snape por su parte se sentía derrumbar, todo su autocontrol se estaba perdiendo en el aire. Ya casi no recordaba la última vez que alguien había tenido un gesto tan inocente y sincero con él y eso lo descolocaba aún más todavía si cabe.

-Gracias por todo lo de esta tarde-le dijo Hermione bastante bajito y sin mirarle a la cara. Todavía no podía creerse ni ella misma lo que acababa de hacer pero lo hecho, hecho está así que ahora que se había lanzado no iba a echarse para atrás. Era la segunda vez en menos de un mes que le daba un beso a su profesor pero esta vez no iba a salir corriendo; además ahora sí sabía por qué lo había hecho. Se sentía muy a gusto tan cerquita de él y estaba decidida a hacerle entender lo que sentía, aunque posiblemente la tachara de loca, de tomarle el pelo, la mandara de un grito a su habitación o la terminara echando de su casa (o quizás no…)- He pasado una tarde estupenda.-terminó de decirle mientras, ahora sí, le miraba a los ojos. Las miradas de ambos se encontraron. Era curioso cómo dos colores tan aparentemente fríos y poco expresivos como el marrón y el negro de los ojos de ambos podían decir más que todas las palabras que pudieran ocurrírseles juntas.

Snape estaba librando por dentro una batalla personal contra sus propios sentimientos que sabía de sobra que tenía perdida. Todavía podía notar la respiración de Hermione haciéndole cosquillas en la mejilla cuando le había besado y en su cabeza sólo se preguntaba a qué esperaba para apartarla y por qué demonios no lo había hecho todavía.

Inconscientemente la miraba de Hermione pasó de los ojos de su profesor a sus labios… nunca se había fijado realmente en ellos (finos, varoniles…) y ahora que lo había hecho no podía evitar el deseo de besarlos. Levantó los ojos todo lo rápido que pudo para ponerlos de nuevo en los de su profesor. Él la seguía mirando y seguro que ya sabía lo que pasaba por su cabeza. ¿Por qué no le decía nada?

Tal vez… sí, ¿por qué no? Hermione empezó a acercarse lentamente más a él.

¿Por qué no podía sentir lo mismo que ella? Volvió a alzarse de puntillas para intentar igualar su altura con la de su profesor sin dejar de mirarle. Snape por su parte estaba como hechizado, sabía lo que iba a pasar, lo que ello podría implicar y lo estaba permitiendo… definitivamente, había caído en las garras del amor así que por primera vez en muchos años se dedicó a sentir...

Podía percibir la indecisión momentánea de su alumna de si continuar o no así que, dando señal por primera vez desde que habían llegado del Callejón de que estaba ahí, tomó parte activa en la situación. Hermione se humedeció los labios con la lengua en un gesto inocente de vacilación (seguir o no seguir… besarle o no hacerlo…). A los ojos de Snape esa pequeña acción resultaba tremendamente atrayente y cuando alzó la mirada para ponerla en los ojos de ella…

Ambos terminaron por acercarse mientras cerraban los ojos para juntar los labios en un beso suave, inexperto al ser el primero. Al principio fue solamente un roce, un intercambio de pequeños besos pero poco a poco estos se iban volviendo más largos y apasionados. Snape puso una de sus manos en la cintura de Hermione y otra en su cuello, acercándola más a él mientras que Hermione afianzó la mano que tenía sobre el brazo de su profesor y la otra la llevó hasta su pecho.

Hermione sentía que las piernas iban a fallarle de un momento a otro. Nunca había sentido algo así; si bien había besado a otros chicos (aunque no muchos) la sensación que los otros besos la producían no se acercaba ni por asomo a lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento a manos de su profesor, un tremendo cosquilleo en la zona del estómago que la hacía flaquear. Severus por su parte sólo deseaba que esos besos no se terminasen nunca y por una vez olvidarse de todo y todos y no tener que pensar en nada más a parte de en sentir y experimentar de nuevo las sensaciones que ya creía olvidadas; las de sentirse amado y la agradable sensación que ello producía.

Después de un beso especialmente largo se separaron, más por la falta de aire que por otra cosa. Ambos respiraban aceleradamente para compensar la falta de aire; se miraron a los ojos buscando las respuestas que ya sabían (o se imaginaban) en los ojos del otro sin separarse ni un centímetro de donde estaban, no fuera que con ello se rompiera la nueva y cálida situación que se había formado entre los dos. No sabían el tiempo que llevaban así; segundos, minutos… sólo existían ellos dos y la necesidad imperiosa de demostrarse mediante besos el amor que sentían.

Se sonrieron con complicidad aunque con algo de vergüenza y sonrojo (sobretodo por parte de Hermione) mientras se acercaban de nuevo para juntar sus labios en otro beso, más apasionado e intenso que los anteriores. En una acción inconsciente para tener más contacto con su profesor Hermione alzó las manos de donde las tenía y pasó los brazos por detrás del cuello Snape. Parecía que se hubieran besado cientos de veces antes de ese momento, recorrían sus labios intentando saborear cada rincón de la boca del otro. Era simplemente perfecto, mágico… pero no todo termina de la forma que uno espera y lo que ocurrió ahora no entraba dentro de a idea que tenía Hermione. Iba a profundizar más el beso cuando sintió como unos brazos la separaban del cuerpo de su profesor rompiendo el beso y todo el contacto que había entre ellos. Severus la miraba con los ojos abiertos como platos, respirando entrecortadamente y con una expresión en la cara que no denotaba nada bueno. Iba a preguntarle qué le pasaba, por qué había reaccionado así cuando le sintió pasar por su lado, con aire indiferente mientras susurraba palabras que no llegaba a escuchar. Logró reaccionar antes de que él saliera del salón.

-¿Pero qué pasa?- le preguntó bastante angustiada mientras se volvía para tenerle de frente intuyendo cuál iba a ser la respuesta. La verdad es que hasta cierto punto le había extrañado que él no hubiera reaccionado así antes, rechazándola. Lo que no entendía es por qué lo hacía ahora, después de haberla correspondido. Snape se giró para quedar frente a ella.

-Esto es una locura Granger, ¿no lo entiende? simplemente no puede ser- fue lo único que le dijo, intentando sonar frío pero sin lograrlo, dejándola sola en medio del salón; extasiada por lo que acababa de compartir con su profesor pero también confusa y contrariada por la reacción de él. Antes de que pudiera reclamarle ni decirle nada a Snape, él ya se había perdido (refugiado, escondido…) en alguna parte de la casa; necesitaba pensar largo y tendido en todo lo ocurrido.

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO**

OOOOOO---------------OOOOOOOOO-------------OOOOOO

¡¡Hola!! ¡¡Aquí estoy de nuevo!! Esta vez no he tardado 6 meses en actualizar…

He subido el capi otra vez porque tenía que hacer una pequeña corrección, que no influye para nada en el contenido del capitulo (gracias Emy por decírmelo).

¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? A mi personalmente me ha gustado jeje. Aunque al principio me dio unos pocos dolores de cabeza porque no sabía cómo empezarlo me vino la inspiración en un rato por la tarde y nah, esto es lo que ha salido.

Una de las cosas que no tenía planeada era que Severus se metiera en la mente de Hermione pero tenía que buscar un detonante para que ambos reconocieran lo que sienten por el otro y bueno, eso fue lo que se me ocurrió. Me pareció original… ¿Qué os parecen las reacciones de ambos ante lo que les pasa en el laboratorio? Esa parte también me llevó bastante tiempo porque la verdad es que describir sentimientos y cosas de esas me parecen un poquillo complicadas… básicamente porque no se si me paso de describir o si no viene a cuento describirlas…

Y otra cosa… no os podéis quejar… por fin después de 9 capítulos tenéis un beso en condiciones de los dos. ¿Ha quedao bien? Mirad que eso fue otra de las cosas que más me costó escribir… nunca había escrito ninguna escena de ese tipo y no quería que pareciera demasiado cursi y rosita pero tampoco que fuera contarlo sin más.

Ya sé que lo he cortado el capítulo en una parte… interesante jeje pero es que sino se iba a hacer eterno y no hubiera publicado ni el año que viene.

Esta vez no os voy a preguntar por el carácter de los personajes porque Snape ya se me ha ido de las manos y no tiene el mismo carácter que al principio (el de los libros). Pero he intentado que ese cambio sea lo más paulatino posible y que parezca creíble. De todas formas su toque sarcástico y malhumorado lo va a seguir conservando (básicamente porque si no lo hiciera dejaría de ser Snape jeje). Y en cuanto a Hermione… hago lo que puedo jaja. No tengo ni la más mínima idea de cómo pensáis las mujeres así que intento ponerme en el lugar de ella en lo que le pasa pero no sé… a veces no tengo ni idea de cómo plantearlo. Menos mal que tengo a mis chicas que me ayudan en todo jeje (Iris, Paty, Cat sois las mejores ) y me orientan en esta parte.

Como siempre jeje me gustaría que me dejarais un review más que nada para saber si va bien la historia o si me estoy enrollando demasiado o si es un rollo o lo que sea. Espero vuestros comentarios (tanto positivos como negativos). Así, si no os gusta como va el fict o si me enrollo demasiado, podré cambiar mi forma de escribir.** Sólo tenéis que darle al botoncito de "GO" que hay ahí abajo para escribir un review**

No contesto los reviews por aquí porque por lo visto no se puede. Acabo de darme cuenta de que ahora se pueden contestar automáticamente los reviews a los que están unidos a así que eso es lo que haré. Gracias a todos los que dejasteis reviews en el capítulo anterior; sigo diciendo que me hace mucha ilusión recibirlos y algunos me son de gran ayuda a la hora de escribir los siguientes capítulos (por ideas que dejáis, puntos de vista que yo a lo mejor no había contemplado…) unas cuantas cabezas piensan mejor que una jeje. Así que eso, muchas gracias a Rasaaabe (un beso wapa!! Y gracias por leerte el fict), Draco_Lucy_Girl, Ana Abbot GHRS, Malo Snape Rickman, Mica Redfield, Edysev, Kaura 84, Tercy-s-s=cloe, Lakota Snape, Aura Black, Luna-wood, Florence Rose, Hitomi Felton, Susi, Dana Snape, Strega in progress, Danibalck, Brujita, HoneyBeem, Miss Andreina Snape, Marian Salazar, Micela, Sheamoonie, Amsp14, ArwenWood, Ginny84, Beita y Zeisse. Si se me olvida alguien lo siento.

Bueno, que me lío a hablar/escribir y no paro jeje.

Espero de todo corazón que paséis unas navidades estupendas con vuestras familias y que los Reyes, Papa Noel o quien sea os traiga lo que pedisteis. Y no os atragantéis con el turrón!! Y cuidado con las uvas la noche de Nochevieja jeje. FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PRÓSPERO AÑO 2006.

Como hoy es 22 aprovecho para decir que no me ha tocado la lotería de Navidad así que tendré que posponer lo de hacer el vago por lo menos hasta el año que viene jeje.

Intentaré no tardar mucho con el siguiente capítulo.

Un abrazo

Este capítulo ha sido revisado y modificado (30/01/2010) para quitar las faltas de ortografía y ajustar un poco las fechas. Creo que los lectores de este tipo de historias merecemos poder leer con la menor cantidad de errores ortográficos y gramaticales posibles.


	13. Capitulo 11

**Un amor inesperado**

Ningún personaje me pertenece. Todos ellos son propiedad de J.K. Rowling

Este fanfiction es un Severus / Hermione.

Los pensamientos van entre comillas ""

N/A significa notas de autor y siempre ira entre paréntesis ( N/A )

Los diálogos van precedidos de un guión ( .- ) cada vez que un personaje habla

_**AVISO: **__**NO**__** CONTIENE SPOILERS DEL SEXTO LIBRO DE HARRY POTTER (HP Y EL PRINCIPE MESTIZO)**_

**CAPÍTULO 11**

-Esto es una locura Granger, ¿no lo entiende? simplemente no puede ser- fue lo único que le dijo, intentando sonar frío pero sin lograrlo, dejándola sola en medio del salón; extasiada por lo que acababa de compartir con su profesor pero también confusa y contrariada por la reacción de él. Antes de que pudiera reclamarle ni decirle nada a Snape, él ya se había perdido en alguna parte de la casa; necesitaba pensar largo y tendido en todo lo ocurrido.

Hermione se quedó sola, parada en mitad del salón, tal cual la había dejado su profesor. Se le aguaron los ojos tras verlo salir. No se había movido ni un milímetro de donde estaba simplemente porque todavía no era capaz de pensar ni hacer nada con claridad. La recorría una sensación... extraña; estaba todavía en una especie de nube de felicidad por haberle besado y que él la hubiera correspondido de la misma manera, pero a la vez no podía evitar tener ganas de llorar por su rechazo posterior. Qué cabronazo…

Una pregunta la carcomía por dentro, "¿por qué la había apartado?". Aunque a lo mejor la pregunta correcta en una situación como esta sería "¿por qué la había besado y correspondido a su beso?" Estaba siendo todo tan perfecto… Nunca pensó que besar a su profesor la haría sentir tan bien, tan querida, tan feliz. Sin embargo…

Fue hacia el sofá y se dejó caer. Tenía una sonrisa tonta en la cara pero no se la veía feliz ya que a la vez, los ojos los tenía bañados de lágrimas. Se quedó ahí un rato sentada sin hacer nada, con la cabeza apoyada en la mano del lado del reposabrazos del sofá y las piernas apoyadas en la pequeña mesa que había frente a los sofás. No paraba de darle vueltas en la cabeza a todo lo que había pasado desde se llegada del callejón Diagon. Había sido unos pocos minutos pero había significado tanto… le había besado (bueno, se habían besado porque antes de que ella se decidiera a besarle definitivamente él se había acercado a ella cerrando la distancia que les separaba) y él le había correspondido. Bajo su opinión habían sido besos cargados de sentimiento, pero en el momento que todo parecía perfecto y que habían logrado dejar a un lado la tensión del principio va él y la rechaza. ¿Alguien podía entender eso? Ella desde luego no; o por lo menos no por el momento.

¿Qué pretendía Snape? Por mucho que ahora estuviera resentida con él no podía decir que su profesor fuera del tipo de personas que se dejan llevar por el momento. Vale que hasta hacía un mes más o menos el único sentimiento que había entre los dos era el respeto de ella hacia él como profesor y el de "odio" recíproco por parte de ambos. Pero tras convivir con él durante ese mes largo, tras haber escuchado buena parte de la vida de su profesor a través de él mismo y tras haberle visto innumerables ocasiones bajo su papel de espía en la Orden y en la batalla final, podía atreverse a asegurar que si él hacía algo era porque había sopesado todas las opciones y había valorado convenientemente las consecuencias. Eso podría significar que si la había besado él podría sentir algo por ella ¿no? Aunque bueno… bien pensado, si sintiera algo por ella no la habría rechazado ¿no? Pero si él la había besado es porque no le era indiferente… sin embargo, ¿por qué luego la quitó de su lado?

-"Oh mierda, me estoy rayando"- pensó Hermione al ver el circulo vicioso en el que habían caído sus pensamientos y que no le llevaban a ninguna parte. Después de una media hora más en la misma posición decidió "ahogar sus penas" en un helado de chocolate. Así que apartando un poco de su cabeza todo el embrollo de esa tarde fue a la cocina con algún pensamiento del tipo: "y luego dicen que las raras somos nosotras…".

A Snape ni una torre de chocolate sería capaz de tranquilizarlo. Estaba en la buhardilla, recostado sobre una de las paredes. Al principio había ido al laboratorio pero con el estado de nerviosismo y descontrol que cargaba temía arremeter contra lo primero que pillara y no quería echar a perder los ingredientes tan pulcramente cuidados, caros y difíciles de encontrar que tenía y las pociones de su pequeña reserva y las ya preparadas para Hogwarts. Así que tras un par de minutos en el laboratorio se apareció en la lechucería previendo que allí no haría nada de lo que luego pudiera arrepentirse.

Nunca, ni en su época como estudiante, ni como mortífago, ni como espía, nunca se había sentido como se sentía ahora, débil y vulnerable; y eso le enfurecía. Por otra parte se sentía contrariado; la mañana anterior se había metido accidentalmente en la mente de su alumna y había aprovechado, inconscientemente, para buscar algo que le indicara que los sentimientos de su alumna pudieran ir por el mismo camino que los suyos hacia ella. No encontró nada y realmente no había esperado encontrarlo y mucho menos imaginaba que ella se sintiera lo mismo que él, y menos aún que se lo demostrara de la manera que lo había hecho esa tarde. Esos besos… podría haber seguido besándola durante horas y horas sin parar.

Por la tarde, después de que su alumna hubiera salido disparada del laboratorio, había aceptado por fin lo que sentía por ella y se había propuesto alejarse e intentar olvidarlo pero claro, no contaba con lo que había ocurrido después de llegar del Callejón Diagon.

Ahora sabía que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos porque algo que ni se planteaba dudar era de las intenciones de su alumna. La conocía lo suficiente como para saber que no haría algo como eso si realmente no lo sintiera. Tuvo la tentación de pensar que lo hacía para… retarle y tener algo de lo que mofarse cuando se encontrara con sus amigos el 1 de septiembre en el tren de Hogwarts pero sabía que ella no era así.

Cuando se aparecieron en el salón de su casa y ella se le acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla se quedó igual de parado que la primera vez que lo hizo, la noche que destripó parte de su vida a su alumna. Y cuando segundos después vio que ella se estaba acercando de nuevo, con algo de indecisión, pero para besarle en los labios, no pudo negarse a sí mismo cuánto deseaba que eso ocurriera y terminó por cerrar la distancia que los separaba.

No tenía suficientes palabras para describir lo que había sentido al besarla pero lo que sí sabía era que por primera vez en muchos años sentía que algo de su vida tenía sentido. Pero como todo en su vida, esto no le iba a resultar nada fácil. En el momento que parecía que empezaban a complementarse mientras se besaban llegaba su parte racional y le recordaba todas aquellas razones por las que había decidido la tarde anterior alejarse de ella y deshacerse todo sentimiento que tuviera. Había caído en aquello que se había propuesto olvidar y todo por una chica, una mujer.

-"Parezco un adolescente enamorado por primera vez"- pensó con sorna tras pensar un poco en todo lo que había pasado. Porque ya ni se molestaba en negarse a sí mismo lo que pasaba; estaba enamorado de una de sus alumnas. En condiciones normales se recriminaría a sí mismo por dejar que pasara (eso ya lo había hecho), guardaría esos sentimientos bajo corazas y corazas de frialdad (eso lo había intentado pero no le había salido demasiado bien) y por último no haría nada e intentaría olvidarlo. Esto último le estaba resultando imposible porque en primer lugar, dicha alumna vivía en su casa y trabajaba con él en el laboratorio la mayor parte del día, en segundo lugar, y por una razón que todavía se le escapaba de las manos, ella sentía lo mismo que él, y en tercer lugar, se habían besado.

-"Joder"-pensó malhumorado mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a una de las ventanas. Se asomó para ver las estrellas que empezaban a llenar el cielo tal y como hacía desde la torre de astronomía desde que pisó Hogwarts por primera vez cuando tenía 11 años. Y hablando de Hogwarts… todo lo que le estaba pasando era culpa del viejo. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que hacer todo lo que Albus Dumbledore le pedía? Por mucho que él se negara Albus siempre terminaba convenciéndole de cualquier cosa, por disparatada y estúpida que le pareciera. Y ahora por haberse dejado engatusar por él y haber aceptado tener a Granger en su casa, estaba metido en todo este lío. Aunque bueno, Hermione Granger hacía mucho que había dejado de resultarle indiferente… pero de todas formas, si Dumbledore no le hubiera dejado de "niñera" no le estaría pasando todo eso ahora.

-"En fin"-pensó derrotado al ver que nada de lo que había pasado tenía ya remedio. Se separó de la ventana y volvió a sentarse donde estaba antes. No tenía ganas de salir de ahí y encontrarse con Hermione; sabía que se había comportado como un auténtico capullo dejándola ahí "tirada" en mitad del salón después de haberla besado pero ni siquiera sabría qué decirla cuando la viera.

Una luz le estaba dando de lleno en la cara y era realmente molesta… abrió los ojos con cansancio para comprobar que se había quedado dormido en la lechucería, y en una posición un tanto incómoda porque le dolía todo el cuerpo. Se levantó para estirarse pero aun así seguía estando molido, como si una manada de hipogrifos le hubiera pasado por encima. Fijó su vista en la ventana más cercana y por la posición del sol dedujo que debía de ser casi medio día. Hacía mucho que no se despertaba tan tarde pero la noche anterior había estado desvelado hasta muy tarde pensando y dándole vueltas a la cabeza una y otra vez a todo lo que había pasado en los últimos días y cómo todo eso le estaba cambiando la vida, hasta ese momento tranquila y sin sobresaltos.

Se estiró otra vez intentando menguar el dolor que tenía en la espalda pero no obtuvo ningún resultado. Lo que necesitaba ahora era un baño relajante para destensar los músculos y nada mejor para eso que nadar un rato en el pequeño lago que estaba en medio del bosquecillo. Además ese domingo hacía un día de lujo para ello. Se concentró en el lugar donde estaba el lago y un segundo después desapareció de la lechucería.

Hermione estaba bastante aburrida. Se había levantado sobre las 10 de la mañana y no tenía nada que hacer. Después del atracón a helado que se dio por la noche cayó luego rendida en la cama. Cuando se levantó, se duchó, se vistió, arregló un poco la habitación y después bajó a desayunar. Cuando terminó se puso a buscar a su profesor por la casa (aunque no sabía muy bien si de verdad quería encontrarse con él); miró en el laboratorio, la biblioteca e incluso se asomó a su habitación pero no había rastro de él por ningún sitio. Entre decepcionada (porque quería hablar con él sobre lo que había pasado la tarde anterior), aliviada (en el fondo tenía un poco de… "miedo" de la reacción en frío de su profesor) y preocupada (por no haberle encontrado en ningún lado y no saber donde podría estar) se dejó caer en uno de los sofás del salón con un libro bajo el brazo. Intentó concentrarse y ponerse a leer pero le resultaba imposible; le resultaba imposible no recordar una y otra vez el momento tan íntimo que había compartido con su profesor, era cómo si hubiera pasado hacía segundos. Además hacía bastante calor y eso la desconcentraba.

-"¿Qué hago?"- se preguntó tras desistir de concentrarse en algo como leer.

-"Podría bajar al laboratorio y hacer alguna poción"- pero tras pensarlo desechó la idea; en realidad le apetecía hacer una poción tanto como ponerse delante de una manada de leones furiosos. Y además, seguro que a su profesor no le hacía ninguna gracia que ella hubiera cogido ingredientes y demás cosas sin su permiso y supervisión.

-"O podría preparar un pastel"- Le encantaba preparar postres. En verano, cuando llegaba a su casa para pasar las vacaciones, aprovechaba para hacer cualquier cosa dulce que se le ocurriera. Pero también desechó esa idea, el elfo de su profesor no dejaría por nada del mundo que la "señorita" hiciera nada que tuviera que ver con cocinar.

Después de quince minutos mirando las interesantísimas cenizas de la chimenea decidió ir a dar una vuelta por el bosquecillo que estaba frente a la casa.

-"¡Claro! El bosque…- pensó con la alegría de quien por fin descubre la solución a un gran misterio. Se levantó del sofá como si quemara y fue corriendo a su habitación. A los pocos minutos bajó casi igual de deprisa vestida con un pantalón tipo pirata, unas sandalias y la parte de arriba del bikini. Colgada al hombro llevaba una toalla (tipo piscina) que había encontrado en uno de los cajones del baño. Sin perder tiempo salió de la casa rumbo al pequeño lago del bosque que tanto le había gustado la primera vez que lo vio dispuesta a darse un bañito; así seguro que se quitaría el calor y además se despejaría un poco.

Intentó recordar los sitios por los que había pasado la vez que había llegado allí pero todo le parecía igual. Tras dar un par de rodeos y después de pasar por la misma piedra tres veces, divisó un claro que si no se equivocaba, estaba antes de llegar al lago. Notablemente más animada, aceleró el paso y después de unos minutos empezó a escuchar el movimiento del agua; unos segundos más tarde tenía el lago delante. Fue a dejar la toalla y el pantalón que llevaba puesto bajo un árbol para ir a bañarse pero se sorprendió al encontrar un montoncito de ropa a un par de metros. Extrañada, se acercó y vio un pantalón negro, una camisa de manga larga (negra también), un par de calcetines y unos zapatos (negros para variar) además de una varita. No había que ser superdotado para imaginarse de quién era esa ropa; había encontrado a su profesor después de haberse pasado media mañana pensando dónde podría estar (al parecer había tenido la misma idea que ella).

Lanzó un suspiro al aire; su "baño relajante" había acabado antes de empezar. Es irónico cómo cuando buscas a alguien no lo encuentras y cuando quieres un rato de tranquilidad para pensar o para lo que sea resulta que la persona a la que buscabas ha recurrido a refugiarse en ese mismo lugar. Se volvió hacia el lago buscando con la mirada a su profesor y para su sorpresa no había nadie, el agua estaba en total calma.

-"Genial…"-pensó con cansancio y algo de sarcasmo. La verdad es que a su profesor el título de jefe de la casa Slytherin le venía que ni al pelo; era más escurridizo que una serpiente.

-"¿Dónde se habrá metido?"- pensó ahora. Si toda su ropa estaba ahí tirada él no debería estar muy lejos, pero aun así se "resistía" a que lo encontrara.

Iba a marcharse cuando una voz a su espalda la sorprendió.

-¿Se puede saber que hace aquí Granger?-Le increpó la inconfundible voz de su profesor. Por el tono parecía bastante molesto.

Hermione iba a volverse y contestarle algo así como "No creo que le importe" en el mismo tono con el que él se había dirigido a ella, pero al darse la vuelta simplemente se quedó con la boca abierta, no le salía ninguna palabra. Y como para que le saliera nada… Su profesor estaba prácticamente como su madre lo trajo al mundo, llevaba sólo un bañador negro que le llegaba casi por las rodillas. Vale que ya lo había visto así de "desvestido" la noche que lo despertó por la pesadilla pero ahora que era de día le podía ver mejor y además estaba mojado, lo que le hacía más atractivo si cabe a la vista. Como ya pudo comprobar esa noche, su profesor tenía un cuerpo estupendo; espalda ancha, vientre plano, brazos fuertes…

Tras unos segundos (imperceptibles para Hermione y eternos para Snape) en los que Hermione se dedicó a mirar con poco disimulo la figura de su profesor éste carraspeó un poco para llamar su atención. Eso bastó para atraer la atención de Hermione quien al ver la expresión de Snape, seria, esperando una explicación con los brazos cruzados, se le subieron los colores a la cara mientras intentaba contestarle (consiguiendo sólo balbucear).

-Esto… yo… sólo quería bañarme- logró decir. Bajó la mirada avergonzada por su "descaro" al mirarle (estaba más que segura de que él se había dado cuenta). Esperaba una reprimenda o algo por el estilo pero su profesor no le dijo nada.

Severus le dirigió una mirada intensa, hizo amago de decirle algo pero al final, simplemente se agachó, cogió su ropa, los zapatos y la varita y así, tal y como iba (descalzo, mojado y con toda la ropa a cuestas) empezó a andar hacia la casa.

Apretó el paso todo lo que pudo (sin llegar a correr) para alejarse lo más posible de Hermione; sólo ella lograba ponerle bajo ese estado de alteración. Y él que quería una mañana tranquila, nadando en el lago sin ningún sobresalto… y va ella y tiene la misma idea que él. Se sorprendió bastante al verla allí, parada al lado de donde había dejado su ropa, y su carácter frío no pudo resistir la tentación de salir a flote.

Cuando ella se dio la vuelta para responderle y la pudo ver bien… tuvo que recurrir a todo su autocontrol para que no se notara la turbación y los nervios que había empezando a sentir (para ello básicamente tomó la misma actitud imponente y seria que empleaba en las clases). Aprovechó cuando ella se dedicó a mirarle sin contemplación (porque se había dado cuenta…) para hacer exactamente lo mismo que ella, eso sí, sin que se notara. La verdad es que a parte de ser inteligente, guapa, agradable, etc, su alumna tenía un cuerpo perfecto.

Como ser humano y hombre no pudo evitar darle un repaso a la figura que tenía delante (ahora que ella sólo llevaba la parte de arriba del bikini y un pantalón podía apreciar algo más de lo que pudo ver la noche que la trajo a su casa: la cadera, los pechos…); y como hombre enamorado, mucho menos pudo evitar desearla más. En el momento en el que cayó en la cuenta de por dónde iban sus pensamientos se hizo de notar para sacar a su alumna del letargo en el que parecía haber caído (le resultaba curioso y gratificante a la vez, ver que la causa de su "estado" estuviera producida simplemente por mirarle a él) y a él mismo del suyo. Después de escucharla tartamudear estuvo a punto de soltarle un comentario mordaz pero se contuvo ya que realmente, no sabía qué decirle. Así que por eso optó por "hacer una retirada a tiempo", recoger todas sus cosas y salir de la zona del lago rumbo hacia la casa. Con un poco de suerte se encerraría en el laboratorio o en su habitación sin haber enfrentado a Hermione y a cierta situación que todavía tenían por aclarar.

Pero no todo sale como uno quiere…

Hermione se quedó un poco parada por la reacción de su profesor pero antes de que él se alejara logró reaccionar y echó a correr para alcanzarle.

-¿A dónde va? ¿Es que no piensa decir nada?- le dijo bastante molesta y sofocada por la carrerita cuando consiguió llegar a su lado.

-No se de qué me habla Granger- le dijo con un tono inescrutable e impasible, como si el asunto no fuera con él, y sin siquiera pararse ni mirarla.

Quizá fue por la forma en la que había pronunciado su apellido o por hacer como si nada hubiera pasado o simplemente por no tomarle la importancia que la situación realmente tenía, que salió a la luz todo su carácter.

-¡¿Cómo que no sabe de qué le hablo?! ¡¿Acaso no tiene nada que decir sobre lo que pasó ayer?!- le dijo con un tono de voz más alto y notablemente más alterada mientras le cogía del brazo para que parara de andar. La situación era bastante surrealista; ella pidiéndole explicaciones a él…

Severus se detuvo y Hermione se plantó delante de él para impedirle continuar.

-Ya le dije que no podía ser- le contestó pero sin mirarla.

-Y ¿por qué no puede ser?- le preguntó ahora con los brazos cruzados y bastante interés. Le había costado, pero había conseguido cruzar más de dos frases con su profesor sin que él diera por finalizada la conversación y había logrado llevar la "discusión" hacia donde ella quería.

- ¿Que por qué no puede ser?- le contestó Snape subiendo también el tono de voz y ahora sí, mirándola. Al verla expectante por su respuesta continuó.- Es una locura, y sabe eso tan bien como yo, así que no siga… no y punto.-le terminó de decir intentando sonar convincente para terminar con la discusión lo antes posible.

-Pues yo no creo que sea una locura- le dijo mirándolo desafiante, pero eso sí, ya algo más tranquila.

-Pues yo creo que sí lo es- le contestó él mirándola de la misma manera. Un duelo silencioso pareció establecerse entre las miradas de ambos.

-¿Por qué?- le preguntó Hermione secamente sin amedrentarse ni siquiera un poco.

Snape rodó lo ojos ante la insistencia de su alumna. Estaba intentando defender una postura (la de alejarse de ella) que ni siquiera él entendía muy bien porque era justo lo contrario de lo que sentía; sin embargo era lo que debía hacer pero si ella seguía rebatiendo a todo lo que él decía no sabía si iba a poder aguantar…

-Porque sí- le soltó empezando a perder la paciencia.

-¿CÓMO QUE POR QUE SÍ? ESO NO ES UNA RESPUESTA.- saltó Hermione nada más escucharle.

-¿QUÉ QUIERES QUE TE DIGA, EH?- dijo ya Snape olvidando los formalismos y empezando a perder los nervios también. -¿Que soy 20 año mayor que tú? ¿Que podría ser tu padre? ¿Que soy tu profesor y tú mi alumna? - Cada vez iba aumentando más el tono de voz. Hermione le escuchaba realmente interesada, sin osar interrumpirle, dejándole desahogarse y que dijera todo lo que pensaba. -¿Que soy un mortífago? ¿Que hasta hace poco más de un mes nos odiábamos? ¿Que mereces algo mucho mejor?- Dijo todo del tirón, soltando todo lo que le carcomía de la situación. Por todas esas cosas, y algunas más que no había dicho, su parte racional se negaba, ni si quiera, plantearse la posibilidad de empezar algún tipo de… relación con su alumna.

Respiraba entrecortadamente sin apartar la mirada de ella; su pecho subía y bajaba al compás de su respiración, y tenía las mejillas algo encendidas (cosa que resaltaba bastante al tener la piel tan blanca). Estaba sorprendido por todo lo que había dicho en el último minuto. Y es que su alumna lo había vuelto a conseguir… ¡sacarle de sus casillas! Sólo ella era capaz de tensarle de tal manera que perdiera el control y terminara descubriéndose de esa manera, soltando lo primero que le pasaba por la cabeza.

-¿Ha terminado ya?- le preguntó Hermione intentando permaneces lo más tranquila posible, sin mostrar ningún tipo de reacción a lo que acababa de oír, aunque por dentro estaba como un flan; y es que tras escuchar todo lo que su profesor le había dicho empezaba a ver una pequeña luz de esperanza. Por lo que había escuchado él si parecía sentir algo por ella pero tendría que armarse de paciencia e intentar convencerle de que sus excusas eran sólo eso, excusas que no valían la pena si de verdad los dos se querían (como al parecer era la situación). Al ver que él no decía nada tomó su pregunta como un sí y continuó:

-Pues yo no le veo tanto problema. Primero, no me saca 20 años, sólo son… 19.- Snape elevó ligeramente una de las cejas mostrando una expresión intermedia entre la incredulidad y la burla. Iba a soltar un comentario de los suyos pero al ver la determinación y seriedad en el rostro de su alumna decidió seguir escuchando.

- Segundo, podría ser mi padre pero no lo es así que no veo por qué le preocupa tanto. Tercero, es mi profesor… ¿y qué? No me voy a tirar encima de usted en mitad de ninguna clase y nadie tiene por qué enterarse así que tampoco veo dónde se encuentra el problema.- Estaba siendo irónica y lo sabía. No era su estilo de hablar pero parecía que de esta manera había atraído la atención de Snape y él parecía escucharla. Sin darle la oportunidad de replicar nada continuó rebatiéndole todo lo que había dicho.

-A ver que más… ¡ah si! Que es un mortífago… ¿Sabe? Normalmente los mortífagos no traicionan aquello que en lo que "creen" para luchar con el bando contrario y usted lo ha hecho. Quizá hubo un tiempo en el que sí apoyara y compartiera los ideales de los mortífagos pero ya no; y si yo siento lo que siento- dijo dejándole entrever que ella le quería pero intentando no ser demasiado obvia- es porque le conozco ahora; aun conociendo parte de ese pasado que tanto odia.

Se quedaron ambos en silencio, mirándose intensamente. Hermione intentando controlar los nervios que sentía (no podía creer que se hubiera atrevido a decirle todo eso sin mostrar ni siquiera un atisbo de la inseguridad que tenía al estar frente a él, y más aún estando casi desnudo), y Snape procesando todo lo que escuchaba salir de la boca de su alumna; sabía que ella tenía razón pero no podía, no, no debía "dejarse convencer". Estaba poniendo todo su autocontrol a prueba y más ahora que Hermione le había dejado entrever que realmente sentía algo por él (no es que lo dudara pero que se lo recordara, aunque muy sutilmente como ella había hecho, no venía nada mal).

-Si no tiene nada más que decir…- dijo Snape rompiendo la tensión que había empezado a notarse durante los últimos segundos mientras comenzaba a andar en dirección a su casa. Pero no contaba con la Gryffindor que tenía delante. De nuevo había vuelto a hacer uso de la valentía que caracteriza a los de su casa poniéndose delante de él y extendiendo el brazo para apoyarlo sobre el árbol que tenía al lado de forma que le impedía el paso.

-Sí tengo más que decir- le dijo simplemente Hermione.

Snape bufó inconforme pero se detuvo sin rechistar, cosa que hasta a él mismo le sorprendía ya que si quisiera irse podría haberlo hecho desde el principio; pero en el fondo quería saber la opinión de ella.

-¿De verdad le parece tan importante que hasta que vine a vivir aquí usted y yo nos odiáramos?- le preguntó ella haciendo alusión a una de las "pegas" que había puesto anteriormente su profesor.-Yo creo que lo que pasara hace un mes o hace dos o hace un año no tiene importancia. Después de convivir con usted estas semanas he cambiado de opinión; no le odio-dijo de forma sincera mirándole a los ojos, haciendo que un estremecimiento recorriera su cuerpo, y con un tono de voz mucho más relajado que el que había estado empleando hasta entonces. No es que antes lo hiciera, simplemente le disgustaba y mucho la actitud que él tenía con los que no eran de su casa. -Porque una vez que deja a un lado la coraza de frialdad y malhumor que se preocupa tanto en mostrar siempre y se dedica a ser tal y como es, deja ver la gran persona que es.

-"De la que me he enamorado"-pensó Hermione tras decirle eso.

Hermione hizo una pausa esperando una recriminación por parte de su profesor pero viendo que él no le iba a decir nada continuó.

-Y en cuanto a que merezco algo mucho mejor…-dudó unos segundos antes de seguir, captando de nuevo la atención de su profesor que todavía estaba dándole vueltas a lo último que había dicho ella. Quería decirle exactamente lo que sentía pero las palabras no terminaban de salirle.- Creo que la que tiene que decidir qué es lo mejor para mi soy yo. Y en este caso ya he elegido- le dijo levantando la cabeza y mirándole significativamente a los ojos. Ya no podía decirle más; era él quien tenía ahora que tomar una decisión… Snape la miró de igual forma y supo en ese momento que había perdido; todo lo que ella le había dicho tenía tanto sentido… sin embargo su parte racional salió a relucir de nuevo, no podía dejarse caer.

-Que no Granger, no me convence. Déjelo- le dijo de forma brusca y algo alterado sin siquiera mirarla. Hizo un amago de empezar a andar. Cuando llevaba un par de pasos la voz de su alumna resonó detrás de él; más tranquila y pausada de lo que la había oído en toda la mañana pero más dura y fría que nunca.

-¿Sabe lo que creo? Que es usted un cobarde-le dijo sin recato ninguno. Él inmediatamente se detuvo y se volvió con la cara inundada de enfado. Odiaba que le llamaran así. Podía soportar cualquier cosa que le dijeran pero cobarde…

Ante la reacción de su profesor Hermione supo que había dado en el clavo. Algo le decía que si insistía un poco más terminaría por ceder aunque le dolía decirle todo eso.

-Un cobarde por no admitir lo que siente, un cobarde por refugiarse en excusas baratas. Porque todo lo que me ha dicho son sólo eso, excusas sin fundamento en las que esconderse para no enfrentarse a lo que pasa. Cobarde por no arriesgarse, cobarde por…

Pero no pudo seguir hablando ya que los labios de su profesor habían atrapado los suyos en un beso impidiéndola continuar. Había estado tan "ocupada" recriminándole por todo que no se había dado cuenta del momento en el que su profesor había dejado caer al suelo todo lo que llevaba en las manos (ropa, varita…) y se había acercado a ella dispuesto a callarla como fuera. Era un beso mucho más duro y frío que los que habían compartido la tarde anterior; como queriendo "castigarla" por lo que acababa de decirle y demostrarle quien mandaba. Al principio le pilló de sorpresa pero después de un par de segundos empezó a corresponderle el beso de la misma manera. Puso las manos en los brazos de él y se alzó un poco de puntillas para intentar igualar su altura mientras se besaban.

Ninguno de los dos podía creerse lo que estaba pasando. Hermione fue suavizando el beso, como pidiéndole perdón por lo que le había dicho, y él poco a poco fue tranquilizándose también. En ese momento el tiempo se detuvo, sólo importaban ellos ¿qué relevancia tenía lo demás si ellos dos se querían? Ninguno de ellos sabría decir el tiempo que estuvieron así. Rompieron el beso más por falta de aire que por ganas pero no se separaron; Snape apoyó su frente sobre la de ella, mirándola a los ojos.

-No soy ningún cobarde…-le susurró aun sabiendo que estaban solos y nadie más podría oírles, como si fuera un secreto que únicamente quisiera compartir con ella. Inconscientemente la besó de nuevo, un beso corto esta vez.

-Ya lo sabía- le contestó ella de igual forma cuando él se separó a la par que le dedicaba la más tierna de las sonrisas. Ahora fue ella quien se alzó para besarle; en esta ocasión fue de entrega total… mucho más parecido a los besos que compartieron el día anterior en el salón.

Después de un rato se encontraban en la misma posición pero abrazados, cada uno perdido en sus propios pensamientos, terminando de asimilar lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Snape estaba todavía un poco confuso pero feliz, como hacía muchos años que no lo era. Una parte de él seguía gritándole que eso era una locura, que cómo había podido ceder por un impulso después que ella le llamara cobarde; pero por esta vez decidió ignorarla, dejándole paso a lo que en el fondo deseaba porque sabía que sino se dejaba guiar por los sentimientos iba a arrepentirse durante todo lo que le quedaba de vida. Después de todo lo que había ocurrido en los últimos días había terminado por comprender que los muros que había construido a su alrededor durante toda su vida (desde que era pequeño) le habían protegido de la tristeza, el dolor, la desilusión… pero también le habían impedido que le llegara la felicidad; ya era hora de darle a su vida el rumbo que él deseaba, encontrarle un sentido… Y tenía el presentimiento de que lo lograría junto a la joven mujer que tenía ahora mismo entre sus brazos. De forma automática la abrazó más, pegándola más a él tras lo cual depositó un beso suave en su mejilla, agradeciéndole ahora él a ella por su insistencia, por hacerle ver que estaba equivocado…

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

¡Hola! ¿Que tal todo?

Por fin un capitulo nuevo ¿eh? La verdad es que me ha costado un poco escribirlo aunque no me podéis decir que he tardado mucho (en comparación con otras veces he ido volado jeje).

¿Que os parece el capi? Creo que estaba bastante claro lo que iba a pasar en este capítulo. Iba a hacerles de sufrir un poco más pero veía sino que se iba a alargar mucho la cosa así que se me ocurrió la idea de juntarlos en lago para obligarles a hablar. ¿Ha quedado bien esa parte? Y al final ha habido beso… os quejareis jaja con lo que me cuesta escribir esas escenas…

Como siempre jeje me gustaría que me dejarais un review más que nada para saber si va bien la historia o si me estoy enrollando demasiado o si es un rollo o lo que sea. Espero vuestros comentarios (tanto positivos como negativos). Así, si no os gusta como va el fict o si me enrollo demasiado, podré cambiar mi forma de escribir. Sólo tenéis que darle al botoncito de "GO" que hay ahí abajo para escribir un review

Los reviews los he contestado por lo que tienen los de para contestar automáticamente desde la web. Si me he olvidado de contestar a alguien lo siento. Pero vamos, a todos os agradezco mucho las opiniones. Dan mucho ánimo y algunos son realmente útiles.

Una cosa que alguien me dijo fue que a Snape no le llamara todo el rato así, que también utilizara su nombre de pila. Si no lo he hecho es para dar un toque de distancia, como de respeto que Hermione le debe a él como profesor. Evidentemente, a partir de ahora que los personajes están tan cercanos empezare a utilizar su nombre. No sé si entendéis lo que quiero decir jeje. Pero vamos, que a partir de ahora se vera el nombre de Severus mas a menudo.

Bueno, que me enrollo aquí a escribir y nadie me dice nada. Que espero que disfrutes mucho leyendo el 6º libro y nah, que ya nos veremos en el próximo capitulo.

Saludos a todas

Este capítulo ha sido revisado y modificado (30/01/2010) para quitar las faltas de ortografía y ajustar un poco las fechas. Creo que los lectores de este tipo de historias merecemos poder leer con la menor cantidad de errores ortográficos y gramaticales posibles.


	14. Capitulo 12

**Un amor inesperado**

Ningún personaje me pertenece. Todos ellos son propiedad de J.K. Rowling

Este fanfiction es un Severus / Hermione.

Los pensamientos van entre comillas ""

N/A significa notas de autor y siempre ira entre paréntesis ( N/A )

Los diálogos van precedidos de un guión ( .- ) cada vez que un personaje habla

AVISO: NO CONTIENE SPOILERS DEL SEXTO LIBRO DE HARRY POTTER (HP Y EL PRINCIPE MESTIZO)

Este capi va dedicado a tercy-S-S=cloe, porque le gusta mucho mi fict (¡y a mi los tuyos niña!) y porque se lo debía jeje.

**CAPÍTULO 12**

Habían pasado unos pocos días desde lo ocurrido en el lago. En ese escaso intervalo de tiempo Severus y Hermione prácticamente no se habían separado; habían invertido la mayor parte del tiempo en besarse y en hablar durante horas para conocerse mejor el uno al otro. Habían hablado sobre cosas triviales, sus costumbres y sus gustos pero sobretodo había hablado (y mucho) Hermione ya que Severus le había contado con anterioridad prácticamente todo lo referente a su infancia y adolescencia; Hermione le había hablado sobre su familia, el trabajo de sus padres, del colegio muggle al que iba cuando era pequeña…

Al principio les costó un poco adaptarse a la nueva situación, llamarse por sus nombres… ambos estaban bastante tensos, sin saber muy bien qué hacer por "miedo" a que al otro no le gustara o se sintiera incómodo pero pronto dejaron la fase de "tensión" y adaptación para pasar a una mucho más placentera.

A Severus fue a quien más le costó acostumbrarse, de echo todavía seguía exaltándose cuando por ejemplo, Hermione le acariciaba la mano o la cara sin venir a cuento. Sentía que toda la situación le venía demasiado grande; y la razón… llevaba demasiado tiempo solo y había "olvidado" lo que era compartir la vida con otra persona, querer y sentirse querido.

Era miércoles y ahora estaban los dos sentados fuera de la casa, apoyados en la pared que dada hacia el bosquecillo mientras contemplaban el atardecer. Faltaba sólo un día para que el mes de julio llegara a su fin y eso se notaba ya que anochecía más pronto y hacía algo más de frío cuando se ponía el sol. Estaban todo lo juntos que se podía estar; Hermione estaba recostada sobre Severus, abrazada a él con la cabeza apoyada entre su hombro derecho y la base del cuello y una mano puesta sobre su brazo izquierdo mientras que él la tenía rodeada por la cintura y tenía la cabeza apoyada sobre la de ella. Ninguno hablaba pero en ese momento no hacía falta; ambos disfrutaban así, simplemente estando juntos, regalándose caricias y besos que para ellos significaba tanto o más que cualquier cosa que pudieran decir.

-Te estás durmiendo- le dijo cariñosamente Severus a Hermione cuando casi se había puesto el sol mientras se entretenía en juguetear con el pelo de ella.

-No es verdad- le contestó ella relajada con los ojos cerrados, sin moverse siquiera. Le encantaba que le tocaran el pelo (que Severus lo hiciera) y como él siguiera así terminaría por dormirse de verdad. –Sólo pensaba.-terminó de decirle sin darle demasiada importancia mientras se acomodaba aún más en los brazos de Severus.

-¡Oh! ¿Y puedo saber en qué?- le preguntó con cierto toque de sarcasmo propio de él pero a la vez interesado en lo que ella fuese a decirle. Dejó de entretenerse con el pelo de Hermione al sentir como ella se incorporaba por lo que su mano fue a parar hacia la cintura de Hermione.

-Recordaba lo que pasó el otro día en el lago- le dijo mirándole sonriente, con aire interesante. Él le devolvió la sonrisa cómplice, sabiendo a lo que se refería mientras la pegaba aún más a él y le daba un beso en los labios. Hermione le correspondió con ganas y una vez se separaron hizo ademán de volver a la misma posición en la que estaba pero antes de acomodarse del todo alzó un poco la cabeza para darle un pequeño beso en el cuello a Severus. Notó el estremecimiento de él ante el contacto pero ni ella dijo nada ni él tampoco y es que ahora no sólo Hermione recordaba; como si se tratara de un pensadero ambos viajaron a través de sus recuerdos a tres días atrás, al momento en el que habían decidido darse una oportunidad.

*****FLASH BACK ***** (continuación del la parte del lago que termina en el capitulo anterior).

Estuvieron abrazados durante unos minutos más. Al romper el abrazo, pero sin separarse, pudieron ver las expresiones de felicidad de ambos reflejadas en el rostro del otro. Hermione simplemente estaba radiante y Severus… él estaba más feliz de lo que había recordado estar en mucho tiempo. Aunque a ojos de cualquiera pudiera parecer normal (aun cuando su expresión era mucho más relajada que de costumbre y tenía una pequeña sonrisa formada en su rostro), Hermione, que le empezaba a conocer, distinguió un brillo en sus ojos que no había visto nunca; realmente si parecía feliz.

Si alguien que conociera a Hermione Granger y a Severus Snape hubiera pasado por allí se habría quedado estático ante la escena. Estaban bastante cerca (más de lo considerado como límite en una "relación" profesor-alumna) y medio abrazados (Severus la tenía cogida por la cintura y Hermione tenía sus manos sobre los brazos de él) susurrándose cosas y hablando bajo.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?-le preguntó Hermione haciendo alusión a la situación de ambos. Ella estaba segura de lo que quería pero no estaba segura de la reacción de él.

-Pensé que me tendría otro discurso preparado- le contestó sinceramente Severus refiriéndose a todo lo que le había dicho ella para "convencerle" pero según terminó de decirlo se arrepintió. Al ver la expresión de enfado de Hermione (que al parecer no le había gustado nada el comentario de su profesor) se apresuró a rectificarse antes de que ella le dijera nada.

-Perdona- le dijo sinceramente tuteándola de nuevo mientras después le retiraba un mechón de pelo para colocárselo detrás de la oreja. Inmediatamente la expresión de Hermione se relajó (sobretodo tras el gesto de él).

Severus tendría que empezar a acostumbrarse a dejar la ironía y los sarcasmos de lado cuando estuviera con ella y pensar las cosas antes de decirlas. Sería una tarea difícil ya que había utilizado esas armas (el sarcasmo, la ironía, la indiferencia…) durante muchos años como defensa ante los demás, para evitar en la medida de lo posible salir perjudicado y no aparentar "debilidad".

Tras recapacitar unos segundos la acercó un poco más a él.

-Será lo que tú quieras- le dijo dejando entrever que él estaba interesado en cualquier cosa que ella le dijera, incluida la posibilidad de mantener una relación.

Hermione le miró algo sorprendida; no esperaba que le dijera eso. Mas bien se había estado preparando para una excusa de las que él le había dicho antes para rechazarla y ahora sí, darle un nuevo "discurso", como Severus había dicho. Tardó unos segundos en asimilar que tenía la decisión en su mano, que aparentemente él aceptaría lo que ella dijera. Y ella lo tenía muy claro…

-Sé que quiero estar con usted- dijo mirándole directamente a los ojos, intentando aparentar la tranquilidad y seguridad que en ese momento no sentía y mostrarle que hablaba completamente en serio.

-¿Estás completamente segura?- le preguntó a modo de respuesta. No quería que luego ella se arrepintiera de haber tomado una decisión inadecuada y de rebote él mismo saliera lastimado.

-Completamente- le contestó sin ningún atisbo de duda en su voz.- ¿Y usted? ¿Qué siente respecto a todo esto?- le preguntó ahora ella a él. Severus desvió la mirada de los ojos de Hermione, posándola sobre el agua calmada del lago. Se tomó su tiempo en pensarlo, buscando las palabras para expresarle lo que realmente sentía.

-Se que esto está mal- le dijo cuando se animó a hablar refiriéndose a lo que sentía por ella, a que se habían besado… recordando todas las alegaciones que le había dicho antes ("excusas baratas" como las había calificado Hermione)- pero cada vez que recuerdo lo que pasó ayer… sólo tengo ganas de volver a hacerlo de nuevo.- dijo con la voz algo ronca clavando la mirada de nuevo en los ojos de ella, mostrándole que estaba siendo totalmente sincero.

No había dicho un gran discurso, ni las palabras habían sido románticas pero nada le hubiera parecido a Hermione tan perfecto como lo que Severus acababa de decirle simplemente por el echo de que estaba siendo totalmente honesto con ella. Hermione cerró la distancia que les separaba y le besó; estuvieron unos minutos prodigándose besos y caricias. Cuando terminaron Hermione se alzó un poco más de puntillas para susurrarle al oído.

-Déjate querer- le dijo bajito dejando también ella el trato formal a un lado. Una agradable sensación recorrió el cuerpo de Severus al sentir el aliento de ella tan cerca de su cara. Hermione no se separó de él sino que se quedó abrazada a su cuello. Tras unos segundos se separó un poco para mirarle a los ojos- déjame quererte…

Ambos se miraron intensamente, siendo conscientes de que a partir de ese momento todo sería completamente diferente. Estuvieron unos minutos sin hacer nada más que estar ahí, juntos.

-Está bien…- dijo por fin Severus al darse por "vencido" mientras una pequeña pero verdadera sonrisa se formaba en su rostro. No sabía si realmente se estaba equivocando o no con la decisión que acababa de tomar (bueno, ya la tenía tomada sólo que no se decidía a ponerla en práctica) pero sentía, por una vez desde hacía muchos años, que estaba haciendo lo correcto, que iba a ser feliz. Era una oportunidad que algo o alguien le había brindado después de años de mucho sufrimiento y soledad y aunque no fuera fácil, iba a aprovecharla.

Hermione le dedicó una tierna sonrisa de vuelta al comprender las palabras de él y lo que significaban. Llevó la mano derecha a la cara de él, acariciándole (como posiblemente pocas veces antes lo habían acariciado). Severus se asombró un poco ante el contacto pero se sentía muy bien… separó la mano izquierda, que tenía en la cintura de Hermione, para ponerla sobre la mano que ella tenía en su cara; la separó un poco de él y tras girar un poco la cabeza dio un beso corto en la palma de la mano, agradeciéndole silenciosamente por darle una oportunidad, por haberle insistido tanto, por sacarle del oscuro pozo en el que se encontraba…

-Entonces…-se animó Hermione a decir mientras volvía a dejar su mano sobre el brazo de Severus (casi sobre la marca tenebrosa) para romper el silencio que se había formado y para sacarle del pequeño letargo en el que había caído.- ¿estamos jun… es decir… nosotros somos…- sabía lo que quería decir pero sólo estaba consiguiendo ponerse nerviosa y sentirse completamente ridícula. Bajó la cabeza sintiendo como las mejillas se le estaban empezando a poner rojas.

Severus al verla tan apurada (aunque a sus ojos adorable también) decidió darle una ayudita, interrumpiendo sus "elocuentes" palabras; después de todo sabía lo que ella quería decirle y era algo que les influía a los dos.

-¿estamos juntos? ¿Somos pareja? ¿Novios?- terminó de completar él lo que ella trataba de decirle.

Hermione asintió silenciosamente levantando la cabeza de nuevo pero sin mirarle a los ojos. Severus la cogió suavemente por la barbilla buscando encontrarse con la mirada de ella. Al hacerlo la miró de una forma que Hermione creía que se derretía allí mismo.

-Puedes llamarlo como quieras… Y ya te dije que sería lo que tú quisieras-le contestó él pausadamente.

-Y yo te dije que quería estar contigo- le dijo ahora Hermione tras haber recuperado el control de sí misma y ser capaz de articular más de dos palabras seguidas.

-Entonces señorita Granger…- dijo Severus pensando en como continuar ahora; carraspeó y se separó un poco de ella. Tomó una apariencia mucho más seria (aunque sin conseguirlo demasiado debido al aspecto que llevaba, sólo con el bañador) y continuó- ¿quiere ser mi… novia (le sonaba tan raro decirlo) aun sabiendo todo lo que ello conllevará?- le terminó de preguntar todo lo formalmente que pudo.

-Claro que sí, tonto- le dijo Hermione cariñosamente.

Se fundieron en un beso largo y apasionado, el primero como pareja, el primero de tantos otros muchos que vendrían detrás.

Esa mañana Severus no se relajó todo lo que quería en la soledad del lago y el bosque y Hermione no se bañó en el lago como había planeado pero como bien se dice… no todo sale como uno planea y a veces podemos llegar a sorprendernos gratamente del rumbo que toman las cosas.

Cuando decidieron que ya era hora de volver a la casa para comer algo, recogieron cada uno sus cosas (Hermione la toalla y Severus toda su ropa, los zapatos y la varita) y agarrados de la mano emprendieron el camino de vuelta.

***** FIN DEL FLASH BACK *****

Estuvieron casi una hora más ahí sentados, recordando cada uno lo que había sentido esa mañana. Cuando quisieron darse cuenta ya había anochecido y hacía algo de frío por lo que se levantaron y entraron en la casa para cenar algo y después acostarse.

Por la mañana Hermione se levantó muy animada. Antes de bajar a desayunar subió a la buhardilla para mandar una carta a Harry con una felicitación y el regalo por su cumpleaños, esperaba que la lechuza de Severus supiera encontrarle... Después de perder de vista a la lechuza bajó a desayunar. Se sorprendió un poco al no ver a Severus pero sin darle mayor importancia pensó que estaría ya en el laboratorio haciendo alguna poción. Cuando terminó se dirigió al laboratorio pero tampoco estaba.

-"A lo mejor está en la biblioteca consultando algún libro"- pensó mientras salía del laboratorio y se dirigía a la biblioteca. Al no encontrarlo ahí tampoco se empezó a preocupar. La situación se le hacía similar a la del día en que terminaron por encontrarse en el lago pero en esta ocasión no veía razón por la cual él fuera a "refugiarse" en la tranquilidad de esa zona. Se sentó con desgana en una silla pensando qué hacer.

-"Oh ¡que tonta! ¿Cómo no lo pensé antes!"- se recriminó mentalmente.

–Tarco, por favor- Dijo llamando al elfo. -¡Tarco!!- dijo ahora en voz más alta.

No pasaron ni dos segundos cuando se escuchó un pequeño "plop" y delante de ella apareció el elfo de Severus.

-¿Qué necesita señorita?- le preguntó el elfo con su voz amable pero chillona antes de ella pudiera decir nada.

-¿Sabes dónde está Severus?- le dijo notándose algo de su preocupación.

La expresión risueña del elfo pasó a una de devastación total nada más escuchar la pregunta de Hermione. Antes de que Hermione pudiera reaccionar, ni preguntarle qué le ocurría, empezó a golpearse con la pared.

-¡Tarco tonto!, ¡Tarco tonto!, ¡Tarco tonto y malo!-

Viendo que iba a terminar haciéndose daño, Hermione se apresuró a sujetar a la pequeña criatura (con algo de dificultad eso sí) y separarle de la pared. Pero el elfo seguía en sus trece.

-Tarco es un elfo malo- decía nervioso- Tarco no ha cumplido las órdenes del amo y Tarco debe castigarse.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- le preguntó Hermione para distraerle de la pared y de su idea de estamparse contra ella.

-El amo salió esta mañana y le dijo a Tarco que le dijera a la señorita que no se preocupara, que tenía que resolver unos asuntos y que volvería por la tarde- dijo el elfo a lágrima tendida y chillando aun más que de costumbre. La expresión de Hermione se relajó al saber la razón de la ausencia de Severus.- Pero Tarco ha sido un elfo malo, se olvidó y no ha cumplido las órdenes del amo y por eso debe castigarse.- terminó de decir mientras que lograba zafarse de las manos de Hermione y corría a la pared para seguir dándose golpes. Tras forcejear durante unos minutos Hermione consiguió que el elfo se tranquilizara y olvidara la idea de darse golpes contra la pared.

-No pasa nada Tarco, no tienes por qué castigarte.- le dijo lo más suavemente que pudo.-No has hecho nada malo- El elfo la miraba con cara de no creerle nada. Puso los ojos en blanco como pidiendo paciencia y continuó.- No habías podido decirme nada porque no me habías visto, no había bajado todavía a desayunar y yo ni siquiera te había llamado.

-Pero el amo…

-Pero el amo nada-le cortó Hermione quizá demasiado brusca, cansada ya de la conversación. No podía entender tanta sumisión y obsesión por obedecer a alguien. –Severus te dio una orden y la cumpliste, me has dado el mensaje que te indicó. Él no te dijo ni cómo ni cuándo hacerlo, así que has hecho lo que te mandó y punto.- Viendo que iba a ponerse de nuevo a llorar, añadió.- Eres un buen elfo Tarco, Severus está muy contento con tu trabajo y yo también así que no tienes por qué decir que eres malo ni castigarte ¿de acuerdo?.

El elfo asintió numerosas veces (sin dejar de llorar, eso sí) mientras hablaba.- Tarco lo siente mucho señorita. No volverá a castigarse a menos que se lo ordenen. Que suerte tiene Tarco con su amo y la señorita.- Podría haber estado adulando a Severus y Hermione durante horas sino fuera porque Hermione, hábilmente le interrumpió.

-Tarco, si sigues llorando no vas a poder realizar bien tu trabajo y entonces Severus se enfadará; no quieres que pase eso ¿verdad?- Tarco interrumpió su llantera de golpe, se puso en pié y se enderezó.

-Claro que no señorita, Tarco quiere servir lo mejor posible al amo- empezó su perorata.- Tarco va a ir ahora mismo a continuar con sus tareas para que el amo esté contento con él, Tarco está feliz con su amo y no quiere que por hacer mal su trabajo el amo le dé "la prenda".- Y sin más "plop" desapareció.

Hermione soltó un pequeño suspiro de alivio.

-"La psicología inversa hace milagros con los elfos"- pensó divertida al ver cómo su idea había dado resultado. Nunca entendería el afán de servidumbre de los elfos y menos aún la insistencia en castigarse cuando creían hacer algo mal.

-En fin…- suspiró mientras buscaba algo entre los estantes para leer. Hacía algunos días que no cogía un libro y simplemente leía así que después de buscar durante unos minutos algo que le gustara se decantó por un libro de transformaciones. Fue al salón y se sentó a leer mientras llegaba la hora de comer.

La tarde se le hizo bastante larga. Tarco le había dicho que Severus volvería por la tarde pero ya era de noche y no había rastro de él.

-"¿Qué habrá tenido que hacer para que le lleve todo el día?"- se preguntaba mientras daba vueltas con el tenedor a la cena. Estaba como desganada y eso que no había hecho nada durante el día para encontrarse así. Ese había sido uno de los pocos días que se había aburrido desde que llegó a principios de verano; y es que echaba de menos a Severus… pero sobretodo tenía bastante curiosidad por saber la razón de su salida. Quizá el profesor Dumbledore le había encargado alguna misión sobre los mortífagos que aun quedaban libres, o había ido a Hogwarts a hablar con la señora Pomfrey sobre las pociones que necesitaba para el nuevo curso o bueno… no se le ocurrían muchas más cosas.

Terminó de cenar y fue a su habitación para irse a dormir; no es que tuviera mucho sueño pero si se dormía la espera no le resultaría nada larga. Cuando llegó a la altura de su habitación escuchó algo que parecía provenir de la habitación de Severus. Seguramente sería Tarco que había ido a dejar algo pero la curiosidad la pudo así que dejó atrás su habitación y fue a la de él. La puerta estaba entreabierta. Entró y se sorprendió al ver la luz encendida, un montoncito de ropa sucia en el suelo y una camisa, un pantalón y ropa interior limpia y planchada encima de la cama, y al escuchar el sonido del agua de la ducha que venía del baño. No había que ser superdotado para darse cuenta de que Severus había llegado y se había metido directamente en el baño.

Una pequeña ola de enfado se apoderó de Hermione. ¿Por qué no la había dicho que había llegado? Entendía perfectamente que él tuviera ganas de darse una ducha después de estar todo el día fuera pero no le habría costado nada decirle que estaba ya en casa ¿no?.

Fue a llamar a la puerta pero cuando los nudillos estaban casi rozándola decidió no hacerlo, seguro no tardaría mucho.

-En fin…- suspiró mientras se sentaba en la cama para esperar a que saliera.

Mientras estaba en la ducha Severus recordaba lo que había sucedido en las últimas 15 horas.

Cuando esa mañana recibió una carta de Albus por medio de Fawkes en la que le pedía que fuera a Hogwarts en cuanto pudiera se sorprendió un poco pero no le dio demasiada importancia, pensó que se trataría de algo del colegio, de la organización de los horarios, de las asignaturas de los alumnos, de alguna poción que le hiciera falta… pero lo que escuchó de boca del director cuando llegó allí… simplemente no se lo esperaba; los padres de Hermione habían desaparecido. Albus no sabía muy bien cómo pero el grupo encargado de vigilarlos les había perdido de vista la tarde anterior. Había convocado una reunión urgente de la Orden para encontrarlos; debido a la época de vacaciones faltaban muchos miembros (Sirius, Remus, los Weasley…) pero había bastante gente.

Por lo visto los padres de Hermione habían ido a su habitación del hotel después de comer para descansar antes de una charla sobre endodoncias a la que tenían que asistir a las 6 pero no los vieron salir de allí en toda la tarde. Las personas encargadas de estar pendientes de ellos fueron a su habitación al anochecer para comprobar que estaba todo en orden pero cuando llamaron a la puerta y no obtuvieron respuesta se alarmaron, abrieron la puerta con el hechizo "alohomora" y al entrar descubrieron que la habitación estaba completamente vacía sin más indicios de "violencia" que un montón de papeles tirados por el suelo y dos manchas en la pared (signo inequívoco del impacto de un hechizo o maldición); les estuvieron buscando por el hotel y los alrededores pero fue inútil, no había rastro de ellos.

Después de unas horas en las que cada uno había dado su punto de vista y habían aportado planes de búsqueda, inmediatamente todos se pusieron manos a la obra para intentar encontrarlos. Estaban prácticamente seguros de que los artífices de la captura habían sido los mortífagos que aún quedaban sueltos por lo que la prisa por encontrarlos era mayor aún. Una vez se quedó solo Severus no paraba de darle vueltas a la situación; no había acompañado a los otros miembros por orden de Dumbledore, él debía quedarse y seguir "cuidando de la señorita Granger" y por supuesto, no decirle nada hasta que no supieran algo nuevo.

-Para que preocuparla sin necesidad- le había dicho Albus.

Cuando salió de la reunión extraordinaria de la Orden del Fénix en el cuartel general del número 12 de Grimmauld Place, por primera vez desde que la empezara toda la pesadilla de Voldemort, la primera guerra, la aparente victoria, la segunda guerra, la posterior, merecida y definitiva victoria… por primera vez, sentía dolor, y lo más "sorprendente" es que no era físico y ni siquiera era por él mismo. Estuvo dando vueltas por la ciudad un par de horas hasta que decidió volver a su casa. ¿Qué le diría a Hermione cuando la viera? Sería el rey de las máscaras pero no con ella… seguro que en cuanto la viera se le notaría en la cara que algo le estaba ocultando. Así que cuando se decidió a volver lo hizo intentando pasar totalmente desapercibido; se apareció directamente en su habitación para evitar encontrarse con ella.

-"Ahora ya se porque nunca podría haber estado en Gryffindor"-pensó con ironía y resignación ante la situación.

Escuchaba el trasteo de Hermione en la planta de abajo. Tenía muchas ganas de verla y tenerla entre sus brazos pero no se sentía capaz de estar con ella sin contarle lo que había pasado con sus padres.

-"Viejo loco chiflado estúpido… ¿qué más da que se lo diga hoy, mañana o que se lo diga dentro de 2 días? ¡Se va a enterar de todas formas!"- pensaba cabreado con Dumbledore por haberle pedido que no le contara nada a Hermione. –"Todavía me pregunto por qué sigo haciendo caso de todo lo que me dice… como si no pudiera equivocarse…".

Se metió en la ducha murmurando incoherencias contra Dumbledore para intentar despejarse un poco pero fue imposible. Ahí estaba ahora, apoyado contra la pared de la ducha; mientras sentía el agua caliente caer sobre su cuerpo y el jabón bajando por la espalda no podía dejar de darle vueltas a todo el asunto. Se sentía… impotente, y es que no podía hacer absolutamente nada. No podía encontrar a los padres de Hermione, no podía quitarse la horrible sensación de culpabilidad al ocultarle lo sucedido y no podía ignorar la presión que sentía en el pecho al pensar en la reacción de Hermione al enterarse de lo ocurrido; sabía lo importantes que son sus padres para ella y sufriría y mucho si se enterase de que algo malo les había pasado.

-"Ojala los encuentren…"-pensó mientras alzaba la cabeza de forma que todo el agua le caía en la cara.

Después de estar un rato más en "remojo" se decidió a salir de la ducha. Cogió un par de toallas; una se la enrolló en la cintura y con la otra se secó el torso, los brazos, la cara y por último la cabeza (no era plan de salir chorreando del baño). Salió hacia la habitación con la toalla de la cintura para vestirse y se encontró con Hermione tumbada en la cama. Inconscientemente se preparó para escuchar una "reprimenda" por parte de ella pero al no oírla decir nada, ni moverse, supuso que estaría dormida. Se acercó y comprobó, efectivamente, que había caído en los brazos de Morfeo (posiblemente de aburrimiento al esperarle).

Se acercó a la cama con cuidado de no hacer ruido y se sentó a su lado, en el borde de la cama. Estuvo contemplándola durante unos minutos aunque podría haberse quedado ahí, simplemente mirándola, durante toda la noche. Vio la expresión relajada y feliz de su rostro y pensó de nuevo con pesar en la reacción de ella, sus sentimientos… cuando le contara lo que le había llevado a estar fuera de casa durante todo el día.

Se pasó las manos por la cabeza en señal de… inquietud, impotencia y desesperación. Estuvo sentado en la orilla de la cama hasta que una pequeña corriente de aire que se había colado por la puerta le "recordó" que seguía medio desnudo. Un suspiro se le escapó de entre los labios mientras se ponía en pie; cogió la ropa que había dejado al otro lado de la cama de donde estaba Hermione y fue al baño a vestirse. Un par de minutos después salía completamente seco y listo para dormir.

Se paró un momento delante de Hermione con aire pensativo, decidiendo si llevarla a su habitación o dejarla en la suya. Al final se decantó por la segunda opción.

-"Así no se despierta"- pensó mientras la acomodaba bien en la cama. Con un movimiento de varita le cambió la ropa por el pijama y la tapó con la sábana; dejó la varita encima de la mesita de noche y se metió también en la cama, lentamente y con cuidado para no despertar a Hermione. Sin embargo, nada más sentirlo a su lado se despertó.

-Severus…- murmuró medio dormida mientras se volteaba hacia él.

-Hola pequeña- le dijo bajito. Se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la frente.

Hermione se incorporó un poco para estar a la misma altura que él.

-¿Dónde has est…

-Shh…-la cortó Severus poniendo un dedo sobre los labios de ella. –Duerme...- Le dijo suavemente; no estaba "preparado" para soportar un interrogatorio sin poder decirle nada.

-Pero…-insistió ella.

-No te preocupes, mañana hablamos- dijo mirándola lo más convincentemente que pudo.

-Como quieras- le contestó Hermione mientras intentaba reprimir un bostezo. A Severus le resultó raro haberla "convencido" tan fácilmente pero es que Hermione realmente tenía sueño y quería dormir. Si él quería esperar para contárselo ella no le iba a insistir; con saber que estaba bien y en su casa le sobraba. Le besó suavemente en los labios y se volvió a recostar, esta vez con la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de él y abrazándole como si fuera un oso de peluche. Severus la atrajo también hacia sí mismo, de forma que estuvieran lo más cerca posible.

Hermione cayó dormida al instante (ni siquiera había reparado realmente en que no estaba en su cama y que estaba "pasando la noche" con Severus) sin embargo, Severus estuvo en vela hasta bien entrada la noche. No fue consciente de a qué hora se durmió pero lo que pudo comprobar es que por fin, después de mucho tiempo, dormía sin pesadillas ni sueños que lo atormentaran.

Como todos los días, al poco rato después de amanecer, Severus se despertó. Normalmente se levantaba en cuanto abría los ojos pero esta vez era diferente. Hermione estaba dormida a su lado, tenía la cabeza pegada a su hombro y la mano izquierda sobre su pecho; estaba tan a gusto… Severus llevó la mano derecha hacia su pecho y la puso encima de la de Hermione y se acomodó para quedarse un rato más en la cama hasta que ella despertara. Estaba volviendo a quedarse dormido cuando sintió como algo o alguien lo zarandeaba sin mucha consideración.

-¡Amo!¡¡Amo!!- le llamaba con urgencia Tarco. En momentos como ese las voces de los elfos le parecían aún más agudas y estridentes de lo que ya eran. Estuvo tentado de echarle una maldición por atreverse a molestarle pero entonces recordó a Hermione (que seguía dormida como si nada) y su "pasión" por esas criaturas y decidió no arriesgarse a sufrir las consecuencias. Antes de que su elfo volviera a "despertarle" y le reventara los tímpanos con esa vocecilla tan chillona, se separó con cuidado de Hermione y se volvió para mirarle.

-¿Qué ocurre?- le preguntó bajito al elfo pero con un tono poco amigable. Tarco pareció amedrentarse un poco pero le habló como si nada.

-El señor director profesor Dumbledore está en el salón amo. Le he estado buscando por toda la casa para avisarle amo pero no le encontraba…

Severus estaba empezando a saturarse. ¿Qué Albus estaba en su casa?

-…entonces después de todo eso Tarco se acordó de que el amo podría estar todavía dormido y por eso decidí venir a ver si estaba en su habitación amo- terminó de relatarle el elfo. Severus, todavía un poco dormido, parpadeó confuso y entonces, como si le hubiera dado una descarga eléctrica, se levantó de la cama sobresaltando a Tarco. Cogió un pantalón, un par de calcetines y una camisa del armario y empezó a vestirse lo más rápidamente que pudo.

-¿Sabes por qué está aquí Albus?- le preguntó mientras terminaba de abrocharse los pantalones y cogía los zapatos para salir de la habitación.

-Tarco no lo sabe amo- dijo bajando la cabeza. –Tarco hizo todo lo que le mandaron. El señor director profesor Dumbledore mandó a Tarco que buscara rápidamente al amo y yo lo hice- dijo ahora orgulloso al haber "cumplido su misión".

Severus estaba terminando de abrocharse la camisa cuando bajó las escaleras. Tarco iba detrás de él sin decir nada.

-Buenos días Albus.- le dijo al director al llegar al salón.

-Oh, hola muchacho- le saludó como tantas veces lo había hecho cuando era estudiante mientras se levantaba del sofá.-Siento haberte sacado de la cama, pensé que te levantabas más pronto.

-Sí bueno… me quedé dormido- se defendió al notar cierto retintín en las palabras del director.

En ese momento apareció Tarco con una bandejita que tenía café, té y algunos bollos.

-Aquí tiene amo-le dijo a Severus antes de desaparecer. Ninguno de los dos parecía tener mucho interés en desayunar.

-Y bien Albus ¿qué ha pasado?- le preguntó Severus sin rodeos. Sabía de sobra que si el director se había presentado en su casa era porque algo (bueno o malo) había sucedido y era importante.

La expresión del rostro de Dumbledore se ensombreció y Severus supo que lo que iba a escuchar no iba a ser precisamente agradable. Por una vez deseaba equivocarse y que el mal presentimiento que tenía fuera sólo eso, un presentimiento infundado.

-Hace un par de horas han encontrado a los padres de la señorita Granger…- empezó a decirle. Severus estuvo a punto de replicarle que por qué tenía esa cara tan seria si les habían encontrado cuando Albus continuó hablando, contándole la parte que anteriormente intuía que no le iba a gustar y que confirmaba su presentimiento. -Estaban muertos- terminó de decirle. –Posiblemente los mataron ayer por la tarde-noche y luego los dejaron abandonados en una zona oculta de un parque cercano al hotel.

Un silencio penetrante se formó entre ellos hasta que Severus, incapaz de seguir callado, saltó a decir todo lo que le pasaba en ese momento por la cabeza.

-¡¿Cómo ha podido suceder esto?!- le increpó sin demasiadas formas y elevando considerablemente el tono de voz. -¿Para qué tanta seguridad, eh? Al final no sirve para absolutamente nada.- Se detuvo unos segundos para coger aire sin quitar el toque de reproche que tenían sus ojos al mirar al director.

-Es que no lo entiendo Albus, ¿dónde estaban los aurores cuando se los llevaron?-continuó mientras empezaba a caminar de un lado a otro- En su posición seguro que no porque habrían oído algo; además que la realización de los hechizos y las maldiciones se nota, se puede sentir la magia Albus. ¿Qué clase de formación les dan ahora en la academia?- terminó de decirle refiriéndose a los aurores. Sabía que se estaba pasando y que si reacción era desmesurada (en otras ocasiones habían muerto padres de alumnos a manos de mortífagos y nunca se había puesto así) pero no podía evitarlo porque sabía que la noticia que acababa de darle el director afectaría y cambiaría totalmente la vida a la persona que en ese momento más le importaba, y no quería verla sufrir.

-¡Joder!- dijo unos segundos después de haber arremetido contra Dumbledore; sabía y era consciente de que él no tenía la culpa de nada. Se sentó en una silla mientras se pasaba la mano por el puente de la nariz bajo la atenta mirada de Albus, que contemplaba la actitud de su antiguo alumno con incipiente curiosidad. Iba a preguntarle a Albus cómo los habían encontrado cuando una voz, que no era la del director ni era la de Tarco se le adelantó.

-Buenos días- dijo Hermione desde la escalera saludando a los dos profesores. Ambos se giraron para verla pero ninguno dijo nada. Hermione llegó al salón y se aproximaba a ellos cuando el profesor Dumbledore se decidió a responderle cordialmente el saludo.

-Buenos días señorita Granger.

-¿Sucede algo?- les preguntó preocupada al ver las expresiones de sus caras. Severus y Albus cruzaron las miradas sabiendo que el momento había llegado, tenían que contarle la verdad.

-Verás Hermione…- comenzó el director. Y Hermione, que no era tonta, intuía que algo andaba mal. ¿Desde cuando el director del colegio la llamaba por su nombre? Vale que la tuviera un… "cariño especial" como a Ron y Harry por haber estado metidos en numerosas aventuras en el colegio y hubieran participado en la batalla final contra Voldemort, pero de ahí a que la llamara por su nombre… nunca lo había hecho y la verdad, le extrañaba que de un día para otro el profesor Dumbledore cambiara el trato hacia ella.

-Será mejor que te sientes- dijo indicándole con la mano el sofá que estaba a su lado.

Hermione estaba empezando a ponerse nerviosa. Sospechando que lo que iba a oír de la boca del profesor Dumbledore no iba a gustarle nada le contestó.

-No, no me siento profesor- dijo como retándole a que insistiera. -¿Qué me tiene que decir? ¿Es algo malo?- le preguntó elevando ligeramente el tono de voz. Miró discretamente a Severus para buscar en su mirada algo que le indicara que no se preocupara, que no había ningún problema, pero la expresión de él era neutra (como cuando era mortífago a servicio de la Orden y tenía que cuidar bien todos sus movimientos). La última pregunta se le "escapó" pero es que la tensión la estaba matando. ¿Le habría pasado algo a alguno de sus amigos? ¿A Harry? ¿A Ron? ¿A Ginny?... ¿Y si habían arremetido contra sus pad…

Fue sacada de sus pensamientos por la voz de Dumbledore, que por fin iba a decirle lo que estaba pasando.

-No me voy a andar con rodeos. Antesdeayer me comunicaron…

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

¡¡Hola!! ¿Que tal todo?

Aquí un capi nuevo. Y esta vez no podéis tener queja alguna de mí. He tardado poco más de un mes. ¡¡¡¡Record!!!! jejeje

¿Qué os parece el capi? La verdad es que me ha encantado escribirlo. Sabía lo que quería que pasara y me ha salido todo solo. Aunque bueno, hay que decir que este capi tiene de todo, así que por partes.

-El principio del capi, cuando están los dos sentaditos viendo el atardecer… a mi me gustó mucho escribir esa parte. Es un poco romanticona pero bueno, es lo que hacen las parejas cuando empiezan ¿no? Así que ahí va jeje.

-La continuación de la escena del lago, ¿qué tal? Fue la parte que más me costó escribir. Pero bueno creo que ha quedado bastante bien

-Que más, que más… ah si! La parte de la ducha de severus y la habitación. No os podréis quejar eh?¿? ¡Hay descripción de absolutamente todo!

-Y luego ya solo queda lo de la muerte de los padres de Hermione. Lo tenía claro desde que pensé el fict. Dije… "Los padres de Hermione me sobran" jeje. Así que siento no ser original pero fue la única forma de quitármelos de en medio jeje.

Como siempre me gustaría que me dejarais un review más que nada para saber si va bien la historia o si me estoy enrollando demasiado o si es un rollo o lo que sea. Espero vuestros comentarios (tanto positivos como negativos). Así, si no os gusta como va el fict o si me enrollo demasiado, podré cambiar mi forma de escribir. Sólo tenéis que darle al botoncito de "GO" que hay ahí abajo para escribir un review.

Por cierto, ¡¡¡300 reviews ya!!! Cuando lo vi me quedé O.o Me alegra mucho que os guste la historia. A lo mejor algún día que me aburra y no tenga nada que hacer escribo un Oneshot de esta pareja, que no tiene nada que ver con el fict, y que tengo en mente desde hace tiempo.

Los reviews que me habéis dejado del capi anterior los contesto luego, que ahora me corre mas prisa subir el capítulo nuevo ¿vale? Contestaré los que tienen los link de para poder contestarlos automáticamente desde la web (vamos, los que estáis registrados en la página). Si me olvido de contestar a alguien lo siento. Pero vamos, a todos os agradezco mucho las opiniones. Dan mucho ánimo y algunos son realmente útiles.

Una cosa que alguien me dijo fue que a Snape no le llamara todo el rato así, que también utilizara su nombre de pila. Como podéis ver he cambiado ese aspecto, como expliqué en el anterior capitulo.

Otra cosa, me pedís que ponga lemon. No hay que preocuparse jeje. Habrá lemon pero no todavía. Precisamente el momento que va a pasar Hermione ahora no es para mucha fiestecita ni líos jeje. Pero vamos, que lo voy a escribir. Había pensado que para poco después de que empezara el curso en Hogwarts (ya estoy dando demasiadas pistas…) pero no se, según como vea el fict o lo adelanto o lo atraso. Aunque lo último no creo que lo haga porque bueno, ellos dos están empezando. Y yo creo que las cosas han de ir poco a poco. No ala… que empiecen y que al día siguiente ya se acuesten. No se... en una relación las cosas suelen ir poco a poco, tampoco esperar al matrimonio claro jeje pero no acelerar las cosas. Así que en ese aspecto, tranquis, que habrá lemon pero más tarde. Además tengo que pensar como hacerlo, que eso sí que me va costar un montón jeje.

Bueno, que me lío a escribir como un cosaco… Que seáis felices y disfrutéis las vacaciones. A algunos nos toca trabajar pero bueno, prometo dedicarle algo de time al fict para poder actualizar lo antes posible.

Saludos a todas

Este capítulo ha sido revisado y modificado (30/01/2010) para quitar las faltas de ortografía y ajustar un poco las fechas. Creo que los lectores de este tipo de historias merecemos poder leer con la menor cantidad de errores ortográficos y gramaticales posibles.


	15. Capitulo 13

**Un amor inesperado**

Ningún personaje me pertenece. Todos ellos son propiedad de J.K. Rowling

Este fanfiction es un Severus / Hermione.

Los pensamientos van entre comillas ""

N/A significa notas de autor y siempre ira entre paréntesis ( N/A )

Los diálogos van precedidos de un guión ( .- ) cada vez que un personaje habla

_AVISO: NO CONTIENE SPOILERS DEL SEXTO LIBRO DE HARRY POTTER (HP Y EL PRÍNCIPE MESTIZO)_

Este capítulo va dedicado a Patty, por darme collejas hasta que consigue que me ponga a escribir (a veces duelen U.U)

**CAPÍTULO 13**

Hermione se despertó al sentir el sol en la cara. Tras estar varios minutos remoloneando en la cama entre despierta y dormida decidió levantarse. Abrió los ojos y parpadeó varias veces hasta que se acostumbró a la luz que entraba por la ventana. Ya despierta completamente se incorporó hasta quedar sentada. Parpadeó desorientada al ver que no estaba en su habitación sino en la de Severus. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y sus mejillas se tornaron algo rosadas al recordar la razón de por qué estaba ahí y no en su cama, y más aún al saber que había dormido con él. Interiormente agradecía que él se hubiera levantado antes y no estuviera en la habitación.

Se quedó unos minutos sentada en la cama, con la mirada perdida y una sonrisa tonta plantada en la cara mientras recordaba lo de la noche anterior. Sería una tontería pero para ella resultaba importante. Había dormido tan bien rodeada por sus brazos… Era la primera vez que dormía con un chico (que además era su novio) y la verdad… era genial.

Recordando que Severus le debía cierta explicación que había dejado pendiente por la noche, se levantó de la cama para ir a buscarle. Cuando estaba por llegar a la escalera escuchó la voz de Severus, que bastante alterada por cierto, hablaba con alguien. No reconoció a la persona que acompañaba a Severus porque no lo escuchó hablar. Tenía curiosidad por la identidad de la persona que estuviera aguantando el carácter de su… novio pero antes de bajar decidió cambiarse de ropa; no era plan de presentarse en pijama delante de quien fuera que estuviera con Severus. Fue a su habitación, se quitó el pijama, cogió un pantalón y una camiseta, se los puso y fue hacia el salón.

-Buenos días- dijo Hermione desde la escalera saludando a Severus y a... Albus Dumbledore. –"Pues vaya gritos le estaba dando Severus al director. ¿Qué habrá pasado?"- pensó mientras bajaba las escaleras. Ambos se giraron para verla pero ninguno dijo nada. Hermione llegó al salón y se aproximaba a ellos cuando el profesor Dumbledore se decidió a responderle cordialmente el saludo.

-Buenos días señorita Granger.

-¿Sucede algo?- les preguntó preocupada al ver las expresiones de sus casas. Severus y Albus cruzaron las miradas sabiendo que el momento había llegado, tenían que contarle la verdad.

-Verás Hermione…- comenzó el director. Y Hermione, que no era tonta, intuía que algo andaba mal. ¿Desde cuando el director del colegio la llamaba por su nombre? Vale que la tuviera un… "cariño especial" como a Ron y Harry por haber estado metidos en numerosas aventuras en el colegio y hubieran participado en la batalla final contra Voldemort, pero de ahí a que la llamara por su nombre… nunca lo había hecho y la verdad, le extrañaba que de un día para otro el profesor Dumbledore cambiara el trato hacia ella.

-Será mejor que te sientes- dijo indicándole con la mano el sofá que estaba a su lado.-Tengo algo importante que decirte.

Hermione estaba empezando a ponerse nerviosa. Sospechando que lo que iba a oír de la boca del profesor Dumbledore no iba a gustarle nada le contestó.

-No, no me siento profesor- dijo como retándole a que insistiera. -¿Qué me tiene que decir? ¿Es algo malo?- le preguntó elevando ligeramente el tono de voz. Miró discretamente a Severus para buscar en su mirada algo que le indicara que no se preocupara, que no había ningún problema, pero la expresión de él era neutra (como cuando era mortífago a servicio de la Orden y tenía que cuidar bien todos sus movimientos). La última pregunta se le "escapó" pero es que la tensión la estaba matando. ¿Le habría pasado algo a alguno de sus amigos? ¿A Harry? ¿A Ron? ¿A Ginny?... ¿Y si habían arremetido contra sus pad…

Fue sacada de sus pensamientos por la voz de Dumbledore, que por fin iba a decirle lo que estaba pasando.

-No me voy a andar con rodeos. Antesdeayer me comunicaron que sus padres habían sido secuestrados…

Hermione abrió los ojos como platos y la boca como para decir algo pero no le salían las palabras. Una sensación de angustia empezó a recorrerle el cuerpo mientras seguía escuchando lo que le decía el director.

-Sospechamos que podían haber sido mortífagos por lo que convoqué una reunión con algunos miembros de la Orden ayer por la mañana.-dijo ahora dirigiendo una discreta mirada hacia Severus, que estaba detrás de Hermione, y que ésta no pasó desapercibida; ya sabía la razón y el lugar al que había ido Severus el día anterior- Les estuvimos buscando y esta noche de madrugada les encontraron…- la expresión de Hermione se relajó y una pequeña sonrisa se estaba formando en su rostro cuando el director continuó hablando- … pero estaban muertos…

-¡¿¡QUÉ!?!- Saltó Hermione incrédula al escuchar las últimas palabras que el director acababa de decirle sin dejarle terminar.-Está bromeando, ¿verdad?- le preguntó suplicante ahora ya más suavemente como si así él fuera a contestarle otra cosa.

-Me temo que no señorita Granger… lo siento mucho…-le contestó él con bastante pesar. Odiaba cuando pasaban cosas como esas y más aun ahora, cuando la guerra ya había terminado.

Toda la entereza que Hermione había mantenido hasta ese momento se vino abajo. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y un ligero temblor le sacudió el cuerpo mientras empezaba a llorar. Dumbledore se acercó con gesto protector para consolarla.

-¡NO ME TOQUE!- le gritó Hermione sin poder parar de llorar a la que se apartaba bruscamente de él.- ¡No es cierto lo que me está diciendo!, ¡no puede serlo!- le gritaba con rabia, como si diciéndolo en alto fuera a cambiar la realidad.

Severus, que hasta ese momento había sido un mero "espectador" de la escena se acercó a Hermione por detrás para apoyarla. Le daba igual que Albus estuviera delante y le viera. Al sentir una mano en su hombro, Hermione se volteó y al ver que se trataba de él sus ojos adquirieron un pequeño brillo de esperanza. Le agarró los brazos como si su vida dependiera de ello.

-Él está equivocado ¿verdad?- le suplicaba casi más que preguntaba mirándole intensamente a los ojos sin poder retener el llanto.

Severus desvió la mirada de la ella un instante, incapaz de responderle. Sabía que cuando él le contestara no habría vuelta atrás, ella tendría que asumir que lo que le estaban diciendo era verdad… pero iba a ser muy duro. Cogió aire y volvió a mirarla de nuevo.

-Lo siento Hermione, el profesor Dumbledore te ha dicho la verdad…- le empezó a decir lo más calmadamente que pudo. Y ahora lo más duro- tus padres han muerto…-terminó de decirle en un susurro sintiendo que algo dentro de él sangraba al verla sufrir.

-¡NOOO! ¡NO PUEDE SER!-gritó soltándole como si quemara mientras se deshacía de nuevo en el llanto. No podía creer que lo que había escuchado fuera cierto. En un intento de descargar su ira contra algo la tomó con Severus, que seguía frente a ella.

-¡TÚ! ¡Tú lo sabías!- le gritó intentando controlar el llanto. Se acercó más a él dándole golpes en el pecho, como si la culpa fuera suya.-¡Lo sabías y no me dijiste nada! ¡Por eso te fuiste ayer!- terminó de recriminarle e inmediatamente se puso de nuevo a llorar.

Severus la cogió suavemente por las muñecas mientras Hermione le "pegaba". Cada golpe que ella le daba, aunque no le dolía, era como si recibiera una puñalada. Cuando sintió que la fuerza en los golpes disminuía la acercó a él y la abrazó, ofreciéndole todo su apoyo. Ella se dejó hacer y con la cabeza escondida en su cuello lloró como nunca antes lo había hecho, aferrándose a Severus con fuerza, buscando algo de consuelo en el contacto con su pareja.

Un poco apartado, Dumbledore observaba la escena conmovido, sin atreverse a hacer ningún movimiento para no romper la situación entre su ex-alumno, compañero y amigo y su alumna. Decir que estaba sorprendido por la forma de interactuar de ambos era decir poco. Que él supiera, Severus nunca había tratado "bien" a Harry y sus amigos (lo que incluía a Hermione), de hecho procuraba castigarles y bajarles puntos por cualquier cosa. Y ahora… algo había pasado durante el mes y pico que llevaban viviendo juntos, y debía de ser algo muy gordo e importante para que Severus se mostrara así de… humano con alguien (y más si en teoría era una alumna suya a la que ni siquiera soportaba en el colegio). Porque se llamaba Albus Dumbledore que más tarde o más temprano se enteraría de lo que había ocurrido para que ahora esos dos se comportaran así. Pero lo más importante ahora era la situación de Hermione. Viendo que no necesitaban de su presencia en esos momentos decidió ir a buscar alguna infusión para que Hermione se calmara; era increíble lo bien que funcionaban esas bebidas muggles.

El profesor Dumbledore abandonó el salón pero ninguno de los otros dos ocupantes pareció darse cuenta. Hermione seguía llorando desconsoladamente, arropada por Severus, que intentaba calmarla lo mejor que podía. Él nunca había estado en una situación parecida a esa y no sabía muy bien qué hacer para que ella se sintiera mejor por lo que seguía abrazándola en silencio, acariciando su espalda y susurrándole alguna que otra cosa en el oído; todo por intentar reconfortarla en la medida que permitía la situación. Había estado totalmente ajeno a la mirada "curiosa" que el director tenía puesta sobre ellos hasta que había decidido hacer algo de provecho (buscar una tila o algo así); al principio, cuando Hermione bajó a saludarles y Albus había empezado a contarle todo, se había mantenido al margen para guardar las apariencias pero viendo cómo se sucedían las cosas había decidido dejar todo eso en un segundo plano y dedicarse a ella, a la mujer que quería, porque sabía que en ese momento Hermione le necesitaba.

Iba a separarla un poco de él para secarle las lágrimas de la cara cuando la empezó a oír respirar con dificultad. Alarmado, la tomó por los hombros y la separó rápidamente (aunque con delicadeza eso sí) a la par que bajaba un poco la cabeza para estar a su altura.

-Hey… tranquila-le dijo con la voz lo más pausada que pudo intentando transmitirle algo de serenidad. Pero ella no podía parar de llorar; cada vez el llanto iba a más y estaba empezando a hiperventilar.

-Venga Hermione, relájate. Respira con tranquilidad- le seguía diciendo él sin apartar la mirada de los ojos de ella. Puso una mano en la mejilla izquierda de ella, acariciándola con ternura, intentando también así que reaccionara. Hermione estaba agarrada a los brazos de Severus, mirándole también (aunque algo borroso por las lágrimas), intentando calmarse como él le decía pero le resultaba una "tarea" imposible; estaba como ahogada en su propio llanto y no podía casi respirar. Intentaba coger aire pero de los nervios, la angustia y la intensidad del llanto tenía como un tapón en la garganta que le impedía respirar en condiciones.

Severus estaba a punto de perder el temple. ¿Qué hacer? ¡Se estaba ahogando delante de sus narices! Después de insistirle en que respirara, que intentara tranquilizarse, etc, y al ver que ella parecía no reaccionar, levantó la mirada para buscar a Albus y que él le ayudara pero para su sorpresa no estaba en el salón.

-"¿Dónde demonios se mete cuando realmente hace falta?"-pensó malhumorado al no encontrarle. Rápidamente volvió de nuevo su atención a Hermione que seguía igual. Un poco "desesperado" la zarandeó un poco para ver si así lograba que Hermione reaccionara, y para su alivio funcionó (inconscientemente dejó escapar un suspiro de aire que sin saberlo había contenido expectante a lo que ocurría con Hermione). Para ella fue como si hubiese estado sumergida bajo el agua más tiempo del debido y acabara de lograr alcanzar la superficie. Se abrazó de nuevo a Severus con más fuerza que antes si cabe; gesto que fue plenamente correspondido por él. La verdad es que habían sido unos segundos muy largos para ambos.

-Tranquila… ya pasó…- le decía mientras seguía abrazándola y acariciándole la espalda intentando calmarla un poco. Tenía que reconocer que la noticia que le habían dado él y Albus a Hermione era para ponerse así pero no podía "permitir" que volviera a pasar lo de hacía unos momentos; no había sentido tanto miedo por alguien que le importara desde su última etapa como mortífago (es una de las cosas que tiene el estar enamorado; ya no solo te preocupas de ti mismo sino también de la otra persona, y te duele y afecta cuando a ella le ocurren cosas malas). Cuando volviera Albus (que por cierto, vaya momento para desaparecer…) le diría que trajera alguna poción tranquilizante o algo parecido para darle a Hermione. Ella por su parte asentía vagamente a lo que decía Severus e intentaba hacerle caso, sin separarse ni un milímetro de él, pero sin dejar de llorar; era como si después de la crisis de hacía un par de minutos se hubiera acumulado aún mas miedo y tensión y tuviera que eliminarlos como fuera.

Después de un ratito, en el que ninguno cambió de posición, el llanto de Hermione fue disminuyendo de intensidad hasta quedar como un pequeño sollozo acompañado del sube y baja de los hombros por el llanto. Esto lo aprovechó Severus para intentar hablar con ella. Se separó un poco para poder verla la cara; llevó una de sus manos a la mejilla de Hermione y ella levantó la cara de su pecho. Los ojos de ambos se encontraron… no hizo falta decir gran cosa; Severus sabía lo duro y doloroso que era perder a una madre porque había pasado por esa situación siendo adolescente así que más duro si cabe sería perder no a una sino a las dos figuras paternas. Hermione se sorprendió al mirar a Severus y ver sus ojos cristalinos (aunque ni mucho menos tanto como los suyos propios, claro). Severus llevó ambas manos a la cintura de Hermione y bajó la cabeza hasta quedar su frente apoyada en la de ella.

-Lo siento mucho- le dijo lamentándolo sinceramente. Hermione asintió un par de veces con la cabeza y en silencio, intentando reprimir las lágrimas que seguían bañando su cara. Quitó la mirada de los ojos de Severus y la bajó al suelo. Se sentía tan mal… ¿por qué les tuvo que pasar eso a sus padres que ni siquiera podían defenderse ante la magia? Ni siquiera estaba ella para poder protegerles… ¿qué sería ahora de ella? ¿Con quién se quedaría?... Esas y muchas otras preguntas rondaban sin parar por la cabeza de Hermione, pero una realmente la estaba martilleando sin parar.

-¿Por qué ellos?- fue lo primero que dijo levantando de nuevo la mirada hacia Severus. No había ya reproches ni malas formas en su pregunta hacia él; de hecho había sido más bien un murmullo apagado ahogado de nuevo por su pequeño torrente de lágrimas.

Severus la miró con comprensión (esa misma pregunta se la hizo él mismo la noche que su padre mató a su madre) y tristeza al verla tan desolada, con la cara empapada y esa expresión tan apagada en sus ojos.

-No lo sé- le confesó mientras le secaba las lágrimas de la cara con infinita dulzura.-No lo sé…- dijo de nuevo casi de forma inaudible.

Fue terminar de escucharle y las emociones de nuevo pudieron con ella comenzando de nuevo a llorar. Rompió la poca distancia que la separaba de Severus buscando su apoyo y él, tras darle un beso en la frente, la volvió a refugiar en su pecho.

Un par de minutos después apareció el director seguido de Tarco, que como si hubiera leído el pensamiento de su amo, venía cargado con una bandeja en la que había tres tazas con un líquido que desde esa distancia no podía identificar. Hermione no lo oyó llegar ni le vio pues estaba de espaldas pero Severus, que tenía la puerta frente a él, tuvo el impulso instintivo de separarse de Hermione lo más rápidamente posible (para que no les "pillaran") pero la mirada que le dirigió Albus y las pequeñas "convulsiones" que sentía provenientes de la persona que tenía entre sus brazos le hicieron reprimir sus intenciones y quedarse donde estaba. Total, ya sabía el interrogatorio que le esperaba más tarde…

-He dicho a Tarco que preparara un poco de tila para todos- le dijo a Severus mientras se sentaba en uno de los sofás, quedando de espaldas a la pareja. Tarco dejó todo en la mesa y desapareció sin decir nada al intuir la gravedad de la situación. Severus asintió en silencio. Le dio un beso en la mejilla a Hermione y tras separarse un poco de ella, la condujo al otro sofá para que se sentara.

-Venga, tómate esto- dijo alcanzándole una de las tazas a Hermione. Ella, con las manos un poco temblorosas y todavía lagrimeando un poco, movió la cabeza en señal de afirmación y comenzó a beber. En cualquier otra ocasión se habría dado cuenta al instante (como Severus había hecho) de que su inocente tila no era sólo lo que aparentaba sino que iba mezclada con una poción para dormir.

-¿Mejor?- intervino Dumbledore amablemente pero antes de que pudiera responder calló dormida sobre el hombro de Severus, que estaba sentado a su lado.

Director y profesor cruzaron sus miradas sin decir nada pero al instante Severus se revolvió un poco inquiero carraspeando antes de levantarse (con cuidado porque Hermione estaba a su lado). Odiaba cuando Albus le miraba de esa forma que parecía que estuviera desnudo y no pudiera ocultarle nada; ni con sus habilidades y conocimientos de oclumancia podía evitar la sensación de desprotección que sentía cuando él le miraba, como si pudiera leer todo lo que le pasara y sentía sin necesidad de meterse en su mente.

-La llevaré a su habitación- le dijo al director tomando a Hermione en brazos para romper el silencio de la estancia y "huir" de él; postergaría la… "conversación" con Albus todo lo que pudiera.

-Claro, te espero aquí- le contestó con una sonrisilla mientras lo veía caminando hacia las escaleras.

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO**

* * *

¡¡¡Hola!!!

Como veis sigo vivo jeje. Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar pero bueno… la verdad es que no tengo excusas, simplemente no me apetecía escribir.

Iba a hacer el capítulo más largo (de hecho tengo 4 páginas más escritas) pero sino me iba a eternizar para actualizar además que no quería que la parte de la muerte de los padres de Hermione se sucediera sólo en un capi, como si fuera algo puntual y ya.

A lo importante de verdad… ¿Qué os ha parecido este capi? A mi la verdad es que me gusta… un poco pasteloso y rosa para mi propio gusto pero bueno jeje es lo que me salió… La verdad es que me costó un poco escribirlo porque no sabía como hacer que la situación pareciera un drama de verdad (nunca he escrito nada así) pero sin que fuera una tragedia griega. No se si me habrá salido bien o mal pero bueno, ahí está jaja, criticad todo lo que queráis.

Como siempre jeje me gustaría que me dejarais un review más que nada para saber si va bien la historia o si me estoy enrollando demasiado o si es un rollo o lo que sea. Espero vuestros comentarios (tanto positivos como negativos). Así, si no os gusta como va el fict o si me enrollo demasiado, podré cambiar mi forma de escribir. Sólo tenéis que darle al botoncito de "GO" que hay ahí abajo para escribir un review.

Algunos de los reviews del capítulo anterior los contesté y otros no. Como no se cuál sí contesté y cuales no, no voy a contestar ninguno; más que nada para no repetirme. De todas formas gracias a todos los que os molestasteis en perder 5 minutos en dejar un comentario; la harrypottesca, Ziu, K-rissLupin, IluMcwarry, conny, mariana, Utena-Puchiko-nyu, RociRadcliffe, DrEaM-KaT, Carla, Zaira Malfoy, ginnycristy, HoneyBeeM, amsp14, Chica-Felton-Malfoy, Malu Snape Rickman, edysev, Fiorita.

Bueno gentecilla, que disfrutéis del verano. Yo a seguir trabajando jeje y a escribir… espero no tardar tanto. Siempre digo lo mismo...

En fin, sed felices y pasadlo bien. Un saludo.

**Drakemalfoy :P**

Este capítulo ha sido revisado y modificado (30/01/2010) para quitar las faltas de ortografía y ajustar un poco las fechas. Creo que los lectores de este tipo de historias merecemos poder leer con la menor cantidad de errores ortográficos y gramaticales posibles.


	16. Capitulo 14

**Un amor inesperado**

Ningún personaje me pertenece. Todos ellos son propiedad de J.K. Rowling

Este fanfiction es un Severus / Hermione.

Los pensamientos van entre comillas ""

N/A significa notas de autor y siempre ira entre paréntesis ( N/A )

Los diálogos van precedidos de un guión ( .- ) cada vez que un personaje habla

_AVISO: NO CONTIENE SPOILERS DEL SEXTO LIBRO DE HARRY POTTER (HP Y EL PRÍNCIPE MESTIZO)_

Este capítulo lo quiero dedicar a todos los que pacientemente esperáis a que publique algún capi nuevo cada… mucho tiempo. Y en especial, a ti Patri, que se supone que era tu regalo (¡¡siento el retraso!!) y a ti, Iris, que siempre me aconsejas lo mejor.

**CAPÍTULO 14**

Casi una semana había pasado desde la terrible noticia de la muerte de sus padres. Era una tarde de principios de agosto y Hermione estaba sentada bajo la sombra de su árbol favorito. Tenía la espalda apoyada en el tronco y las piernas flexionadas, agarradas por los brazos y pegadas al pecho. Severus estaba hablando algo importante relacionado con la Orden a través de la chimenea así que ella había aprovechado para salir y despejarse un poco, necesitaba estar sola y pensar… así que ahí estaba, con la mirada perdida recordando todo lo acontecido la última semana…

Cuando despertó por la tarde-noche el día que le informaron del asesinato de sus padres Severus estaba sentado al borde la cama, velando su sueño. Al despertar y verle a su lado, con esa expresión tan seria… supo que no había sido un sueño y volvió a derrumbarse. Fue el momento de asumir que ya no había vuelta atrás, sus padres habían muerto asesinados a manos de los mortífagos dos días atrás y estaba sola. Y él la volvió a abrazar y consolar mientras le susurraba alguna cosa que otra en el oído hasta que calló dormida entre sus brazos, con la cara y los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar.

Cuando al día siguiente, ya algo más tranquila, estuvo hablando con el director sobre el entierro de sus padres y su situación a partir de ese momento. Por iniciativa de Severus escribieron a sus amigos para contarles lo sucedido; ella al principio no quería escribirles para no molestarles y estropear sus vacaciones pero al final Severus la convenció de que tenía que hacerlo y que si se molestaban por tener que volver a Londres antes de tiempo era que no merecían llamarse sus amigos. Y bueno… él tenía razón (cosa que le agradeció), al poco tiempo de haber mandado las lechuzas éstas volvieron con respuestas de condolencia y donde le anunciaban que al día siguiente estarían allí mismo con ella, para apoyarla en lo que necesitara.

Cuando el 3 de agosto, día del entierro, todos estuvieron ahí para acompañarla en ese momento tan duro, en la última despedida para sus padres. También llegaron algunos amigos y familiares (que ni siquiera sabía cómo se habían enterado de la noticia) pero casi ni habló con ellos porque apenas los conocía, quizá a algún miembro de la familia lo había visto en alguna foto del álbum familiar pero poco más. Por razones obvias Severus se mantuvo bastante al margen y alejado de ella durante la sepultura de sus padres, cosa que no fue de agrado para ninguno de los dos. No es que se quejara de la compañía de sus amigos pero hubo momentos en los que hubiera preferido tener a Severus a su lado. Pero aun así se sentía muy agradecida con ellos; los había dejado con las vacaciones a medias pero ahí estaban todos, apoyándola. Sobretodo Harry, que quizá por sentirse identificado con ella no la dejó sola ni un segundo. Una vez terminada la ceremonia y todos los familiares y amigos que habían ido se despidieron de ella, tanto la familia Weasley como Sirius y Remus (pero sobretodo Sirius) insistieron en que ya no hacía falta que pasara las vacaciones en casa de Snape (mas de uno había puesto el grito en el cielo al enterarse de dónde y con quién había pasado el primer mes y pico de verano) y la habían ofrecido quedarse en sus respectivas casas lo que restaba de tiempo hasta regresar a Hogwarts. Ella, fingiendo algo de disgusto, dijo que por "órdenes" de Dumbledore debía seguir quedándose en casa de su profesor y todos dieron el tema por zanjado (para alivio de Hermione que no sabía como negarse); era una suerte que todo el mundo siguiera las instrucciones del director sin poner una sola pega.

Cuando al día siguiente, día 4 de agosto, sus amigos, Sirius y la familia Weasley la invitaron a pasar el día con ellos en la madriguera por la fiesta de cumpleaños de Harry (con algunos días de retraso, pero bueno). Ella rehusó la invitación porque no tenía muchas ganas. En cualquier otra situación habría aceptado de inmediato pero en esos momentos lo único que quería era tranquilidad. Pues sus amigos poco tardaron en ponerle solución; después de insistirla y que ella se negara amablemente a ir alegando que sería mala compañía y que prefería quedarse, ellos se presentaron después de comer en la casa de Snape para estar con ella (eso sí, después de valorar los "pros" y "contras" de una visita a casa de su profesor de pociones). Al principio Hermione se "escandalizó" un poco por pensar que le había arruinado la fiesta a Harry pero a ellos parecía no importarles ("¿Qué clase de amigos seríamos si te dejáramos sola?" le había dicho Ron, palabras que le recordaron a una frase similar dicha por Severus un par de días antes. Si en el fondo no eran tan diferentes como pensaban…) y en el fondo les agradecía que estuvieran ahí con ella. La verdad es que esa tarde se lo pasó bastante bien, sus amigos eran únicos para levantar el ánimo, sobretodo Ron. Pasaron la tarde cerca del pequeño lago charlando tranquilamente sobre las vacaciones de todos hasta ese momento, sobre cómo podía haber aguantado a Snape un mes y seguir en su casa sin quejarse, y lo que más le alegró… Harry y Ginny les contaron a ella y a Ron que estaban saliendo. Hermione se puso muy contenta, siempre pensó que serían una pareja estupenda. Y Ron… al principio se quedó un poco estupefacto pero después de pensarlo un poco… ¿quién mejor que su mejor amigo para estar con su "hermanita"? Eso sí, le dejó bien claro que si le hacía algo a su hermana y ella sufría por su culpa tendría a sus seis hermanos detrás de él para darle una paliza.

-"Algunas cosas nunca cambiarán…"-pensó Hermione resignada (y divertida) al escuchar el último comentario de Ron así como el rotundo asentimiento de Harry (como si la vida le fuera en ello) y la bronca de Ginny a su hermano por decir esas cosas (al más puro estilo Molly Weasley).

-Hola preciosa- le dijo Severus que acababa de llegar a su lado, sobresaltándola y sacándola de sus pensamientos. Estaba tan a lo suyo que ni le había escuchado llegar.

-Hola- le dijo sonriéndole.- me has asustado.

-Bueno, ya se que soy feo pero tampoco es para tanto ¿no?- le dijo con sorna mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-Que tonto que eres…-le dijo de broma mientras se acomodaba más cerca de él.

-¿Qué hacías por aquí tan sola?- le preguntó acariciándole el pelo.

-Poca cosa… Como te vi ocupado hablando por la chimenea y me aburría salí a dar un paseo para despejarme… En realidad…sólo pensaba en todo lo que ha pasado en estos días- le contestó ensombreciendo un poco la expresión de su cara.

Severus, notando que Hermione se estaba poniendo triste de nuevo, decidió cambiar el rumbo de la conversación.

-¿Qué te parece si vamos a dar una vuelta?-le preguntó para intentar animarla a la par que se levantaba y le tendía la mano sin dejarle mucha opción de elegir. –Es más, para que veas lo caballero que soy te dejo elegir el lugar para el paseo- le terminó de decir con aire galante.

-Mmmm… mejor elige tú y sorpréndeme-le respondió ella sonriente y agradecida por su gesto; aceptó la mano que él le tendía y se puso de pie a su lado, sin soltarle.

-Bueno, pero luego no vale decir que no te dejé elegir- le dijo a la par que se llevaba la mano que tenía libre al bolsillo y cogía la varita. -¡Accio Nimbus 1000!- Gritó hacia el aire mientras apuntaba con la varita hacia su casa.

Según escuchó esas tres palabras Hermione se tensó al instante. Empezaba a intuir la idea que tenía Severus de un "paseo" y la verdad… no le gustaba demasiado. Él la miró de reojo y aunque no le dijo nada una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su rostro. En unos segundos se escuchó el sonido de algo que atravesaba el aire y unos instantes después la escoba de Severus estaba frente a ellos.

Severus se separó de Hermione y se montó en la escoba. Al ver que ella no le no le imitaba se bajó de la escoba, la dejó apoyada en el árbol y se volvió hacia Hermione.

-Ya se que no es un paseo convencional… pero seguro que te gusta- le dijo para animarla a subir.

-Ehhh… creo que mejor sigo aquí sentada, otro día paseamos- le dijo intentando sonar lo más convincentemente posible.

-Nada de eso-dijo tomándola de la mano y tirando de ella suavemente hacia él para que se montara. – Tú me has dejado elegir así que ahora no es justo poner pegas.

-Es que bueno…-empezó a rebatirle mientras se separaba un poco para estar lo más lejos posible de la escoba- no se si te lo había mencionado alguna vez pero… medapánicovolarenescoba-le terminó de decir avergonzada y a toda velocidad con la cabeza gacha.

-Oh vamos, ¿he escuchado lo que creo que he escuchado?-le preguntó bromeando pero realmente sorprendido por tal revelación. No conocía muchos puntos débiles de su… chica. Y es que aunque sabía que volar no la entusiasmaba no creía que fuera porque le diera miedo.

-Pues sí, ¿qué pasa? ¿No soy perfecta sabes? –le contestó bastante ofendida y con bastante mala leche soltándose de sus manos y cruzándose de brazos. Odiaba hablar de su "escoba-fobia".-No monto en una escoba desde los 12 años cuando dábamos clases de vuelo en primero.-le contestó ya más calmada desviando la mirada de la de él.

Severus estuvo apunto de echarse a reír ante la reacción de Hermione pero se contuvo porque conociendo como iba conociendo su carácter intuía que se enfadaría más. Como no hiciera algo su intención de levantarle el ánimo iba a terminar peor que si no hubiera hecho nada así que la cogió suavemente los brazos y la acercó más a él abrazándola por la cintura.

-Ya es hora de superar los miedos de la infancia, ¿no crees?- le dijo cariñosamente.

-Si pero…

-A ver pequeña- la cortó ganando la atención de Hermione- vamos a hacer un trato... ¿Si te confieso un secreto te montarás en la escoba?- le preguntó mirándola expectante.

-Hummm… no se si me va a compensar…-le dijo ella juguetonamente mientras pasaba los brazos alrededor del cuello de Severus y le daba un beso. El "enfado" de segundos atrás ya se le había pasado-¿Qué clase de secreto tienes guardado?- le preguntó interesada.

-¿Ah? Si no subes no lo sabrás- dijo tocándole la nariz.

-¡Ey! Eso no vale. Ahora me vas a dejar con la curiosidad- le respondió ella con falsa indignación.

-Bueno, de eso se trataba- le dijo Severus viendo cómo la innata curiosidad Gryffindor iba ganando terreno…ya quedaba menos para convencerla.

-Es que…-empezó Hermione dubitativa mientras se mordía el labio inferior y pensaba qué hacer. Tenía bastante curiosidad por saber lo que Severus pretendía decirle pero es que montar en escoba… no se subía a una desde hacía casi seis años y todavía recordaba el miedo que pasó y esa sensación tan angustiosa de estar suspendida en el aire únicamente gracias a un… palo de madera… Vamos, que no…

-¿Confías en mi?- le preguntó Severus sacándola de sus pensamientos ganándose una mirada de incomprensión de Hermione por la pregunta. -¿Confías en mi?- le insistió él al ver que no le decía nada.

-Pues claro que sí pero…- le contestó ella de inmediato.

-Entonces móntate en la escoba.-Al escuchar esto instintivamente Hermione se separó un poco de Severus pasando los brazos de su cuello al pecho y echándose un poco para atrás. Severus, viendo la reacción de ella se maldijo un poco mentalmente por ser tan brusco; prácticamente había sonado como si fuera una orden que le diera en el colegio.-No te voy a soltar en ningún momento y si ves que te da mucho miedo me lo dices y bajamos ¿te parece?- le dijo ahora sí, con más tacto.

-Esto…- empezó a decirle no muy convencida- ¿Volaremos despacio?

-Muy despacio- le aseguró él. Ya estaba prácticamente convencida; un poquito más de persuasión slytherin mezclado con la curiosidad innata de los gryffindor y listo.

-¿Y si te digo que pares y bajes lo harás?- le preguntó ahora. Le estaba haciendo a Severus un interrogatorio digno del cuerpo de aurores pero es que la escoba no era un medio en el que se sintiera segura por lo que tenía que intentar tenerlo todo lo más controlado posible antes de aceptar nada.

-Te lo prometo, palabra de slytherin-le dijo solemnemente.

Hermione le miró con cara de incredulidad al escuchar lo último. Y es que las "palabras de los slytherins" en general no solían valer de mucho cuando podían conseguir algo de lo que ellos querían.

-¿En serio lo prometes?- le dijo para asegurarse.

-En serio… no dejaría que lo pasaras mal ahí arriba por los aires.

-Bueno…-dijo pasando la mirada de Severus a la escoba y de la escoba a Severus. ¡Qué hacer! Le daba tanto miedo volar… pero a la vez quería hacerlo, quería volar con Severus… y ya de paso enterarse de eso que quería decirle.

-¿Y bien?- le preguntó Severus para ver si se decidía.

-Hummm…- Venga, ¡a la porra! Tenía que superar sus miedos y no por nada era de Gryffindor así que lo haría-…pero agárrame fuerte, ¿vale?- aceptó por fin.

-Por supuesto, tú no te preocupes por eso. No te voy a soltar en ningún momento- le dijo Severus sonriendo para intentar tranquilizarla. Extendió el brazo y cogió la escoba. –Te va a encantar-le dio un beso en la frente y le pasó la escoba a Hermione para que se montara antes de que le diera por pensárselo mejor y se arrepintiera.

-Puff… no se yo…- Dijo mientras aceptaba la escoba. Pasó una de las piernas al otro lado y… el primer paso estaba dado, estaba montada en la escoba. Sintió a Severus ponerse detrás de ella. Agarró con una mano la escoba y con la otra sujetó la cintura de Hermione con actitud protectora para darle seguridad.

-¿Lista?-le dijo cerca del oído. Hermione no supo si en ese momento tembló por el miedo que sentía al saber que iba a volar en breves instantes o al sentir el aliento de Severus tan cerca de su piel.

-Creo que sí…-consiguió decirle.

-Vamos entonces- le dijo después de darle un beso en la mejilla-Agárrate fuerte- Y tras decir eso dio una patada en el suelo y ambos se elevaron en el aire…

oOoOoOoOoO &&&&&&& oOoOoOoOoO &&&&&&&&

"Plop" se escuchó en mitad del salón. Albus Dumbledore acababa de llegar a la casa de Severus para ver cómo iban los ánimos tras lo sucedido la semana anterior. La última vez que vio a Hermione fue el día del entierro de sus padres y quería ver si estaba ya mejor. No podía evitar tenerle aprecio a esa muchacha después de todo lo que había pasado; empezar sus estudios en Hogwarts sin que conociera la magia de antes y ser la mejor alumna de su promoción, la lucha contra Lord Voldemort hombro con hombro junto a sus amigos y los miembros de la Orden y ahora lo de su familia… La vida no era nada justa…

Paseó la mirada por la estancia y al ver que no había nadie por ahí decidió llamar al elfo de Severus para que le avisara.

-¡Tarco!-No tuvo que esperar ni dos segundos cuando una pequeña criatura apareció frente a él.

-Buenas tardes Señor Director, ¿Qué puede hacer Tarco para complacerle?-le preguntó como siempre que Albus le llamaba.

-Poca cosa… ¿sabes dónde está Severus? Me gustaría hablar con él-le contestó Dumbledore mientras se sentaba en el sofá.

-Lo siento Señor… pero Tarco no sabe donde está el amo… Hace rato salió al jardín a buscar a la señorita pero todavía no ha vuelto y Tarco no sabe dónde ha ido…-Podría haber seguido hablando durante horas pero Dumbledore lo cortó.

-No importa, le esperaré aquí-le dijo al elfo.

-¡¡Ohh!! ¿Quiere que Tarco vaya a buscarle y le informe de su llegada? A Tarco no le importará- se ofreció amablemente.

-No es necesario-le contestó Albus imaginando que si Severus había ido a buscar a Hermione no le gustaría que los interrumpieran… y total, él no tenía prisa. No se había enterado todavía de lo que había pasado para que ahora esos dos se llevaran tan bien. Era ilógico ni siquiera plantearlo pero después de la forma que había visto a Severus consolar a Hermione el día de la muerte de sus padres y la confianza con la que ella se dirigía a él parecía que ambos habían eliminado numerosas barreras (la aversión del uno hacia el otro, la barrera profesor-alumno) y parecía que habían sentado las bases de una… ¿amistad? Tenía que enterarse bien de todo este asunto… porque la vez que intentó sonsacarle algo a Severus (cuando volvió de dejar a Hermione en la habitación) terminó como si no le hubiera preguntado nada… y es que su amigo a veces podía ser más hermético que una caja fuerte. Un día que le pillara desprevenido... tenía que buscar el momento adecuado.

-¿Quiere que le traiga algo mientras espera al amo?-le preguntó el elfo servicialmente sacándolo de sus cavilaciones…

-Ehh… un té estaría bien-le dijo Dumbledore. Un par de minutos después apareció ante él una bandejita con té y pastas.

oOoOoOoOoO &&&&&&& oOoOoOoOoO &&&&&&&&

Severus y Hermione terminaron su "paseo" unas tres o cuatro horas después de haber salido. Habían pasado un rato genial.

Al principio Hermione estaba tensa y con los ojos fuertemente cerrados sobre la escoba pero con el paso de los minutos y la presencia de Severus detrás de ella sujetándola y hablándola consiguió relajarse y disfrutar complemente de la tarde.

Habían sobrevolado toda la zona que era parte de la propiedad de Severus y realmente se había sorprendido. Cuando llegó a su casa a principios de verano pensaba que era muy grande pero después de verlo todo a más de 100 metros del suelo pudo apreciar todo lo que tenía… era inmenso (como los terrenos de un Hogwarts en miniatura).

Salieron de los terrenos de Severus y media hora después, más o menos, llegaron a unas colinas donde detuvieron el vuelo y bajaron de la escoba. Estuvieron juntos, tumbados en la hierba, dedicándose un poco de tiempo a ellos, a besarse, abrazarse, hacerse mimos y charlar un poco de sus cosas. Desde que Albus les comunicara la noticia de la muerte de los padres de Hermione hacía ya cinco días no habían tenido demasiado tiempo para estar a solas y realmente necesitaban estar juntos un rato sin nadie más que les obligara a actuar como si se odiaran y su única "relación" fuera la de profesor y alumna…

Querían llegar a la casa antes de que anocheciera por lo que después de un par de horas cogieron la escoba y emprendieron el camino de vuelta (aunque con verdadero pesar pues estaban muy a gusto). En esta ocasión Hermione no pasó casi miedo; nada más un poco al despegar por la impresión de alejarse del suelo. Es más, iba muy relajada y segura; con la espalda apoyada en el pecho de Severus y los brazos de él alrededor de su cintura... sentía la brisa del aire pegar en su cara de forma agradable y poco le faltó para dormirse. Hermione no lo reconocería abiertamente pero le estaba encantado volar en escoba (sobretodo por la compañía, claro) y tal y como estaba ahora podría estar durante horas.

Pero todo lo bueno se acaba así que el paseo llegó a su fin… llegaron a los terrenos de Severus y más o menos en el mismo sitio de donde salieron unas horas atrás descendieron el vuelo y al pisar tierra firme se bajaron de la escoba.

-¿Y bien?- le preguntó Severus medio apoyado en la escoba con aire expectante aunque interiormente estaba seguro de que ella lo había pasado bien. -¿Qué te pareció mi propuesta?

-No ha estado mal…-le respondió alzándose de hombros fingiendo completa indiferencia para provocarle… y lo consiguió… un par de segundos después se encontraba tirada en el suelo con Severus encima de ella "matándola" con un ataque de cosquillas; era su punto débil y él ya lo sabía…

-Jajajajaa… jajajaja….-reía Hermione mientras se revolvía bajo Severus para que la soltara- Jajajajaaja… paraajajaja… jajajaja… por favor…jajaja para…-le pedía entre risas.

Severus se apiadó un poco de ella y se detuvo, pero no se movió de donde estaba. Desde su posición (prácticamente sentado a horcajadas sobre Hermione) podía verla más bonita que nunca; respiraba aceleradamente y sonreía debido al ataque de risa, su pecho subía y bajaba al ritmo de su respiración y una lagrimilla bajaba furtivamente desde uno de los ojos hacia el cuello… Salió de su "observación" cuando sintió una mano de Hermione sobre su pierna. Una sonrisilla apareció en su boca al ponerse de nuevo en situación…

-Como se habrá dado cuenta señorita Granger la respuesta que ha dado no ha sido del todo… correcta. ¿Tiene algo más que añadir? Sino ya sabe cuál es el "castigo"…-le dijo con la superioridad que lo caracterizaba en sus clases.

-Creo que no jaja…- le contestó ella sacándole la lengua burlonamente.

Severus se quedó mirándola un par de segundos un poco descolocado. Cada día Hermione le sorprendía más.

-Bueno… ¿entonces ya sabes lo que toca no?- le dijo maliciosamente mientras se iba inclinando hacia ella con intención de seguir haciéndole cosquillas. Pero su "plan" se vino abajo cuando sintió los labios de Hermione sobre los suyos en un corto beso. Se quedó un poco parado e iba a decir algo cuando otra vez ella se levantó un poco para besarle de nuevo. Esta vez el beso no fue tan corto ya que ambos se encargaron que durara más que el anterior. Hermione se recostó de nuevo en el suelo y llevó las manos al cuello de Severus. Se separaron sólo cuando necesitaron con urgencia respirar; se miraron intensamente y se sonrieron con complicidad.

-¿Mejor esto que las cosquillas no?- le preguntó Hermione sin dejar de sonreírle.

-Bueno… por esta vez valdrá…-le dijo también sonriendo.-Pero la próxima vez no tendré tanta "piedad"- le advirtió con sorna mientras se incorporaba y se ponía de pie. Le tendió una mano a Hermione para ayudarla a levantarse también.

-En serio, me lo he pasado genial- le dijo Hermione a Severus en cuando estuvo de pie a su lado contestando a la pregunta que él le hizo unos minutos atrás (pero eso sí, sin admitir que le había gustado volar en escoba).- Has tenido una idea estupenda- le terminó de decir y tras ponerse de puntillas le dio un pequeño beso en la comisura del labio.

-Me alegro- le dijo Severus sinceramente. -¿Vamos dentro?- le preguntó.

-Vale…la verdad es que estoy un poco cansada…-le dijo cogiéndole de la mano.

Severus se agachó, cogió la escoba, que se había quedado en el suelo un poco olvidada, y se puso a caminar junto a Hermione hacia la casa. No llevaban andados ni veinte metros cuando escuchó a Hermione reprimir un sollozo. Extrañado se paró y se volvió hacia ella preocupado.

-¿Qué pasa?-le preguntó suavemente.

-Nada…-le contestó ella negando también con la cabeza y con la mirada en el suelo.-Es una tontería…-apuntó ella para quitarle importancia a la vez que se secaba las lágrimas que caían ya por su cara.

-Vamos Hermione… por una "tontería" no te pones así…-le insistió Severus intentando hacerla entrar en razón para que le contara la verdad. La verdad es que en ese momento estaba un poco descolocado… hacía unos instantes estaba contenta y riéndose y ahora estaba echa un mar de lágrimas.-Si me lo cuentas quizás te sientas mejor, ¿no crees?- le insistió pensando que seguramente tendría que ver con sus padres. Al final su plan de animarla no estaba terminando como pensó en un principio.

-Es solo… que bueno…-dijo sorbiendo y ahora sí mirándole- mis padres ahora no están y sólo te tengo a ti… y bueno… ya se que no estamos juntos desde hace mucho pero…

-Hey…-la cortó Severus intentando ser lo menos brusco posible viendo que según iba hablando ella se estaba poniendo peor. Se acercó más a Hermione y la abrazó intentando transmitirle algo de serenidad para que se tranquilizara. La tuvo entre sus brazos durante unos minutos sin decir nada, simplemente acariciándole la espalda.

-No estás sola, ¿vale?- le dijo sin separarse de ella ni cambiar de posición. Le dio un beso en la frente y tras verla asentir a sus palabras continuó.-Tienes unos amigos que te quieren un montón y no te dejarían en paz ni un segundo…

-Si eso sí pero…-le cortó ella separándose un poco de él para verle a los ojos-… es que he pasado una tarde fantástica contigo y pensé que si no fuera por ti estaría sola y bueno… eso…-terminó de decirle bajando la mirada para no verle a los ojos. Ahora se sentía estúpida.

Severus se quedó un poco parado. Nunca se le habían dado bien ese tipo de situaciones y no tenía ni idea de qué decirle sin parecer idiota. Le acarició la cara con suavidad secando el rastro que las últimas lágrimas habían dejado sobre su cara y la miró a los ojos…

-No está en ninguno de mis planes dejarte sola, ¿sabes? No desde que por una vez en mi vida estoy empezando a ser feliz- le confesó sin apartar su mirada de la de ella. Se sorprendió a sí mismo escuchar esas palabras salir de su boca pero no se recriminó por ello como posiblemente haría en cualquier otra situación al mostrarse "humano" y con sentimientos, porque con ella ese tipo de cosas le salían de forma sorprendentemente natural. Realmente lo sentía y por eso se lo había dicho.

Hermione le sonrió con los ojos anegados de nuevo en lágrimas (posiblemente ahora debido a las palabras que acababa de escuchar) y Severus se la devolvió de forma comprensiva y amorosa antes de atraerla hacía sí y abrazarla de nuevo.

-Gracias- escuchó Severus que le decía Hermione sin separarse de él.

-Sabes que no tienes que dármelas- le "recriminó" sin dejar de acariciarle la espalda.

Después de unos minutos disfrutando de nuevo de estar el uno junto al otro el bajón de Hermione se esfumó. Tras un corto beso de Severus a Hermione en la frente se separaron, se miraron con complicidad, y sin decirse nada, pues realmente no hacía falta, continuaron caminando hacia la casa.

Posiblemente ni Severus ni Hermione lo notaron (o quizá sí) pero algo estaba cambiando entre ellos; cosas como lo sucedido anteriormente les estaban uniendo (y les unirían en el futuro) de una forma muy especial. ¿Y si después de todo no era una locura lo que habían empezado diez días atrás?

-¡Oye!- exclamó Hermione como quien se acaba de acordar de algo importantísimo cuando justo acaban de entrar en la casa parándose delante de Severus.-¡NO me has dicho tu "secreto"!-le dijo indignada.

-Ehhh… ahora me toca a mi "hacerte de sufrir". Otro día te lo digo.-le contestó sin poder ocultar la sonrisa que estaba formándose en su rostro.

-¡¡Ey!! Eso no vale.-le rebatió ella- Yo monté en la escoba y…

-Ejem, ejem…- El "discurso" de Hermione se vio interrumpido por un carraspeo que provenía de la otra punta del salón.

Tanto Hermione como Severus se giraron hacia la zona de origen del sonido y las caras que pusieron ambos denotaban la sorpresa de la inesperada visita que tenían en frente.

-Profesor Dumbledore…

-Albus…

Saludaron a la par al ver quien se encontraba allí. Él les estaba mirando con su típica sonrisilla, como quien acaba de pillar a un niño haciendo una travesura y está ansioso de escuchar las excusas que fueran a darle.

-Señorita Granger, Severus….

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO**

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

¡¡¡HE VUELTO!!!

Increíble pero cierto. Siento haber tardado tantísimo pero diferentes asuntos personales me han tenido bastante ocupado.

La verdad es que no tengo perdón. Tenía casi el capítulo terminado desde Octubre (que se supone que tenía que haber terminado el capi como regalo de un cumple) pero me ha sido imposible… Lo siento de verdad. Seguro que ya ni os acordabais de qué iba la historia XD

Bueno, después de las disculpas requeridas… ¿qué os ha parecido? A mi personalmente el capi me gusta bastante. Vemos así a grandes rasgos lo que pasa los días posteriores a la muerte de los padres de Herms, vemos mucho, mucho Herm/Severus y como no podía faltar ya… ¡la intervención de Dumbledore! No podía faltar el abuelillo metiendo las narices en el asunto jaja.

Como siempre jeje me gustaría que me dejarais un review más que nada para saber si va bien la historia o si me estoy enrollando demasiado o si es un rollo o lo que sea. Espero vuestros comentarios (tanto positivos como negativos). Así, si no os gusta como va el fict o si me enrollo demasiado, podré cambiar mi forma de escribir. Sólo tenéis que darle al botoncito de "GO" que hay ahí abajo para escribir un review.

En el siguiente capi, así de adelanto (para que veáis que soy bueno) veremos qué hace Dumbledore para entretenerse mientras espera a Severus y a Hermione, la conversación… incómoda-divertida entre los 3 y bueno…. Alguna cosilla más que se me ocurra y esté bien jeje.

Reviews se que contesté algunos que me dejasteis del capítulo anterior directamente a los que estáis registrados en la web pero no se cuales. Así que en cuanto me lleguen los de este os responderé de inmediato para que no me pase lo mismo. De todas formas, muchas gracias a todos ( mustachi, Laura, Varg22, Kren L.,loretitokinomoto, siara-love, Dark ginny malfoy, sun_snake, Sucubos, Anitarickman, Enovy, amsp14, Paola, Conny-hp, k-ren way, Gill Snape, IluMcwarry, Utena-puchiko-nyu, Malu Snape rickman, Fiorita, Sevkrrisrem, Drucila-Sly y Honney-beem) por molestaros primero, en leer la historia, que os guste… y segundo, por dejarme los comentarios. A mi personalmente me ayudan y no fuera por alguno que llega de vez en cuando posiblemente el fict estaría ya en un saco sin fondo.

Pero bueno, ya no me entretengo más ni os aburro. Intentaré tardar poco con la siguiente actualización (no prometo nada porque al final no lo cumplo….).

Muchas gracias por vuestro tiempo. Un saludo,

**Drakemalfoy**

Este capítulo ha sido revisado y modificado (30/01/2010) para quitar las faltas de ortografía y ajustar un poco las fechas. Creo que los lectores de este tipo de historias merecemos poder leer con la menor cantidad de errores ortográficos y gramaticales posibles.


	17. Capitulo 15

**Un amor inesperado**

Ningún personaje me pertenece. Todos ellos son propiedad de J.K. Rowling

Este fanfiction es un Severus / Hermione.

Los pensamientos van entre comillas ""

N/A significa notas de autor y siempre ira entre paréntesis ( N/A )

Los diálogos van precedidos de un guión ( .- ) cada vez que un personaje habla

_AVISO: NO CONTIENE SPOILERS DEL SÉPTIMO LIBRO DE HARRY POTTER _

Este capítulo lo quiero dedicar a todas las chicas de la Orden. Con vuestros mensajes me habéis animado a seguir con la historia. Gracias xicas.

Bueno, se que ha pasado muuucho tiempo desde la última vez que actualicé.

_Por si no os acordáis os dejo un pequeño resumen a grandes rasgos de lo último que pasó (yo me leería mejor el capítulo anterior, los resúmenes no se me dan bien). Hermione y Severus empiezan una relación. A los pocos días Severus recibe una nota de Dumbledore donde le informa de la desaparición de los padres de Hermione. Al día siguiente los encuentran… pero muertos. Una semana después de eso (más o menos) Hermione y Severus salen a dar un paseo por escoba y al volver se entretienen a darse mimos sin saber que son observados por Dumbledore, que está en el salón esperando a Severus. La historia queda en el punto donde Hermione y Severus entran a casa y se encuentran con Dumbledore…_

**CAPÍTULO 15**

-Ejem, ejem…- El "discurso" de Hermione se vio interrumpido por un carraspeo que provenía de la otra punta del salón.

Tanto Hermione como Severus se giraron hacia la zona de origen del sonido y las caras que pusieron ambos denotaban la sorpresa de la inesperada visita que tenían en frente. El director les había "pillado" en actitud más amistosa de la que se supone debería haber entre ambos.

-Profesor Dumbledore…

-Albus…

Saludaron a la par al ver quien se encontraba allí. Él les estaba mirando con su típica sonrisilla, como quien acaba de coger a un niño haciendo una travesura y está ansioso de escuchar las excusas que fueran a darle.

-Señorita Granger, Severus….

OoOoOoOoOo&&&&&&&&&&OoOoOoOoOo&&&&&&&&&&OoOoOoOo

Albus Dumbledore estaba sentado en el sofá apurando su tercera taza de té en lo que iba de tarde. Cuando decidió esperar a que llegara Severus pensó que no se demoraría mucho pero ya llevaba más de una hora esperando y todavía no había llegado. Cansado de estar sentado se levantó para estirar las piernas y se acercó a las ventanas para observar el acogedor paraje que envolvía la casa, y sobretodo a esa hora, cuando faltaba poco para que comenzara a ponerse el sol. Iba a volver a sentarse cuando vio a Severus y a Hermione que regresaban en escoba de algún sitio; algo le decía que debía quedarse a observar (ya se sentaría más tarde). Les vio descender de la escoda y hablar algo, al parecer ambos de bastante buen humor y con increíble confianza.

"PLOP"

El profesor Dumbledore dio un pequeño bote de sobresalto al sentir al elfo aparecerse a su lado. No habría tenido esa reacción si no hubiera estado mirando algo que intuía que no le correspondía ver, que en cierta manera era….

-Señor Profesor Dumbledore- Empezó a decir el elfo para captar su atención. Cuando éste le dirigió la mirada continuó. -Tarco le informa de que el amo acaba de llegar al recinto de la casa. No creo que tarde en entrar- terminó de decirle con el orgullo de quien cumple una importante misión.

-Muchas gracias Tarco, eres muy amable-. Y sin más el elfo se desapareció, quedando de nuevo el Profesor Dumbledore solo en el salón. Levantó la mirada y la dirigió de nuevo hacia Severus y Hermione; la curiosidad por saber lo que "ocultaban" esos dos lo tenía intrigado.

Al fijar de nuevo la vista en ellos vio a Severus con la escoba en la mano dirigirse hacia la casa con Hermione caminando a su lado.

-"Nada con demasiada importancia"-Se dijo.

Sin embargo, tras menos de 15 segundos Hermione se paró y Severus, aparentemente preocupado, se detuvo junto a ella. Estaban lo suficientemente cerca de la casa como para que él pudiera ver que la Señorita Granger se había puesto a llorar y que… ¿Severus la estaba consolando? El viejo Albus Dumbledore ya no sabía que pensar de todo eso. Vale que ya viera a Severus mostrarse… "comprensivo y atento" con Hermione cuando le dieron la noticia de la muerte de sus padres, pero ahora, una semana más tarde, la escena se estaba repitiendo y eso le desconcertaba aún más.

Una idea lo iluminó, como si hubiera estado durante mucho tiempo formándose entre todos los componentes de sus pensamientos y en ese momento hubiera logrado desmarcarse del resto para dejarse ver. Por lo que podía apreciar desde su posición, Albus Dumbledore estaba empezando a imaginarse lo que podía estar pasando entre ellos; sin embargo no dejaba de pensar que su activa mente estaba jugándole una mala pasada. Conociendo a Severus como le conocía eso que pensaba sería… sería… simplemente imposible…

-"O no…".-pensó con un pequeño puntito de esperanza.

Estuvo observándoles durante los minutos que estuvieron ahí parados; vio a Hermione preocupada y a Severus, con una actitud que hacía años y años que no veía; que estaba consolándola y abrazándola para que se sintiera mejor y dejase de llorar. El beso que le dio en la frente antes de emprender de nuevo la marcha hacia la casa fue el último gesto que necesitó ver parar terminar de convencerse.

-"En cuanto vea a Minerva tengo que contarle el notición".-pensó divertido. Desde luego la fama que tenía de cotilla y alcahuete se la tenía bien merecida pero bueno… poco le importaba, a su edad no tenía nada mejor que hacer que interesarse por esas cosillas.

Vio entrar en la casa a Hermione y a Severus y decidió esperar un poco antes de hacerse de notar. Hermione le estaba diciendo a Severus algo sobre un secreto y él por lo visto se negaba a decir nada pero antes de que pudieran continuar hizo acto de presencia ante ellos.

-Ejem, ejem…- carraspeó para hacerse de notar.

Tanto Hermione como Severus se giraron hacia la zona de origen del sonido y las caras que pusieron ambos denotaban la sorpresa de la inesperada visita que tenían en frente.

-Profesor Dumbledore…

-Albus…

Saludaron a la par al ver quien se encontraba allí. Él les estaba mirando con su típica sonrisilla, disfrutando como un niño al ver sus caras de sorpresa. Desde luego lo que menos se esperaban es que al entrar estaría el director.

-Señorita Granger, Severus….

Durante unos segundos el ambiente en la casa se tornó tenso/incómodo, sin que nadie supiera muy bien lo que decir. El único que estaba disfrutando realmente de todo aquello era Albus Dumbledore, que no dejaba de mirar las expresiones de Severus y Hermione. Sin embargo, poco tiempo necesitó Severus para tomar el control de la situación; conocía la "mente enrevesada" de aquel al que consideraba prácticamente un padre, así que en casos como ese era mejor actuar como si no pasara nada para no darle pie a inmiscuirse en temas que no le interesaban. Así que con toda la normalidad del mundo fue hacia el salón mientras se dirigía al causante de su repentino dolor de cabeza.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí Albus?- Preguntó Severus con cierta indiferencia, como si fuera una costumbre ver al director del colegio campando por su casa.

-Poca cosa.-Le respondió siguiéndole la conversación mientras se volvía a acomodar en el sillón.-Decidí venir para ver que tal se encontraba la señorita Granger.-dijo dirigiéndole una mirada de sincera preocupación hacia Hermione.

-¿Qué tal estás?- Le preguntó a ella.

Hermione se olvidó de la situación "incómoda" y ensombreció su expresión; los ojos volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas, tal y como estaba antes de que Severus la "rescatara" de sus pensamientos y la llevara a dar una vuelta en la escoba.

-Bueno… aquí estoy bien- empezó a decir pausadamente, para evitar el llanto que luchaba por salir- pero no puedo dejar de pensar que ya no volveré a ver a mis padres…-. Y las lágrimas volvieron a ganarle la batalla… No quería que Severus se delatara ante el Director por ir a consolarla, así que tras un casi inaudible "si me disculpan" subió las escaleras y fue a su habitación.

Los dos adultos la siguieron con la mirada hasta que llegó a la planta superior y la perdieron de vista. La cara de Severus, aunque aparentemente inescrutable e indiferente, mostraba el dilema interior que tenía: hacer lo que sentía y quería (subir para acompañar a Hermione) o lo que "debía" (hacer como si entre ellos la relación fuera pura formalidad profesor/alumna y quedarse sentado donde estaba). Para su sorpresa, Albus Dumbledore iba a darle la respuesta.

-Deberías subir con ella Severus-le dijo Dumbledore sacándolo de sus cavilaciones y dejándolo a cuadros. Ésta era una de las típicas salidas "made in Albus Dumbledore"; cuando menos te lo esperabas te sorprendía, fuera como fuese el Director siempre sabía todo antes de que nadie le dijera nada. Severus le miró con expresión neutra; iba a contestarle algo así como "no sé de que me hablas Albus", cuando el Director se le volvió a adelantar.

–Hasta que pase un poco tiempo, en momentos así es cuando más debes apoyarla; te necesita-. Dijo mirándole con la mayor sinceridad del mundo; dándole a entender de forma clara que sabía que estaban juntos y que no le parecía mal (de hecho estaba encantado). Aunque claro, Albus Dumbledore no se quedaría contento con eso, ya más tarde hablaría con Severus; tenía que contarle todo de su propia boca.

Severus no necesitó ni un segundo para decidirse.-Tienes razón, Albus.- Así que tragándose su orgullo y aceptando abiertamente ante Dumbledore que mantenía una relación con su alumna, se puso en pie para seguir los mismos pasos que un momento antes había andado Hermione. –Espera aquí si quieres.-Y sin más abandonó el salón.

OoOoOoOoOo&&&&&&&&&&OoOoOoOoOo&&&&&&&&&&OoOoOoOo

Severus salió silenciosamente de la habitación de Hermione, cerró la puerta con cuidado para no hacer ruido y se dirigió a la planta baja de la casa para ver si todavía Albus seguía ahí o se había cansado de esperarle y se había ido. Estaba apunto de llegar al salón cuando se quedó parado en las escaleras intentando averiguar que hacía el Director exactamente. Desde luego ese hombre era un caso perdido… Estaba sentado en el sofá ¿peleándose con un envoltorio de caramelos? Era lo último que le faltaba por ver. Se fue acercando y vio que encima de la mesita que estaba frente al sofá había una montañita de envoltorios de plástico…

-Albus, ¿qué haces?-le preguntó intrigado. Realmente le resultaba increíble su actitud.

-Vaya Severus… no te había escuchado llegar.-Le contestó sin mirarle. –Llevo casi diez minutos intentando abrir este caramelo. La verdad es que están buenísimos pero hay que hacer verdadera magia para conseguir abrirlos.-Le dijo risueño y volvió a centrarse en su preciado dulce. Como que se llamaba Albus Dumbledore iba a conseguir abrirlo… Tras un minuto más de "forcejeo" ganó la batalla y se llevó el caramelo a la boca, saboreándolo como si fuera la primera vez que lo probaba.

-Mmmm… riquísimo… ¿Quieres uno Severus? Tengo de limón, naranja y no sé si me queda también alguno de fresa, aunque te recomiendo el de limón, es el que está más bueno…-Le ofreció alegremente.

-No gracias-Le contestó casi con cara de asco mientras se sentaba en otro sofá, enfrente de él.

-Bueno… tú te lo pierdes… Más para mí.

-Eres de lo que no hay Albus…-Le dijo Severus divertido por la situación. Ningún adulto "normal" que conociera (y menos un mago tan famoso e importante como era Albus Dumbledore) se entretenía, para hacer tiempo mientras esperaba, comiendo caramelos como si fuera un niño de seis años.

-Por cierto-dijo Dumbledore cambiando la expresión y poniéndose serio- ¿Qué tal está la señorita Granger? ¿Mejor?

-Bueno….-empezó Severus poniéndose más serio también.-Después del sofoco se ha quedado dormida.

Un silencio un tanto… incómodo para Severus/divertido para Dumbledore se creó en la sala.

-Y bien… ¿no me vas a contar nada?- le preguntó Dumbledore, con expresión ahora divertida y afable, tras unos minutos sin que ninguno de los dos hablara.

-¿Nada de qué Albus?-Le dijo Severus intentando evadir el tema.

-Vamos Severus… ¿no me das a dar el gusto de decirme de tu propia boca que estás con la señorita Granger?- le preguntó sin andarse con rodeos, mirándole con cara de "súplica".

-Por supuesto que no- le contestó Severus sin inmutarse.

-"Por lo menos no lo ha negado"-Se dijo el director. Pero no se iba a rendir tan pronto… No señor… -A veces me preguntó por qué te empeñas en seguir siendo tan hermético.-le dijo ahora intentando provocarle.- Ya no necesitas esconderte de todo y todos, Severus…

-Yo no me escondo de nada Albus y nunca lo he hecho-le cortó Severus visiblemente molesto. –Simplemente no me gusta ir divulgando mi vida por ahí como si fuera una noticia del Profeta.

-Ohh vamos… no me compares con eso Severus. Yo no quiero que divulgues nada, sólo que me cuentes cómo están las cosas. Me alegraría saber que después de tantos años hayas encontrado una razón para ser feliz, nada más.

Ahí Albus había dado en el clavo. Desde….que lo suyo con Florence se terminara no había vuelto a sentir nada por ninguna otra mujer. Y ahora, casi veinte años después, volvía a enamorarse… Y como él había dicho, acaba de encontrar la razón para ser feliz.

-Sí que la he encontrado Albus, pero por favor, no seas metomentodo.-Admitió Severus.

-Metomentodo es una palabra muy fea Severus…-Le dijo como quien regaña a un niño que acaba de decir una palabrota.-Yo sólo me preocupo por ti. Sabes de sobra que eres como un hijo para mí; por eso me intereso por tus cosas. Pero vamos… que si tanto te molesta no volveré a preguntarte nada.-Le dijo "indignado", haciendo gala de una actuación estupenda.

-¿Sabes que a veces pienso que el sombrero seleccionador se equivocó poniéndote en Gryffindor? En ocasiones pareces más un Slytherin que otra cosa; da como miedo sólo de pensarlo.-Le dijo Severus en broma, captando su intención.

-A veces yo también lo pienso no te creas…-le dijo mientras se reía.- Y bueno… ¿entonces?-le insistió de nuevo…

Severus volteó los ojos poniéndolos en blanco ante la insistencia del director.- Entonces nada Albus porque no te voy a decir nada más a parte de lo que ya sabes. Estamos juntos y punto.- Al final el viejo se había salido con la suya; había conseguido que admitiera, por lo menos, que mantenía una relación con Hermione.

(Albus 1 – Severus 0)

-¿Sabes? Ahora me estaba acordando de la cara que pusiste cuando te dije que la señorita Granger tenía que quedarse en tu casa durante las vacaciones de verano.-Dijo Dumbledore cambiando el hilo de la conversación- Después de todas las pegas que me pusiste, sólo te faltó echarme una maldición ese día.

La cara de Severus se tornó algo roja. –Si, bueno… reconozco que en el fondo no fue tan mala idea como pensaba en un principio...- Admitió sin pronunciarse demasiado.

(Albus 2 – Severus 0. Batalla vencida)

-Por cierto, Severus-dijo Dumbledore para cambiar de tema. Por el momento se conformaba con la información que había "conseguido"; no creía que Severus fuera a contarle nada más por el momento (de echo estaba sorprendido de que le hubiera dicho tantas cosas).Además tenía que comentarle algo importante –En un par de semanas empezaremos a preparar el curso. Te esperamos para el miércoles 20 de agosto.

-¿Tan pronto?- Le preguntó hastiado. No se acordaba de que sus vacaciones terminaban bastante antes que las de los alumnos…

-Como todos los años, ya sabes.- Dijo "riéndose" un poco de él. Al ver la preocupación aparente en el rostro de Severus, una bombillita se le iluminó al dar con la respuesta acertada de lo que le ocurría.- Si la señorita Granger quiere puede acompañarte y quedarse en Hogwarts hasta que empiece el curso. No creo que nadie ponga ninguna objeción.

Severus levantó la ceja en señal de incredulidad mientras le miraba. ¿Cómo podía saber lo que pensaba sin siquiera hacer uso de la legeremancia? Esa pregunta llevaba haciéndosela desde hacía 26 años, cuando entró como estudiante en Hogwarts. Todo lo tenía que saber antes de que nadie le dijera nada. Pero en este caso le daba igual porque le había dado la solución que buscaba.

-¿En serio?- le preguntó con aparente aire despreocupado.

-Si, claro. –Terminó de decirle con una sonrisilla, sabiendo que había vuelto a dar en el clavo.

(Albus 3 – Severus 0)

-Ehmmm Albus- empezó ahora a hablar Severus para librarse de lo que parecía avecinar un nuevo interrogatorio. Llevaba varios días queriendo preguntarle una cosa, pero con los últimos acontecimientos o no encontraba el momento o se le olvidaba. Aunque bueno… en cierta forma presentía que la respuesta que iba a darle el Director no iba a gustarle nada...- ¿Cómo va a quedar organizado el profesorado este año?- Vale, ya estaba dicho. Era una indirecta pero seguro que Albus había captado por dónde iban los tiros.

-Bueno… -Empezó a decir con el semblante menos risueño. Efectivamente lo había captado a la primera; pero no tenía ganas de ponerse a discutir con Severus, ya era demasiado viejo para eso. Así que optó por dar primero un pequeño rodeo.- Aurora se recuperó ya de las heridas que sufrió en la batalla así que podrá reincorporarse a su asignatura de astronomía. Creo que Pomona volvía en unos días de Ucranía, había ido para buscar una planta rara que le faltaba en el invernadero 4. Cuthbert no creo que vaya a irse a estas alturas así que por "Historia de la Magia" no hay tampoco por qué preocuparse…

A estas alturas Severus se sentía incapaz de seguirle la conversación. ¿A él que narices le importaban Astronomía, Herbología o Historia de la Magia? Seguro que Albus lo estaba haciendo a propósito. Le estaba mirando con la mirada que reservaba únicamente para Potter en clase cuando hacía algo mal (o cuando simplemente quería meterse con él), pero él ni se inmutaba, ahí seguía soltando el rollo. Resignado se dispuso a escuchar las "novedades" de todo el personal del colegio.

-…ahí tendremos algún problema con los dos profesores, pero bueno, ya nos apañaremos. Séptima ya está en Hogwarts preparando el nuevo curso de Aritmancia... Y que más…

-¡Albus!- Le interrumpió Severus. Se sentía incapaz de seguir escuchando sandeces. Ya sólo le faltaba por escuchar lo que iban a hacer el conserje, la bibliotecaria y la enfermera… -¡Céntrate! ¡Ya sabes que todo eso no me interesa!

-Ohh, perdona Severus. Habérmelo dicho antes- le dijo complaciente y de forma despreocupada, como si la cosa no fuera realmente con él. –Evidentemente tú seguirás enseñando pociones. –Terminó, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo y no hubiera nada más que aclarar.

-"Que Merlín me de paciencia…"-pensó Severus. Iba a tener que "rebajarse" y preguntárselo de forma directa. -¿Qué va a pasar con Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras?

-Bueno… en cuanto a defensas contra las artes oscuras…- dijo, ahora sí, captando toda la atención de Severus- Va a seguir dándola Remus, por supuesto. No veo motivos para que eso cambie. Este último año ha ido fenomenal.

-¿Otra vez él?-Dijo enfadado, levantándose del sofá- ¿Nunca vas a darme la oportunidad de enseñar esa asignatura?

-No hace falta que levantes la voz Severus.- Sabía que iba a enfadarse... Pero bueno, ya estaba acostumbrado. Esa era la… ¿547 vez que discutían ese tema? Ya se tenía el discurso más que aprendido. Lo que no entendía era por qué a Severus se le olvidaba. –Remus imparte las clases con buen criterio, los alumnos están contentos con él y los resultados que se han obtenido han sido buenos. Además, tú eres el único capaz de enseñar Pociones, Severus. Sabes de sobra que no hay nadie más capacitado y profesional que tú para hacerlo; te conoces todas las pociones, formas de prepararlas, ingredientes… al dedillo. Si te diera el puesto de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras tendría que buscar un profesor para la vacante de Pociones y sería desastroso. Ni Remus ni nadie sabría impartir tu asignatura de forma correcta.

Sabía que iba a decirle eso… Siempre le decía lo mismo. Pero bueno… en realidad tampoco le importaba mucho esta vez. Tenía mejores cosas en las que pensar. Se sentó de nuevo y más tranquilo continuó hablando con él.

-¿Y en los períodos de luna llena? ¿Haremos como otras veces?- Dijo refiriéndose al curso anterior y al curso de hacía… cuatro años.

Ahora llegaba la parte que a Albus Dumbledore le preocupaba realmente. –En realidad Severus… no va a hacer falta.- Al ver la cara de desconcierto de su interlocutor continuó. –Como sabrás Sirius fue absuelto y declarado inocente hace unos meses. Me pidió que si podía ser el profesor suplente de la asignatura de Defensa y la verdad… viendo las circunstancias de Remus no me pareció mal…

-¡QUÉÉÉÉÉÉ!!!!- Exclamó ahora sí a toda voz y levantándose de nuevo del sofá. Una cosa era no impartir la asignatura que a él más le gustaba y otra muy diferente era tener al chucho de Sirius Black todo el día en Hogwarts molestando y restregándole que era el profesor de Defensa y no él. – ESTO YA ES EL COLMO ¡¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRE SEMEJANTE DISPARATE ALBUS?!- Despotricaba mientras empezaba a pasearse por el salón como un gato encerrado. –¡¡NO PUEDES HACER ESO!! A BLACK NI SIQUIERA LE INTERESA ENSEÑAR. ADEMÁS, NUNCA HA HABIDO DOS PROFESORES PARA UNA MISMA ASIGNATURA.

-Severus no hace falta grites, aunque esté viejo oigo perfectamente.-Le dijo sin levantar un decibelio la voz. Viendo que no era rebatido continuó.- Nunca ha habido dos profesores para impartir una asignatura porque nunca se ha necesitado; he estado consultando las normas del colegio y no hay ninguna que lo impida. Yo de todas formas creo que puede ser algo interesante; ambos conocen muy bien el campo de la Defensa y pueden complementarse para aportar diferentes cosas, desde diferentes puntos de vista, a los estudiantes; eso completará su formación. Además así no tendremos que molestarte a ti una vez cada mes para impartir esa clase; Sirius estará siempre al corriente de cómo van las clases, porque las dará a la par con Remus, y cuando sea luna llena simplemente seguirá haciendo su trabajo. A mi me parece que es lo mejor para todos.

-Si ya…-masculló Severus para nada conforme con la situación. Se le había pasado el rebote inicial pero no se había sentado, estaba de pie al lado de la chimenea.

-Cambia esa cara Severus. Piensa que vas a tener más tiempo libre- dijo mirándole con una sonrisilla en la cara.

-¿Y para qué voy a querer yo más tiempo libre?-le increpó ahora, todavía de mal humor, sin siquiera pensar en el doble sentido de la pregunta.

Albus no se molestó en contestar nada. Simplemente le miró con cara de circunstancias. Y Severus que no era tonto lo cazó al instante.

-Eres imposible. ¿No ves por qué no quería decirte nada?- contestó haciendo referencia a su relación con Hermione.

-Vale, vale… ya no digo nada...-Se defendió Albus, poniendo las manos en alto como si fuera un ratero. –Volviendo a lo que te estaba diciendo, Severus… Si lo piensas comprenderás que es la mejor opción. Ya se que Sirius y tú no os lleváis demasiado… ehh… bien. Pero bueno, sois adultos y como tal deberéis respetaros y dar ejemplo delante de vuestros alumnos.

-Yo no necesito que me eches la charla, Albus. Todos sabemos quién es el que provocaba todos los problemas.-le dijo poniéndose a la defensiva.

-"Por todos los magos de la Historia… este año me saldrán más canas de las que tengo sólo de aguantar a esos dos…"-pensaba Albus resignado. – Está bien Severus, no volveré a comentarte nada de este tema. Y que conste que no te estaba echando la charla. Sólo quiero asegurarme de que no haya problemas.

-Por mi parte puedes estar tranquilo. –le contestó, todavía serio.

-Bien, me alegro-dijo Dumbledore contento.-Es tarde Severus-dijo ahora tras mirar la hora en el reloj. Se puso de pie y cogió la túnica que había dejado sobre una silla.-No quiero molestarte más muchacho.

-Sabes que no molestas, Albus.-le dijo mientras se acercaba para despedirse. Dumbledore se acerco a él y le dio unas palmaditas amistosas sobre el brazo.

-Cambia esa cara hombre- le dijo animado. –En lo último en lo que deberías pensar ahora es en Hogwarts, Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras o en Sirius Black. Disfruta las semanas que te quedan antes de volver al colegio.

-Sí… no te preocupes. ¿Te vas a desaparecer o vas a ir a través de la Red Flu?-le preguntó.

-Mmmm creo que usaré la chimenea. Mientras esté por Londres prefiero moverme de esa forma, es más divertido.-dijo mientras se dirigía a la chimenea. Sacó una bolsita de cuero de un bolsillo de la túnica y cogió un puñadito de polvos de su interior.-Si necesitas algo no dudes en avisarme.-le ofreció, ya bajo el agujero de la chimenea.

-Gracias Albus. Hasta luego.- Se despidió Severus.

-Hasta pronto muchacho.- Dijo antes de soltar con fuerza los polvos de su mano y pronunciar el nombre de su destino. Se produjo una pequeña humareda y desapareció…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOo

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO**

¡¡Holas!!

Estoy vivo. Hace bastantes meses que no actualizaba… NO tengo justificación.

Que sepáis que el fict no está abandonado y que el hecho de que tarde mucho no significa más que o no tengo tiempo o no me apetece escribir. En cuanto pueda lo seguiré (básicamente después de los exámenes; de echo debería haber estado estudiando estos días en vez de escribiendo esto jeje). En mi cabeza está todo completo, sólo falta pasarlo al ordenador y listo, así que lo continuaré lo antes que pueda. De todas formas admito que después de leer el libro 7 me desanimé un poco a continuarlo en las vacaciones de verano pero bueno, eso ya se pasó y aquí tengo el capi nuevo. Nuevo capítulo para quien todavía le interese.

No tiene casi nada de SS/HG pero bueno… esta parte tenía que llegar, es una de las más… importantes y necesarias. Dumbledore es genial XD. En los próximos capítulos habrá más escenas sobre la parejita.

Como siempre (y para no variar) me gustaría que me dejarais un review más que nada para saber si va bien la historia o si me estoy enrollando demasiado o si es un rollo o lo que sea. Espero vuestros comentarios (tanto positivos como negativos). Así, si no os gusta como va el fict o si me enrollo demasiado, podré cambiar mi forma de escribir. Sólo tenéis que darle al botoncito de "GO" que hay ahí abajo para escribir un review.

En el siguiente capi, así de adelanto (para que veáis que soy bueno) veremos qué pasa en los últimos días en la casa de Snape y a lo mejor algo de los primeros días en Hogwarts (todavía no lo tengo decidido del todo).

Reviews de capítulos anteriores: se que contesté algunos que me dejasteis los que estáis registrados en la web pero no se cuales. Muchas gracias a tods los que os habéis molestado en dejar vuestra opinión ( Kambrim Potter, Noa-Snape, Scjwarzes Zone, Laura, Dulceysnape, Lauris-sev, Morgana-Snape, Lilianarez, Petalos-de-rosa, Ayra, Luna, Arely Uchiha, Paola, K-ren way, Conejodelaluna, Covi, Fiorita, Sunsnake, Yannadi, Drucila-Sly, Ilu , Nadu, Meli, Vale, Hermioneblack, Elendil, Sevkrissrem, Shopie Delacour, Amsp14, Patty, Mustachi, Remmy-ro, Nely-ss, Sam93, Khye, GaretClaus, Luthien, Dream-kat, Saruky, Liessa, Wolfgang-snape, Brenda Malfoy, Scubos, Utena, Yasmina, Varg22, Carly, Chica-felton, y creo que ya). Por molestaros, primero en leer la historia, que os guste… y segundo, por dejarme los comentarios. A mi personalmente me ayudan y no fuera por alguno que llega de vez en cuando posiblemente el fict estaría ya en un saco sin fondo.

Pero bueno, ya no me entretengo más ni os aburro. Intentaré tardar poco con la siguiente actualización (no prometo nada porque al final no lo cumplo….).

Muchas gracias por seguir ahí,

**Drakemalfoy**

Este capítulo ha sido revisado y modificado (30/01/2010) para quitar las faltas de ortografía y ajustar un poco las fechas. Creo que los lectores de este tipo de historias merecemos poder leer con la menor cantidad de errores ortográficos y gramaticales posibles.


	18. Capitulo 16

**Un amor inesperado**

Ningún personaje me pertenece. Todos ellos son propiedad de J.K. Rowling

Este fanfiction es un Severus / Hermione.

Los pensamientos van entre comillas ""

N/A significa notas de autor y siempre ira entre paréntesis ( N/A )

Los diálogos van precedidos de un guión ( .- ) cada vez que un personaje habla

_AVISO: NO CONTIENE SPOILERS DEL SÉPTIMO LIBRO DE HARRY POTTER _

Este capítulo se lo quiero dedicar a mi madre XD. Ella ni si quiera sabe que escribo esto ni lo va a leer nunca pero me hace ilusión dedicarle algo. Así que eso, para ella.

**CAPÍTULO 16 **

-Sí… no te preocupes. ¿Te vas a desaparecer o vas a ir a través de la Red Flu?-le preguntó Severus a Albus.

-Mmmm creo que usaré la chimenea. Mientras esté por Londres prefiero moverme de esa forma, es más divertido.-le contestó mientras se dirigía a la chimenea. Sacó una bolsita de cuero de un bolsillo de la túnica y cogió un puñadito de polvos de su interior.-Si necesitas algo no dudes en avisarme.-le ofreció, ya bajo el agujero de la chimenea.

-Gracias Albus. Hasta luego.- Se despidió Severus.

-Hasta pronto muchacho.- Dijo antes de soltar con fuerza los polvos de su mano y pronunciar el nombre de su destino. Se produjo una pequeña humareda y desapareció…

Severus estuvo unos segundos parado frente a la chimenea mirando pensativo el polvillo que había quedado tras la partida de su viejo amigo. Suspiró imperceptiblemente al saberse "vivo" tras esa peliaguda conversación. Ese Viejo siempre conseguía sonsacarle algo y sino lo deducía él solo, que para el caso venía a ser lo mismo.

-"¡Es imposible tener intimidad!"-pensó resignado mientras se dirigía a la planta superior.

Al pasar al lado de la habitación de Hermione se detuvo un momento, indeciso. Tras unos segundos se animó por fin a entrar, intentando no hacer ruido. Llego a la cama y se sentó en un borde, despacio para no despertarla. La luz de la luna se filtraba por la ventaba y reflejaba la paz del rostro de ella mientras dormía (parecía como, si a pesar de la difícil situación que estaba viviendo y lo que estaba sufriendo, no hubiera nada que la preocupara); todavía se apreciaban las marcas que habían dejado las lágrimas al deslizarse por sus mejillas. Tenía la boca ligeramente abierta y su pecho subía y bajaba lentamente al ritmo de su respiración. Estaba simplemente… preciosa. No pudo resistir el impulso de acariciarle suavemente la cara. Se sorprendió a sí mismo al ver su acción pero no podía evitar que gestos como ese le salieran solos con ella (tenía que reconocer que estaba completamente pillado). Estuvo velando su sueño un rato, simplemente observándola. Cuando decidió que ya era hora de que él también durmiera, se levantó con cuidado, le dio un beso en la frente, la arropó bien con la sábana y salió sigilosamente de la habitación.

A pesar de acostarse tarde, Severus se despertó nada más amanecer. Se dio una ducha rápida y sin siquiera desayunar se fue a dar una vuelta con la escoba. No había nada mejor que empezar el día volando (bueno, o haciendo una buena poción). Cuando regresó a casa encontró a Hermione en la cocina tomando el desayuno.

-Buenos días-le dijo ella sonriente al verlo entrar mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a él.

-Sabes a fresa- dijo Severus a modo de saludo tras recibir un beso en los labios. –"Vaya gilipollez que le acabo de soltar"- pensó mientras le pasaba los brazos alrededor de la cintura y la acercaba un poco más a él.

-Ya, es lo que tiene desayunar tostadas con mermelada.-le contestó Hermione divertida, dejándose abrazar.

-¿Qué tal estás?- le preguntó Severus interesado, haciendo referencia al sofoco que se llevó la noche anterior (y así de paso cambiaba de tema para obviar su "inteligente" frase).

-Bueno… mejor- contestó no muy convencida mientras escondía la cara en el pecho de Severus.

Él intuyó que lo mejor en ese momento era quedarse callado así que se limitó a abrazarla. Podría haber estado así días enteros sin moverse pero como la situación estaba empezando a tomar el cariz de la noche anterior se obligó a romper el abrazo. Le dio un beso en la mejilla y se separó un poco de ella.

-Venga, a desayunar.- le dijo como si fuera una niña pequeña.

Hermione le miró con fingido enfado por terminar con el abrazo pero no mostró signo alguno de protesta. La verdad es que estaba muy a gustito entre sus brazos, se sentía tan protegida… le infundían una tranquilidad y una paz que le parecía increíble que esa sensación se produjera gracias a alguien que hasta hace unos meses parecía odiarla.

Mientras desayunaban llegó una lechuza con una carta. La cogió Severus y tras leer el remitente se la pasó a Hermione. Venía con el sello de Hogwarts así que sólo podía ser una cosa, la lista con los materiales y libros que iba a necesitar para el nuevo curso. Y tras abrirla comprobó que no se había equivocado sin embargo, tampoco había acertado del todo. El sobre contenía dos hojas: la primera, efectivamente, con la lista de todo lo que iba a necesitar para el año, y la segunda, con una notificación de que había sido elegida premio anual. No se lo podía creer, ¡PREMIO ANUAL! Eso era todo un honor.

Severus, que la había estado observando desde el momento que abrió la carta, se estaba empezando a preocupar. Hermione se había quedado pasmada mirando el pergamino y le temblaban las manos.

-¿Qué pone?-le preguntó intrigado. Si no se equivocaba esa carta traía la lista del material escolar de séptimo curso así que no entendía la razón para que se hubiera quedado con los ojos como platos. Aunque también podría ser…

-¡¡¡SI, SI SI!!!- Empezó a gritar Hermione como una "loca" mientras daba saltitos por la cocina con la carta todavía en la mano. Viendo la cara de circunstancias de Severus, que la estaba mirando alucinado, se detuvo avergonzada. Tenía las mejillas coloradas y una sonrisa que le llegaba de oreja a oreja.

-¿Adivina qué?- le preguntó emocionada a Severus.

-¿Qué?- le siguió el juego él, aunque se imaginaba lo que iba a decirle.

-Vas a tener que felicitarme porque tienes ante ti a la nueva Premio Anual del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.-le confesó orgullosa en tono arrogante.

Sí, era lo que se imaginaba. Y la verdad… no le extrañaba. Se levantó de la silla, dejando ya el desayuno por olvidado y procedió a felicitarla, como ella muy bien le había dicho. Y como el día iba de abrazos no podía hacerlo sino con un buen abrazo, digno del mismísimo Rubeus Hagrid.

-Enhorabuena pequeña- le dijo sin soltarla, tras lo cual le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias-le contestó sonriente. La carta se le había caído pero no se había dado ni cuenta.

Severus le pasó la mano por el pelo y se lo echó hacia atrás para quitarle los mechones rebeldes que le cubrían la cara, dejándola de nuevo, sobre la cadera de ella. Con la otra mano dibujó el contorno de su cara mientras la acariciaba. Hermione, que tenía los brazos alrededor del cuello de Severus, sentía que se iba a derretir. Severus fue acercándose poco a poco a ella hasta que sus frentes se encontraron y sus labios casi se rozaban.

-Al final ser una sabelotodo ha dado sus frutos-le dijo con ironía, con la voz tan profunda y ronca que a Hermione tanto le gustaba. Estaría enamorado de ella pero no podía evitar sacar a relucir su lado "malo" de vez en cuando.

Hermione iba a replicar, indignada, pero los labios de Severus sobre los suyos le hicieron cambiar totalmente de opinión (ya se "vengaría" después). Correspondió plenamente al beso, poniéndose de puntillas para llegar mejor. Los labios de ambos se movían como si sólo hubieran sido hechos para estar siempre juntos. Conforme el beso se iba haciendo más profundo las manos de Severus iban estrechando más la cintura de ella, acercándola más a él (antes había pensado que nada mejor como una vueltecita en escoba o una poción para empezar el día con buen pié; pues ahora definitivamente había cambiado de opinión. Nada como lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento para que el día se presentara inmejorable).

Los besos se estaban volviendo poco a poco más demandantes y apasionados, de hecho Severus estaba empezando a dirigir su atención al cuello de Hermione. Deslizó una mano bajo su camiseta y comenzó a acariciarle la espalda sin dejar de besarla. Cuando consideró que ya se había aprendido de memoria la forma y el tacto de la piel del cuello y la base de la cara volvió de nuevo a los labios de Hermione, que recibieron a los suyos como si llevara años esperándolos.

La temperatura de la cocina iba subiendo grados por momentos. Hermione iba a decir algo pero, incapaz de articular palabra alguna para expresar sus sentimientos, se limitó a emitir un pequeño gemido. Severus sonrió al escucharla sin dejar de besarla. Para ser sincero consigo mismo, a él poco le faltaba para perder el control.

Cuando una nueva lechuza entró por la ventana ninguno de ellos se percató de su presencia. Podrían haber entrado trescientas lechuzas que ellos hubieran seguido a lo suyo, a demostrarse mediante caricias y besos lo mucho que se querían. Sin embargo, la voz de Tarco resonó en la habitación rompiendo toda la magia del momento.

-¡Amo!- gritó el elfo para llamar la atención de Severus, inconsciente seguro de la importancia del momento que acababa de interrumpir.

Severus y Hermione se separaron bruscamente, sobresaltados (sorprendidos por la inesperada interrupción) tomando conciencia de lo que había sucedido, mirándose fijamente a los ojos, con la respiración acelerada. Ninguna frase que pudieran decir expresaba tanto como lo que se estaban diciendo sólo con la mirada; había amor, deseo, pasión… y todo se había esfumado tan rápido como lo hace la snitch en cuanto la sueltan.

-¡Amo!- insistió el elfo al notar que seguían ignorándole.

-¡¡Quééé!!-le gritó Severus al elfo de mala manera, olvidándose ya de todo el romanticismo de hacía unos segundos. Si Hermione no estuviera a su lado, tomándole la mano, ya le habría lanzado alguna maldición por atreverse a molestarles, y más en ESE preciso momento. Es más, le hubiera dado una prenda para que escarmentara.

El elfo se encogió sobre sí mismo, intuyendo que había hecho algo malo.

-Hay una lechuza esperando para entregarle una carta amo.-se explicó el elfo con voz sumisa, señalando a la lechuza que estaba sobre una de las sillas, con una carda colgada en la pata. –Tarco sólo quería darle el recado al amo—dijo ahora, ya al borde de las lágrimas.

-¿Y por esa tontería te atreves a molestarnos?-le recriminó Severus. –Eres….-pero no pudo continuar porque Hermione se adelantó y tras dirigirle una mirada más que significativa para que se callara, se agachó para quedar a la altura del pequeño elfo. A ella también le había… molestado la interrupción, de hecho al principio también tuvo el impulso de darle una patada o algo al elfo, pero el pobre no tenía la culpa; ¿él que sabía si lo que estaban haciendo era importante o no?

-Tarco, no pasa nada. Muchas gracias por avisarnos de la llegada de la lechuza. La próxima vez… ten más cuidado; si en otra ocasión el amo Severus y yo estamos… haciendo lo que hacíamos ahora- le dijo poniéndose ligeramente colorada- tú no nos digas nada, ¿vale? A menos que sea una urgencia, el resto de cosas podrán esperar, ¿de acuerdo?-terminó de explicarle pausadamente, sin levantarle en ningún momento la voz.

El elfo asintió.-Si señorita ama, Tarco no volverá a hacer mal su trabajo-le contestó.

-Muy bien Tarco-dijo Hermione. –Puedes irte, pero no se te ocurra castigarte, ¿eh?, eso ya sabes que lo tienes prohibido.-Le recordó, intuyendo lo que iba a hacer el elfo en cuanto estuviera solo.

-Sí ama- Y sin más, desapareció.

La cocina se había quedado silenciosa. Hermione se levantó pero se sentía incapaz de darse la vuelta y mirar a Severus. Acaba de ser verdaderamente consciente de lo que habían estado haciendo y de lo que podrían haber hecho si Tarco no les hubiera interrumpido y estaba muerta de vergüenza. Todavía podía sentir los labios de Severus en su cuello, sus labios, y sus manos en su espalda…

El ulular de la lechuza la sacó de sus cavilaciones. Y al parecer a Severus también, que sólo ahora se había movido para ir a recoger la carta que traía el animal. Debía de ir dirigida a él y ser algo importante porque se puso a leerla de inmediato. Al terminar la dobló, se la guardo en el bolsillo y se volvió hacia ella.

-Voy a responder esta carta y ahora vengo- le dijo sin mirarla. Le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla y se fue.

Mientras contestaba a Draco, que le había escrito para preguntarle por sus vacaciones e informarle que había sido seleccionado como premio anual, no hacía más que darle vueltas a lo que había pasado ahí abajo.

-Elfo estúpido- Masculló al recordar la oportuna intervención de la criatura.

Terminó de contestarle y subió a la buhardilla para mandar a su lechuza de vuelta con la respuesta para su dueño. Mientras veía al animal alejarse, discutía internamente si bajaba con Hermione o se esperaba ahí arriba un ratito. Podría parecer mentira pero se sentía tan cohibido como cuando tenía quince años. Lo que había sucedido en la cocina… tardaría días en dejar de recordarlo constantemente y desear que se repitiera en cualquier momento. Pero ella… a saber que estaba pensando de él. Seguro que había notado su… "estado" mientras la besaba.

-"Bueno, ella también estaba participando y no se quejó en ningún momento"-pensó quitándole hierro al asunto. –"Además, es algo normal en las parejas"- y con eso puso fin al dilema.

Bajó las escaleras para reunirse con Hermione en la cocina pero se la encontró tumbada en uno de los sofás del salón.

-¿Me haces un hueco?-le preguntó, asomándose por el respaldo, para que ella le viera.

-Bueno, pero porque eres tú que si no…-se incorporó un poco para hacerle espacio.

Severus se sentó en un extremo del sofá y Hermione se recostó sobre sus piernas. Como acto instintivo Severus comenzó a acariciarle el pelo. Y de nuevo sobraban las palabras… A pesar de las dudas y el embarazo de ambos ante lo ocurrido tras el desayuno, el silencio no era incómodo. Es más, pequeñas cosas como esa, iban forjando entre ellos una complicidad y una confianza que no hacían sino fortalecer su recién empezada relación.

-¿De quién era la carta?- le preguntó Hermione con curiosidad al cabo de unos minutos.

Severus estuvo tentado de mentirle, pero tarde o temprano se iba a tener que enterar así que no vio motivo para ocultárselo.

-Era de Draco.

-¿De Malfoy?-le preguntó sorprendida elevando el tono de voz e incorporándose.

-¿Conoces a otro Draco que no sea Draco Malfoy?- le respondió él, con otra pregunta, mirándola con burla.

-Pues no…-admitió ella, sacándole la lengua sin poder evitar reírse.-¿Qué quería?

-Dec..

-¿Y por qué te escribe él fuera del curso escolar?- le preguntó de nuevo, con verdadero interés, sin dejarle siquiera contestar a la pregunta anterior.

-A ver… lo que te voy a contar sólo lo sabe el profesor Dumbledore, y bueno, ahora tú cuando te lo diga.-empezó, haciéndole entender que se lo contaba por la nueva posición que ocupaba en su vida y porque confiaba en ella y en su discreción respecto al tema.

Hermione asintió sin decir nada y él continuó.

-Draco es mi ahijado y…

-¡Ostras, qué fuerte!-Se le escapó a Hermione. Le pidió disculpas con la mirada y enseguida enrojeció por lo que optó por mantener la boca lo más cerrada posible.

Severus la miró con fingida molestia y continuó.

-Cuando Draco nació Lucius y yo, como ya te conté, nos llevábamos bastante bien así que él y Narcisa me nombraron su padrino. De pequeño le veía con cierta frecuencia y cuando entró en Hogwarts, y más al ser yo el jefe de su casa, nuestra relación se hizo más estrecha. Todos estos veranos solía venir aquí por lo menos en dos o tres ocasiones, de echo la habitación que te dije que no podías entrar es la suya, pero estando las cosas como están…-dijo refiriéndose a la condición de prófugo de su padre, entre otras- este año se ha tenido que ocupar de algunos asuntos con su madre. Y nada, la carta era para preguntarme por las vacaciones y esas cosas y para decirme que también le han nombrado premio anual.

-¿¡Quééé!?- Dijo indignada. Ahora sí que no se pudo contener. -¿Malfoy premio anual? Pero si es el que peor se comporta de todos-empezó a protestar.

-¿Sabes? En realidad no es tan malo y tienes que reconocer que es un buen estudiante.-Intervino Severus para defenderle. Ahora Hermione formaba parte de su vida así que tenía que intentar que por lo menos tolerara a Draco y dejara de verlo como la peor escoria del mundo.- Simplemente… no ha tenido una vida demasiado fácil, a pesar de las apariencias, y esa forma de actuar es su manera de salir al paso.

-No sé cómo le puedes disculpar. Ya sabes cómo nos trata a mis amigos y a mí cada vez que nos ve. Siempre está buscando pelea, con nosotros y con todo el mundo que considere que está por debajo de él.-le dijo irritada.

-¿Y no crees que quizás la razón de esa actitud sea porque en el fondo os tiene envidia?-le dijo para que reflexionara, mirándola como si hubiera cometido un error al echar un ingrediente en una poción.

Ahí había dado en el clavo. Esta vez la respuesta de Hermione tardó un poco más en llegar.

-Ya bueno, pero… Harry por ejemplo tampoco ha tenido una vida agradable y su actitud es completamente opuesta.-le replicó ya más tranquila. Si Severus quería venderle al mimado de Malfoy como un pobre niño incomprendido y víctima de sus circunstancias lo llevaba claro.

-Tienes razón pero piensa una cosa… Potter siempre os ha tenido a ti y a Weasley como apoyo, como verdaderos amigos. Draco no; durante estos años con el tema de la pureza de sangre, el regreso del señor Tenebroso y demás, en Slytherin las "amistades" se han venido haciendo por conveniencia.

Viendo que Hermione iba a decir algo, levantó ligeramente la mano para hacerle entender que le dejara terminar.

-Ya sé que no lo comprendes. Y entiendo perfectamente que no le puedas ni ver y que te caiga mal. De hecho me parece lo más normal del mundo después de ver la relación que ha habido entre vosotros durante estos 6 años. Pero te pido una cosa-dijo ahora más seriamente y mirándola a los ojos- dale una oportunidad.

Ante la cara rara y de circunstancias con la que Hermione le estaba mirando se explicó mejor.

-No pretendo que te hagas su amiga pero… él ahora va a encontrarse solo. La pureza de sangre y esas estupideces a estas alturas ya no le importan a nadie y las "amistades" que había en esa casa van a acabar por caer por su propio peso y disolverse porque a ninguno le va a interesar mantenerlas. Aunque no lo creas, en el fondo Draco es un buen chico.

Hermione estuvo pensativa unos instantes, meditando lo que Severus le acababa de contar. Malfoy no le caía ni por asomo nada bien pero… ¿y si Severus tenía razón? Lo mismo iba de prepotente, presumido y haciéndose el dueño del colegio simplemente como mecanismo de defensa.

-"Como Severus…"-pensó con cierta pena, al caer en el parecido de padrino y ahijado. Y ahí todas sus excusas y reticencias se vieron desmoronadas.

-Está bien…-concedió mirándole sonriente- le daré una oportunidad.

-¿Sabes? Eres increíble-le dijo Severus y acto seguido le dio un suave beso en los labios. Iba a darle otro, pero una nueva intervención de Hermione tiró por tierra su propósito.

-¿Y si él sigue tratándome igual?- le preguntó volviendo al tema anterior. Ahora su cabecita no podía dejar de meditar este nuevo asunto.-Porque entonces sí que le mando al cuerno.-dijo decidida.

Severus la miró unos segundos sin decir nada. Le acababa de decir que era increíble pero se había quedado corto. En cierta forma esas reacciones por parte de ella le encantaban, mostraba todo su lado emocional (poniéndose en el lugar de su enemigo y comprendiéndole aunque no lo mereciera) y a la vez racional (no se había cruzado todavía con Draco y ya estaba valorando las consecuencias de esa nueva actitud con él).

-Lo más seguro es que al principio así sea-admitió Severus para que supiera a qué atenerse.- Aunque lo desee, su orgullo no va a permitirle aceptarte sin mostrarse reticente al principio o sin hacer parecer que en realidad lo hace en contra de su voluntad. Pero créeme, conozco a Draco desde que llevaba pañales y al final terminará por darse cuenta de lo que realmente merece la pena.

Hermione no pudo evitar reírse mientras se volvía a recostar sobre las piernas de Severus. No podía estar más a gusto y relajada.

-¿Qué te hace gracia?

-Es que me estaba imaginando a Malfoy con pañales en mitad del Gran Comedor-le contestó sin dejar de sonreír.

-Eres cruel- afirmó en broma sin poder evitar que una sonrisilla se colara en sus labios al evocar esa imagen.

-Puede-admitió Hermione sin inmutarse mientras cerraba los ojos y se limitaba a recibir las caricias de Severus por el pelo, la frente, la nariz… Le hacía cosquillas pero era tan agradable que por una vez iba a intentar aguantarlas.

Pasaron así el resto de la mañana, sin hacer nada más que estar juntos.

Después de comer bajaron al sótano a preparar algunas pociones. Faltaban menos de dos semanas para que Severus tuviera que ir a Hogwarts a organizar el nuevo curso así que tenía que preparar todas las pociones que iban a ser necesarias para la enfermería y para su propio almacén. La tarde no podía haber sido mejor. A Hermione le entusiasmaba poder ayudarle a elaborar las pociones, preguntarle las dudas que se le iban ocurriendo sobre la marcha y aprender variaciones de las técnicas de elaboración; era fascinante. Para Severus el poder compartir con ella su hobbie, su pasión por el arte de preparar pociones y además poder enseñarle y aclarar sus preguntas, valía más que una coraza llena de galeones en Gringotts. Además, se podría decir que su relación había empezado a forjarse dentro de esas cuatro paredes y entre esos mismos calderos, y quizás por eso, para ambos, el estar ahí implicaba algo más que el simple echo de preparar unas pociones.

Antes de que acabara la tarde salieron a pasear un rato. Iban andando cogidos de la mano, discutiendo sobre cine. Hermione se había quedado a cuadros cuando Severus le había confesado que le encantaban las películas muggles. Desde luego ese hombre era una caja de sorpresas.

-Pues a mi Titanic me parece una cursilada-le dijo Severus, marcando especialmente la palabra "cursilada" para hacerle ver que no le gustaba nada.

-Bueno, eso lo reconozco, es un poco sentimental-admitió Hermione- Pero es que Leonardo Di Caprio… Buff…-dijo como si todo ello justificara que la película fuera buena.

-Buff ¿qué?- le preguntó Severus con picardía.

-Pues nada…esto…-empezó sonrojándose un poco.-Que el chico es guapo y…

Salvada por la campana. Además de ser el día de los abrazos era el día de las cartas. Su elocuente respuesta fue interrumpida por la llegada de otra lechuza.

-¡Hola Hedwig!-Exclamó Hermione contenta al intuir que traía noticias de sus amigos. Desató el sobre de la pata y el animal se posó sobre su hombro a esperar.

-Es de Harry- le dijo Hermione a Severus cuando terminó de leerla mientras reanudaban el paseo. La lechuza había levantado el vuelo directa a la buhardilla de la casa para descansar-Ginny, Ron y él han recibido también hoy la carta de Hogwarts y me invita a ir con ellos a comprar todas las cosas al Callejón Diagon el lunes por la tarde. La verdad es que tengo ganas de verles…-

-Entonces vas a ir con ellos, ¿no?-le preguntó Severus, sabiendo de antemano la respuesta.

-Sí, me gustaría. No te molesta, ¿verdad?- le preguntó ella ahora intranquila.

-Pues claro que no. Más bien me extrañaba que no hubieras querido ir antes a visitarles. Pensaba que iba a tener a Potter y Weasley el resto del verano por aquí dando vueltas para estar contigo-le confesó, alegre porque eso no hubiera ocurrido.

-Ya bueno… es que con todo esto de mis padres no me apetecía mucho quedar con nadie.-dijo con la voz apagada, ensombreciendo su expresión.

Severus le soltó la mano, le pasó el brazo alrededor de los hombros y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla.

-Pues eso, el lunes te vas a la madriguera, comes con ellos y luego os vais los cuatro a comprar, os tomáis un helado o lo que os apetezca y habláis de vuestras cosas típicas adolescentes tranquilamente.- le dijo para animarla. Se estaba sorprendiendo a sí mismo de su capacidad para apoyarla y confortarla. Al final la frase de "todo es ponerse" iba a ser verdad.

-Tienes razón-declaró sonriente.- ¿Te importa si volvemos y le mando ya la contestación a Harry?-

-Para nada. Además, ya está empezando a anochecer.

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO**

* * *

¡¡Holas!!

Aquí estoy de nuevo, y la verdad, es que me siento orgulloso de lo que acabo de terminar de escribir XD.

Después de semejante capítulo la espera ha merecido la pena, ¿no? En compensación por lo poco SS/HG del capi anterior en este ha sido todo lo contrario.

Tengo que reconocer que es uno de mis favoritos: la escenita de la cocina, la complicidad entre ambos… me ha dado un poco de pena lo de Tarco pero es que ha sido un poco… "inoportuno". Aun así su intervención era necesaria, un lemon tan pronto no me parecía todavía lo más adecuado para la historia así que tenía que ocurrir algo para que estos dos tórtolos se separaran.

Y hablando de lemon… ¿qué tal me ha quedado la escenita de la cocina? Es la primera vez que escribo algo de este estilo y me ha servido un poco de preparación para cuando tenga que escribir sobre esto en los siguientes capítulos.

Vamos viendo como cambia Severus, pero creo que es normal teniendo en cuenta como se desarrollan las cosas poco a poco. Además ese cambio evidentemente con Hermione tenía que producirse. Ya veremos cómo "se porta" cuando vuelva a Hogwarts XD.

Y bueno… hay muchas cosas que me gustaría comentar del fict pero no es plan de escribir otro capítulo, los comentarios y opiniones sobre el capi os toca a vosotrs decirlos Espero vuestros comentarios. Sólo tenéis que darle al botoncito de "GO" que hay ahí abajo para escribir un review.

Reviews de capítulos anteriores: se que contesté casi todos de los que me dejasteis los que estáis registrados en la web pero no se cuales. Muchas gracias a tods los que os habéis molestado en dejar vuestra opinión ( Lunnaris, Mandy, Mrs Sweeney Lovett Todd, Kei111, Galatea19, Rakelo, Neran, Afri Potter, Dany Snape, GaticaMalfoyB19, Kaixo, Amaia, Shiho-Haibara, HoneyBeeM, Ninoh, Noa Snape, Ilu, Patty, SunSnake, Chido-Ra, Mustachi, Laura, SchwarzesZone, Kambrin Potter, Dulceysnape, Pottercita-26, Nely_ss, Hermione Black 88, Ayra16, Dreamkat, Ash, y creo que ya). Por molestaros, primero en leer la historia, que os guste… y segundo, por dejarme los comentarios. A mi personalmente me ayudan y no fuera por alguno que llega de vez en cuando posiblemente el fict estaría ya en un saco sin fondo.

Pero bueno, ya no me entretengo más ni os aburro. Intentaré tardar poco con la siguiente actualización (no prometo nada porque al final no lo cumplo….).

Muchas gracias por seguir ahí,

**Drakemalfoy**

Este capítulo ha sido revisado y modificado (31/01/2010) para quitar las faltas de ortografía y ajustar un poco las fechas. Creo que los lectores de este tipo de historias merecemos poder leer con la menor cantidad de errores ortográficos y gramaticales posibles.


	19. Capitulo 17

**Un amor inesperado**

Ningún personaje me pertenece. Todos ellos son propiedad de J.K. Rowling

Este fanfiction es un Severus / Hermione.

Los pensamientos van entre comillas ""

N/A significa notas de autor y siempre ira entre paréntesis ( N/A )

Los diálogos van precedidos de un guión ( .- ) cada vez que un personaje habla

_AVISO: NO CONTIENE SPOILERS DEL SÉPTIMO LIBRO DE HARRY POTTER _

Este capítulo va dedicado a tods vosotrs, lectoras/es. Porque sin vosos este fict no existiría.

**CAPÍTULO 17 **

-¡¡Hermione!!-Llamó Severus desde la planta de abajo pegado a la escalera para que ella le oyera bien.

-¡¡Hermione!!-Insistió al ver que ella o bien le ignoraba o bien no le oía. No entendía el por qué de tanta tardanza. ¡Si sólo tenía que vestirse! Le había dicho que tardaría cinco minutos y ya llevaba por lo menos veinte.

-¡Her..!

-¡¡Ya voy!! ¿Por qué me gritas?-le preguntó cuando hubo bajado las escaleras y se encontró a su lado.

-Porque llevo esperándote más de quince minutos. Y no te estaba gritando.-puntualizó.

Ella, evidentemente, no se iba a callar. -Si ayer me hubieras dejado ir a mi casa no hubiera tenido que estar pensando qué ponerme para ir más o menos bien de entre las cuatro cosas que tengo por aquí. Tengo mejor ropa para salir en casa-le dijo reprochándole mientras volvía a la conversación/discusión de la tarde anterior.

Snape puso los ojos en blanco en señal de resignación. Si llega a saber que ella le iba a sacar de nuevo el tema del día anterior se hubiera callado gustoso y habría esperado pacientemente a que ella bajara.- Ya te expliqué ayer más de diez veces que es por tu seguridad…

-Pero si tú me acompañarías- le rebatió ella. –Además, puedo defenderme yo sola- le dijo ahora dignamente.

-Muy bien, ¿y si te encuentras una sorpresita similar a la de tu gato? ¡Eh! ¿Qué harías?- iba subiendo el tono con cada palabra que decía.-¡No podemos estar seguros de que no habrá nadie por allí con malas intenciones!.- le espetó bruscamente, seguramente demasiado, pero quería hacerle entender (de una vez) que sólo era por su seguridad; que sino le permitió ir es porque quería protegerla.

La expresión de enfado de Hermione cambió de repente por una de total desolación al recordar la muerte de Crooksansks y por ende, la de sus padres.

-"Joder"- se maldijo Severus mentalmente. –"Ya la he cagado".

-Oye Hermione…-dijo acariciándole la cara para que lo mirara.-Sabes que yo lo único que quiero es protegerte, ¿si?

Ella simplemente asintió, intentando aguantarse las lágrimas. En cuanto abriera la boca se desmoronaría. Si bien había asumido ya sus muertes… no podía evitar que ante cualquier cosa relacionada con ellos perdiera la compostura.

Severus, en parte afectado porque Hermione estaba mal, la atrajo hacia sí y la abrazó. Cuando ella se hubo calmado, rompió el abrazo y le secó un par de lágrimas rebeldes que se le habían escapado.

-Mira, mientras tú estés hoy con los Weasley y Potter voy a ir a tu casa a echar un vistazo y si veo que es seguro mañana podremos ir para que cojas todas tus cosas.-le dijo cediendo.

-¿De verdad?-le preguntó Hermione, algo más animada.

-Sí… Además, así ya coges todo lo que necesites para el curso.

-Gracias Severus. Eres un sol-se puso de puntillas y le dio un corto beso en los labios.

-Ya lo sé-reconoció arrogante mientras la atraía hacia él y le daba un beso en los labios. Ella le correspondió de buena gana y no tardó en colocar los brazos tras su cuello y profundizar el beso. Cada vez era más frecuente que les ocurriera eso, tras unos simples besos se abría la caja de Pandora. Podrían estar minutos y minutos besándose y regalándose caricias sin reparar en nada más que en ellos.

-Oye… Hermione…-consiguió decir Severus entre beso y beso. La alejó un poco de él.- A este paso vas a llegar a la Madriguera a la hora de la cena-le dijo tras recuperar la respiración.

-¡Uy, es verdad!- y la "magia" se perdió. En otra ocasión continuarían donde lo habían dejado…-Van a pensar que me tienes secuestrada- le dijo mirándole con burla.

-Anda, vamos "secuestrada"… nos despareceremos desde fuera.-dijo tomándola de la mano y saliendo de la casa. Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos, Severus le indicó a Hermione que harían una desaparición conjunta (como cuando fueron al Callejón Diagon). Hermione se abrazó a Severus. Tras un suave "plop" ambos desaparecieron.

Un par de figuras aparecieron a los pocos segundos en los lindes de la Madriguera.

-¿Estás bien?-se interesó Severus sin dejar de soltarla.

-Sí, gracias. Creo que ya me voy acostumbrando a esto.-le dijo separándose un poco de él. Se sentía bien. Hacía mucho que no pisaba la casa de sus amigos y la verdad… se sentía bien. El ambiente alrededor de la Madriguera era tranquilizador.

-Sobre las ocho o las nueve vendré a buscarte. ¿vale?

-Ya te dije que podía usar la red flu sin problemas. No tienes por qué molestarte en venir luego otra vez.

-Y yo te dije también que no me importaba.- Se avecinaba otra "pelea" a ver quien era el más cabezón de los dos. Pero esta vez cedió Hermione.

-Vale, como quieras. A esa hora estará bien. No creo que tardemos mucho en el Callejón Diagon…

-¿Quieres que te acompañe hasta la puerta?- le preguntó Severus sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-No gracias. Seguro que ya saben que hemos llegado y no tardarán en salir a recibirme. Les dará un ataque si nos ven juntos. Se supone que tú me odias y haces esto por "órdenes del profesor Dumbledore"- le dijo ella divertida. Le dio un rápido beso en los labios y se puso camino a la casa.

No había dado ni tres pasos cuando dos cabezas pelirrojas y una morena salieron corriendo a recibirla. Severus ya no pintaba nada por allí; no le apetecía tener que aguantar a Potter y compañía así que cuando vio que se habían encontrado los cuatro, desapareció.

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO**

* * *

Perdón, perdón, perdón…

NO tengo remedio y lo sé. Casi un año para un capítulo taaaan corto. Soy lo peor… Pero bueno, menos da una piedra, ¿no? Creo que cada vez se me va dando mejor hacer escenitas entre estos dos. Sigo practicando para cuando llegue el fict del lemon (sí, algún día llegará esa parte, lo prometo)

La verdad es que no se cómo conseguís seguir el hilo de la historia…

Bueno… antes que nada os quiero proponer una cosa. **Tengo escrito un capítulo entero pero no es el siguiente. Es de cuando la parejita lleva ya un mes en Hogwarts. En ese capítulo se ve la relación entre ambos más afianzada y se toca un tema bastante importante para los dos.**

**En recompensa por esta imperdonable tardanza, puedo subir ese capítulo. Pero tenéis que valorar si os merece la pena leerlo ahora o esperaros a que le toque por el curso natural de la historia. Lo que queráis. **

Y bueno, agradecer a todos los que me seguís dejando reviews (Asorthia, Danicullen, Aelita 1993, Snaluck, Maring, Mandy1890, Chibikino, Lady Celestial DM, Elieen Prince Snape, Hoshi Hikari, LilyMolli, Paola, Natt Malfoy, Lagrima12, Cieloselene, Paulina, Nino, Ciliam, Kei111, Miyuki, Secret Perfiden, Arely Uchiha, Nuzita, Bellatrix Snape Malfoy, Alexis Black, Karyn1, Ash, Kambrin Potter, Iris, Patri, Lupina Black, Mrs Sweeny Tood, Lunnaris, Pelusita B, DanySnape, Ivonne Snape, DulceySnape). La verdad, anima mucho tener gente apoyando. A veces cuando menos te lo esperas aparece una alerta de review en el correo con palabras de ánimo para segur con la historia y demás. Yo creo que muchas veces eso es lo que me tira para poner a escribir algo decente.

**Y bueno… los comentarios y opiniones sobre el capi y sobre la proposición que os he hecho os toca a vosotrs decirlos ****Espero vuestros comentarios.**** Sólo tenéis que darle al botoncito de "GO" que hay ahí abajo para escribir un review.**

Muchas gracias por seguir ahí,

**Drakemalfoy**

Este capítulo ha sido revisado y modificado (30/01/2010) para quitar las faltas de ortografía y ajustar un poco las fechas. Creo que los lectores de este tipo de historias merecemos poder leer con la menor cantidad de errores ortográficos y gramaticales posibles.


	20. Capitulo 18

**Un amor inesperado**

Ningún personaje me pertenece. Todos ellos son propiedad de J.K. Rowling

Este fanfiction es un Severus / Hermione.

Los pensamientos van entre comillas ""

N/A significa notas de autor y siempre ira entre paréntesis ( N/A )

Los diálogos van precedidos de un guión ( .- ) cada vez que un personaje habla

_AVISO: NO CONTIENE SPOILERS DEL SÉPTIMO LIBRO DE HARRY POTTER _

Y este capítulo va dedicado a…. Hoshi Hikari Tsuki, por el fanart tan chulo que hizo del fict. ¡¡¡Muchas gracias!!!

Aprovecho para decir que cualquier fanart de este fanfiction será bien recibido. Mi cerebro y mis manos están descoordinados así que es una tarea, que aunque me gustaría hacer, no puedo. Soy un negado…

**CAPÍTULO 18 **

-¿Quieres que te acompañe hasta la puerta?- le preguntó Severus sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-No gracias. Seguro que ya saben que hemos llegado y no tardarán en salir a recibirme. Les dará un ataque si nos ven juntos. Se supone que tú me odias y haces esto por "órdenes del profesor Dumbledore"- le dijo ella divertida. Le dio un rápido beso en los labios y se puso camino a la casa.

No había dado ni tres pasos cuando dos cabezas pelirrojas y una morena salieron corriendo a recibirla. Severus ya no pintaba nada por allí; no le apetecía tener que aguantar a Potter y compañía así que cuando vio que se habían encontrado los cuatro, desapareció.

-------

-¡Hermione!-Gritaron todos al encontrarse con ella. El primero en llegar fue Ron y casi la aplasta con el abrazo de oso que le dio. ¡Pero si no hacía ni dos semanas que se habían visto para celebrar el cumpleaños de Harry! Parecía que llevaran años sin verla.

-Hola chicos- contestó como pudo ahora envuelta por Harry. Cuando él se separó fue envuelta por un no menos abrazo de oso de Ginny. Su amiga era una bruta.

-Bueno, ¿Qué tal estás?- le preguntó Ron ya todos camino a la Madriguera cuando la ración de abrazos y saludos se vio concluida.

-Bi…

-¿No te habrá hecho nada Snape ni te ha tratado mal, no?- le preguntó de nuevo, con aire protector, sin siquiera dejarle contestar la pregunta anterior. Por mucho que le dijera su madre, él no se fiaba del murciélago.

A Hermione le hacía mucha gracia que le preguntaran por eso. Si solo supieran lo que había entre ellos dos…

-No Ron, no me ha hecho nada.- le dijo sonriéndole. -"Nada malo"- pensó para sí misma. –"Porque sí me ha hecho algunas cosas…"- pensó mientras fugazmente recordaba alguna de las escenitas de los últimos días.

-Bueno, ¿preparada para pasar un día de lujo?- le preguntó Harry contento, sacándola de su reciente ensoñación, que iba andando a su otro lado cogido de la mano de Ginny.

-Por supuesto.- le dijo sonriente.

Llegaron a la casa. Para variar, la señora Weasley en cuanto la vio (y tras el ya típico: "¡Hermione, cariño!") la envolvió en otro abrazo en cuanto la vio, que en comparación dejaba a los de sus hijos a la altura de abrazo de un osito de peluche. Seguía ella indignada porque siguiera pasando el verano en casa del profesor Snape y no allí con todos ellos, y más después de lo pasado con sus padres, que podrían estar todos apoyándola.

El señor Weasley estaba trabajando en el Ministerio y los gemelos estaban en su tienda del Callejón Diagon, seguramente los verían por la tarde.

Estuvieron en el jardín charlando y jugando al snap explosivo hasta que llegó la hora de la comida. El señor Weasley, que ya había llegado del trabajo, la saludó menos efusivo que el resto de los miembros de su familia (cosa que agradeció). Hablaron de todo un poco mientras disfrutaban de un rico pastel de carne, entre los temas de conversación salió la salida al Callejón por la tarde para comprar las cosas del colegio.

-Podremos ir solos, ¿no mamá?- le preguntó Ron a la Señora Weasley poniéndole ojos intentando convencerla. Habían discutido ese tema unas mil quinientas treinta y siete veces en lo que iba de semana. Y la respuesta contundente de ella siempre era la misma: NO. Pero Ron no se rendía, por intentarlo una vez más no pasaba nada. Además, a lo mejor con la presencia de Hermione su madre se podría ablandar un poco.

-No, Ron. No sé cuantas veces más necesitas que te lo diga.-le dijo ella con tono aburrido.

Inconscientemente el menor de los Weasley le dirigió una mirada de circunstancias a su padre en un grito silencioso de que le apoyara. Pero ese intento de comunicación no verbal fue captado también.

-Y no líes a tu padre, que te conozco.-le dijo de forma rotunda.

-Joooo- medio lloriqueó dejándose caer "derrotado" sobre la mesa, en una actuación digna de un premio Oscar.

-¿Y quién nos va a acompañar?- le preguntó ahora Ginny. Agradecía mentalmente el esfuerzo de su hermano, pero ya que tenían que ir acompañados por adultos intentaría asegurarse que no les tocara cargar toda la tarde con la presencia de Ojoloco o Mundungus Flettcher detrás de ellos.

-Habíamos pensado ir tu padre y yo- le respondió sin inmutarse.

-Noo mamááá….-Siguió ahora protestando Ron. –Vamos a ser el hazme reír de todos. Ya nadie va con sus padres al Callejón a comprar las cosas. A todo el mundo les dejan ir solos- Insistió de nuevo.

-Ron, tu madre tiene razón, hijo- intervino por primera vez el señor Weasley.- En una situación normal no nos importaría dejaros ir solos pero como sabéis hay mortífagos que siguen sueltos y que no dudarán en haceros algo si se encuentran con vosotros- dijo dirigiendo una ligera mirada a Hermione, para que todos entendieran sin necesidad de decir nada más que esa gentuza no se andaba con rodeos cuando encontraban un objetivo al que atacar.

La mesa se quedó en silencio. Nadie tenía ya nada más que añadir. Hermione se puso bastante seria ante lo dicho por el señor Weasley. Era lo mismo que le había dicho Severus por la mañana. Había que ser precavidos con la seguridad porque los mortífagos seguían atacando. Y eso, al igual que por la mañana, le llevó a la irremediable situación de recordar que sus padres estaban muertos, que no los volvería a ver…

Sintió la mano de Ron sobre su rodilla y un ligero apretón sobre ella. Le sonrió agradecida. No estaba sola. Tenía a todos sus mejores amigos con ella (y a Severus, claro. Pero de momento eso no se lo podía decir a nadie).

-Y ¿qué tal hoy en el Ministerio, Papá? ¿Mucho trabajo?- preguntó de nuevo Ron para romper el denso silencio que se había hecho. Todos agradecieron su intervención, sobretodo Hermione.

Terminaron de comer y fueron a tumbarse en el césped bajo la sombra de uno de los arbolillos que estaban esparcidos por los alrededores de la Madriguera.

Harry y Ginny se tumbaron un par de árboles más alejados de ellos, buscando un rato de intimidad.

-Llevan haciendo eso todo el verano- le dijo Ron señalando a su hermana y a su mejor amigo con un gesto de la cabeza.

Hermione sonrió un poco, sintiéndose identificada con sus dos amigos. A ella le encantaba hacer lo mismo con Severus.

-Estoy traumatizado Hermione- le dijo ahora con falso dramatismo.

-Anda tonto, si en el fondo estás más que contento de que estén juntos.-le dijo picándole, mientras se dejaba caer sobre la hierva.

-Vaaaaale, me has pillado- reconoció con gesto inocente, mientras se tumbaba a su lado con los brazos detrás de la cabeza, a modo de almohada.- Pero es que a veces me aburro. Ellos se escapan por ahí a hacer solo Merlín sabe qué cosas y yo me quedo más solo que la una. Ojala estuvieras pasando el verano aquí conmigo- le dijo mirándola con intensidad. Ambos se miraron a los ojos pero rápidamente Ron volvió la mirada hacia el cielo.

-Así me harías compañía y me ayudarías a mantenerlos a raya.- le puntualizó divertido, con intención de disimular. Esperaba que ella no se hubiera dado cuenta de la primera intención de sus palabras.

-Ya bueno, pero son órdenes del profesor Dumbledore, Ron. Es por mi seguridad que debo estar en casa del profesor Snape.- le contestó con tono de disconformidad e indiferencia, como si de ella no dependiera la cosa.

-Como si aquí no estuvieras segura- bufó Ron con disgusto, que seguía molesto por el tema ese.-Pero bueno- continuó resignado- Por lo menos hoy estás aquí conmig… con nosotros- añadió finalmente, ruborizándose ligeramente por el nuevo descuido que acababa de cometer.

-Ya bueno…-le dijo vacilante sin ya más argumentos sobre el tema de pasar el verano en casa de Severus.- La verdad es que tenía ya muchas ganas de veros otra vez, ¿sabes?- le dijo en plan confidencia. Y no era mentira. Vale que con Severus estaba muy a gusto pero echaba de menos a sus amigos.

Continuaron charlando animadamente, a ratos medio dormidos por la modorra de después de comer, hasta que escucharon a la Sra. Weasley llamándoles desde la casa para ir al Callejón Diagon.

Le encantaba hablar con Ron. No tocaron ningún tema concreto ni importante pero siempre era capaz de hacer que se olvidara de lo que fuera que le preocupara con sus disparatadas ocurrencias. Harry y él eran como sus hermanos, sus hermanos pequeños (a pesar de que le sacaban una cabeza de diferencia cada uno). Después de estar todo ese rato charlado con Ron, tumbados juntos, se dio cuenta de lo mucho que le había echado de menos (al igual que a Harry, claro). Le recordaba a las tardes de después de los exámenes finales que pasaban a la orilla del lago con ellos. Qué lejano le parecía todo eso ahora, después de todo lo ocurrido en los escasos dos meses de vacaciones que llevaban.

Se levantaron con pereza y echaron a andar hacia La Madriguera. Cuando iban por la mitad del camino, con Harry y Ginny detrás de ellos, saltó Ron provocándolos a todos, como si estuvieran en el primer año del colegio.

-¡Escorbuto el último que llegue!- dijo echando inmediatamente a correr hacia su casa. Se miraron Harry, Ginny y ella con cara de circunstancias pero a los dos segundos los tres le imitaron, echando a correr detrás de él; ninguno quería ser un escorbuto.

Llegaron con la respiración entrecortada. Ron los esperaba sonrientes.

-Eres un lento, amigo mío- le dijo con retintín a Harry, que había llegado por muy poco detrás de Hermione.

-Es que estas dos son unas fierecillas- le dijo como si eso lo explicara todo. Fue a darle un beso a Ginny, para buscar consuelo por tan estrepitosa derrota a pero esta se apartó de su lado como si quemara.

-¡¡Ahhh!! ¡¡Me va a besar un escorbuto!!

Y todos se echaron a reír por su salida. El sentido del humor y las ocurrencias de los dos hermanos pelirrojos (al igual que con el resto de la familia) debía de venir de serie en el "gen Weasley".

Llegaron al Callejón Diagon a través de la Red Flu acompañados por los padres de Ron y Ginny. También había algunos miembros más de la Orden montando guardia por la zona por si hubiera problemas. Fueron a Gringotts a recoger dinero para poder hacer las compras.

Después, pasaron primero por "Flourish & Bloots", donde compraron los libros necesarios para el curso. Hermione aprovechó para comprar un libro sobre pociones que acababa de ver y que seguro le iba a interesar a Severus. Continuaron sus compras por "Madame Malkins", a todos se les habían quedado pequeños los uniformes del año anterior. Y, después, pasaron por "Scribbulus Tintas de recambio" a comprar pergaminos, tinta y plumas.

Los señores Weasley les seguían de cerca, pero un poco apartados de los cuatro para dejarles espacio y que no se sintieran cohibidos ni avergonzados.

Por insistencia de Harry y Ron fueron a la tienda de "Artículos de calidad para el Juego de Quiddicth". Después de babear, casi literalmente, sobre la nueva _Saeta de Hielo_ durante media hora, decidieron ir a tomar un helado a "Florean Fortescue".

De camino a la tienda de helados pasaron por la tienda del "Emporio de las lechuzas". Hermione se entristeció un poco al recordar a su gato Crookshanks, fue ahí donde lo compró. Y se entristeció aún más al recordar, de rebote, la muerte de sus padres. No podía evitarlo, cualquier conversación o cosa que viera le terminaba recordando a ellos. Les echaba tanto de menos…

Sintió el brazo de Ron alrededor de sus hombros, reconfortándola. Le miró extrañada, ¿él podría saber lo que estaba pensando? Siempre había tenido a Ron por el más despistado de los tres. Pero ahí estaba. Le dedicó una sonrisa de agradecimiento que él correspondió.

Llegaron a la heladería y se sentaron los cuatro en una mesa algo alejada de la entrada.

-¿Qué queréis, chicas?- preguntó Harry. –Vamos Ron y yo a por los helados y vosotras nos esperáis aquí guardando la mesa.

-Pues yo quiero… un helado de crema y caramelo- le dijo Ginny a su novio.

-Y yo… vainilla y chocolate- les dijo Hermione tras recapacitar unos segundos.

-Ahora venimos- les dijo Ron mientras se ponían a hacer cola en la larga fila para comprar los helados.

-¿Y bien?- abordó Ginny a Hermione nada más irse los chicos. Llevaba esperando toda la tarde a quedarse solas las dos para abordarla.

-Y bien, ¿qué?- le respondió Hermione confundida sin tener ni idea de lo que se refería.

-¿¡Cómo que qué!?- le recriminó como si fuera evidente. – ¿No tienes nada que contarme sobre mi hermano y tú?

-¡¿Qué?!- le preguntó sobresaltada. ¿Cómo había podido llegar a la conclusión de que entre su hermano y ella había podido pasar algo? –No tengo nada que contarte sobre él y yo porque no hay nada, Ginny.

-Venga ya, Hermione. Si no os habéis despegado en todo el día. Y esas miraditas, por favor…-le dijo resaltando la obviedad. –Además, que a mí nunca me ocultas nada. Yo sé de sobra que te gusta mi hermano desde hace milenios.

-"Genial…"-pensó con disgusto Hermione, lo único que le faltaba. ¿Por qué Ron no se podía haber dedicado a rondarla el año pasado cuando bebía los vientos por él? No, el señorito tenía que esperarse a que ella se hubiera enamorado de otro. ¿Cómo le iba a explicar todo ahora?

-Ginny, te lo juro por Merlín y por toda la Magia de Hogwarts, ya no siento nada por tu hermano.-le dijo en voz baja para que nadie pudiera oírlas.

-¿Lo dices en serio? Pero si llevas deseando que se decida a decirte algo desde principios del curso pasado. – le dijo ella usando el mismo tono, todavía incrédula ante lo que le estaba contando su amiga.

-Ya lo se Gin, pero algo ha cambiado...- le declaró sintiéndose culpable. –Estoy… enamorada de otro… chico.- Sí, chico era la mejor forma para referirse a Severus. Si decía hombre iba a quedar demasiado claro que era mayor que ellas y no quería, por el momento, que Ginny pudiera llegar a ninguna conclusión sobre la identidad de su pareja.

Ante esta nueva confesión, Ginny abrió desmesuradamente los ojos por la sorpresa.

-¿Y estáis saliendo?- le preguntó emocionada, empezando a sondearla, a ver si conseguía que le contara algo más sobre aquel chico misterioso.

-Sí, estamos saliendo.- admitió poniéndose un poco roja. Le costaba hablar de sus cosas tan abiertamente, aunque tenía que reconocer que se sentía bien. Por fin podía compartir una parte de lo que estaba viviendo con Severus con alguien de confianza. -Pero no se lo puedes decir a nadie; ¿de acuerdo? De momento tiene que ser un secreto- le pidió con mirada suplicante. No quería que los chicos se enteraran todavía.

-Vale, vale, tú tranquila. Ginebra Molly Weasley tendrá sus labios sellados- le dijo con aire solemne para tranquilizarla.

-¿Y ahora qué hago con tu hermano?- le preguntó agobiada. Lo último que quería ahora era hacerle daño a Ron.

-Pues si te digo la verdad… no lo sé. Lo único que te puedo aconsejar es que se lo digas cuanto antes porque sino va a seguir haciéndose ilusiones.- le recomendó Ginny. -Como habrás podido notar está bastante animado. Parece que por fin se ha decidido a intentar algo contigo.

-¿De verdad da esa sensación?- le preguntó Hermione, como aferrándose a la posibilidad de que Ginny lo hubiera percibido mal y que estuviera equivocada.

-Madre mía Herms, habría que estar ciego para no notarlo. –le confirmó rotunda su amiga.

Hermione se dejó caer sobre la mesa. -"Joder"- pensó malhumorada, ¿cómo no se había dado cuenta? Si el pobre llevaba todo el día desviviéndose por ella. El abrazo de recibimiento, el roce durante la comida, las miradas bajo el árbol, lo de antes al pasar por la tienda de animales…

-¿Por qué tiene que ser todo tan complicado?- le preguntó al aire.

Ginny la miró con cierta pena. Ya se había hecho a la idea de que Hermione y ella serían familia. Y el lento de su hermano tenía que estropearlo todo… Aunque el pobre también lo iba a pasar mal, Harry y ella se habían pasado las vacaciones convenciéndole de que se lanzara y fuera valiente (pensando que Hermione seguía sintiendo algo por él, claro). Pero ahora se iba a ir todo al traste...

Tenía muchas ganas de que Hermione siguiera contándole más cosas sobre ese chico que le había cautivado pero intuía que volverían a hablar de su hermano Ron así que decidió cambiarle totalmente de tema. Ya le preguntaría más tarde por "ÉL".

-¿A que no sabes a quién vi casi desnudo el otro día?-le preguntó como si estuviera hablando del tiempo.

-¡¿Te has acostado con Harry?!- le respondió Hermione con otra pregunta, escandalizada.

-SShhhhh- le amonestó Ginny por levantar el tono.-Te recuerdo que mis padres están sentados solo a tres mesas de aquí.- le dijo dirigiendo una mirada significativa hacia la otra parte de la tienda.

-Perdona, es que no me lo esperaba. No pensé que Harry y tú…

-Que no, Hermione. No saques conclusiones precipitadas.- le aclaró antes de que siguiera con sus propias conjeturas, poniéndose visiblemente colorada ante la insinuación de su amiga. No es que no hubieran pensado ya en "eso" pero, de momento, no había llegado el momento.

-¿Entonces? ¿A quién viste?- le preguntó interesada.

-A Sirius "Adonis" Black- le dijo poniendo mirada pícara y sonrojándose de nuevo. No lo podía evitar, se le subían los colores a la cara con cualquier cosa que le afectara.

-¿Quéééé? ¿Cuándo fue eso? ¿Qué pasó para que le vieras así?-siguió interrogándole Hermione, emocionada.

-El otro día iba a salir con Harry al fine a ver una pedícula y a cenar. ¿Se dice así no?.-Le preguntó refiriéndose al cine y la peli.

-Más o menos- le contestó Hermione sonriente, le hacía gracia lo difícil que les resultaba sus amigos acostumbrarse y aprenderse los nombres de las cosas muggles.

-Bueno, el caso es que cuando llegamos al sitio ese por lo visto estaba lleno. Así que nos fuimos a cenar directamente y después a Grimmauld Place, desde allí yo iba a irme a mi casa por la Red Flu.

-¿Y? ¿Dónde aparece Sirius sin ropa?- le volvió a insistir, quería que su amiga le contara ya la parte "interesante". Parecían dos adolescentes con las hormonas a mil… pero es que realmente lo eran. Para un momento de normalidad que podían permitirse no iban a desaprovecharlo, no después de todo lo que habían sufrido desde que comenzara la amenaza de Voldemort.

-Pues muy sencillo- le dijo Ginny con una sonrisa picarona y acercándose a ella para hacerle "la confesión"- Cuando llegamos y entramos al salón nos encontramos con Sirius y Remus montándoselo en el sofá.

-¡¡¿QUÉÉÉ?!!- exclamó Hermione "escandalizada", levantándose incluso de la mesa. Quééé fuerte. Las mesas de alredor las miraban curiosos. Hermione, roja de vergüenza, volvió a sentarse.

-No veas que cuerpo Hermione, con lo de "Adonis" me he quedado corta- le dijo Ginny para ponerle los dientes largos. –Ojala Harry haya heredado algo de su padrino- le dijo descarada, sin cortarse un pelo.

Hermione estuvo apunto de saltarle con una aburrida charla sobre la herencia y que era imposible que Harry hubiera heredado nada físico de su padrino. Pero se abstuvo, ahora le interesaba enterarse de todo. ¿Por qué no había podido verlo ella? Automáticamente recordó la noche en que ella fue a despertar a Severus de la pesadilla y se lo encontró solo vestido con unos calzoncillos. O la mañana que se lo encontró en el lago, con el bañador y totalmente empapado. Menuda generación de joyitas.

-¿Y no viste a Remus también?- le preguntó curiosa. Seguro que su antiguo profesor de Defensa tampoco estaba nada mal.

-Que va…-le dijo con fastidio. –Él todavía llevaba ropa puesta… Si hubieras visto sus caras cuando nos vieron llegar…- le reveló divertida. Todavía se reía cuando se acordaba.- Eran todo un poema.

-Normal… Ellos pensando que estabais todavía en el cine y de repente os presentáis como si nada y les pilláis.

-No sé quién de los cuatro tenía la cara más roja, jaja. Creo que no volveré a ver a Sirius y a Remus de la misma forma que antes. Deberías haber estado allí, tiene su morbo ver a dos tíos juntos.

-¡¡Ginny!!- le reprendió Hermione por el comentario. Se estaba poniendo roja y todo solo de imaginárselo. Vale que todos supieran que Sirius y Remus mantenían una relación pero de ahí a imaginárselos juntos...

-¿Qué os pasa, chicas? Se os oye gritar desde el mostrador. – les preguntó Ron dejando su copa de helado y la de Hermione en la mesa y sentándose a su lado. Harry ocupó el sitio al lado de Ginny.

-Nada hermanito. Cosas de chicas- le dijo misteriosa, como si eso lo explicara todo.

-Gracias por el helado, Ron. ¿Cuánto te tengo que dar?- le preguntó mientras se sacaba el monedero del bolsillo del pantalón.

-Deja Herms, yo te invito.

-No hace falta Ron, en serio- le dijo intentando disuadirle.

-Insisto.-le dijo firme.

Vale, no podía negarse más. No quería parecer maleducada pero sabiendo el transfondo del por qué Ron la quería invitar, no le hacía gracia.

-Como quieras, gracias- le dijo sonriéndole.

-Bueno, eso se merece un besito de agradecimiento, ¿no Herms?-le dijo Harry guiñándole el ojo logrando que Ron y ella se sonrojaran. Le mandó una mirada de urgencia a Ginny para que hiciera algo pero realmente nada podía hacer. Harry lo había hecho con la mejor intención del mundo dando pie a Ron a un pequeño acercamiento entre ellos. El problema era, obviamente, que Hermione ya no quería ese tipo de acercamiento.

Le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla a su amigo para que Harry no siguiera metiendo leña al fuego, logrando que este se sonrojara aún más. No estaba demasiado claro qué era más rojo, si su pelo o su cara.

-Oye Hermione, ¿qué es eso tan importante que dijiste en la carta que nos tenías que contar?- le preguntó Ginny a su amiga para distraerlos a todos del beso.

-¡Ahh! Ya se me olvidaba. Me han nombrado Premio Anual.- les dijo sonriendo orgullosa.

-¡FELICIDADES!- le dijeron los tres envolviéndola en sendos abrazos.

Estuvieron hablando un rato sobre eso mientras disfrutaban de los helados. Hablaron también sobre el nombramiento de Draco Malfoy como segundo Premio Anual de la promoción (Hermione, obviamente, no les había contado cómo se había enterado de eso). Ninguno de ellos entendía por qué el director había nombrado al "Hurón" Premio Anual también.

-Seguro que eso ha sido cosa del murciélago de Snape.- añadió Ron con fastidio. –No puede aguantar que Slytherin vaya por detrás de Gryffindor en nada. Y si encima es el idiota de Malfoy el que sale beneficiado, ya ni te digo.

Hermione contuvo una mueca de desagrado ante las palabras de su amigo sobre Severus. Con esa opinión sobre él se reafirmaba aún más en su convencimiento de no contarles nada a sus amigos, por el momento, sobre su relación con Severus. Se declararía la Tercera Guerra Mundial…

-Bueno, pero todos sabemos que la única que se lo merece es Hermione. – le dijo Harry sonriente, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Ella le devolvió el gesto, agradecida.

Continuaron charlando hasta que la señora Weasley se acercó a decirles que ya era hora de volver a casa. La convencieron para pasar a saludar a los gemelos antes de irse. Después de alguna que otra bromilla de Fred y George por la noticia del nombramiento de Premio Anual de Hermione (el nombre de Percy-Prefecto-Perfecto Weasley salió un par de veces en la conversación; nunca desaprovechaban una oportunidad para mofarse de su hermano mayor) y de llevarse los bolsillos llenos de Sortilegios Weasley, se desaparecieron por la chimenea de la tienda hasta la Madriguera.

Harry y Ron fueron a dejar sus cosas en la habitación del pelirrojo que ambos compartían y Hermione acompañó a Ginny a dejar las suyas. Y como su amiga, que no era casi insistente, volvió a sacar el tema de su "novio", tenía que aprovechar para enterarse de todo y la oportunidad que se le presentaba (las dos solas sin la presencia de los chicos) era perfecta.

-Bueno Herms, desembucha ¿de qué casa es el "afortunado"?

Hermione sabía que tendría que enfrentarse a eso. Pero tampoco quería ser demasiado explícita. Si le decía que él es de Slytherin no iba a dejarla en paz hasta que le dijera su nombre. Así que optó por ser un poco sutil.

-No es de Gryffindor Ginny.-le dijo sonriente. Ahora tenía un poco de tiempo para pensar en la manera de salir de ese atolladero. ¿Por qué no venía Severus ya?

-Uhmmm, bueno, no me extraña porque si quitamos a Harry por razones obvias y a Ron, por razones obvias también, los chicos que quedan de nuestra casa no son nada del otro mundo y no te pegarían- le dijo Ginny, entrando en el juego de Hermione al empezar a hacer sus propias cavilaciones. -¿Entonces de cuál es?-le insistió.

-Ahh, a ver si lo adivinas- le respondió ella haciéndose la interesante. Le divertía lo rápido que su amiga se picaba y entraba al trapo con todo. La impaciencia también venía de serie en el "gen Weasley".

-Me lo vas a poner difícil, ¿eh?. Eres una mala amiga- le dijo intentando darle a la frase el mayor dramatismo que pudo.

-Eso por haberme ocultado tú a mi durante medio curso pasado lo tuyo con Harry.- ahí le había dado a su amiga, que se acababa de quedar sin argumentos. Y se había encontrado, además, con la excusa perfecta para hacerse la escurridiza con las preguntas.

-Bueno, pues yo lo adivinaré- le dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros y aceptando el reto. –A ver… si no es de Gryffindor nos queda que "él"- dijo con un tonillo remarcado y retintín- sea de Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff o… Slytherin- terminó de exponer la última posibilidad con cierta duda, como si solo con plantear la posibilidad Hermione pudiera tacharla de loca. Sería imposible que su amiga hubiera podido ni siquiera establecer una amistas con una serpiente como para encima enamorarse de uno de ellos y empezar una relación.

Hermione se mantenía callada. Quería ver dónde llegaban las deducciones de su mejor amiga.

-Slytherin lo descartamos porque no creo que sean ni Malfoy, ni sus matones, ni Zabini o algún otro de sexto o quinto- expuso como si fuera el razonamiento más lógico del mundo; la idea de su amiga con cualquiera de esos elementos la ponía nerviosa. Hermione se sonrió interiormente pero no dejó entrever ninguna emoción, simplemente asintió, dándole a entender a Ginny que seguía su razonamiento. –Y yo creo que Hufflepuff se puede descartar también porque la verdad, ni Justin, ni Ernie, ni Zacharias, ni Anthony te pegan para nada; serías demasiado para ellos.- Paró de repente de hablar y se dirigió a Hermione.

-Por que no es ninguno de ellos, ¿no?- le preguntó para afirmar que iba por buen camino.

-No Gin, no es ninguno de Hufflepuff- le confirmó, sin meterse en el tema de Slytherin. Aunque sabía que Ginny no necesitaba ningún tipo de afirmación sobre la casa de las serpientes. Su amiga la había rechazado desde el principio. Y ella no iba a sacarla de ese error.

-Bien, lo sabía. Entonces "él" es de Ravenclaw.- declaró sonriente, sabiéndose descubridora de parte del secreto de su amiga. Ya tenía un dato más. La verdad es que realmente a Hermione le pegaba alguien de esa casa, se complementaría la inteligencia de ambos. Ahora la pregunta era quién podría ser… Que ella supiera los alumnos de la casa de las águilas que se relacionaran con Hermione eran… Terry Boot, Stephen Cornfoot, Kevin Entwhistle, Anthony Goldstein, Morag McDougal, Jason Samuels, Marcus Belby, Eddie Carmichael y Jeremy Stretton. Descartó mentalmente a alguno de ellos (por mucho que pertenecieran a la casa de los "inteligentes" eran bastante estúpidos) pero realmente seguía sin tener ni idea…

-¿Es de séptimo?- le preguntó ahora para obtener alguna pista que le llevara a dar con el "chico correcto".

-No- le respondió Hermione sin inmutarse. Cada vez tenía que contenerse más para no echarse a reír por lo cómico de la situación. Le recordaba cada vez más a las preguntas del juego muggle del "Quién es quién".

-Vaya, vaya Hermione… así que te has vuelto una asalta cunas- observó Ginny con tono jocoso al deducir que "él" era de algún curso menor. Bien… cada vez iba acotando más a los posibles candidatos.

Hermione se mantuvo de nuevo callada ante las insinuaciones y deducciones de su amiga. El único "asalta cunas" en la relación era Severus.

-Entonces es de mi curso, ¿verdad?- le preguntó para terminar de confirmar sus sospechas. En cuanto Hermione le dijera que sí le mandaría una lechuza a su amiga Luna para que le diera los nombres de todos los chicos de su curso que pertenecían a su casa. Y ya no necesitaría que Hermione le dijera nada, se bastaría ella sola (con cierta ayuda de Luna, eso sí) para dar con el chico que la había conquistado y la había hecho olvidarse de su hermano Ron.

-Bueno, pues…

-¡Hermione, cariño! ¡El profesor Snape ha venido a buscarte!- se escuchó la voz de la señora Weasley desde el piso inferior. Y justo a tiempo, la verdad. Se iba a levantar de la cama de su amiga, donde estaba sentada, para bajar a despedirse de los chicos y marcharse con Severus pero la mano de Ginny la retuvo.

-Ey, no me dejes ahora así- le reprochó. -¿No me vas a decir al final quién es?- le preguntó poniéndole ojos para intentar convencerla.

-De momento no Ginny, no me siento preparada.-le dijo con sinceridad. Ante la mirada de extrañeza que puso su amiga añadió- No te has acercado en nada a la identidad de "él" y por mucho que lo intentes no lo adivinarás, créeme- le aseguró para que dejara el tema.

Ginny abrió la boca para responderle pero Hermione se le volvió a adelantar.

-No me insistas, por favor. Te prometo que tú serás la primera persona a la que se lo cuente, ¿vale?

-Está bien…- aceptó sonriente. –Pero ahora me has dejado con la intriga, joooo. Lo has dejado muy misterioso Hermione...

-¡Granger, no tengo toda la tarde!- le gritó el profesor Snape de mala manera para que se diera prisa, ganándose una mirada reprobadora de parte de Molly. Desde luego que Severus era un actor de primera. Ella no se creía capaz de hablarle de esa manera aunque fuera por mantener las apariencias. Con lo que le había costado esquivar y no seguir los "insultos" de sus amigos a Severus sin que se notara nada.

-Tan simpático como siempre. No se cómo lo llevas aguantando todo el verano…- le dijo Ginny a Hermione en voz baja mientras salían de la habitación.

-Si tú supieras, Ginny…- le dijo sin más, dándole a entender que le echaba buenas dosis de paciencia.

-Profesor Snape- dijeron a una sola voz Hermione y Ginny. Ni que lo hubieran ensayado.

-Señorita Weasley, Granger- saludó él de forma educada con un movimiento de cabeza.

Al pie de las escaleras las esperaba Molly, que abrazó cariñosamente a Hermione.

-Ven a vernos cuando quieras cariño, ya lo sabes- le dijo antes de darle un segundo abrazo.

-Ya mamá, que no se va a otro país ni nada por el estilo- la "regañó Ginny". Le dio un corto abrazo a su amiga para que ella pudiera despedirse también de los chicos.

Harry le abrazó primero y le dio un beso en la frente.

-¿Estarás bien?- le dijo con tono protector antes de soltarla.

-Sí, no te preocupes.-le tranquilizó sonriente.

Y llegó el turno de despedirse de Ron. Si no fuera porque todo el mundo les estaba mirando con cierta expectación (¿ellos sospechaban algo?) quizás no se sentiría tan cohibida; menos mal que Severus estaba discutiendo algo con el señor Weasley y no parecía estar atento a la escena. Estaba enrojeciendo por momentos y más aún cuando Ron la abrazó y le dijo al oído que se cuidara para, después, plantarle un beso en la mejilla. Por Merlín… con la de veces que deseó que ocurriera eso durante el curso pasado… Decididamente, tendría que hablar seriamente con su amigo para aclararle las cosas cuando volvieran a verse.

Visiblemente azorada ambos se separaron. Ella intentó que sus ojos no se encontraran con los de él. Cómo deseaba que se la tragase la tierra.

El señor Weasley se acercó a ella sonriente para decirle adiós y, al igual que su mujer, ofrecerle venir de nuevo cuando quisiera.

Una vez acabadas las despedidas Severus y Hermione salieron de La Madriguera para poder desaparecerse. En el camino que separaba la casa de los límites de seguridad no se dirigieron ni una palabra. Él caminaba tres o cuatro pasos por delante de ella, manteniendo intacta su posición de "desagrado" hacia ella.

Ya fuera del alcance de la mirada de los Weasleys y Potter (que la habían estado despidiendo con gestos desde la casa), en el mismo lugar donde habían aparecido por la mañana, Severus se paró y tomó a Hermione de la cintura.

-¿Nos vamos?- le preguntó antes de iniciar la desaparición conjunta.

-Vale- le respondió. Le besó en los labios y se abrazó a él. Era una de las cosas que más le gustaba de la aparición conjunta. Se podía pegar a él todo lo que quisiera.

Y sin más, tras un suave "plop" ambos desaparecieron.

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO**

* * *

Bueno… ¿qué os ha parecido?

Para empezar seguro que es más largo que el anterior. Y no he tardado ni un mes en actualizar. Esto es todo un acontecimiento XD.

No hay mucho sobre nuestra pareja pero creo que era importante sacar un poco la relación con sus amigos. Y por fin que Hermione pueda hablar con alguien sobre el tema. Las dos conversaciones entre Ginny y Hermione me han costado bastante escribirlas, espero que hayan quedado bien.

Y sobre Sirius y Remus… Ya lo puse en el primer capítulo. Son pareja. Como esto lo empecé antes del sexto libro no se me pasó por la cabeza emparejar a Remus con Tonks. Aunque hacen mejor pareja… Pero bueno, lo hecho, hecho está, así que los merodeadores siguen juntitos.

Pero bueno, deciros que este día es un poco especial. **Hace 5 años que publiqué el primer capítulo de esta historia**. Es mucho tiempo pero sigo igual de ilusionado que el primer día que empecé a escribirla. En mi cabeza tengo todo el fict planeado pero a veces cuesta plasmarlo en palabras y por eso me suelo retrasar con las actualizaciones (de nuevo, perdón por eso). Además es muy gratificante que os guste y los comentarios con ánimos que dejáis.

Como siempre, agradecer a todos los que me seguís dejando reviews: Secret Perfiden, Pauliina, Summer723, Gothic Angel, Viickytaa_Granger, Sandra_Bellatrix, Brunette_Malfoy, Lunnaris Elentari, Saphi, Patty, Minerva91, Yuee, Lily Snape Potter Malfoy, Hoshi Hikari Tsuki, Aelita1993, Lupinablack, SunSnake y NilseMalfoy.

**Y bueno… espero vuestros comentarios con las opiniones sobre este nuevo capítulo.**** Sólo tenéis que darle al botoncito de "GO" que hay ahí abajo para escribir un review.**

Muchas gracias por seguir ahí,

**Drakemalfoy**

Este capítulo ha sido revisado y modificado (01/02/2010) para quitar las faltas de ortografía y ajustar un poco las fechas. Creo que los lectores de este tipo de historias merecemos poder leer con la menor cantidad de errores ortográficos y gramaticales posibles.


	21. Capitulo 19

**Un amor inesperado**

Ningún personaje me pertenece. Todos ellos son propiedad de J.K. Rowling

Este fanfiction es un Severus / Hermione.

Los pensamientos van entre comillas ""

N/A significa notas de autor y siempre ira entre paréntesis ( N/A )

Los diálogos van precedidos de un guión ( .- ) cada vez que un personaje habla

_AVISO: NO CONTIENE SPOILERS DEL SÉPTIMO LIBRO DE HARRY POTTER _

Y este capítulo va dedicado a Patty, por sobornarme con cafés en el Vips para inspirarme jaja. Un beso guapa.

**CAPÍTULO 19 **

-¿Nos vamos?- le preguntó antes de iniciar la desaparición conjunta.

-Vale- le respondió. Le besó en los labios y se abrazó a él. Era una de las cosas que más le gustaba de la aparición conjunta. Se podía pegar a él todo lo que quisiera.

Y sin más, tras un suave "plop" ambos desaparecieron.

------

Ya después de cenar se encontraban recostados en el sofá, simplemente charlando y disfrutando de un rato de calma tras las diferentes actividades realizadas por cada uno durante el día. Hermione estaba de espaldas a Severus, con su espalda apoyada sobre él.

-¿Entonces por el Callejón estaba todo tranquilo?- le insistió una vez más Severus mientras la retiraba un mechón rebelde a Hermione de la cara. Quería tener total certeza de que no había habido ningún problema de seguridad.

-Sí, no hubo ningún incidente.- le respondió ella condescendiente, acomodándose un poco más entre las piernas de Severus y recostándose sobre su pecho.

Le hacía gracia la actitud de "sobreprotección" de Severus con ella. Pero no le molestaba. Dada su actual situación, con la reciente pérdida de sus padres, se sentía muy cómoda así, sintiendo que alguien se preocupaba por ella.

-Fuimos con los señores Weasley a Gringotts y luego de compras y a tomar un helado a Florean mientras charlábamos- le resumió de forma breve la tarde.- Lo pasamos bien. – añadió, rememorando sobretodo cierta conversación con cierta amiga pelirroja mientras ciertos chicos estaban en la cola de los helados…

-Me alegro.- respondió sin más. No estaba en la naturaleza de su carácter ponerse a indagar sobre los detalles. Aunque por unos instantes se le pasó por la cabeza preguntarle por la actitud de idiota del menor de los Weasley (más de la normal, en todo caso). Aunque no lo pareciera se había dado cuenta de la forma en que miraba a "SU" Hermione. Ya se desquitaría restándole algún punto en el colegio; se iba a enterar ese niñato…

-¿Y tú qué hiciste hoy al final?- consiguió preguntar tras salir del trance de relajación en el que había entrado con las caricias que le daba Severus en la tripa, bajo la camiseta. ¿Quién dijo que Severus Snape no es ni tierno ni cariñoso?

-Fui a tu casa, como te dije.- contestó sin detenerse. No lo reconocería abiertamente pero él también disfrutaba del contacto y del roce con Hermione, aunque fueran unas inocentes caricias.

-¿Y?- le insistió ella, girándose para verle de frente al notar que él se estaba haciendo el interesante y no tenía aparente intención de continuar.

-Digamos que estaba todo tranquilo, reforcé un poco los hechizos de seguridad y mañana, si quieres, podemos volver los dos para que recojas todo lo que necesites.

-¡Es genial!- le dijo abrazándole, sin dejarle casi terminar de hablar. – Muchas gracias Severus, significa mucho para mi poder ir a casa antes de marcharnos al colegio.- Se puso un poco triste al volver a recordarlos, pero tenía que ir acostumbrándose poco a poco.

-Ya lo sé- le dio un corto beso en los labios y volvieron a la postura del principio.

Estuvieron un rato sin hablar ni decirse nada. Hermione vagaba entre diferentes recuerdos vividos en su casa con sus padres. Fue Severus el "culpable" de que se terminara, cuando se acordó de algo que tenía todavía pendiente comentar con Hermione.

-En unos días tengo que ir a Hogwarts.

-¿Y eso? ¿Alguna reunión nueva de la Orden?- le preguntó ella sin inmutarse ni moverse en lo más mínimo.

-No, ya me quedaría allí el resto del verano.

-¿Por?- le interrumpió, ahora sí, cambiando de postura y volviéndose hacia él para que le explicara.

-Los profesores siempre vamos unos diez o quince días antes de que comiencen las clases para preparar los temarios, planificar los horarios y ese tipo de cosas tan entretenidas.- le dijo con sarcasmo e ironía, mostrando el "entusiasmo" que sentía.

-Vaya…- dijo con pesar, bajando la mirada. No esperaba que él le fuera a decir eso. Se había acostumbrado a la rutina y a la compañía constante de Severus y que se terminara antes de tiempo no le hacía mucha gracia. -¿Y entonces...

-Si quieres, podrás quedarte ese tiempo en la Madriguera con los Weasley y coger con ellos el Expresso a Hogwarts el uno de septiembre.- se adelantó Severus, suponiendo cuál iba a ser la pregunta de ella. Un deje de orgullo masculino le sobrevino al ver la expresión de abatimiento de ella. No es que él fuese vanidoso pero notar que ella no estaba conforme con el alejamiento antes de lo previsto le agradaba.

-Bueno… vale…- aceptó sin mucha emoción. No parecía que tuviera otra elección ¿no? Y bien visto iba a poder estar con todos sus amigos. Porque como Sirius y Remus tendrían que ir también a Hogwarts a preparar el curso, Harry también se quedaría en la Madriguera…

-Aunque otra opción sería que vinieras conmigo y pasaras los últimos días de las vacaciones en el Colegio- continuó como si nada, como si esa opción fuera tan "normal" como la anterior. Tampoco lo reconocería abiertamente, pero interiormente esperaba que ella aceptara la última propuesta…

-¿En serio?-le preguntó emocionada cuando consiguió procesar lo que le acababa de decir. Él asintió sin decir nada.

¡No iban a tener que distanciarse!, ¡En Hogwarts diez días antes que el resto de alumnos! Todo el colegio a su disposición; los terrenos, ¡la biblioteca!… Aunque…

-¿Pero el profesor Dumbledore está de acuerdo?- le preguntó, de nuevo abatida, al bajar de la nube a la realidad. Estaba convencida que la respuesta iba a ser negativa.

-¿Te lo creerías si te digo que fue idea suya?- le preguntó como respuesta, con cierto tono de incredulidad.

-¿En serio?- dijo con duda.

-Bueno, debes saber que por muy Director de Hogwarts que sea, por mucho que haya descubierto los doce usos de la sangre de dragón y otros cientos de aportes a la comunidad mágica, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore ha sido, es y siempre será un viejo cotilla y alcahuete. Al que le encanta meterse en los asuntos de los demás, por cierto.

A Hermione le hacía gracia la forma en la que se refería Severus al Director y la cara de disgusto que ponía al hacerlo. Se notaba a leguas que la relación entre ambos era verdaderamente sólida. Lo último que acaba de plantear Severus implicada una cuestión…

-¿Entonces él sabe que nosotros…

-Ohhh, sí. Muy a mi pesar sí que lo sabe...- reconoció con verdadero enojo y hastío. ¿Cuándo conseguiría poder ocultarle algo a Albus Dumbledore? Posiblemente nunca…

-Oh, vaya....-fue lo único que pudo decir antes de que se le subieran los colores a la cara. Qué vergüenza… ¿Cómo iba a ahora a mirar al Director a la cara sabiendo que él sabía que ella estaba incumpliendo una innumerable cantidad de normas del colegio al mantener una relación con Severus siendo todavía su alumna?

-Pero vamos, que no tienes de qué preocuparte.- le dijo para tranquilizarla. –Está la mar de contento de que haya encontrado a una "buena mujer"- Añadió con burla, usando exactamente las mismas palabras que Albus le repitiera en incontables ocasiones.

Hermione volvió a enrojecer, más aun si cabe de lo que estaba. Por un lado imaginarse al profesor Dumbledore hablando con Severus de mujeres le parecía fuera de lugar y surrealista. Y por otro lado, que se refiriera a ella como una "buena mujer" para Severus le hacía sentirse abochornada. Aunque por otra parte le reconfortaba saber que alguien de su entorno aprobaba lo suyo con Severus. Seguro que cuando sus amigos y la gente que conocían se fueran enterando no serían tan compresivos ni tendrían la misma buena opinión de su relación que él.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué opción te apetece más?- le abordó para sacarla de sus cavilaciones.

La elección estaba clara. Pero le apetecía ser un poco "mala", picar a Severus.

-No estoy segura del todo, la verdad...- le dijo seria, fingiendo sentir una indecisión que no existía.

Eso desconcertó un poco a Severus, aunque se guardó mucho de demostrárselo a Hermione con ningún gesto. Su orgullo estaba muy por encima de eso. No esperaba que ella le fuera a dar esa contestación y más después de la reacción de alegría que le había parecido ver en su rostro cuando se lo había propuesto hacía solo un par de minutos. Al ver que él no decía nada (había conseguido dejarle un poco pillado), Hermione continuó.

-Es que por una parte me gustaría pasar unos días con los chicos- empezó con la excusa más predecible que se le ocurrió- Y por otra… es que creo me voy a aburrir. ¿Qué voy a poder hacer a parte de estar todo el día en la biblioteca? No habrá nada más interesante que eso…

-Claro, que otra razón podría tener usted para ir a Hogwarts antes de tiempo que no fuera esa…- le dijo siguiéndole el juego, fingiendo total indiferencia y volviendo al trato formal típico del colegio. No le iba a dar el gusto de ofenderse y más aún cuando había captado su estrategia. –"¿Desde cuándo los Gryffindors son tan Slytherins?"- pensó algo asombrado. Eso sería una actitud típica de un alumno de su casa, no de la nobleza y temple de los leones…

-Eso digo yo Profesor Snape… Nada interesante excepto decenas y decenas de libros a mi entera y absoluta disposición.- insistió en el juego, mirándole de forma pícara.

-¿Está segura de eso?- arqueó una ceja, gesto tan típico suyo, para enfatizar lo que acababa de decirle.

Hermione asintió.

–Puede que con esto cambie usted de opinión. –dijo con aire enigmático (y algo amenazante) antes de empezar a regalarle besos. Empezó por el cuello, tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo en cada parte de su piel. Sonrío interiormente al sentir algún que otro temblor por parte de Hermione. Iba a continuar por los hombros y la cara pero antes de eso, cuando consideró que ya la había "torturado" lo suficiente, se separó un poco de ella. Tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y la respiración acelerada.

-¿Seguro que no hay ninguna cosa más que le atraiga para ir a Hogwarts antes de que empiece el curso, a parte de la biblioteca?-le preguntó a modo de última oportunidad para confesar "su crimen" antes de la penitencia.

-Mmmmm…. No… estoy… segura… del todo…-le dijo entre jadeos, retándole con la mirada, manteniendo firme su posición. Se moría por ver el siguiente paso de Severus.

-Bueno, quizá consiga que se decida- dijo mientras volvía a centrar sus besos en el cuello y se inclinaba sobre ella, quedando Hermione recostada en el sofá, con el cuerpo de Severus "atrapándola" por completo. Se colocó de forma que no dejara caer su peso sobre ella para no aplastarla. Cuando consideró que le había dedicado tiempo suficiente al cuello y los hombros, subió por la cara hasta llegar a los labios… Esos labios que le volvían loco. Los besó con ternura, intentando trasmitirle a Hermione todo lo que no podía ni sabía cómo decirle con palabras. En un momento que se separaron para coger aire cruzaron sus miradas. Ambas destilaban pasión y deseo por los cuatro costados. Eso encendió aún más a Severus, que ya había olvidado realmente el motivo que los había llevado a tan placentera situación.

Fue Hermione quien tomó la iniciativa ahora. Se alzó un poco, rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de Severus en un acto inconsciente para buscar más contacto con él y atrapó sus labios entre los suyos, iniciando una nueva sucesión de besos que se iban volviendo a cada segundo más apasionados. Sus lenguas se encontraron en más de una ocasión, de forma tímida en los primeros besos pero luchando por dominar y marcar el ritmo en los siguientes.

En algún momento una de las manos de Severus se había "colado" bajo la camiseta de Hermione y había empezado a repartir suaves caricias por su costado sin que en ningún momento dejara de besarla. Había tenido que frenarse para no subir más arriba y centrarse en una de las partes de la anatomía de Hermione que más le gustaba…

Podrían haber seguido así durante un buen rato pero Severus, que estaba viendo por dónde podría continuar la cosa, decidió muy a su pesar frenar la situación. Y tanto que muy a su pesar. Lo único que le apetecía en ese instante era empezar a quitarle la ropa a Hermione y subirse con ella a la habitación para terminar como debían lo que habían comenzado. Pero no era el momento… no por ahora…

Con su fuerza de voluntad al mando empezó a disminuir la intensidad de los besos, haciéndolos poco a poco más cortos hasta que se detuvieron. Ambos volvieron a mirarse a los ojos sin decir nada, no podrían ni aunque quisieran. Sus pechos subían y bajan al rimo acelerado de su respiración. Severus sacó la mano que tenía bajo la camiseta de Hermione y se incorporó.

-¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó Hermione algo confundida por su reacción y más al ver que él se colocaba de nuevo sentado en el sofá. Instintivamente ella también se sentó. ¿Ya se había arrepentido él de lo que estaban haciendo? ¿Sería posible que no estuviera disfrutando igual que a ella? ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan condenadamente raro? Le recordó un poco a la tarde que volvieron del Callejón y, tras besarse durante un rato, él se fue del salón dejándola sola. Esperaba que no volviera a hacerle lo mismo…

-¿Ha sido esto una demostración suficiente para aclararle las cosas?-le dijo usando un tono frío y formal como si nada hubiera pasado, ignorando su pregunta y volviendo al tema que estaban tratando antes de caer en los mil y un placeres de los besos y las caricias. Era un poco "cobarde" emplear esa forma de salir del paso pero claramente era la mejor excusa para detenerse sin tener que delatarse ante ella (por Merlín, cuánto le estaba gustando…). Y además con doble sentido, conseguía que pareciera que paraba única y exclusivamente para "castigarla" por la osadía de retarle.

Hermione se quedó un poco desconcertada. Frunció el ceño y durante unos segundos se quedó con la boca ligeramente abierta, sin saber muy bien qué decir. ¿Sería posible que otra vez él fuera a quedar por encima de ella?

-Más que suficiente, Profesor-le contestó con mirada sagaz, sin dejar de emplear el trato formal. Le hacía gracia el doble juego de tuteo-formalidad en el que habían entrado, hacía la situación más excitante si cabe. No se olvidaba para nada de lo que acaban de compartir y de que por SU culpa habían dejado por la mitad.

Se acomodó de nuevo en su regazo y le dio un corto beso en los labios- Por supuesto que iré contigo a Hogwarts, va a ser estupendo- le dijo relajada, ahora sin duda alguna. Un amago de sonrisa triunfante y de satisfacción cruzó el rostro de Severus. Estuvo tentada de hacerle de sufrir un poco y decirle que prefería ir a la Madriguera pero cantaba a la vista que eso no era ni por asomo verdad. Tendría que practicar más eso de pinchar y provocar a su pareja. Esta vez le había salido regular…

-Hummm…. 10 puntos para Gryffindor por lo acertado de su decisión señorita Granger.- le susurró en el oído. Eso hizo a Hermione volver a estremecerse. ¿Es que lo hacía a posta, o qué? Le encantaba su voz, con ese tono grave y tan varonil…

-Oh, muchas gracias Profesor, es un halago viniendo de su parte. Nunca podría esperar semejante ración de generosidad hacía el contador de puntos de mi Casa.- Le contestó volviéndose hacia él para mirarle. Se lo había puesto a huevo para lanzarle esa indirecta y ella, evidentemente, no la había desperdiciar.

-Gryffindor insolente- le regañó él por su osadía, aprovechando para meterse un poco con ella.

-Slytherin rastrero-le contestó ella sin inmutarse. Si él iba a comportase como un crío ella no iba a quedarse atrás.

Se aguantaron intensamente la mirada luchando en un duelo silencioso. Fue Hermione la que puso fin al reñido "combate" con una carcajada. ¿Cómo habían llegado a esa absurda discusión? Severus sonrió ligeramente al verla tan sonriente, con las mejillas sonrosadas y una lagrimilla a punto de escaparse de uno de sus ojos. Estaba simplemente preciosa.

Cuando se hubo tranquilizado volvió a acurrucarse bajo el brazo de Severus y cerró los ojos, disfrutando del calor que desprendía su cuerpo. Estaba muy a gustito.

-Te vas a dormir- le advirtió él tiernamente después de unos minutos sin que ella dijera nada, pasando el brazo alrededor de su cintura. A lo tonto se había hecho bastante tarde.

-Mmmmm…-murmuró Hermione sin sentido. Estaba más en el mundo de los sueños que en la realidad. Cuando estaba con la regla siempre le ocurría lo mismo, podía aguantar toda la actividad que requería la jornada diaria pero en cuanto le daba el bajón no podía ni con su cuerpo. ¿Por qué demonios tenía que sentirse tan cansada? En Hogwarts Madame Promfrey le había enseñado a prepararse una poción para contrarrestar esos síntomas pero con todo el lío y las prisas por salir de su casa para instalarse en la de Severus se le había olvidado la pequeña reserva que tenía en su habitación. Y ni se le había pasado por la cabeza pedirle a su pareja que se la preparara, se moriría de vergüenza…

Severus rodó los ojos. ¿Cómo podía ser que se estuviera quedando dormida si hacía menos de diez minutos estaban hablando? Ojala tuviera él esa facilidad para poder conciliar el sueño.

-Hey Hermione…-le dijo mientras la zarandeaba un poco para que se espabilara- vamos, a la cama.

-Nooooo… ahora después…

-Pero si estás que no puedes casi ni abrir los ojos-le argumentó ahora. ¿Cómo podría ser tan cabezona?. –Venga- la apremió mientras se levantaba.

Al notar que se había quedado sin "almohada" se espabiló y se puso en pie de mala gana camino a la planta de arriba. Pasó por el lado de Severus sin dirigirle la mirada, con mucha dignidad.

-¿Por qué hay que hacer las cosas como tú quieres siempre?- refunfuñó mientra empezaba a subir las escaleras.

Severus había entrado en un estado absoluto de confusión. Esos cambios de humor en tan poco tiempo no podían ser sanos… ¿Algún hombre de la faz de la Tierra era capaz de entender a las mujeres? Pero su carácter no le permitía quedarse callado.

-Pues porque soy más listo, más alto y más mayor que tú- le contestó de forma aplastante mientras subía detrás de ella, como si la respuesta fuera obvia.

Hermione se paró al final de las escaleras y se giró mirándole todavía indignada. Severus se paró un escalón más abajo, quedando casi a la misma altura.

-Y porque sabes que lo que te estoy diciendo es lógico y llevo razón- le dijo ahora en serio.

-Vaaaale….-aceptó Hermione dejándose abrazar por él. –Perdona.-Le dijo tras separarse.

Severus le dio un corto beso en los labios y de un empujoncillo la instó a ponerse de nuevo camino a la habitación. Hermione se dejó llevar hasta su cama, todavía medio dormida, y solo unos segundos después de que su cabeza tocara la almohada se durmió.

Severus estuvo sentado a los pies de la cama custodiando un rato su sueño. Antes de salir del cuarto hizo un movimiento de varita, para cambiarle la ropa del día por el pijama, la tapó un poco con la sábana y le dio un beso en la mejilla (Hermione ni se inmutó). Salió sigilosamente y fue a su habitación.

Se desnudó, quedando solo con la ropa interior, y fue al baño hacer pis y a lavarse los dientes. Mientras se los cepillaba y veía su imagen en el espejo no podía dejar de preguntarse qué narices había podido ver Hermione en él (y no solo físicamente hablando). No era un hombre inseguro pero sí bastante realista… Salió del baño y se metió en la cama dándole todavía vueltas a la cabeza. Esos casi dos meses que llevaba compartiendo techo con Hermione habían trastocado todos sus planes, sobre todo los últimos veintitantos días.

Cambió de postura en la cama, quedando tumbado boca abajo. Intentó no pensar en nada y relajarse para conciliar el sueño pero fue imposible… Imágenes de lo sucedido esa tarde no dejaban a su cabeza descansar. Lo que había empezado como una conversación trivial y amena había terminado en una actividad más que complaciente. Hacía años que no se implicaba emocionalmente tanto con una mujer; lo que hacía con Hermione iba más allá de lo puramente físico y…

Despertó zarandeado por la mano impaciente de Hermione. ¿En qué momento de la noche se había dormido?

-Severus, despierta…- le apremió Hermione.

-¿Qué ocurre?- le preguntó preocupado, incorporándose de golpe, sobresaltado.

-Buenos días- le dijo Hermione tímidamente al ver su reacción. Se sentó al borde de la cama y le dio un beso de buenos días en la mejilla.

Inconscientemente Severus dirigió la mirada hacia la ventana. No había amanecido completamente todavía, solo se entreveía algo de claridad. Volvió la cabeza hacia el reloj. Las seis y media. Se dejó caer de nuevo sobre el colchón, con las manos bajo la cabeza. Hermione se contuvo para no mirarle con demasiado descaro.

-¿Qué haces levantada tan temprano?-le preguntó extrañado, todavía somnoliento. Hermione no era de levantarse muy tarde pero ningún día la había visto amanecer antes de las nueve.

-Bueno… es que me he despertado y ya no podía dormir… Y como tú siempre madrugas pues… eso…- le explicó abochornada. Acababa de llegar a la conclusión de que se había comportado de forma estúpida. –Siento haberte despertado.- se disculpó rápidamente.

-Mmfff…. Da igual, estaba a punto de levantarme…-mintió para intentar reconfortarla, mirándola con intensidad. La verdad es que estaba muy a gusto en la cama. Pero bueno, que fuera ella la causante de que su poco-nada frecuente reparador sueño se terminara no le molestaba en absoluto. Ahora que se fijaba, el pijama que llevaba puesto le quedaba perfecto; por un lado dejaba ver todo lo visible y por otro lado, dejaba entrever lo "no visible". Le encantaban sus piernas, tan largas y estilizadas… y el vientre tan plano… y los pechos… ¿era su imaginación o se notaban más firmes que otros días? Apartó disimuladamente la mirada de su cuerpo para evitar una reacción sorpresa y no bienvenida del suyo.

Se incorporó y quedó sentado en la cama. Se talló los ojos para terminar de desperezarse y se volvió hacia Hermione.

-Bueno, joven madrugadora- le dijo de forma jocosa para aliviar su azoramiento. – ¿Te parece bien que desayunemos y luego vayamos a tu casa? Así luego puedo aprovechar la tarde para terminar un par de pociones.

-Me parece perfecto- le dijo agradecida. No se lo había dicho pero no había podido volver a conciliar el sueño por los nervios. Tenía muchas ganas de volver por su casa.

Se inclinó hacia delante y le besó en los labios. Iba a separarse de Severus cuando sintió una mano sobre su pierna y otra sobre su nuca, acercándola suavemente más a él, evitando así que el contacto se rompiera. Inconscientemente, mientras se besaban, Hermione se arrimó más y puso su mano sobre uno de los brazos de él. El amanecer los sorprendió dándose los buenos días como se merece.

-¿Vamos?- le preguntó Hermione cuando se separaron. Si no se movían ahora iban a pasarse toda la mañana ahí. Y no es que la idea le disgustase pero la impaciencia estaba empezando a poder con ella…

-Vamos-aceptó él. Tras dejar a un lado la sábana, que le cubría desde la cintura, se levantó dirección al baño. Al final sí que había habido cierta "reacción" indeseada de cierta parte de su cuerpo. Y como casi no llevaba ropa se iba anotar un montón…

-¿Dónde vas?- le preguntó Hermione confundida, volviéndose en su dirección.

-A darme una ducha. Ahora bajo- le respondió desde el baño. Iba a tener que asumir y acostumbrarse a la aparición, de nuevo, de ese tipo de reacción en su cuerpo. No le ocurrían de forma tan… espontánea desde que era bastante más joven. Pero es que ahora tenía un estímulo constante delante de él; ni de forma consciente podría evitarlo.

Hermione se encogió de hombros y bajó a la cocina. No entendía eso de ducharse antes de bajar a desayunar. Un desayuno sin pijama era como un árbol de navidad sin adornos… No se disfrutaba igual… Una de las pocas cosas que no le gustaban del Colegio era precisamente esa, tener que tomar el desayuno ya arreglada y vestida para el día. Aunque en ese caso lo entendía, sería un show que cada uno fuera al Gran Comedor con la ropa de dormir.

Empezó a preparar las cosas pero enseguida llegó Tarco a seguir con la tarea. No podía permitir que la "señorita ama" hiciera su trabajo. Así que se sentó en una silla y observó al elfo trabajar, qué remedio. En un santiamén estuvo todo listo. A Hermione se le estaba haciendo, literalmente, la boca agua. Nunca comía mucho en el desayuno pero cuando tenía el periodo… ahí la cosa cambiaba. Sentía una necesidad imperiosa por meter cosas dulces en su cuerpo, sobretodo chocolate. Y ella no era quién para negarse un par de caprichos al mes. Iba a meterle mano a uno de los bollos mientras bajaba Severus pero se sintió mal por empezar sin él y decidió esperarle. Espera que, para su suerte, no se alargó casi nada. A los pocos minutos apareció Severus, ya duchado e impecablemente vestido.

-Vaya, qué rápido-le dijo Hermione mientras cogía el primer bollo de la mañana.

-Para que veas que cuando te digo que uno se puede duchar y vestir en menos de diez minutos es verdad-le respondió mordaz. Ahí iba una pequeña indirecta. Una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción cruzó su rostro. Era tan fácil provocarla…

Hermione le miró mal durante unos segundos y después volvió a lo suyo. Las discusiones por tonterías a primera hora de la mañana las reservaba única y exclusivamente para Ron, él llevaba seis años ganándose a pulso esa primicia. Ahora se iba a tomar… una tostada con mermelada.

Severus se sirvió lo mismo que todos los días; un café solo y un par de tostadas con aceite de oliva. Estaba viendo todo lo que su "pequeña" se estaba metiendo para el cuerpo y apunto estuvo de soltar otra pullita; pero en un último momento decidió guardar silencio. Su sexto sentido de supervivencia tras los años como espía le estaba diciendo que era mejor no pronunciarse al respecto...

Después del desayuno Hermione fue a asearse y a vestirse. Para suerte de Severus, que había decido esperarla pacientemente sentado en el sofá leyendo un libro, no tardó demasiado (solo 20-25 minutos…). Como la casa de Hermione estaba conectaba a la red flu decidieron, en esa ocasión, usar esta vía de transporte. Primero fue Severus por si se encontraba con alguna "visita" indeseable en casa de Hermione y un minuto después, ella. Severus la ayudó a incorporarse cuando llegó; hacía mucho que no usaba la red flu y no había hecho una llegada demasiado "elegante".

-Gracias.

-Un placer- le respondió galante.

Echó un vistazo general por el salón. La sensación de estar de nuevo en su casa era... extraña, y más aún sabiendo que no podría compartir el que había sido su hogar toda su vida con sus padres. Estaba todo tan silencioso, tan… quieto.

Cogió aire y de forma decidida subió hacia la planta de arriba. Tenía que centrarse en su habitación porque sino no iba a conseguir hacer nada. Severus fue detrás de ella sin decir ni una palabra; de forma prudente iba a darle su espacio. Sin embargo, eso no quitaba que no pudiera curiosear un poco. Ahora que Hermione había pasado a formar parte de su vida no podía evitar que las cosas que tenía, las fotos que adornaban los muebles y paredes le llamaran la atención.

Hermione había sacado el baúl del colegio, que había traído de casa de Severus, y lo agrandó con un sencillo movimiento de varita. Lo abrió y empezó a meter la ropa que más le gustaba y solía ponerse (pantalones, camisas, camisetas, un par de pijamas de invierno, ropa interior, sudaderas y un par de cazadoras), zapatos y deportivas, unos cuantos libros que tenía guardados en un cajón de la mesa y el resto de material escolar que no había cogido la última vez que fue a su casa y que sabía iba a necesitar durante el curso. Fue a su baño y cogió la bolsa de aseo con sus enseres personales y las pociones que se había olvidado la última vez y que buena falta le habían hecho los dos últimos días. Volvió a su habitación y lo guardó también en el baúl.

-"¿Se me olvida algo?-pensó cerrando los ojos, concentrada, mientras iba haciendo una rápida lista mental de las cosas que necesitaba y comparándolo con lo que había metido. En principio lo llevaba todo pero siempre se quedaba alguna pequeña cosilla en casa. Nunca había tenido problema con eso porque a los pocos días su madre se lo mandaba vía lechuza al Colegio.

Su madre… y su padre… Tenía que empezar a asumir que ya nada volvería a ser como antes, nunca… El dolor por la pérdida, la ira, la rabia por lo sucedido aumentaban por segundos.

-¿Estás bien?-le preguntó Severus enjugándole un par de lágrimas que bajaban por sus mejillas.

-Sí, es solo que estar aquí de nuevo y con todo que me recuerda a ellos es… difícil-le confesó sorbiéndose un poco la nariz y terminando ella de secarse la cara. Se sentía algo más a gusto pudiendo hablarlo con él.

-Bueno, es normal.- Y no le dijo nada más. Tenía muy asumido que lo suyo no eran las palabras de consuelo así que escogió el contacto físico como forma para reconfortarla. Tampoco es que él fuera muy dado a eso pero le resultaba más sencillo. Le pasó un brazo sobre los hombros y le dio un beso en la frente. -¿Quieres que nos vayamos ya?- quizá habían sido ya demasiadas emociones por un día.

-No, yo… antes tengo que coger un par de cosas más.-se separó lentamente de él, como si realmente no quisiera, y fue hacia la habitación de sus padres. Estaba todo igual que lo habían dejado ellos antes de irse a Los Ángeles al congreso. Se sentó en el lado de la cama que solía ocupar su madre, en la parte más alejada de la puerta, y abrió el cajón de su mesilla de noche. Cogió una pequeña cajita que había al fondo y ahí estaba… Era una cadena de oro con un colgante muy sencillo en forma de "J", la inicial del nombre de su madre (y de su segundo nombre). Jean Granger siempre lo solía llevar puesto pero en su anterior cumpleaños, cuando hizo diecisiete, se lo dio (típico regalo simbólico por la mayoría de edad). Y ella, que no le gustaba llevar ningún tipo de accesorio, no se lo había puesto en ninguna ocasión.

Se puso de pie y se giró hacia la puerta, donde estaba Severus apoyado observándola en silencio.

-¿Me lo puedes poner?-le pidió tímidamente.

-Claro.-aceptó gustoso. Se incorporó y entró en la habitación –Ven-le pidió que fuera a la zona de los pies de la cama, donde había más hueco para los dos. Cuando consiguió ponerle el colgante (esos condenados enganches estaban hechos para personas con manos enanas…), Severus la giró para que quedara delante de él, con la espalda de ella contra su pecho y de frente al espejo.

-Estás preciosa- le dijo al oído. No pudo resistir el impulso de dejar un par de caricias por su cuello. Le dio un beso en la mejilla y se separó un poco, quedándose a un lado.

Sintió cómo se le erizaba el pelo ante el contacto de las manos de Severus. Se miró en el espejo; la imagen que este le devolvía la llevó a recordar algunas de las innumerables veces que su madre le había insistido en que se lo pusiera, aunque fuera solo durante las visitas a Hogsmeade o en el baile de Navidad. Pero no, ella se lo tenía que haber devuelto vía lechuza para que lo guardara. Ahora se arrepentía de no haberlo usado cuando su madre se lo pidió… Tenía narices que fuera a darle el gusto cuando ya estaba muerta… Otro grupo de lágrimas se empezó a acumular en sus ojos.

-Te pareces mucho a ella- le comentó Severus intentando distraerla un poco. Se fijó en una de las fotos que había en el mueble que estaba bajo el espejo. En esa estática imagen se veía a Jean junto a Hermione (con cara de niña todavía), ambas sonrientes.

Hermione miró la foto que había captado la atención de Severus. Sonrió al recordar el día que se la hicieron.

-La foto nos la hizo mi padre; veníamos de ver una obra de teatro. Nos lo pasamos muy bien.-le explicó. Automáticamente pasó la vista a la foto de al lado (donde en esta ocasión salían los tres) y la cogió con nostalgia- Esta fue en unas Navidades en casa. Tenía ocho años y acabábamos de abrir los regalos. Después mi madre nos hizo chocolate caliente…

Severus la escuchaba sin decir nada; tomaba nota de cada una de las cosas que ella le decía. Se le hacía un poco raro ver a Hermione tan pequeña en las fotos (más que cuando la vio por primera vez en Hogwarts). Y le asombraba la unidad que se apreciaba entre ella y sus padres en cada una de las instantáneas. Ojala él hubiera tenido algo mínimamente parecido a eso cuando era niño…

Y como le acababa de decir hacía unos segundos, por las imágenes que estaba viendo de Jean Granger, Hermione se parecía mucho a su madre, sobretodo ahora que era más mayor. Pero tenía algunos rasgos de su padre que, en conjunto, la hacían perfecta. ¿Qué pensarían ambos de la relación que mantenía con su hija?

-Y esta fue en la playa, en unas vacaciones de verano que fuimos a España.-le dijo sacándole de esta última reflexión y señalando la siguiente foto donde se les veía morenos, sonrientes y metidos en el agua del mar.

-¿Y esta?- le pregunto Severus con una sonrisilla en la cara mostrándole una foto que había en la esquina de la cómoda donde salía un bebé sin ropa cogiéndose los pies con las manitas y tronchándose de risa.

-"Ohh Dios… ¿Por qué tendría que poner mi madre esta foto precisamente aquí?"- pensó mientras se le subían los colores a la cara. Esa era la típica foto que tenían los padres para avergonzar a los hijos de vez en cuando.-Pues quién va a ser- le dijo quitándole la foto de la mano y dejándola de nuevo en su sitio.

-¿Eras un bebé un poco regordete, no?-le preguntó con "mala leche" volviendo de nuevo la vista a la foto. No podía evitar meterse un poco con ella cuando tenía la oportunidad. Entraba al trapo tan fácilmente…

-Pues como todos los bebés. ¿O es que tú naciste midiendo ya un metro ochenta y pico y sin un gramo de grasa en tu cuerpo?-le respondió un poco enfadada. ¡Se estaba riendo en su cara! Ya buscaría ella alguna foto suya en su casa o en Hogwarts con la que pudiera mofarse de él un poco.

-Bueno, haciendo uso de la privilegiada mente que tienes deberías saber que eso que has dicho es biológicamente inviable-le explicó como si fuera obvio.

-Eres imposible, ¿sabes?-le dijo mirándole con fingida indignación.

-Puede ser-aceptó acercándose a ella (en son de paz) rodeando su cintura con las manos y arrimándola a él.

-Jo, no me mires así que sino no puedo enfadarme contigo-le dijo de broma, poniéndose de puntillas para darle un beso. Esos ojos negros la traían loca; tan profundos, misteriosos… Y siempre la miraban con una intensidad que la hacían derretirse. Así que no lo podía evitar… Ya se le había pasado el "enfado".

-Cojo una cosa más y podemos irnos-le dijo separándose de él. Echó una última mirada cargada de emoción al cuarto de sus padres y ambos salieron hacia el suyo. Le daba pena tener que irse pero no podían echar todo el día en su casa… Cerró el baúl y lo encogió para poder guardárselo en el bolsillo. Bajaron al salón y Hermione fue directa a uno de los muebles que había al lado de la tele. Cogió un par de carpetas y fue al lado de Severus.

-Ya está.

-¿Qué es eso?-le dijo señalando con la mirada lo que llevaba en las manos.

-Un par de álbumes de fotos… Pero no te voy a dejar ver ninguna-se adelantó a Severus ante la cara de circunstancias que estaba poniendo.

-Sabes que sí lo harás-le contestó con indiferencia encogiéndose de hombros.

Hermione volvió a lanzarle otra mirada de indignación. Pero no dijo nada porque sabía que él tenía razón. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que tener una maldita respuesta para todo?

-¿Seguro que llevas todo?-le preguntó para asegurarse que no olvidaba nada.

-Espero que sí-le dijo sonriéndole. –Sino no sé cuando podré volver a coger nada.-le explicó ahora triste, bajando la mirada.

-Bueno, por eso no te preocupes…-le contestó enigmático.

-¿La casa estará bien, entonces?-le preguntó. Él se lo había explicado varias veces pero quería asegurarse. Era lo único que le iba a quedar de sus padres; todos sus recuerdos, sus cosas, sus vidas...

-Ya me he encargado de eso. Los hechizos que tiene alrededor impedirá que gente indeseable se acerque por aquí y Tarco vendar a limpiar regularmente. Está todo controlado.-le explicó para tranquilizarla.

-Gracias-le dijo verdaderamente complacida. No quería irse con la sensación de que lo dejaba todo "abandonado". Se alzó un poco de nuevo y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla.

-¿Nos vamos?-le consultó antes de nada. Ella no le contestó, tenía la mirada perdida sobre ningún punto en particular -O si prefieres podemos quedarnos aquí un poco más- Le concedió ante la falta de respuesta.

Hermione no dijo nada. Volvió a mirarlo todo con intensidad. Claro que quería quedarse ahí más rato pero tenían que irse… Iba a marcar un paso más en la aceptación de lo ocurrido a sus padres. Varias lágrimas empezaron a resbalar por sus mejillas. Se volvió hacia Severus y se abrazó lentamente a él, refugiándose en su pecho.

-Ya nos podemos marchar.-le dijo en voz baja; realmente no quería pronunciar esas palabras.

Severus la rodeó firmemente con sus brazos, se concentró en su casa y ambos desaparecieron. Dadas las circunstancias, la aparición conjunta era la mejor elección para el "viaje" de vuelta.

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO**

* * *

Buenas!

Antes de nada, Feliz año. Espero de todo corazón que el nuevo año que entra os traiga todo lo que deseáis.

Aquí traigo un nuevo capítulo, regalito de Reyes. Sé que no tengo perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar. Es la misma historia de siempre… Pero bueno, el capi es bastante largo para compensar. A partir de ahora espero que sea diferente. Mi propósito para el 2010 es actualizar mínimo una vez al mes. No serán capítulos taaan largos pero así podré mantener cierta rutina con el fic.

Y bien, ¿qué os pareció?. La verdad es que personalmente me siento bastante satisfecho con este capítulo. Tiene muchos detalles que me gustan y que espero a vosotrs también.

La parejita se va consolidando. La última parte, en casa de Hermione, no me convence mucho porque por suerte yo no he tenido ninguna pérdida familiar y no sé muy bien cómo puede sentirse una persona tras dos semanas de haber perdido a su familia... Así que bueno… espero que haya quedado creíble y bien.

En el siguiente capítulo va a haber novedades, la historia ya se va a trasladar a Hogwarts. La pareja sale de la situación idílica de la convivencia sin nadie que les "moleste". Las cosas cambiarán un poco.

Como siempre, agradecer a todos los que me seguís dejando reviews. Creo que en su día contesté todos los que me enviasteis: Chiquitina, Daniie Snape Malfoy, June Magic, LinxBlack, Jenval 3277, Vampilolita, Kitara, Laura Diaz, DaniSnape, Karen, Hoshi Hikari Tsuki, Secret Perfiden, Nilse Malfoy, Patty, Summer723, Yuee, Lunnaris Elentari, Iris, Aelita1993, Laura Granger, Minerva91. Y creo que ya.

**Y bueno… espero vuestros comentarios con las opiniones sobre este nuevo capítulo.**** Sólo tenéis que darle al botoncito de "GO" que hay ahí abajo para escribir un review.**

Muchas gracias por seguir ahí, no me lo merezco. Sois ls mejores.

**Drakemalfoy**

Este capítulo ha sido revisado y modificado (01/02/2010) para quitar las faltas de ortografía y ajustar un poco las fechas. Creo que los lectores de este tipo de historias merecemos poder leer con la menor cantidad de errores ortográficos y gramaticales posibles.


	22. Capitulo 20

**Un amor inesperado**

Ningún personaje me pertenece. Todos ellos son propiedad de J.K. Rowling

Este fanfiction es un Severus / Hermione.

Los pensamientos van entre comillas ""

N/A significa notas de autor y siempre irá entre paréntesis ( N/A )

Los diálogos van precedidos de un guión ( .- ) cada vez que un personaje habla

_AVISO: Este fict no contiene ningún hecho ocurrido en los libros 6 y 7. Toma como referencia hasta el 5º y a partir de ahí todo es cosa mía; invención y adaptación de todos los datos que ya se conocían. Esta historia empezó a escribirse en el año 2004 por lo que datos sobre sucesos, parejas, etc… que se vieron en los dos últimos libros no pudieron ser tenidos en cuenta (por razones obvias…). _

Pues para no variar con cierta rutina en este fic… este capítulo va dedicado a todas/os (si hay alguno) las/os que seguís leyéndome pese al tiempo que tardo entre capítulo y capítulo. Y en especial a cinco personillas muy especiales. Gracias a todas por seguir por aquí ;-)

**CAPÍTULO 20**

Hermione no dijo nada. Volvió a mirarlo todo con intensidad. Claro que quería quedarse ahí más rato pero tenían que irse… Iba a marcar un paso más en la aceptación de lo ocurrido a sus padres. Varias lágrimas empezaron a resbalar por sus mejillas. Se volvió hacia Severus y se abrazó lentamente a él, refugiándose en su pecho.

-Ya nos podemos marchar.-le dijo en voz baja; realmente no quería pronunciar esas palabras.

Severus la rodeó firmemente con sus brazos, se concentró en su casa y ambos desaparecieron. Dadas las circunstancias, la aparición conjunta era la mejor elección para el "viaje" de vuelta.

El resto del día fue bastante más tranquilo. Cuando llegaron a casa de Severus cada uno se puso con sus cosas. Él bajó al sótano a preparar algunas pociones que le quedaban pendientes para el almacén de la enfermería del Colegio (no quería ni pensar en la reacción de Poppy Pomfrey si se presentaba en Hogwarts sin alguna de las pociones que le había encargado) y Hermione se subió a su cuarto. Se pasó la mitad del día allí encerrada sin salir. Necesitaba estar sola un rato; aprovechó para sacar todas las cosas del baúl y colocarlas en el armario y los cajones de la habitación. Sabía que en una semana tendría que volver a guardarlo todo pero si lo dejaba ahí metido toda la ropa se arrugaría.

A final de la tarde Severus subió a la habitación de Hermione a ver si necesitaba algo. Entendía que no hubiera tenido muchas ganas de comer por todas las emociones de la mañana pero desde luego no iba a dejar que se quedara sin cenar.

Vio la puerta entornada y entró directamente sin llamar. Se encontró con que Hermione estaba en la cama, dormida, con uno de los álbumes de fotos que había cogido esa mañana sujeto entre sus brazos. Se acercó hasta ella cauteloso, evitando hacer ruido. Hermione tenía las mejillas enrojecidas y marcadas por el camino que habían seguido las lágrimas al salir de sus ojos.

-"Joder…"-pensó Severus preocupado. ¿Cuánto tiempo estaría así? Le dolía verla de esa manera porque no sabía cómo narices ayudarla. Él era consciente de las diferentes etapas del duelo por las que Hermione tendría que pasar para terminar aceptando la muerte de sus padres. Realmente esperaba que no tardara mucho en llegar a la última y volviera a recuperar su carácter de siempre, sin ponerse triste ante cualquier situación que les recordara a ellos…

Le retiró con cuidado el álbum de las manos y lo dejó en la mesita de noche. Iba a levantarse para taparla con una colcha y salir la habitación cuando escuchó que ella le llamaba. Al parecer no había sido tan silencioso como hubiera querido, la había despertado.

-Severus…-le llamó de nuevo, todavía medio dormida, mientras se incorporaba y se sentaba en la cama.

-Siento haberte despertado.- Se sentó a su lado y Hermione, automáticamente, se recargó en su hombro.

-Mmmm… al final el madrugón me ha pasado factura…-admitió mientras intentaba ahogar un bostezo.

-Pereza Gryffindor…-murmuró Severus con malicia.

-Mmmmm…-fue la respuesta que obtuvo. Definitivamente no estaba de humor para entrar en el jueguecito del pique y la rivalidad entre las casas. Además, le dolía un poco la cabeza.

-¿Vas a bajar a cenar?- Pero no había terminado de preguntarlo cuando un rugido de las tripas de Hermione contestó por ella.

-Tomaré eso como un sí…-se auto respondió él.-Si es que todo el día aquí arriba sin salir…

-Ya bueno… estuve recogiendo un poco las cosas del baúl y luego necesitaba pensar un rato y al final terminé viendo las fotos del álbum y me dormí.-le resumió a grandes rasgos lo que la había mantenido en la habitación desde que llegaran de su casa. Se levantó de la cama y se estiró para destensar los músculos.

-Pareces un gato estirándote de esa manera-le dijo divertido mientras se levantaba y se paraba a su lado.

-Un gato no Severus, una leona en todo caso-le corrigió sonriéndole, lo de gato le había sonado a burla.

-Es lo mismo- admitió indiferente mientras se encogía de hombros y salía de la habitación hacia la cocina.

-No lo es- le insistió Hermione, que le iba siguiendo por la escalera.

-Sí lo es.- reiteró él sin inmutarse.

-No, no lo es.-Continuó ella.

-Que sí…

-Que no. ¡No seas terco!-le dijo obstinada. Le daba coraje que intentara cargar todo de razón aunque no la llevara…

-No lo soy. Pero da igual un león que un gato. Sois todos de la misma ridícula familia de los felinos.-Bien, con eso la había dejado planchada. Cogió los vasos que había en la mesa y los llenó de agua.

Hermione se había quedado con la boca ligeramente abierta. ¿Ese hombre es que lo hacía por fastidiarla o qué? Pues la próxima vez ella le iba a llamar "insignificante culebrilla" en vez de serpiente para intentar fastidiarle. Su mente trabajaba a mil por segundo para encontrar algo hiriente que decirle pero verle sentarse tranquilamente a la mesa e ignorarla descaradamente le hizo desistir. Otra vez él había vuelto a ganarle…

-Eres… eres incorregible ¿sabes?- le reprochó ya más relajada mientras se sentaba al otro lado de la mesa y aceptaba el plato que él le tendía.

-Puedo vivir con ello…-le respondió sin más con una sonrisa sarcástica mientras la miraba.

Hermione rodó los ojos ante este nuevo comentario de su novio. Sí, y mentalmente lo iba a llamar así para molestarle. Decidió cambiar de tema por el bien de su salud mental. El resto de la cena continuó de forma tranquila.

Cuando terminaron de cenar Hermione fue a ducharse y Severus a embotellar las dos pociones que le había dado tiempo a hacer durante la tarde. Iban a haber salido a dar un paseo, como casi todos los días, pero había empezado a llover, el agua caía a con mayor fuerza e intensidad por momentos. Así que después de retozar un rato en el sofá ambos se fueron a dormir.

Despertó sobresaltada incorporándose en la cama. Ese trueno había sido… ensordecedor. Miró por la ventana, estaba lloviendo con mucha fuerza, con rabia. Un resplandor iluminó su habitación. Se dejó caer de nuevo sobre su almohada esperando pacientemente un nuevo trueno que no tardaría en llegar. Y efectivamente, así fue… Se estremeció… La lluvia no le molestaba pero odiaba las tormentas típicas de esa época del año; desde niña les tenía cierto temor. Intentó volver a dormirse pero no lo consiguió, entre el traqueteo del agua al caer, los truenos y la decena de pensamientos que bullían por su cabeza, estaba resultando una tarea harto imposible. Echó una ojeada al reloj, la una y media de la madrugada… Cambió un par de veces más de posición en la cama pero nada… que no había manera. Volvió a mirar el reloj, las dos de la madrugada…

-"Aghh"-pensó desesperada mientras se levantaba de la cama. No soportaba dar vueltas por la cama y no conseguir conciliar el sueño. Se puso unos calcetines y bajó a la cocina a por un vaso de agua. La casa estaba a oscuras pero no le hacía falta la luz. Bueno, en realidad sí que le hacía falta porque estaba un poco cagada de miedo por los truenos pero no era plan de iluminar la casa como si fueran las tres de la tarde; a tientas llegó a la cocina. Encendió la luz, ahora sí, cogió un vaso y lo llenó de agua del grifo. Se bebió el contenido del tirón. Salió de la cocina como había entrado y volvió a la habitación escaleras arriba.

Iba a entrar en su cuarto cuando percibió una pequeña línea de luz que se entrevía bajo la puerta de la habitación de Severus. Estaba completamente desvelada así que pasó de largo su puerta y se acercó a la de él. Giró lentamente y con cuidado el pomo por si Severus estaba dormido y simplemente se había olvidado de apagar la luz. Abrió un poco la puerta y se asomó con sigilo.

-¡Ayy!-gritó sobresaltada. Justo en ese momento había sonado un trueno especialmente fuerte y se había llevado un susto de muerte. Menos mal que Severus no estaba dormido…

-Por Merlín, ¿a qué viene ese grito?-le preguntó él desde la cama. Se había sobresaltado también y no precisamente a causa de la tormenta. Estaba bastante concentrado leyendo un artículo en la revista más prestigiosa sobre investigación de pociones y escucharla chillar prácticamente a su lado en medio de la tranquilidad de la noche le había sorprendido.

-Perdón…-le dijo abochornada desde la puerta.

-¿Estás bien?-le preguntó al verla tan nerviosa, dejando la revista a un lado y haciendo un amago de levantarse.

-Sí, es solo que bajé a por agua y al volver vi luz… -le explicó todavía maldiciéndose por su reacción. -Pero ya me iba…-y sin dejar a Severus contestarle se dio media vuelta, cerró la puerta y fue a su habitación.

Otro relámpago, seguido de un trueno que retumbó en medio del pasillo.

-"Mierda…"-pensó Hermione mientras entraba a su habitación. Iba a sentarse en la cama para intentar volver a dormirse cuando un nuevo estruendo la estremeció y de un brinco salió corriendo de la habitación camino, de nuevo, a la de su pareja. Ese trueno había sido…

Se paró dubitativa delante de la puerta.

-"¿Entro?"-pensó algo indecisa. Una nueva tronada le dio la respuesta, por supuesto que lo iba a hacer. Llamó tímidamente a la puerta y entró.

Severus la recibió con una mirada de circunstancias e incomprensión.

-¿Seguro que estás bien?-le insistió mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Puedo dormir aquí contigo?-le preguntó obviando sus palabras. Severus se quedó un poco pillado por la preguntilla, elevó una de las cejas unos milímetros en un gesto tan típicamente suyo que no podía evitar. Pues claro que podía, vaya pregunta, lo que no entendía era el por qué de la petición de ella. Llevaban casi un mes de relación y en ese tiempo Hermione nunca había hecho ni siquiera el amago de ir a su habitación para dormir con él. Así que definitivamente algo le ocurría…

Tras unos segundos, un poco tensos para Hermione (en los que apunto estuvo de volver a darse media vuelta y marcharse a su cama), intentando averiguar algún dato por la expresión de ella, Severus se echó hacia un lado de la cama y corrió la sábana del otro para que ella se pudiera acostar ahí.

-Anda ven…-aceptó gustoso relajando su expresión.

-¡Gracias!-le contestó aliviada por la respuesta. Se sentó en el borde de la cama, se quitó los calcetines, se tumbó y se cubrió entera con la sábana dándole la espalda a Severus. Ahora no estaba segura de si había sido buena idea…

Severus elevó de nuevo una de las cejas y puso cara de circunstancias en un gesto que marcaba que definitivamente, ahora sí que no entendía nada…

-Como te descuides te vas a caer al suelo…-comentó como si nada mientras dejaba la revista encima de la mesita de noche y se tumbaba también. Murmuró "nox" y la luz de la habitación se apagó sola. La habitación quedó únicamente iluminada por la ligera luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana. Durante un par de minutos ninguno de los dos dijo nada ni se movió; sólo se escuchaba el traqueteo del agua caer que era cortado de vez en cuando por algún trueno.

Severus estaba boca arriba, con los brazos tras la cabeza. Cansado de lo absurdo de la situación le echó una ojeada a Hermione. ¿Se habría dormido? Se volteó hacia ella.

-¿De verdad has venido aquí para dormir a en la otra punta de la cama?- le preguntó con verdadera curiosidad, poniéndose de lado.

Hermione se dio la vuelta también para mirarle; ahora tenía la expresión más relajada que cuando entró.

-Pues no…-admitió pegándose a él y dejándose abrazar. Tenía que reconocer que así estaba mucho mucho mejor.

-¿Y a que debo el honor de esta visita?-le preguntó mientras jugueteaba distraídamente con su pelo.

-Me desperté y no me podía dormir…

-¿Y eso?- Sabía, porque ella se lo había comentado en alguna de las conversaciones triviales que tenían, que siempre dormía del tirón.

Ella se tensó un poco al escucharle, sabía que él iba a curiosear sobre el tema… Respiró hondo un par de veces, ignorando los ruidos producidos por la madre naturaleza en el exterior de la casa y se separó un poco para mirarle a los ojos (o intentarlo en medio de la oscuridad).

-¿Eres consciente de que vas a conocer otro de mis puntos débiles?-le confesó en voz baja, haciéndole ver la "gravedad" de la situación.

-Bueno… piensa que si es como con el tema de volar en escoba, te podré ayudar.-le animó.

-Te vas a reír…-le dijo hundiendo la cara en su pecho, que a diferencia de otras veces no estaba al descubierto, llevaba puesta una camiseta.

-No te puedo prometer que no lo haré sin saber de qué se trata.-admitió mirándola con una sonrisilla maliciosa.

-Con esa sinceridad tuya tan aplastante ayudas mucho, ¿sabes?-le señaló con ironía.

-Tú me has preguntado, si no te gusta la respuesta no es asunto mío…-fue su arrolladora respuesta.

Ya adaptada a la visión en la oscuridad pudo notar una sonrisilla sarcástica en la cara de él.

-Borde…-murmuró entre dientes en tono bajito. Pero él la escuchó.

-Sabelotodo insufrible…-no iba a quedarse sin contestar, claro. No era su estilo…

-Habló el ratón de biblioteca…

-Señorita prefecta perfecta…

-Murciélago…- ¡Ostras! Se le había escapado…

-¿Murciélago?-le preguntó realmente sorprendido. ¿Y eso de dónde coño venía?

-No preguntes...- le respondió sonrojada. Vaya metedura de pata hasta el fondo. Al final tanto tiempo escuchando a Harry y a Ron llamándolo "murciélago de las mazmorras" cuando se cabreaban con él o con su asignatura (lo que venía a ser después de cada clase…) que había asumido esa forma de calificarlo sin darse cuenta.

Y Severus que no por nada había sobrevivido años engañando al villano más poderoso de todos los tiempos en su misma cara y no era tonto intuyó por dónde iban los tiros… Ya se encargaría él de esos zopencos en el Colegio. Iban a tener que suplicarle piedad… Estaba regodeándose en un par de interesantes torturas, perdón… castigos, cuando sintió a Hermione dar un respingo a su lado.

-¿Seguro que está todo bien?-le preguntó ya un poco preocupado mientras le acariciaba la espalda. Ya pensaría el castigo de ese par de gryffindors en otro momento.

-Sí…-le respondió acurrucándose un poco más en él. –Es que… me dan miedo las tormentas…-terminó por confesar. Ya estaba dicho… Y como si estuviera preparado, un nuevo trueno se escuchó provocando que Hermione se estremeciera... otra vez.

En una reacción inconsciente, Severus atrajo un poco más a Hermione hacia él. Siguió dejando caricias por la espalda de ella mientras pensaba qué narices decir sin cagarla demasiado... A él le parecía una gilipollez, es más, las tormentas le relajaban. El constante traqueteo del agua cortado únicamente por el rugido del cielo de vez en cuando… Le dio un beso en la frente y se separó un poco de ella.

-Esto me suena a trauma infantil, ¿puede ser?-le preguntó acariciándole la cara para captar su mirada.

-De echo lo es… así que no te equivocas…-admitió recordando lo sucedido aquella tarde tormentosa de noviembre en el colegio de primaria de su barrio, al que iba antes de entrar en Hogwarts. Era la hora de salir, las cinco de la tarde, ya noche cerrada. Unos niños indeseables de su clase, que siempre se metían con ella por "rara", la habían encerrado en el baño de los chicos, sin luz. Estuvo bastante tiempo aislada, muerta de miedo, viendo los reflejos causados por los relámpagos y escuchando el fuerte traqueteo de las gotas de lluvia al chocar sobre el suelo y los ensordecedores truenos…

-Tenía seis años…-añadió después de contarle a grandes rasgos lo sucedido. Él asintió sin decir nada. Imaginándose por un momento a una Hermione pequeña, más que las de las fotos que había visto esa mañana en casa de ella, sola, sin entender por qué esos niños la tenían enfilada de esa manera y muerta de miedo… No pudo evitar apretar la mandíbula de rabia…

-"Estúpidos muggles"-pensó cabreado.

-Fue la primera vez que hice magia, ¿sabes?-. Severus la miró interrogante.

-Después de llevar allí encerrada casi una hora, tronó uno especialmente fuerte e intenso. Estaba muy asustada. Recuerdo que no podía dejar de temblar y de repente se rompieron varios espejos y la puerta del baño se abrió de golpe. No supe cómo sucedió porque lo único que podía pensar era en salir de allí lo antes posible e irme a casa con mi madre…

Se acurrucó un poco más contra el cuerpo de Severus, reconfortada tras la extraña sensación que la había invadido; era como si hubiera estado experimentando en ese momento la angustia, el miedo, la preocupación, el frío… Y a eso tenía que añadirle el recordar de nuevo a su madre… Podía revivir en su mente, como si estuviera sucediendo en ese mismo instante, el abrazo con el que ella la recibió en el pasillo, preocupada, cuando la vio salir corriendo despavorida del baño. Se sintió tan protegida…

Fue sacada de esos recuerdos y de la inminente sensación de angustia y tristeza al darse cuenta, de nuevo, que no volvería a ver a sus padres nunca más, cuando sintió una de las manos de él bajo su camiseta, sobre su espalda. Le encantaba el tacto de su piel con la suya. Además, tenía siempre las manos calentitas…

-Bueno… tengo que insistirte, como lo hice con el tema de la escoba, que es hora de superar ese tipo de miedos, ¿no?-le propuso sin dejar de acariciarla. -¿Qué clase de gryffindor serías entonces?-añadió para picarla.

-Hummfff... es fácil decirlo, ¿sabes?- se defendió mientras bajaba la mirada y se volvía a pegar a él tras escuchar otro "agradable" trueno. No pudo evitar que se le escapara un bostezo. Fuera ya de la tensión del principio, tenía que reconocer que estaba muy a gustito acostada ahí con él. Eran ya más de las tres de la madrugada y, relajada como estaba, y con tan buena compañía a su lado, estaba empezando a ser consciente del sueño que tenía.

-Llevo así doce años Severus, no puedo cambiarlo de un día para otro…- se volvió a defender.- Pero te diré una cosa…-levantó de nuevo la mirada para verle a los ojos. –Estar aquí contigo me tranquiliza mucho…-le dijo a media voz y con los ojos semicerrados. Estaba a mitad camino de quedarse dormida.

-Me alegro de eso último- le respondió él orgulloso.

-Y… hasta que lo… supere, siempre puedo venir aquí contigo, ¿no?-le preguntó inocente, mirándole sonriente.

-Por supuesto-aceptó él sin dudarlo un segundo.

Se miraron intensamente y como si fuera por la acción de una fuerza magnética se fueron acercando lentamente hasta juntar sus labios en un beso. La mano de Severus se desplazó desde el costado de Hermione hasta su cara, buscando más contacto con ella. La mano libre de ella se deslizó bajo la camiseta de él. Inesperadamente, los truenos y relámpagos habían pasado a un segundo plano para ella.

Estuvieron compartiendo besos y caricias durante un rato, de forma tranquila, disfrutando de ello. En una de las veces que se separaron a Hermione se le escapó otro bostezo. Severus sonrió imperceptiblemente; en parte le fastidiaba bastante dado el "entusiasmo" de su cuerpo, pero le parecía una actitud muy tierna. Luchando de nuevo contra sus propios deseos y echando mano de toda su fuerza de voluntad, le dio un beso corto en los labios a Hermione seguido de uno en la frente.

Hermione cerró de nuevo los ojos y se abrazó a él, acurrucándose sobre su pecho.

-Duerme…-le dijo él estrechándola entre sus brazos y acariciándole el pelo.

-Buenas noches… Sever…-le dijo ella prácticamente dormida.

Sentir el aliento de ella tan cerca de su cuello y una de sus manos sobre su abdomen, volvió a encenderle otro poco. Respiró hondo un par de veces e intentó relajarse, pero su cuerpo no cedía. Le tentaba, y mucho, la idea de levantarse de la cama e ir al baño a darse una ducha bien fría y resolver el "problema" de forma "manual". Pero tener a Hermione dormida entre sus brazos valía por un rato de molestia que pudiera sentir.

-"Ya bajará…"-pensó resignado mientas cerrada los ojos e intentaba tranquilizarse. El traqueteo de la lluvia al chocar con las ventanas y el techo de la casa junto con la respiración suave, profunda y constante de Hermione, terminaron por llevarle al mismo punto que su pareja…

Despertó nada más sentir la claridad de la mañana invadir la habitación. Tenía a Hermione rodeada por sus brazos, acurrucada de espaldas a él, en contacto con su pecho. La sensación de despertarse con ella al lado… no tenía precio. En esta ocasión, a diferencia de la primera vez que durmieron juntos, podía detenerse a contemplarla y custodiar su sueño un rato sin problema.

Se incorporó un poco y sacó despacio el brazo que tenía bajo la cabeza de ella, con el mayor cuidado posible para no despertarla. No lo sentía, lo tenía completamente dormido…. Maldijo por lo bajo a Merlín y toda su descendencia durante unos segundos y cuando se le pasó la molesta sensación de hormigueo se recostó de nuevo en la cama y se acomodó mejor para observarla.

Ella percibió el movimiento de él, la pérdida del soporte en su espalda, y se movió para coger una nueva postura y seguir durmiendo, ahora boca arriba y la cara ladeada hacia la ventana. Y esa fue una suerte para Severus, que ahora, desde su posición, tenía "mejores vistas". Se dedicó a observar detenidamente cada uno de sus rasgos; los ojos cerrados, la nariz, la frente invadida por un mechón de pelo, la boca entreabierta, los labios, el pecho subiendo y bajando al ritmo constante de su respiración... Podría parar el tiempo y quedarse así de forma indefinida, viéndola dormir…

Echó una ojeada al reloj de la mesilla, las ocho y media… Maldijo de nuevo de forma silenciosa. Estaba muy a gusto pero tenía que levantarse. Faltaban solo siete días para volver a Hogwarts y todavía tenía muchas cosas que preparar. Le acarició suavemente la mejilla y tras darle un beso en la frente se levantó de la cama. Después de asegurarse de que se quedaba bien tapada por la sábana, cogió ropa limpia y se metió en el baño para asearse. Cuando salió a los diez minutos se la encontró en la misma postura que la había dejado. Sonrió de lado y salió sigiloso de la habitación para empezar a trabajar.

Hermione abrió los ojos alrededor de las diez de la mañana. No se sorprendió al ver que estaba sola en la cama, aunque interiormente deseaba que Severus se hubiera quedado allí con ella hasta que se despertase. Reconocía abiertamente que había dormido como hacía muchas noches que no lo hacía… Rodó sobre sí misma y quedó tumbada boca abajo en el lado de la cama que la noche pasada ocupara él. Las sábanas retenían su olor; era tan… varonil, le encantaba lo bien que olía siempre.

Después de un rato decidió que ya había vagueado bastante; se levantó, no sin cierta desgana, y se dirigió a la ventana. El cielo seguía completamente cubierto por nubes grises, casi negras en algunas zonas. Contempló con desagrado que seguía lloviendo con rabia, casi tanto como por la noche… Fue a su habitación y tras ducharse y vestirse bajó a desayunar y ayudar a Severus con lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo.

Después de meterse para el cuerpo un desayuno ya de los normales bajó al sótano a buscar a Severus; seguro andaba enfrascado en alguna poción para el almacén de la señora Pomfrey. Pero se equivocó, la poción sí estaba en el fuego a medio hacer (en algún punto de reposo, suponía), pero de él no había ni rastro. Subió confundida hacia la planta superior; a lo mejor había ido a coger algún libro para consultar algo… Iba a subir por las escaleras hacia el piso de arriba cuando escuchó abrirse la puerta de la calle. Se sobresaltó un poco por lo repentino del suceso pero en cuanto vio la figura de Severus bajo la entrada, se relajó. "Relax" que le duró los segundos que tardó en darse cuenta que él estaba completamente empapado.

-¿Se puede saber de dónde vienes?-le preguntó preocupada acercándose a él.

-De la calle- le dijo como si fuera obvio, con una ceja elevada. Ella le dirigió una mirada de disgusto, estaba empezando a odiar ese gesto. Cuando lo usaba tras una frasecita de las suyas parecía como si ella fuera tonta o hubiese dicho una estupidez.

-Ya me doy cuenta de eso… ¿Por qué vienes tan mojado?-le preguntó ahora tras retirarle un mechón de pelo de la cara y echarle una mirada de reojo a la camisa y los pantalones… Estaba dejando un charquito de agua en el suelo.

-Fui a dar una vuelta en la escob…

-¡Ah, claro!-le cortó ella sin creérselo del todo. Si al final él iba a terminar siendo como todos… les das una escoba y pierden el norte... -¡Lo más normal del mundo en un día que está cayéndose el cielo por momentos! ¿Cómo no se me habrá podido ocurrir a mí tan brillante idea? -le respondió sarcástica mientras se daba la vuelta y subía a su habitación. –Y luego dicen que las raras somos nosotras…

-Pues deberías probarlo, es de lo más relajante-le dijo para provocarla, viéndola subir las escaleras. Ella se paró en seco, le fulminó con la mirada entre indignada y enfadada, y siguió su camino hasta la habitación; por listo no iba a ayudarle. Él sonrió de lado y bajó al sótano a terminar su trabajo, si se demoraba un poco más la poción iba a estropearse.

Lo que restó de día transcurrió sin sobresaltos. Cuando terminó la poción de "esencia de Murtlap" la embotelló con cuidado y fue a darse una ducha de agua bien caliente. Luego comió con Hermione, que seguía indignada por su tan "irresponsable acto de inmadurez masculina". Después de un buen rato de discusión absurda logró hacerle entender que lo de por la mañana solo fue una necesidad física de hacer ejercicio para moverse un poco y de que el agua de la lluvia no mata a nadie (aunque ella pensara lo contrario…). Por la tarde se dedicaron a ver juntos unos de los álbumes de fotos que había cogido Hermione de su casa. Fue un momento de complicidad bastante agradable… Ella le iba contando el contexto de cada imagen, explicándole lo que hacían, lo que recordaba de cada momento… y él la escuchaba atento sin perder detalle de lo que le decía y la animaba a seguir cuando parecía que estaba apunto de ponerse a llorar. Sabía que hablar de ellos le iba a venir bien.

Complicidad que, por cierto, volvió a verse manifestada por la noche, y de qué manera… El agua seguía cayendo con fuerza, parecía que nunca dejaría de llover; eso sí, para su suerte el cielo había dejado de emitir "ruidos indeseables". Se había metido cada uno en su habitación para dormir. Hermione dejó el álbum en el cajón de la mesita y fue a lavarse los dientes. Una punzada de dolor le cruzó el pecho al acordarse de lo insistentes que eran sus padres, sobretodo su madre, para que siempre tuviera los dientes limpios… Dejó escapar un suspiro mientras clavaba su vista en el espejo. La imagen que este le devolvió dejaba a la vista las lágrimas que volvían a acumularse en sus ojos. Tragándose la rabia salió bruscamente del baño hacia la habitación y cogió el pijama que estaba bajo la almohada. Se lo puso y se sentó al borde de la cama con la cara escondida entre las manos. Tenía que tranquilizarse… no quería y no podía llorar más... estaba cansada… Respiró hondo un par de veces y se dejó caer sobre el colchón. Después de diez minutos en esa posición, con los ojos cerrados y completamente quieta, logró calmarse y quedarse más relajada. Ahora solo necesitaba una cosa… Se levantó con decisión y en poco más de cuatro zancadas se plantó en la habitación de Severus. Llamó levemente, más por buena educación ante una puerta cerrada que por otra cosa, y sin esperar respuesta entró. Él estaba en la cama, sentado con la espalda apoyada en el cabecero y las piernas cruzadas leyendo el artículo que dejara a medias ayer. Levantó la mirada de la revista extrañado por la interrupción.

-¿Puedo?-se adelantó a preguntar ella, lanzando una mirada al lado de la cama que ocupara ayer.

-Ya sabes que sí –afirmó de inmediato echándose hacia un lado y corriendo la sábana para que ella se acostara. Hermione cerró la puerta y sin peder tiempo se metió en la cama con él. Para gusto de Severus, que acababa de dar por imposible la lectura del final de la investigación sobre "el uso de la coclearia para la mejora de los resultados de la poción regeneradora de piel en pacientes afectados por la mordedura de los dugbog y los graphorn" y la había soltado sobre la mesita, ella no se había "exiliado" al borde de la cama como en la noche anterior. Se recostó y tras murmurar un inaudible "nox" la luz se consumió. Hermione se abrazó inmediatamente a él; apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro izquierdo, le pasó un brazo por el pecho desnudo y enroscó las piernas con las suyas.

-¿Sucede algo?-le preguntó un poco preocupado, intentando no sonar brusco; no la esperaba. Pasó un brazo bajo el cuello de ella para abrazarla y el otro lo colocó sobre el brazo que ella tenía sobre su pecho, acariciándolo suavemente.

-En realidad no, solo quería que me abrazaras y dormir contigo.-le contestó con sinceridad. Le dio un beso en el cuello, haciendo que él se estremeciera un poco, y cerró los ojos.

-Entonces me parece bien- respondió aparentemente satisfecho sin dejar de acariciarla. Dudaba que fuera por la lluvia, que no era ni la mitad de intensa que la noche anterior, así que solo quedaban dos opciones. La primera, que estuviera "tocada" por todas las emociones de la tarde tras ver las fotos. Y la segunda, y no por ello menos importante, que no le pasara nada y simplemente quería estar ahí con él.

Los dedos de Hermione sobre su pecho y el abdomen le devolvieron a la realidad. Eran toques inocentes, de arriba abajo, de forma lenta como si quisiera aprenderse el camino desde la clavícula hasta el ombligo. Y eso era bueno porque le estaba gustando y a la vez era malo porque un hormigueo estaba empezando a bajarle desde la tripa hasta la entrepierna, cubierta solo por un bóxer negro. Instintivamente cambió de postura, poniéndose de lado para mirarla de frente. Llevó una mano a la cara de ella, le acarició la mejilla, los labios y lentamente fue acercándose para besarla. Hermione le correspondió de pleno, y se arrimó un poco más a él.

-Me encantan tus besos...-le susurró después de uno especialmente largo mirándole con deseo.

-Lo sé.-admitió altivo juntando de nuevo sus labios con los de ella.

-También me gusta mucho tu pelo-le reveló mientras se lo acariciaba distraídamente. –Tienes suerte de tenerlo tan liso, ¿sabes?

-Ajam…-asintió sin mucho interés entretenido ahora con su cuello. Después de dejar unos cuantos besos por esa zona volvió a buscar los labios de ella. Iban a terminar con ellos hinchados pero le daba igual.

-Y tu nariz…-continuó ella cuando se separaron. Pasó un dedo de forma inocente por el contorno de esa parte del cuerpo de él.

-¿Mi nariz?- le preguntó extrañado elevando una ceja y llevando inconscientemente la mano a donde unos segundos antes había pasado ella su dedo. No hubiera pensado nunca que su apéndice nasal fuera a gustarle a nadie.

-Pues sí, tu nariz. Es elegante, una impresión física de la gran energía interior que tienes, de tu carácter; te da mucha… personalidad… y… eso, que me gusta.-terminó de explicarse sonrojada. No sabía si había conseguido describirlo como lo sentía pero bueno...

Severus se quedó sin nada más que decir. Iba a acercarse para besarla de nuevo pero ella se le adelantó. Se detuvo a medio camino entre su cara y la de ella cuando sintió sus labios en su puente nasal en un beso de lo más tierno, seguido de otro en la punta.

-Y también me gustan tus ojos- le confesó sonriente. Y era verdad. Tan oscuros, tan enigmáticos, tan expresivos…

-¿Y algo más?-le preguntó con retintín tras dejar un par de besos por su cuello. Le hacía gracia que ella pensara eso de él y más aún que se lo dijera como si nada.

-Pues ahora que lo dices sí… tu voz tan grave…tus manos…-le contestó sin pena mirándole a los ojos. –Y tamb…

Un beso sobre sus labios detuvo su perorata.

-Hablas demasiado Granger…

Iba a replicarle indignada por interrumpirla, en primer lugar, y por llamarla por su apellido, en segundo; pero se vio contenida por los labios de Severus demandando los suyos. Por mucho que le apeteciera saber lo que Hermione pensaba sobre él… de momento esa conversación se iba a aplazar… Fue un beso corto y suave seguido de otro un poco más largo y de otro, atrapando su labio inferior como si le fuera la vida en ello, y de otro más, esta vez centrado en el labio superior, y otro más, con la lengua entrando a participar de ese juego entre sus bocas.

Inintencionadamente, por ambas partes, los besos fueron haciéndose más largos, más profundos, más demandantes… Y sus manos tampoco podían estarse quietas; Severus había colado la suya bajo la camiseta de Hermione y no barajaba la posibilidad de dejar de acariciarla. Y ella no dejaba de tocarle por el cuello y el hombro.

La excitación de Severus era más que evidente pero no podía hacer nada por evitarlo; no podía y no quería. Llevaba varios días conteniéndose y deteniéndose cada vez que la situación se subía de tono y empezaba a descontrolarse. Pero también era humano y no veía la razón por la que tenía que aguantarse con ella. Buscando un contacto más íntimo se movió hasta quedar encima de ella. No dejó de besarla hasta que le pareció que había saboreado esos labios lo suficiente.

Fue bajando por la cara y el cuello hasta el hombro, dejando besos por todo el recorrido. Y mientras tanto una de sus manos recorría el lateral del abdomen y el costado de ella, bajo la camiseta, provocando en Hermione sensaciones desconocidas hasta ahora; solo con el tacto de sus labios y su piel con la suya estaba empezando a enloquecer.

Volvió a besarla en los labios y ella le respondió con avidez, aferrándose a él en un acto inconsciente para que no se "escapara". Sintió la mano de Severus delinear lentamente el borde de uno de sus pechos y contuvo la respiración unos segundos aguantando por los pelos un pequeño gemido; no es que ese gesto le hubiera desagrado, al contrario, pero empezaba a ser consciente de cómo iban a continuar las cosas y se le formó un nudo en el estómago fruto de los nervios.

Severus volvió a capturar su boca en un beso ansioso sin dejar de disfrutar del tacto y la forma que dejaban intuir los senos de la mujer que tenía bajo su cuerpo. Iba a retirarle a Hermione la camiseta para tener mejor acceso a la parte del cuerpo de ella que tenía ahora captada su atención pero se detuvo a medio camino (con la camiseta a la altura del abdomen, dejando descubierto poco más que el ombligo) percibiendo que algo no iba bien. Había dejado de notar la colaboración de Hermione y de echo… ella estaba casi temblando.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó con la respiración algo entrecortada, separándose un poco de ella, preocupado.

-Sí, bueno… es que estoy un poco nerviosa…- admitió sonrojada.- Nunca he hecho esto y… bueno… eso…- terminó de decirle sintiéndose tremendamente estúpida. Ya lo había arruinado todo…

-"Mierda"-pensó él instantáneamente, no se lo esperaba. Ahora se sentía despreciable... Al parecer, sí que habría sido buena idea quedarse con el calentón como en los días anteriores…

Dejó caer la cabeza sobre el hombro de ella. Se le escapó un suspiro de resignación mientras intentaba tranquilizarse. Por Merlín y toda su asquerosa magia… ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido esa posibilidad? ¿Y ahora qué hacía? Nunca que se le habían dado bien esas situaciones…

Cuando hubo considerado que podía mantener una conversación de forma normal, se quitó de encima de Hermione, le dio un beso tierno en la mejilla y se tumbó a su lado, de lado apoyando la cabeza sobre una mano.

Hermione miraba hacia la otra punta de la habitación, había encontrado tremendamente interesante la puerta de entrada al baño. Ojala pudiera llegar hasta allí y meter la cabeza debajo de la ducha para intentar ahogarse y olvidar ese bochornoso momento.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?- le preguntó Severus tras unos segundos intentando discernir cómo abordar el tema sin que ella se sintiera violenta (o por lo menos, no más de lo que parecía que ya se sentía. Estaba roja como un tomate). Con una caricia bajo la barbilla le volvió la cara para que le mirara y le prestara atención.

Se colocó en la misma postura que él, de lado y apoyando la cabeza sobre su mano. Sus caras quedaban a la misma altura.

-Hombre, pues tú nunca me lo has preguntado y no es lo típico que sale en una conversación normal. Y, además, ¿qué querías que te dijera? "Oye Severus, ¿sabes una cosa? Soy virgen. Para que cuando llegue el momento lo sepas"- le dijo con ironía y con entonación de molestia. Tenía que intentar echarle a él la culpa de su reacción.

-Bueno… ahí tienes razón... -Cedió él tras aguantarse la mirada unos segundos en una lucha silenciosa, provocando una sonrisa triunfal en ella. Colocó la mano que tenía libre sobre la cadera de ella, acariciándola sobre la tela- Pero si lo hubiera sabido podríamos haber esperado más o haberlo hecho de otra manera. No tienes por qué sentirte forzada ni presionada a hacer nada que no quieras; eso lo sabes ¿no?

Ella asintió sin decir nada.

-Puedes tomarte el tiempo que quieras hasta que te sientas preparada, por mi no te preocupes.-le dijo para sorpresa de él mismo. ¿Esas palabras habían salido de su boca?

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco. Intuía que él le diría algo como eso, se estaba volviendo un poco predecible con ella en ese sentido. Le encantaba lo mucho que él la respetaba pero tampoco era tonta. La forma en la que él la besaba y acariciaba le indicaba de sobremanera qué sí quería y que si iba a esperar era única y exclusivamente por ella, pero no por gusto.

¡Si lo había dejado a medias! Había notado claramente cómo "eso" de él le presionaba en la pierna. Seguro que ahora para bajarlo le iba a costar un rato… Además, qué rayos, que ella también quería. Lo único que en el último momento se había… "acojonado" un poquito.

-No es eso Severus, sí que quiero hacerlo, eso no lo dudes.-le dijo mirándole seria, como retándole a que volviera a repetir las palabras que había dicho antes. Quería que esa parte le quedara clara. A ver si ahora por respetarla y porque pensaba que ella no estaba preparada iba a dejar de acercarse a ella.

-¿Entonces?- le preguntó desorientado. Ahora sí que no entendía nada. –"¿Alguien entiende a las mujeres?"- pensó.

Tras unos momentos de indecisión, Hermione se animó a decirle lo que le preocupaba.

-Duele, ¿verdad?- le preguntó ella, retirando la mirada rápidamente de la suya, mostrando la principal y verdadera causa de su nerviosismo y de que estuviera reticente a "dar el paso final". ¿Por qué tenía que sentirse tan insegura? Ojala hubiera podido preguntarle eso a alguien que hubiera pasado ya esa experiencia (como Tonks, o Ginny si ya lo hubiera hecho), o hubiera podido consultar un libro sobre ese tema (pero claro, en Hogwarts había tantos libros de sexualidad como de literatura muggle).

Severus sonrió imperceptiblemente. Así que se trataba de eso…

-Realmente no lo sé porque evidentemente, a diferencia de ti, no soy una mujer-le respondió con cierta ironía, para que ella no se sintiera tan mal.

Hermione le agradeció mentalmente que se refiriera a ella como "mujer". Bueno, era un paso que después de lo que había sucedido él no la tratara como a una niñata.

-Pero por experiencia- continuó mientras le acariciaba la espalda- te puedo decir que al principio seguro que no te resulta agradable.- admitió. Recordaba su primera vez con Florence, la primera vez de ambos. Fue un poco desastre al principio; se juntaron el nerviosismo y la inexperiencia de los dos, las prisas para que no los descubrieran... Se propuso mentalmente que para Hermione fuera diferente, que lo recordara como algo agradable.

-Oh, vaya… no esperaba esa respuesta- le respondió sincera, bajando la mirada.

-También te puedo decir que eso es solo molesto al principio- añadió para tranquilizarla. No quería tampoco que ahora pensara que era un acto cuanto menos masoquista.

Hermione le miró agradecida. ¿Quién dijo que Severus Snape no era sensible ni comprensivo? Si el resto de la gente conociera esa parte de su personalidad no desconfiarían de él ni les intimidaría. Y podría decirle a sus amigos que estaba saliendo con él sin que entraran en estado de shock.

Pero claro, Severus Snape antes muerto que mostrando su carácter ante todo el mundo. Era más cómodo seguir manteniendo su fachada de mala persona y arrogancia e indiferencia, como si nada de lo que ocurre a su alrededor fuera con él.

-Además, luego sois vosotras las que no queréis parar; sois unas fierecillas- le dijo para que se animara, mientras la atraía hacia él y la abrazaba.

-Ohh, pobrecitos. ¡Qué mártires!- se burló Hermione mirándole con cara de circunstancia. -Como si a vosotros eso no os encantara…

Estuvieron un buen rato prácticamente sin decirse nada (no hacía falta), simplemente abrazados y dejando una caricia aquí y allá de vez en cuando.

-Mmmm… creo que necesito una ducha con agua bien fría…- le dijo después de un rato, con la cabeza hundida en la almohada. No podía ser sano mantener la erección tanto tiempo. Pero es que cada vez que iba bajando, con cada caricia de ella o con cualquier cosa que le estuviera diciendo, se volvía a levantar…

Hermione sintió una punzada de culpa pero no dijo nada. En cierta forma le hacía gracia. No entendía cómo esa parte del cuerpo de los chicos gozaba de tanta libertad. ¡Ni que tuviera vida propia! Aunque al parecer así era…

-¿Te importa esperar aquí? No creo que tarde mucho.- le preguntó incorporándose.

-No, claro. No hay problema.

-Gracias.-le dio un beso en el cuello y se encerró apresuradamente en el baño. Abrió el grifo del agua fría al máximo y se metió en la ducha. Se estaba congelando pero le daba igual, estaba consiguiendo su objetivo. Era muy provocadora la idea de cortar el problema por lo sano en plan "monólogo" pero le parecía mal hacerlo con Hermione al otro lado de la puerta. Así que se contentó con la acción del agua fría. Se apoyó, ya más relajado, sobre la pared mientras el agua le caía por todo el cuerpo.

Le encantaban las sensaciones que Hermione provocaba en él sólo con mirarlo de la forma que ella lo hacía, su sonrisa, sus caricias…pero el efecto colateral que eso conllevaba le tenía un poco desconcertado. Hasta que empezó a estar con ella, él siempre se podía jactar de controlar sus emociones y las respuestas de su cuerpo.

Después de diez minutos más bajo el chorro vio su objetivo cumplido por lo que cerró el grifo y salió de la ducha. Se secó y con la toalla sujeta con un doblez en la cintura volvió a la habitación.

Se sorprendió al ver a Hermione sentada en la cama, leyendo la revista que él había dejado abandonada al llegar ella a la habitación. Pensaba que ella ya estaría dormida…

Al escuchar la puerta del baño abrirse levantó la mirada del artículo que estaba leyendo y tuvo que hacer verdaderos esfuerzos para que no se le desencajara la mandíbula ante la estupenda visión que tenía delante de ella. Cualquiera que supiera lo que pensaba la tacharía de loca pero no podía evitar que cada día le atrajera más el físico de Severus.

Se sostuvieron la mirada un par de segundos sin decirse nada y después él, sin abrir la boca, fue al armario, abrió un par de cajones para coger un par de prendas y se encerró de nuevo en el cuarto de baño. A los cinco minutos volvió a salir, llevaba puesta una camiseta negra y un pantalón de pijama de cuadros grises y negros, ambos de algodón.

-¿Ya?- le preguntó ella al verlo entrar.

-Sí-le respondió ligeramente sonrojado con el pelo mojado pegado a la cara. -¿Y tú? ¿Estás más tranquila?- le preguntó él ahora, mirándola interesado mientras se sentaba en la cama.

-Sí, gracias- le sonrió agradecida. Se sentía un poco avergonzada pero ya no tenía remedio y él parecía habérselo tomado bastante bien. Tenía que pensar sobre ello más detenidamente. Se tumbó y apoyó la cabeza sobre sus piernas.

Estuvieron un rato sin decir nada hasta que Hermione se decidió a preguntarle.

-¿Cuándo estuviste por primera vez con una chica?-le soltó de sopetón tras incorporarse. Le dirigió una mirada cargada de interés. Era el momento perfecto para poder enterarse de esa y de otras cosillas. Tardaría mucho en encontrar una situación parecida para preguntarle sin parecer una cotilla. De esa forma quedaba más casual.

-¿Cómo?-le respondió mirándola extrañado con el ceño fruncido. ¿A qué venía eso ahora?

-Pues eso, que qué edad tenías- le insistió.

Vale… ya no podía fingir que no la había escuchado y tampoco quería mentirle…

-Tenía dieciocho...- le contestó sin más. No tenía intención de darle ningún detalle a menos que ella le preguntara por ellos.

Ella le miró un poco sorprendida ya que pensaba que el "estreno" de los chicos era bastante más precoz que el de las chicas. Pero ciertamente, debía de haber de todo.

-¿Fue con esa compañera tuya del colegio de Ravenclaw?- Persistió ella recordando lo que él le contara a principio de verano.

Él asintió sin decir nada. Hermione fue a preguntarle algo más sobre eso pero conociendo el carácter de Severus pensó que no sería muy oportuno así que cambió de idea a la mitad; cerró la boca y tras unos segundos volvió a hablarle.

-Es curioso…

-¿El qué?- le preguntó él sin tener ni idea a lo que podía estar refiriéndose ella ahora. Su capacidad para cambiar de tema a veces lo despistaba.

-Nada importante… es solo que yo ni siquiera había nacido y tu ya… eso- le dijo con cierta timidez.- Debes de pensar que soy una cría- puntualizó para sondear su opinión sobre eso.

-Tú no habías nacido cuando yo había hecho "eso", como tú lo llamas, y otras muchas cosas horribles.-le dijo con un halo de rencor en la mirada. Después de unos segundos se giró bruscamente a ella y le sujetó la cara con una mano para que le mirara-Y créeme, si pensara que eres una cría no te besaría ni te tocaría como lo hago- le contestó mirándola ahora con pasión y deseo contenidos. Fue inevitable que terminaran pegados besándose de nuevo, de forma lenta, disfrutando enormemente de cada roce entre ellos. Pero Severus, que no quería terminar de nuevo en la ducha por segunda vez en la noche, se separó un poco de ella para romper el contacto.

-Deberíamos dormir...-dijo no muy convencido ante la mirada de desconcierto de ella. Ese comentario pareció hacerla consciente de lo tarde que era y del sueño que tenía. Tras un leve asentimiento se recostó y cuando sintió que Severus estaba ya tumbado se pegó a él y se acomodó en la misma postura que al principio de la noche.

-Buenas noches-escuchó que ella le decía tras darle un beso en el pecho. A lo pocos minutos sintió su respiración lenta, profunda y constante; signo inequívoco de que se había dormido. Él intentó hacer lo mismo pero le fue imposible; tenía la cabeza en pleno proceso de ebullición, por un lado por lo ocurrido hacía un rato y por otro… ahora no podía quitársela de la cabeza…

-"Joder"-pensó malhumorado mirando hacia ningún punto en la oscuridad de la noche. No fue hasta casi el amanecer cuando se amodorró y consiguió quedarse dormido.

* * *

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO**

Buenas!

Antes de nada quiero pedir perdón por semejante tardanza. Pero esta vez he de decir que la excusa es "buena". He tenido y sigo teniendo una racha un poco complicada y he escrito en los pocos ratos libres que he tenido. La verdad es que me ha servido un poco como escape.

Para compensar creo que este es uno de los capítulos más largos que he escrito. A lo mejor debería haberlo cortado antes pero bueno, creo que no ha quedado muy mal.

Y lo importante… ¿qué os ha parecido? Porque lo principal es que el capítulo os haya gustado. A mi no me convence mucho eso del miedo a las tormentas de Hermione pero no se me ocurría nada mejor para meterla en la cama con Severus. Así que bueno… ahí queda. Podemos ver que la chica no es perfecta que también está bien.

Prefiero no recibir maldiciones por haber dejado el lemon en intento de lemon, pero es que la chiquilla estaba nerviosa y no ha podido ser jajaja. Pobre severus XD. En el siguiente intento, el lemon será completo y eso ocurrirá en el siguiente capi no, en el otro. Así que tampoco habrá que esperar demasiado.

Como siempre, agradecer a todos los que me seguís dejando reviews. Creo que en su día contesté todos los que me enviasteis: June Magic, Aelita1993, Pam Malfoy Black, Sayuri Hasekura, Patty-Sly, Iris, Summer723, Minerva91, Vampilolita, Daniie Snape Malfoy, Marine-Granger-NOA, Ash, Vale, Lily, iEd78, Lunnaris Elentari, Chiquitina, , Sasamii, Chofiiaa, Aditch, Nahi, Smith Black, Eyp y Sailor mercuri o neptuno. Y creo que ya.

**Y bueno… espero vuestros comentarios con las opiniones sobre este nuevo capítulo.**** Sólo tenéis que darle al botoncito de "GO" que hay ahí abajo para escribir un review.**

Muchas gracias por seguir ahí, no me lo merezco. Sois ls mejores.

**Drakemalfoy**

24/05/2010


	23. Capitulo 21

**Un amor inesperado**

Ningún personaje me pertenece. Todos ellos son propiedad de J.K. Rowling

Este fanfiction es un Severus / Hermione.

Los pensamientos van entre comillas ""

N/A significa notas de autor y siempre irá entre paréntesis ( N/A )

Los diálogos van precedidos de un guión ( .- ) cada vez que un personaje habla

_AVISO: Este fict no contiene ningún hecho ocurrido en los libros 6 y 7. Toma como referencia hasta el 5º y a partir de ahí todo es cosa mía; invención y adaptación de todos los datos que ya se conocían. Esta historia empezó a escribirse en el año 2004 por lo que datos sobre sucesos, parejas, etc… que se vieron en los dos últimos libros no pudieron ser tenidos en cuenta (por razones obvias…). _

And this chapter goes to… todas las personas que leéis el fic. A ti, a ti y a ti también, que seguís leyendo esta historia cada vez que actualizo y hacéis que esto tenga sentido. Muchas gracias.

**CAPÍTULO 21**

Por fin al día siguiente dejó de llover; es más, el sol relucía con todo su esplendor y hacía una temperatura bastante agradable. Hermione se pasó la mitad de la mañana con los pies a remojo en el lago. Su intención era haber ayudado a Severus con las pociones que estaba haciendo pero desde bien temprano lo había notado de mal humor e irascible así que decidió, para evitar discutir con él, dejarlo solo. Deseaba interiormente que la causa de su "buen humor" no fuera por lo sucedido la noche anterior (o lo "no sucedido", más bien…). Aunque realmente le extrañaba que fuera por eso ya que en el momento se mostró bastante compresivo. Intuía que era por otra cosa pero él, siempre parco en palabras, le había respondido con un gruñido cuando le preguntó si le pasaba algo. Así que de forma prudente había decidido darle su espacio.

Por la tarde él parecía más tranquilo así que decidió bajar al sótano a ayudarle un rato. Sería que había tenido tiempo para pensar o que los vapores de las pociones le habían amansado pero estaba más relajado y accesible así que trabajaron en un ambiente agradable en la elaboración de dos de las pociones más extrañas que Hermione había visto en su vida. Se preguntaba curiosa si realmente se presentaban ocasiones para las que la señora Pomfrey tuviera que emplearlas.

Por la noche, nada más ponerse el pijama, fue a la habitación de Severus. Él sonrió imperceptiblemente al verla bajo el marco de la puerta. En esa ocasión no hicieron falta palabras. Él se movió a un lado y ella se acomodó como en las noches anteriores. Tras unos cuantos besos ambos cayeron rendidos. Las noches siguientes Severus directamente le dejaba un lado libre en la cama. Ambos habían aceptado silenciosamente y de muy buena gana esa nueva rutina entre ellos.

Sin ninguna novedad llegó el día de volver a Hogwarts. Severus se despertó nada más salir el sol. Hermione dormía a su lado tranquila, despreocupada de todo. Después de contemplarla y acariciarle de forma distraída el pelo durante un rato decidió incorporarse. Estuvo tentado de dejarla en la cama durmiendo por lo menos un par de horas más como los otros días pero tenían muchas cosas que hacer y preparar antes de irse. Llevó una mano a la mejilla de ella. Después de un par de caricias consiguió sacarla del apacible mundo de los sueños. Hermione sonrió al verle.

-Buenos días pequeña...-le dijo tras darle un beso en la mejilla.

-Mmmmmmm…-fue su elocuente respuesta. Cerró los ojos y le abrazó antes de acomodarse para dormir de nuevo.

-Créeme que si hubiera querido que siguieras durmiendo no te habría despertado-le dijo riendo interiormente. Al final sí que iba a tener razón con el tema de la "pereza Gryffindor".

-Mmmmmmm…

-¿Cómo prefieres que te llame a partir de ahora, marmota o lirón?-le soltó intentando provocarla. Le acarició la espalda bajo la camiseta. Como se descuidara iba a volver a dormirse por lo que comenzó a emplear medidas drásticas. Empezó a dejarle pequeños besos sobre la mejilla, el cuello, el hombro…

-Mmmm… me da igual cómo me llames si todos los días vienes a despertarme así…-le dijo todavía adormilada. Llevó una mano a la cara de él y le acarició con ternura la mejilla y la nariz.

-Si así consigo que abras los ojos más de cinco segundos seguidos no te quepa duda de que lo haré- le dijo con burla retirándole un mechón de pelo de la cara.

Hermione se separó un poco de él y se estiró en la cama para desperezarse. Se quedó tumbada boca arriba con los brazos tras la cabeza.

-¿Ya?-le preguntó con guasa, sin borrar esa sonrisilla ladina de la cara.

-Ya-le contestó mirándole más despierta. –Y ahora sí… buenos días-le dijo acompañando la frase de un beso. Beso al que le siguieron varios más. Ya que estaban iban a darse los buenos días en condiciones. Hermione fue a llevar las manos al pecho de Severus buscando más contacto pero sus manos fueron atrapadas por las de él, llevándolas de nuevo sobre su cabeza. Aprovechando que la tenía "atrapada" se colocó sobre ella sin soltarla. Después de un rato más que aceptable dándose besos se separaron. Hermione se zafó de las manos de Severus y pasó las suyas alrededor su cuello.

-Sí, definitivamente quiero despertarme así todas las mañanas-admitió sonriente, acariciándole el cuello bajo el nacimiento del pelo.

-Veré lo que se puede hacer sobre eso…-le dijo enigmático, con tono serio. Le dio un beso corto en los labios y se levantó de la cama antes de que le costara horrores hacerlo. Descalzo, tal y como se levantó, se fue para el baño.

-¿A dónde vas?-le preguntó Hermione incorporándose sobre sus brazos. No iba a desaprovechar la excepcional oportunidad de verle de espaldas, vestido únicamente con el bóxer.

-A la ducha…-le dijo sin volverse con tono… ¿resignado?

Hermione sonrió divertida aunque no sin cierta punzada de culpabilidad. Era de los pocos días que habían coincidido por la mañana en la cama pero en todos ellos, y tras una buena sesión de besos matutina, acababa metido en el baño. Él intentaba evitar que se notara su excitación pero en momentos como los de esa mañana, que terminaba encima de ella, era imposible no sentirlo. Le daba rabia dejarle siempre con el calentón encima pero es que…

-En fin…-Susurró para sí misma. Se incorporó apartando esos pensamientos de su cabeza; tenía demasiadas cosas que hacer como para ponerse a meditar sobre "eso". Fue a su habitación para asearse, vestirse y bajar a desayunar con Severus. Se puso un vaquero que, aunque estaba un poco desgastado, era su favorito, y una camiseta de manga corta de color verde claro.

Después del desayuno, que transcurrió en un silencio cómodo y agradable, cada uno se dedicó a ultimar las cosillas que les quedaban pendientes.

Severus se ocupó de introducir las botellitas con las pociones que había ido haciendo durante el verano en varias cajas, protegidas con un hechizo de almohadillado y otro de suspensión para evitar que se rompieran, y encogerlas para meterlas en su baúl. Cogió también unos cuantos libros y los pergaminos con anotaciones que había dejado hechos para el curso. La poca ropa que tenía pensado llevarse la tenía preparada desde el día anterior.

Hermione, que también se dejó el baúl del colegio completamente preparado con todas sus cosas, salió directamente afuera. Se internó un poco entre los árboles buscando florecillas de diferentes tipos y colores. Se esmeró en coger las más bonitas, no sabía cuándo podría volver a llevarles nuevas... Cuando consideró que había recolectado las suficientes, las separó en dos ramos y con un suave movimiento de varita los dejó atados con un par de lazos de colores. Triste pero satisfecha, volvió a la casa.

Escuchó a Severus hablando con Tarco en la cocina así que fue para allá.

-Sí amo, Tarco lo mantendrá todo en orden como siempre.-aceptaba sumisa la criatura.

-Y no olvides pasarte al menos una vez a la semana por la casa de Hermione.-le recordó con tono serio e implacable. Ese punto quería que le quedara especialmente claro al elfo.

-Sí amo. A Tarco no se le ocurriría olvidarse de sus tareas en la casa de la señorita ama. Tarco lo mantendrá todo perfecto-le aseguró un poco ofendido por la duda.

-Y…

-Hola-interrumpió Hermione a Severus, que iba a decirle alguna indicación más al elfo.

Él se giró para mirarla.

-¿Todo bien?-le preguntó haciendo un gesto con la cabeza que señalaba las flores que llevaba en la mano.

Ella asintió con la cabeza. Había sido un poco doloroso pero no quería preocuparle.

-Cuando digas podemos irnos, ya estoy lista.

-Vale, pues si quieres reduce tu baúl y bájate. Yo lo tengo ya todo preparado.

Ella asintió de nuevo y salió de la cocina sin decir nada.

-Tarco se pregunta si el amo y la señorita ama volverán a casa para las vacaciones de Navidad-le dijo el elfo a Severus captando su atención.

-No lo sé todavía. –Le hacía gracia que el dichoso elfo hubiera asumido que Hermione había pasado a ser su ama también y que como tal hablara y se dirigiera a ella (y eso simplemente tras ver el cambio de su actitud y su relación con ella. Sabias criaturas los elfos…).

-¿Tarco puede hacer algo más por el amo?-le preguntó deseoso de recibir una orden con una nueva tarea que hacer.

-No, sólo no te olvides de lo que te he dicho. Ya te puedes retirar.

-Sí amo.-Y tras un sonoro "plop" desapareció.

Un minuto después escuchó a Hermione bajar las escaleras hacia el salón.

-¿Lo llevas todo?-le preguntó para asegurarse que no olvidara nada importante.

-Sí, todo listo.-le dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano sobre el bolsillo del pantalón; ahí llevaba guardado el baúl encogido con todas sus cosas.

-¿Quiere que lo lleve yo?-le ofreció caballeroso.

-No hace falta, prácticamente no pesa. Pero gracias.-Se alzó un poco de puntillas y le dio un corto beso en los labios. Él sonrió imperceptiblemente ante ese gesto.

-Pues entonces podemos marcharnos si quieres. ¿Cómo se llamaba el cementerio?-le preguntó mientras cogía una lata usada que había dejado preparada encima del mueble de la entrada para configurarla como traslador.

-Brompton Cementery-dijo sin perder de vista los movimientos de varita que hacía él al introducir las coordenadas y los datos necesarios para poder aparecerse en el punto exacto que querían.

-Ya está-le dijo después de unos segundos.-En dos minutos se activará.

La tomó de la mano que llevaba libre y salieron fuera. Con un par de hechizos no verbales accionó las protecciones de la casa. Sintió a Hermione abrazarse a su cintura.

-¿Seguro que quieres ir?-le preguntó mientras le acariciaba con ternura la cara.

-Si-le contestó compungida sin despegar su rostro de su pecho.

-Toca la lata y no te separes de mí-le dijo segundos antes de que se iniciara la desaparición.

Sintieron como si un gancho, a la altura del ombligo, tirara de ellos con una fuerza descomunal en todas las direcciones posibles. Se desplazaban a una velocidad desmesurada, sin distinguir nada de lo que les rodeaba. En pocos segundos tocaron tierra. Hermione se tambaleó contra Severus y él tuvo que afianzar su agarre sobre ella y dar un par de pasos hacia atrás para evitar que ambos cayeran al suelo.

Aparecieron en un pequeño callejón cercano al cementerio, Seagrave Road, para evitar ser vistos por los muggles. Anduvieron alrededor de cinco minutos hasta llegar a la puerta principal del cementerio. Se miraron con complicidad de forma silenciosa y, tras un apretón de la mano de Severus sobre la de Hermione, entraron al recinto. Era muy grande; la calma y la quietud que se respiraban era sobrecogedora. No había casi gente visitando a sus seres queridos; normal si se tenía en cuenta que para los muggles esa hora era el ecuador de su jornada laboral.

Tras caminar un rato sobre el verde césped entre las tumbas de personas anónimas, llegaron a la zona en la que estaban enterrados los padres de Hermione. Sus sepulcros estaban juntos, casi pegados.

Hermione soltó la mano de Severus y se acercó con pasos vacilantes. Un temblor le recorrió el cuerpo de arriba abajo; notó como los ojos se le inundaban de lágrimas…

-Mamá…-dijo con un hilo de voz arrodillándose entre medias de las dos tumbas. Ya no pudo contener más el llanto; gruesos lagrimones empezaron a recorrerle la cara desde los ojos hasta perderse por el cuello.

-Papá…-dijo mirando la de su padre.

Severus estaba tres pasos por detrás de ella, apoyado sobre el tronco de un árbol, observando la escena sin decir nada pero sin perderse detalle.

-Lo siento mucho… ojalá hubiera podido estar con vosotros en el hotel para defenderos y plantarle cara a esa gentuza…-decía con verdadero pesar entre lágrimas.

Llevó una mano hacia la lápida de su madre para limpiarla un poco y quitarle la suciedad acumulada ese tiempo. Podría haberlo hecho con un sencillo movimiento de varita pero lo prefería así.

-Es todo tan injusto… la Guerra ya había acabado… estaba todo tranquilo… No os correspondía, ¡joder…!-se sorbió la nariz y se pasó el dorso de la mano por la cara para enjugarse las lágrimas con rabia contenida.

Una parte de ella deseaba ser la clase de personas que se tomaban la justicia por su mano para cobrarse venganza y así poder asegurarse que esos cretinos recibían su merecido; pero no era el caso…

Repitió la maniobra de limpieza con la lápida de su padre. Iba a terminar con las manos sucias pero le daba lo mismo. Miró ambos epitafios; muy sencillos, como lo fueron ellos.

-Os he traído esto-dijo cambiando de tema; no quería seguir haciéndose mala sangre pensando en la maldad gratuita y ganas de hacer daño de los fieles de Voldemort que aún quedaban libres. Colocó el ramo que había hecho para cada uno al pie de las lápidas.

-No son gran cosa, pero sí bastante bonitos. Cogí las flores esta mañana en el terreno de la casa de Severus.-les explicaba como si realmente ellos estuvieran delante escuchándola. Y para ser sinceros… a ella le tranquilizaba pensar que en cierta forma pudiera ser así.

-El otro día estuve en casa y cogí el colgante que me regalaste.-de forma inconsciente se llevó una mano al cuello y acarició la joya. Seguía llorando desconsolada pero no podía evitar desahogarse con ellos.

-Tenías razón mamá… es muy bonito y me queda muy bien... o bueno, eso dice Severus…-le explicaba con la voz entrecortada.

-Os echo mucho de menos…-Una punzada le recorrió el cuerpo de nuevo. Estuvo llorando en silencio unos segundos acompañada únicamente por el movimiento rítmico de sube y baja de los hombros.

Severus seguía escuchando sin intervenir. Aunque le doliera verla llorar de esa manera y pasarlo mal sabía que eso le iba a ayudar. Una vez escuchó que las lágrimas más tristes que se lloran sobre las tumbas son por las palabras que nunca se dijeron... Y estaba totalmente de acuerdo con eso. En el caso de Hermione la explicación a esas lágrimas, a ese desconsuelo, era la oportunidad de despedirse que le fue robada al terminar con la vida de sus padres de esa manera y del sentimiento de culpa que la invadía.

Tenía que admitir ante sí mismo que se había contenido un par de veces para no agacharse a su lado y abrazarla. Pero esta batalla tenía que librarla ella sola.

-Todavía me cuesta creer que no vaya a volver a veros, ni a abrazaros… Me da rabia pensar en las cosas que nunca podremos hacer, ni nos diremos por culpa de cuatro mal nacidos. Es tan… duro…

-Pero estoy bien-puntualizó enseguida para que ellos "no se preocupasen". Volvió a pasarse la mano por la cara para intentar secarse las lágrimas. Miró hacia el cielo; tras un par de parpadeos cerró unos segundos los ojos intentando tranquilizarse. Sintió una brisa agradable acariciándole la cara; ojalá pudiera cambiarla por una de sus padres… Suspiró y volvió a poner la vista sobre las lápidas.

-Todo este tiempo he estado en cada de Severus. Es mi profesor de pociones en Hogwarts y fue espía durante la Guerra para la Orden, ¿recordáis que os hablé de él en alguna ocasión?-les preguntó retórica; sabía que no obtendría respuesta alguna. Acariciaba distraídamente las letras del epitafio de su padre como si pudiera sentir el tacto de sus manos.

-Bueno… ahora él es algo más que mi profesor…-una sonrisilla se formó en su cara; no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Nunca pensó que fuera a "presentarles" de esa manera a su pareja. Se sorbió de nuevo la nariz y se secó las lágrimas. Parecía que se había calmado un poco.

-La verdad es que lo nuestro es… un amor inesperado, podría decirse. Estamos bien juntos, le quiero mucho. A ti te gustaría mamá; se porta muy bien conmigo y me está apoyando mucho con todo esto. –le contaba acariciando distraídamente el césped que la rodeaba.

-Además, se parece un poco a ese actor de la peli de "sentido y sensibilidad" que tanto te gusta ¿sabes?-añadió ahora en tono bajito.

-Papá seguro pondría el grito en el cielo al principio pero luego le caería bien. Es muy listo y gracias a él pudimos por fin acabar con Voldemort.

Severus escuchaba, ahora más atento si cabe, todo lo que Hermione estaba "contándole" a sus padres. Oírla decir de esa forma tan espontánea que "le quiere mucho" había conseguido estremecerle. Se la notaba mucho más tranquila que al principio. De vez en cuando se le escapaba alguna lágrima o sollozo pero enseguida se reponía. Su leona era una chica fuerte.

-… y vendré a veros tan pronto como pueda, ¿vale?-la escuchó decir ahora. Se había perdido una parte del monólogo por pensar en lo que había dicho ella hacía unos instantes. Se puso en pie y dio un par de pasos hacia atrás.

-Os quiero mucho-dijo con la voz entrecortada de nuevo. No pudo impedir que nuevas lágrimas nacieran de sus ojos. Ese momento estaba siendo muy duro para ella. Estaba despidiéndose de ellos, aceptando finalmente lo sucedido.

Severus seguía sin quitarle ojo. Sabía que ella estaba dando un gran paso en la superación del duelo y el retorno de su vida normal. Ella no iba a olvidarles nunca pero podría llevar con ella su muerte sin el continuo pesar y la presión constante sobre el pecho que venía sintiendo desde que conoció la noticia.

Al principio no le convenció mucho la propuesta de ella, un par de días antes, de ir hasta ahí. Pero conforme lo fue pensando, mejor le iba pareciendo la idea. Y después de ver el rumbo que estaba tomando la situación (esa forma de hablarles, compartir sus sentimientos, desahogarse con ellos…) no podía más que parecerle perfecto.

-Os voy a querer siempre…

Sintió los brazos de Severus envolviéndola por detrás y estrechándola contra su pecho en una muestra de apoyo y complicidad que no esperaba. Cerró los ojos y dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás. Recibió un beso en la mejilla y sintió la cabeza de él apoyada contra la suya. Estuvieron sin moverse unos minutos.

Ya más tranquila Hermione se giró, sin romper el contacto con Severus, y le abrazó con firmeza. Severus la estrechó de nuevo hacia él, acariciándole la espalda de arriba abajo intentando brindarle algo de consuelo. Juntaron sus frentes y se miraron con intensidad. Severus llevó ambas manos a las mejillas de Hermione y, tras separarse un poco, le secó con mismo las furtivas lágrimas que le quedaban.

Ella le sonrió tras su gesto.

-Me alegra que hayas venido aquí conmigo-le confesó sincera. Tenía los ojos congestionados y las mejillas rojas por el sofoco.

-Ya te dije que no iba a dejarte sola. No soy la mejor persona para dar ánimo ni consuelo pero…

-Sí que lo eres-le rebatió ella cortándole. –Puedo admitirte si dices que no eres el más hablador. Pero para mí cuatro palabras no sirven más que todo lo que me has dado estas semanas desde que vino el profesor Dumbledore a darme la noticia.

Él fue a decir algo pero la mano de ella sobre sus labios le calló.

-Sabes dejarme espacio, como acabas de hacer ahora; sabes escuchar como nadie cuando me hace falta, me dejas llorar hasta que consigo desahogarme y estás a aquí, a mi lado, apoyándome cuando más lo necesito. ¿Te parece poco?-le preguntó sonriente, sabedora de estar en posesión de la razón.

-Eres una insufrible sabelotodo-le recordó con malicia pero admitiendo su argumento. En el fondo le agradaba que ella tuviera esa opinión de él porque había llegado a preocuparle el no poder servirle de suficiente apoyo todo ese tiempo. Se acercó a ella y le dio un beso corto en los labios.

-Puede que lo sea, pero te gusto así.-le dijo presumida.

-Sí, bueno… tengo que admitir que me gusta esta parte tuya. Es agradable conversar y pasar tiempo con una persona que tiene cerebro en vez de serrín en la cabeza-admitió no sin dejar caer con retintín cierta pulla con alusión a sus amigos.

-Y por eso y otras cosas es por lo que te quiero, enana.-Le confesó sin poder evitar meterse con ella en el intento. Tenía que parecer lo menos cursi posible. Él no era de expresar sus sentimientos así como así pero con ella… Había sentido la imperiosa necesidad de que ella lo supiera. Y la verdad es que no se arrepentía.

Hermione sonrió radiante ante ese momento de reveladora sinceridad. No esperaba que él fuera a decirle eso.

-Yo también te quiero, mucho…-le respondió acercándose a él para demostrárselo sin necesidad de más palabras. Se besaron con cariño, de forma lenta, disfrutando del momento. Se separaron un poco quedando juntas sus frentes y rozando la nariz con la del otro en lo que podía llamarse un "beso de gnomo". Se sonrieron con complicidad.

Estuvieron abrazados un rato, mecidos por el suave viento que les envolvía. Cuando se separaron Hermione le echó una miradita al reloj de forma mecánica.

-¡Ostras, vaya horas!-exclamó asombrada de lo rápido que se le había pasado el tiempo desde que llegaran al cementerio hacía casi tres horas.

-Se nos ha hecho tarde por mi culpa Severus-le dijo con cierto pesar.

-No te preocupes por eso. Con que lleguemos a Hogwarts antes de la cena sobra-le dijo restándole importancia.-Podemos quedarnos más rato si lo necesitas.

Hermione agachó la cabeza y lo meditó un poco. Si de ella dependiera se quedaría ahí de forma permanente pero tenía que dejarlos. Quedarse más rato no iba a aportarle nada más que un mayor pesar.

-No es necesario-le dijo mirándole agradecida con los ojos húmedos de nuevo. Se volteó hacia sus padres quedando Severus a su derecha, agarrándola de la cintura. Sacó disimuladamente la varita y murmuró un par de hechizos apuntando hacia las tumbas.

-¿Se puede saber que haces?-le preguntó intrigado y con cierto tono de alarma.-Nos pueden ver…-añadió mirando hacia ambos lados para asegurarse de que ningún muggle se hubiera percatado de nada.

-Yo… solo quiero asegurarme que las flores se mantienen bonitas y no se ensucian mucho...-le dijo mientras le señalaba con la cabeza las lápidas. Bajó la cabeza aceptando que lo que acababa de hacer era una imprudencia.

Severus subió el brazo que tenía sobre la cintura de ella hasta sus hombros y la acercó en otro abrazo protector. Ella le abrazó por la cintura con la mano que tenía libre.

-¿Qué hechizo usaste?-le susurró interesado.

-Uno con efecto conservador, el "perhibitum tempus".

-Déjame tu varita un segundo-acercó la mano que tenía libre hacía la suya.

Ella le miró interrogante pero se la dejó sin pensarlo. Severus sintió cierta calidez al cogerla. "La varita elige al mago", decía siempre el maestro Ollivander. La de Hermione la había elegido a ella, pero también le aceptaba a él.

-Muffliato…Abstrosum… -susurró moviendo la varita con disimulo. Se volvió hacia Hermione, devolviéndole la varita para que la guardara de nuevo. –Con estos hechizos, además, ante los muggles parecerá que las flores se deterioran y las lápidas se ensucian de forma normal. Así no llamará la atención de nadie-le explicó ante su mirada interrogante.

-Gracias, no lo había pensado…

Echó una última e intensa mirada a las tumbas de sus padres. Murmuró un "os quiero" en tono bajito. Severus lo escuchó y en cuanto empezó a sentirla convulsionar con un nuevo llanto, le dio un beso en la cabeza y la atrajo hacia él un poco más.

-Vámonos-le apremió mirando de reojo el lugar donde yacían sus suegros. Hermione asintió sin decir nada, no podía. Se volvió a mirarles un segundo sin detenerse. Siguió a Severus de vuelva a la calle sin separarse un milímetro del abrazo en el que la llevaba envuelta.

Estuvieron caminando un rato hasta que llegaron al centro de la ciudad. Era agradable poder hacer una actividad tan "cotidiana" como la que llevaban a cabo el resto de las parejas todos los días. Dieron las cuatro de la tarde y no habían probado bocado por lo que pasaron a tomar algo a un local pequeño y discreto cercano a Picadilly antes de irse al Colegio.

Optaron de nuevo por el uso de un traslador como medio de transporte ya que la distancia para la aparición era demasiado larga. Se metieron en un callejón oscuro y bastante maloliente. Perfecto para lo que querían. Severus cogió un zapato que había tirado al lado de un cubo de basura. Ignoró por completo la mirada de asco que puso Hermione y sacó su varita para configurarlo.

Hermione se abrazó a Severus a esperar los segundos que faltaban hasta la activación del traslador. Se negaba a tocar esa bota cochambrosa más tiempo del necesario. Se sentía un poco rara… Iba a volver a Hogwarts pero no con el mismo entusiasmo irracional de los años anteriores.

Se aferró más a Severus. La mañana había sido dura emocionalmente. Pero gracias a su compañía, su presencia, sus palabras... había resultado ser todo muy especial. Sentía que había perdido la continua sensación de llevar una losa encima; se sentía… perdonada y libre para recordarles siempre que quisiera sin remordimientos.

-Diez segundos-le susurró sobre la oreja. Tembló en sus brazos sin poder evitarlo; esa voz suya tan grave seguía pudiendo con ella. No le quedó más remedio que agarrar el traslador. Antes de darse cuenta volvió a percibir la "agradable" sensación de la aparición. En pocos segundos tocó el suelo de Hogsmeade con sus pies. En esta ocasión, por suerte, el aterrizaje fue algo más elegante.

Aparecieron en una calle poco transitada de las afueras del pueblo cercana a la taberna de Aberforth Dumbledore.

-No me termina esto de convencer-dijo Hermione haciendo alusión al medio de transporte empleado.

-Es lo que hay-le respondió él encogiéndose de hombros con indiferencia. Le dio un beso en la frente y se separó de ella. Salieron de la estrecha callejuela para ir al Colegio; todavía les quedaba un trecho antes de llegar y no quería retrasarse mucho más.

Severus, que acababa de retomar su papel de "profesor frío e implacable", no sin cierto gusto, caminaba altivo cuatro pasos por delante de Hermione. No quería que la mirada indiscreta de algún habitante del pueblo pudiera comprometerles; no era conveniente que nadie los relacionara al verlos caminar juntos, y en el caso de que alguien lo hiciera, pensaría que estaba ejerciendo una de sus funciones como profesor y que no le agradaba en lo más mínimo la compañía que llevaba.

Iban andando por la calle principal; habían pasado de largo por la puerta de la oficina de correos, la casa de las plumas, las Tres escobas y Zonko. Para su suerte no se habían cruzado con mucha gente por el camino. Al entrever un poco más adelante el letrero de Honeyduckes Hermione apretó el paso hasta alcanzar a Severus. Le agarró el brazo para captar su atención.

-¿Qué pasa?-le preguntó con voz amenazante sin detenerse. Pero en este caso la expresión facial que acompañó a la frase no se correspondía ni por asomo con el tono que acababa de emplear.

-¿Podemos entrar en Honeyduckes?-le preguntó esperanzada. Era un pecado pasar por delante de esa tienda y no entrar a comprar algo.

Severus elevó una de sus cejas con incredulidad. Eso había sonado tremendamente infantil.

-Por favor…-le insistió poniéndole ojos. Iba caminando de espaldas, así podía mirar a Severus, hablar con él y ser capaz de seguirle el paso. Podría haber tenido el detalle de detenerse…

-¿Y esa necesidad irracional por las golosinas, señorita Granger?-le preguntó mordaz empleando adrede el tono formal.

-No es necesidad, simplemente me apetecen… Profesor…-le contestó respetuosa deteniéndose en mitad de la calle. Habían llegado.

-No sé yo…

-Por fa…-le insistió dejando una caricia disimulada en una de sus manos. –Y las comparto contigo-añadió para terminar de convencerlo. Intentar ponerle la miel en los labios y tentarle era lo último que se le ocurría para que accediera, aunque realmente no estaba muy segura de que a él le gustaran esas cosas.

Severus rodó los ojos tomando el tema por imposible. Tuvo que contener una sonrisa por el ofrecimiento de ella.

-Está bien...-cedió al fin. Y antes de que pudiera arrepentirse Hermione abrió la puerta y entró en el local. Se moría por saborear los ricos caramelos y las esponjosas golosinas que vendía el matrimonio Ridgebit.

Después de que Hermione se hiciera con una buena provisión de dulces salieron de la tienda y continuaron su camino por la calle principal. Hermione iba entretenida probando un poco de todo lo que había comprado sin percatarse de la estupefacta mirada que le estaba echando Severus.

-Te van a sentar mal-le dijo después de que se metiera en la boca un duendecillo de pica pica.

-Que va. ¿No ves que soy una chica muy dulce?-le respondió risueña. Estaba claro que no iba a poder con ella...

Hurgó un poco en la bolsa buscando algo en concreto. -¿Quieres un gatito de regaliz?-le preguntó mientras le mostraba la golosina en cuestión.

Meneó de forma negativa la cabeza como única respuesta. Ella se encogió de hombros y se lo comió contenta. Estaba claro que iba a declinar su ofrecimiento…

Llegaron al punto donde el camino se dividía en dos; uno iba hacia la, todavía temida, Casa de los Gritos y el otro hacia Hogwarts. Tomaron el de la izquierda. Una vez seguros fuera de las miradas ajenas volvieron a tomarse de la mano mientras caminaban. Pronto esas muestras de cariño iban a verse restringidas y tenían que aprovecharlo al máximo mientras pudieran. A lo lejos se veía ya la silueta del castillo, era esplendoroso. Cuando quisieron darse cuenta se encontraron con que la verja del colegio se alzaba imponente ante ellos. Severus murmuró unas extrañas palabras y esta les cedió el paso a los terrenos dándoles la bienvenida con el chirrío de los goznes.

Entraron y dieron un pequeño rodeo para ir por el camino que bordeaba el lago. Se detuvieron en un claro entre los árboles que marcaba la parte del lago más alejada del castillo.

-Se acabó lo bueno…-le dijo ella después de acercarse a él y abrazarle. Él la aceptó gustoso.

-Bueno… todavía tenemos unos días de relativa tranquilidad hasta que esto se llene de gente-le dijo para animarla. Tenía que ver el vaso medio lleno.

-¿Cómo vamos a hacerlo?-le preguntó interesada separándose un poco de él. Era algo a lo que llevaba algunos días dándole vueltas.

-No te preocupes, ya encontraremos la manera…-le acarició tiernamente la mejilla. –Podemos aprovechar las noches que tengas turno de vigilancia, alguna tarde los fines de semana, o si no… siempre puedo… castigarte…-le sugirió con una sonrisa taimada.

-Eso sí que es bueno-rió ante la ocurrencia del imperturbable slytherin que tenía enfrente.-No te atreverás…-le dijo señalándole amenazadora con el dedo.

-Pues tú te lo pierdes…-le dijo impasible.

La mirada interrogante en la cara de ella le hizo gracia. Sonrió con suficiencia mientras la acercaba a él un poco más para aclararle lo de las detenciones.

-Había pensado en unos castigos muy… complacientes-eso último se lo susurró lentamente en el oído. le acarició el cuello con la nariz y después lo besó con ternura.

-Mmmmm… cuando haces eso me derrito-le confesó sonriente.

-Lo sé- Afianzó el agarre sobre la cadera de ella y se acercó para besarla. Sus labios se deslizaron sensualmente sobre los de ella, probándolos como si fuera la primera vez.

Hermione rodeó con sus manos el cuello de Severus y se puso de puntillas para disminuir la diferencia de altura entre ambos. Mordió con cuidado el labio inferior de él sin romper el beso. Una sensación más que placentera recorrió el cuerpo entero de Severus ante esa inesperada acción de ella. Como respuesta invadió su boca con la lengua y continuó el baile entre sus labios.

Se separaron cuando la necesidad de aire se hizo imperiosa.

-Esto puede simbolizar lo que podría ser un castigo…-le dijo con aparente desinterés.

Ella le sonrió pícara. Lo de los castigos complacientes podía no ser mala idea…

Un movimiento en la superficie del agua rompió la magia del momento. Abandonaron la intimidad que les ofrecían los espesos árboles que bordeaban el lago y retomaron el paseo hacia la entrada del castillo. Al final iban a llegar a la cena por los pelos…

Desde la ventana del despacho de dirección dos personas no quitaban ojo de sus movimientos.

-¿No es genial?-preguntó Dumbledore risueño.

-Yo estaba pensando en que más bien es… inapropiado-le respondió Minerva mirándole con desaprobación.

-¡Ohh! No seas antigua mujer. Son perfectos, ¿no lo ves?-le insistió emocionado.

Desde luego que los veía… cuando Albus le contó en "primicia" la novedad… Simplemente no pudo creérselo; se negaba a aceptarlo.

Recordaba lo emocionado que había llegado el director al colegio esa noche tras la visita a casa de Severus. Ella no pudo menos que preguntarle por la causa de semejante alegría y él le contó con pelos y señales (como buen alcahuete que era) todo lo que había visto esa tarde en casa de su compañero y también, ya que estaba, lo ocurrido el día que le dio a Hermione la triste noticia de la muerte de sus padres.

-Todo encaja-le dijo orgulloso de la fabulosa conclusión a la que había llegado tras relacionar los actos de ambos en sendas situaciones.

Y ella lo había rebatido buscando decenas de razones que explicaran "eso" y le había acusado de dejarse llevar por sus locos y extravagantes desvaríos (propios de la edad…). Incluso le replicó cuando él le afirmó que el propio Severus lo había admitido delante de él. Al final, después de una extensa y ardua discusión gryffindor sobre cuál de los dos llevaba razón, le había regañado por implicar a Hermione Granger en dicho despropósito.

Pero ahora… lo estaba viendo con sus propios ojos. Y no sabía muy bien qué pensar…

Iban ambos cogidos de la mano, caminando despreocupadamente por el último tramo que les quedaba para llegar, ajenos a que estaban siendo observados desde una de las altas torres. Si hubieran alzado un poco la mirada habrían visto un par de figuras pegadas contra el cristal de la ventana, examinando minuciosamente todos sus movimientos.

En un momento vieron que Hermione se colocaba frente a Severus, provocando que ambos se detuvieran, y se acercaba peligrosamente a él. Director y subdirectora miraban atónitos la escena que se desarrollaba ante sus ojos.

-Por Merlín, Albus… ¡se están besando!-exclamó sorprendida por la acción de su alumna.

-¡Te lo dije!-le exclamó divertido. Se separó más que contento de la ventana; ya había visto todo lo que necesitaba… Y como guinda al pastel acababa de ganarle cinco galeones a su impresionada colega. ¡Já!

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO**

Hola!

En esta ocasión no quiero quejas en cuanto al tiempo entre capítulo y capítulo. Tiempo record y encima es un capítulo largo. Semejante derroche de imaginación se debe a que hoy es un día un poco… especial. A 10 de junio de 2010… hace 6 años que subí el primer capítulo de este fic. Anda que no ha llovido… Pues eso, capítulo extra por el aniversario de la historia.

Y a lo importante… ¿qué os ha parecido? La escena del cementerio me costó mucho escribirla pero creo que al final quedó bien. ¡Por fin la pareja en Hogwarts!. Y Albus y Minerva como los únicos conocedores del secreto.

Empieza una nueva etapa para Severus y Hermione. Estoy pensando encontronazos de Severus con Sirius, la amistad de Hermione con Draco, los intentos de Ron por conquistar a Hermione… Pero antes de eso queda la semanita de tranquilidad en el cole hasta el día 1 de septiembre. Cosas interesantes sucederán… lemon lemon… XD

Como siempre, agradecer a todos los que me seguís dejando reviews: June Magic, Igna, Snaluck, Nahi, CrYztal, Aelita1993, Pam Malfoy Black, Sayuri Hasekura, Patty-Sly, Iris, Summer723, Minerva91, Vampilolita, Daniie Snape Malfoy, Marine-Granger-NOA, Ash, Vale, Lily, iEd78, Lunnaris Elentari, Sasamii, Smith Black, Eyp y Sailor mercuri o neptuno. Y creo que ya. En esta ocasión no he tenido tiempo de contestarlos todos porque preferí centrarme en terminar de escribir el nuevo capítulo. Aunque no contesté alguno… gracias de corazón. Es muy importante ver que se valora mi esfuerzo :-D

**Y bueno… espero vuestros comentarios con las opiniones sobre este nuevo capítulo.**** Sólo tenéis que darle al botoncito de "GO" que hay ahí abajo para escribir un review.**

Muchas gracias por seguir ahí, no me lo merezco. Sois ls mejores.

**Drakemalfoy**

10/06/2010


	24. Capitulo 22

**Un amor inesperado**

Ningún personaje me pertenece. Todos ellos son propiedad de J.K. Rowling

Este fanfiction es un Severus / Hermione.

Los pensamientos van entre comillas ""

N/A significa notas de autor y siempre irá entre paréntesis ( N/A )

Los diálogos van precedidos de un guión ( .- ) cada vez que un personaje habla

_AVISO: Este fict no contiene ningún hecho ocurrido en los libros 6 y 7. Toma como referencia hasta el 5º y a partir de ahí todo es cosa mía; invención y adaptación de todos los datos que ya se conocían. Esta historia empezó a escribirse en el año 2004 por lo que datos sobre sucesos, parejas, etc… que se vieron en los dos últimos libros no pudieron ser tenidos en cuenta (por razones obvias…). _

Este capítulo lo quiero dedicar a Irene Snape (tus comentarios me animaron mucho cuando estaba atascado y desanimado) y a Alehp (me reí mucho con tu lista de los beneficios de actualizar pronto, intentaré hacerte caso jaja). Gracias ;-)

**CAPÍTULO 22**

En un momento vieron que Hermione se colocaba frente a Severus, provocando que ambos se detuvieran, y se acercaba peligrosamente a él. Director y subdirectora miraban atónitos la escena que se desarrollaba ante sus ojos.

-Por Merlín, Albus… ¡se están besando!-exclamó sorprendida por la acción de su alumna.

-¡Te lo dije!-le exclamó divertido. Se separó más que contento de la ventana; ya había visto todo lo que necesitaba… Y como guinda al pastel acababa de ganarle cinco galeones a su impresionada colega. ¡Já!

* * *

-Pueden vernos- le dijo escueto tras separarla suavemente de él y echar a andar hacia la puerta principal.

-Sí claro. Las piedras del castillo, los árboles del bosque prohibido, el césped de los terrenos…- enumeró distraída con los dedos intentando sonar un poquito sarcástica.

-Deberías saber que en este Colegio todo es mucho más de lo que parece…-le cortó él ignorando su tono, sin detenerse ni volverse hacia ella.

Ella le miró con los ojos entrecerrados; siempre tenía que ser él quien dijera la última palabra.

-En fin…-suspiró mientras le seguía. Se llevó otro gatito de regaliz a la boca y guardó la bolsa de las gominolas en un bolsillo de su pantalón prometiéndose mentalmente que ése sería el último del día. Tenían que durarle hasta que fuera la primera visita al pueblo. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba eso se le antojaba una eternidad…

-Adelante señorita Granger- le dijo Severus de forma galante (pero sin dejar de lado la formalidad) sujetando la puerta. -Bienvenida de nuevo a Hogwarts.- añadió cuando hubo entrado en el Hall.

-Gracias-le respondió ella sonriente. Echó una ojeada rápida por toda la estancia; el pasillo que conduce al atrio, las escaleras que llevan a los pisos superiores, las que conducen a las mazmorras, la puerta de entrada al Gran Comedor… y una extraña sensación de calidez la invadió.

Severus la observó por el rabillo del ojo sin decir una palabra. Apostaba todos sus ahorros de Gringotts a que sabía lo que ella estaba pensando. Y era exactamente lo mismo que se le cruzaba ahora mismo a él por la cabeza. No sabía qué tenía ese colegio pero la capacidad de cobijo y hacerle sentir a uno como que regresaba a su hogar era increíble.

Unos pasos que resonaban imperceptiblemente sobre el suelo le devolvieron a la realidad. Desvió la mirada de Hermione y la paseó por el hall intentando buscar el origen del sonido. Era deformación "profesional", no podía hacer nada por evitarlo. Tantos años atento ante cualquier señal que pudiera suponerle un peligro que siempre permanecía con los cinco sentidos alerta dispuestos a saltar ante cualquier mínimo estímulo. Fijó la mirada sobre el pasillo que conducía a las cocinas y segundos después le vio… No era exactamente un peligro pero según se iba acercando a donde ellos estaban más se incrementaba su enfado. ¿Por qué tenía que ser él, justamente, la primera persona con la que se encontrara al llegar?

-¡Hermione!- Exclamó Sirius avanzando sonriente hacia ella.

-¡Hola!-le respondió contenta al reconocer su voz. Se volvió hacia él para saludarle cuando se vio envuelta entre sus brazos.

Severus, que observaba la escena a escaso medio metro de distancia, apretó la mandíbula y entrecerró los ojos conteniendo la rabia que estaba empezando a experimentar. ¿Qué coño hacía ese indeseable abrazándola?

-¡Qué sorpresa! ¿Qué tal estás?-le preguntó tras romper el abrazo sin perder la sonrisa.

-Ehh… bueno… bien…- le contestó un poco azorada, con la mirada baja, tras esa espontánea muestra de cariño. Intentaba no recordar cierta conversación con cierta amiga pelirroja sobre cierta persona que había visto casi sin ropa…

-Bueno, tú tranquila, poco a poco...-la intentó animar tomando ese gesto como pesadumbre por lo de sus padres, acariciándole el brazo de forma consoladora.

-"Imbécil…"- Severus seguía sin perder detalle. Aunque externamente sólo se podía apreciar, si se fijaba uno lo suficiente, que tenía la mandíbula apretada y el puño cerrado con fuerza, estaba echando mano de todo su autocontrol para no lanzarle ahora mismo una maldición. ¿Quién se creía ése para mirarla, tocarla y hablar con ella de esa manera? No sentía celos de él, por supuesto; sabía de sobra que Hermione nunca caería tan bajo y que ese idiota era gay y estaba liado con el lobo sarnoso, pero le detestaba… y le ponía enfermo que pudiera estar tan cerca de nada ni nadie que considerara suyo. Y Hermione ahora mismo… era lo más preciado y suyo que tendría nunca.

-No sabía que venías tan pronto a Hogwarts. ¿No te invitaron los Weasley a su casa hasta el día uno de septiembre?-le preguntó extrañado.

-Bueno… Sí me invitaron pero… - ¿Y ahora qué le decía? - Estuve hablando con el profesor Dumbledore y me sugirió que viniera antes de que comenzara el curso para investigar unos libros que me interesaban de la sección prohibida.- Toma ya, había sonado tremendamente convincente para habérselo inventado sobre la marcha.

-Vaya, interesante…-consiguió responder él. Y es que no encontraba nada de interesante en eso y más cuando podía estar disfrutando de los últimos diez días de vacaciones con sus amigos en La Madriguera. ¿Es que esa chica no sabía divertirse?-¿Y…

-Ejem…-le interrumpió Severus con un carraspeo para hacerse notar y detener esa conversación.

-¡Vaya Snape!- exclamó Sirius con fingida sorpresa volviéndose hacia él- No te había visto.

-"Ya…Seguro que no, Black..."-pensó él cínicamente sin despegar los labios un milímetro para contestarle.

-¿Qué haces por aquí?- le preguntó despreocupado ante el silencio de su compañero de trabajo.

-Trabajo aquí, idiota.- le respondió como si fuera obvio, de mala manera. Se sostuvieron la mirada unos segundos, valorándose, retándose silenciosamente... –Es más, la pregunta correcta sería qué haces tú aquí. ¿No deberías estar buscando sobras en las traseras de algún restaurante de mala muerte?-le inquirió.

Sirius sonrió como si acabaran de contarle una agradable experiencia y no que acabaran de insultarlo. Le había servido en bandeja la contestación perfecta. No pensaba que iba a tardar tan poco tiempo en poder restregárselo en la cara.

-Que va… eso lo dejo solo para mis ratos libres. Ahora estoy demasiado… ocupado preparando todo el temario y la organización de las clases de defensa contra las artes oscuras.-le respondió con malicia. Sabía que iba a meter el dedo en la yaga y que lo iba a disfrutar como un niño. –Es un trabajo que requiere dedicarle bastantes horas, ya sabes. Una asignatura tan importante como esa no se debe impartir a la ligera, ¿no crees, Snape?-dijo poniendo especial énfasis en las palabras "asignatura" e "importante".

Severus acusó el golpe con estoicidad. Pero no por nada era quien era; en batallas verbales no podría ganarle nadie; y menos aún un aficionado como Sirius Black.

-Por supuesto Black. Por eso Albus ha decidido ponerte este año como profesor extra para impartirla. Qué desesperado se ha debido de ver… Un mentecato más para compensar la ineptitud del primero. Que orgullo, ¿no?- le contraatacó con su mayor cara de indiferencia.

La expresión de triunfo se borró del rostro de Sirius; no se esperaba una reacción así.

Hermione les observaba incrédula. Parecía un partido de tenis entre el número uno y el número dos del mundo en la final del campeonato de tenis de Wimbledon.

-Y hace rato que deberíamos estar en el despacho de Dumbledore y no perdiendo el tiempo aquí con esta… enternecedora charla.-añadió con su tono más ácido antes de que Sirius pudiera añadir nada.-Algunos todavía valoramos la puntualidad como una seña de buena educación-dijo ahora mirándole despectivamente antes de empezar a caminar hacia las escaleras de mármol que conducían a la primera planta.

Sirius le dirigió una intensa mirada cargada de animadversión pero rápidamente la cambió por una de completa afabilidad. Ya encontraría nuevas ocasiones en las que… recordarle amablemente a Severus Snape que no era él quien enseñaba su apreciada asignatura de defensa contra las artes oscuras.

-Quejicus siempre demostrando su agradable carácter al mundo-murmuró en voz lo suficientemente alta para que Hermione lo oyera mientras se giraba para mirarla. Y esperó escuchar una carcajada por parte de ella, o al menos mostrar una sonrisa de apoyo por su comentario, pero descubrió que le miraba inusitadamente seria y con el ceño fruncido.

-Vamos señorita Granger, el director no tiene toda la noche para recibirla.-le dijo con la misma entonación. No admitía réplica alguna.

-Sí señor.- le respondió de inmediatamente de forma respetuosa.

Se rompió así el incómodo contacto visual entre Hermione y Sirius.

-Hasta luego- se limitó a decirle ella a modo de despedida. No le habían gustado un pelo ni la expresión con la que Sirius había mirado a Severus ni ese comentario sobre él que no venía a cuento para nada. ¿De verdad podría haber esperado que ella le riera la gracia?

Cuando hubo alcanzado el pasillo y estuvo complemente segura de que quedaba fuera del alcance de la vista de Sirius, apretó el paso hasta situarse al lado de Severus. Estuvo unos segundos caminando a su lado sin decir ninguna palabra.

-Profesor Snape…-empezó para tantearle y captar su atención. Él, sin embargo, continuó andando con ese porte elegante que le caracterizaba manteniendo su acelerado paso como si no escuchara nada. Sí… no había duda de que estaba bastante cabreado.

-Profesor…-insistió alzando un poco el tono de voz. De nuevo no obtuvo signo alguno de que él la hubiera ni siquiera escuchado. Frunció el ceño ante la actitud de él.

-¿Puedes ir un poco más despacio?-le preguntó ahora un poco brusca dejando a un lado el formalismo y deteniéndose en mitad del pasillo de la segunda planta. A ese paso iba a llegar sudando al despacho del Director.

-¿Qué pasa?-le respondió él de mala manera deteniéndose también.

-Hombre pues no sé. Dímelo tú…-ambos sabían a lo que se estaba refiriendo.

Severus bufó hastiado pero simplemente se limitó a apretar la mandíbula y continuar andando como si nada hacia la torre donde estaba el acceso al despacho de Albus. Ella le miró indignada y echó a andar detrás de él.

-¿Qué ha sido eso de ahí abajo?-le preguntó ahora a bocajarro ante la falta de respuestas de él. "¿Esa animadversión entre ambos vendría desde sus desencuentros en el colegio cuando eran estudiantes? ¿O por algo que sucedió después?"-se preguntó verdaderamente intrigada.

-Déjalo Granger.

Un pasillo lleno de armaduras y cuadros cotillas y metomentodo no le parecía el lugar más adecuado para hablar nada. Hasta las piedras de ese castillo ocultaban cosas…

-Pero Prof…-Se vio interrumpida por las palabras de él. Estaba tan concentrada en intentar sonsacarle algo que habían llegado a la estatua de la gárgola y no se había dado cuenta.

-Chocolatinas saltarinas-pronunció Severus ignorándola de nuevo. No lo reconocería nunca abiertamente pero se sentía verdaderamente ridículo cada vez que debía pronunciar la maldita contraseña. No entendía cómo Albus podía usar semejante… estupidez como apertura de la entrada a su despacho; no aportaba seguridad alguna. Hasta un niño de primero sería capaz de adivinarla.

Ambos observaron en silencio cómo la estatua se hacía a un lado dejando libre un hueco en la pared por el que podía acceder a las escaleras de madera que les llevarían hasta el despacho de dirección.

Severus le cedió el paso a Hermione y una vez lo dos estuvieron dentro las escaleras empezaron a moverse lentamente, ascendiendo hasta la parte más alta de la torre. Hermione observaba todo con la boca ligeramente abierta y sin perder detalle alguno; era la primera vez que subía al despacho del director. Según había leído en el libro de la historia de Hogwarts ascenderían hasta el séptimo piso de la torre.

Cuando las escaleras les dejaron en su destino apareció ante ellos un pequeño pasillo iluminado por antorchas que llevaba a la puerta del despacho.

-Vamos-le apremió Severus unos metros más adelante al verla parada.

Ella se apresuró a situarse a su lado e inconscientemente entrelazó los dedos de su mano con los de Severus. Estaba tan absorta en mirar todo lo que podía de esta nueva parte del castillo que no se había percatado de su mecánico gesto y de que todavía estaba "mosqueada" por la actitud tan cortante de Severus hacía unos minutos. Él no dijo nada; simplemente se permitió una discreta sonrisilla y afianzó suavemente los dedos de ella en su mano. Caminaron en silencio hasta el final de pasillo.

Se detuvieron frente a la única puerta que había. Un discreto cartelito sobre la pared identificaba al dueño del habitáculo que había tras ella. Hermione se fijó que el escudo de Hogwarts estaba grabado sobre la madera; el nombre en la parte superior, bajo él los distintivos animales de cada una de las cuatro casas unidos por la hache central, y bajo ellos, el lema del colegio "Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus". Siempre le había parecido curioso el significado que tenía traducido del latín.

Severus soltó con cierta desgana la mano de Hermione y la alzó para llamar a la puerta. Esta se abrió ante ellos. Severus le cedió el paso a Hermione con un gesto de la mano y entraron. Para su sorpresa, Minerva estaba esperándolos también. No le pasó inadvertida la seria mirada, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, con la que su colega de Gryffindor le daba la bienvenida. ¿Qué le pasaba a la animaga? Siempre le había tratado con sincera familiaridad…

-Buenas noches-les dijo Albus tan jovial como siempre sacándole de su reflexión. Se levantó de una de las sillas que estaban frente a su escritorio y se aproximó a ellos para saludarlos. Después de estrecharle amigablemente la mano a Severus y darle unas palmaditas sobre la espalda se detuvo serio frente a Hermione.

-¿Qué tal, señorita Granger?

-Bien señor, gracias.-le respondió escueta estrechando la mano que él le ofrecía. No sabía que más podía decir… Y más aún teniendo en cuenta que él conocía su secreto y que su enorme despacho imponía bastante. Dirigió una rápida mirada por la estancia; reconoció el sombrero seleccionador, a Fawkes sobre su percha (tenía peor aspecto que aquella noche que les sacó a ella, a sus amigos y al profesor Lockhart de la Cámara), los retratos de anteriores directores (que no le quitaban ojo desde sus marcos), el pensadero, la espada de Gryffindor, ¿la famosa pluma que inscribía en el registro del colegio a los niños magos que iban naciendo?, y…

-¡Profesora Mcgonagall!- exclamó emocionada al verla. Estaba tan nerviosa que no había reparado en su presencia. Minerva se levantó de la silla que estaba al lado de la que ocupara Albus y se dirigió sonriente hacia ella. Para sorpresa de los dos hombres, ambas se abrazaron estrechamente.

-Hermione cariño…-le dijo sin separarse de ella.

A Severus se le disparó la ceja izquierda de forma automática. Sabía que Minerva sentía cierta predilección por Hermione pero no se esperaba ese derroche de… sentimentalismo entre ambas. Y más teniendo en cuenta lo contrariada que parecía cuando ambos entraron en el despacho. ¿Lo de los cambios tan abruptos de humor iba a ser algo común en todas las mujeres?, se preguntaba perplejo al ver que poco les faltaba a ambas para derramar alguna lagrimilla (si era así en cierta forma le tranquilizaba).

-Ha tenido que ser tan duro…-le murmuró casi meciéndola en sus brazos como haría cualquier abuela con su nieta.

Hermione solo pudo asentir. Si hablaba toda la emoción contenida iba a salir en forma de lágrimas de sus ojos. Y ya había llorado bastante todo ese mes…

-¿Qué tal estás?-le preguntó preocupada tras separarse un poco de ella.

-Bien, bien…-le respondió sonriente aunque con un ligero toque de tristeza en los ojos. Ese tardaría en borrarse. –Estoy mejor...-puntualizó. Realmente no estaba bien del todo pero bueno, poco a poco iba dejando atrás la sensación de tristeza opresiva que la había acompañado desde aquel día de julio. La experiencia de esa mañana la había tranquilizado bastante.

-¿Seguro?-le insistió manteniendo sus manos sobre los brazos de ella y mirándola con intensidad. Albus le podría decir misa que ella tenía que asegurarse personalmente del bienestar de su pupila favorita. No podía evitarlo, desde que la vio recién llegada al colegio, en la antesala del gran comedor, antes de su selección por el sombrero sintió cierta simpatía hacia ella. Las situaciones que habían compartido esos seis años al ser ella su jefa de casa y miembro adulto con más cercanía, el enorme respeto de Hermione hacia ella y la participación de ambas en la Orden, influyeron poco a poco en hacer recíproco y más profundo ese sentimiento.

-Sí, por supuesto-afirmó con contundencia tras echarle una mirada rápida a Severus, que continuaba al lado del profesor Dumbledore mirándolas. La verdad es que si no fuera por él…

-Me alegro entonces…-aceptó no muy convencida la profesora. Ya indagaría hasta que se enterara bien de primera mano sobre eso que según Albus "se traía con Severus" y que había presenciado ella misma desde la ventana un rato antes.

-Bueno queridas-intervino el director con un gesto afable -creo que es hora que bajemos al comedor; el resto de profesores estarán por llegar para la cena.

-Por supuesto-aceptó Mcgonagall. Echó una rápida mirada al antiguo reloj que había sobre la pared y se escandalizó.- ¡Pero sí es tardísimo!- exclamó poniéndose en marcha.

-Me temo que eso es culpa mía profesora…-justificó Hermione inmediatamente mientras se situaba a su lado para bajar al comedor. No quería que la subdirectora se pensara que llegaban tarde por culpa de Severus…

-Increíbles criaturas las mujeres, ¿no crees?-le preguntó Albus a su compañero, sin esperar realmente ninguna respuesta por su parte, en ese tonillo que tanto le fastidiaba.

Severus se limitó a ignorarle. Se sacó del bolsillo del pantalón cuatro cubos pequeños y los dejó en el suelo.

-Engorgio-murmuró apuntándolos con la varita. Ante ellos se materializaron cuatro baúles.

-¡Elfo!-exclamó ahora con voz autoritaria. En décimas de segundo un "plop" se escuchó en la habitación.

-¿El señor profesor necesita algún servicio de parte de Corey?-le preguntó con voz chillona.

-Quiero que lleves el baúl pequeño a la habitación de las chicas de séptimo de Gryffindor y lo coloques a los pies de la cama de la señorita Hermione Granger-Ordenó con voz autoritaria.

-Por supuest…

-Y asegúrate también que en la sala común está todo organizado.-añadió. No quería que su leona pudiera sentirse incómoda.

-Sí señor, Corey hará gustoso todo lo que le ordenen. Corey puede decirle que en la sala común del gran Godric está todo preparado, como si del primer día de curso se tratara, para la llegada de la joven alumna de Gryffindor. Corey se ha encargado personalmente de eso, señor.

-Eso espero…-murmuró con cierto tonillo amenazante. El elfo lo había escuchado y tras encogerse un poco sobre sí mismo asintió repetidas veces para convencer al oscuro profesor de que su orden iba a ser cumplida a la perfección.

Albus no se perdía detalle de la conversación mientras le daba una galletita de jengibre a su fénix. Hacía enormes esfuerzos por ocultar lo divertida que le parecía la escena; bajo esa enorme fachada de frialdad e intransigencia de la que estaba haciendo derroche frente al pobre Corey lo único que buscaba Severus era la comodidad y el bienestar de Hermione. A su juicio… realmente bonito y enternecedor.

-Los dos baúles negros a mi habitación y el marrón quiero que se lo lleves a Madame Pomfrey a la enfermería; su contenido es muy valioso así que trátalo con cuidado, ¿entendido?-le preguntó con tono ligeramente amenazante sin ser consciente del escrutinio al que estaba siendo sometido por el director.

-Sí señor, Corey hará lo que le han mandado. Corey es un buen elfo.

-Puedes retirarte.-le dijo con indiferencia.

-Gracias señor. Que los señores profesores disfruten la cena. Corey irá a cumplir sus tareas.- Chasqueó los dedos y tanto los baúles como él mismo desaparecieron.

-En fin…-masculló Severus para sí mismo mientras se daba la vuelta para salir del despacho. Se topó con la mirada divertida de Albus.

-¡Qué!-le espetó al saberse sorprendido en una actitud tan…personal. Le hacía sentirse al descubierto e inseguro y la mejor forma de aparentar indiferencia era el empleo de un buen ataque. Estaba acostumbrado a eso y no conocía otra forma de salir al paso.

-Nada, nada…-se apresuró a aclarar el viejo mago levantando las manos en señal de que no pretendía abrir la boca. Sintió a Severus bufar y pasar por su lado sin mirarle en dirección a la puerta. Le siguió con la mirada un instante y luego, ya sin poder contener una amplia sonrisilla, imitó sus pasos hacia el gran comedor.

Bajaron en silencio hasta allí. Estaban ya casi todos los profesores sentados en una gran mesa redonda cerca de la entrada. No había rastro de las cuatro largas mesas de los estudiantes ni de la de los profesores presidiendo el salón. Varios de ellos se levantaron a saludar a Severus y darle la bienvenida; entre ellos Remus Lupin que le estrechó la mano con verdadera cordialidad. Sirius Black, sentado a su lado, se limitó a lanzarle una mirada de animadversión sin moverse de su silla. El director fue directo a ocupar su asiento al lado de la profesora Mcgonagall. Severus tomó asiento entre él y Pomona. Nada más sentarse buscó con la mirada a Hermione, que estaba sentada entre Hagrid y Bathsheba Babbling. Estaba hablando entusiasmada con ésta, seguro sobre alguna complicada teoría sobre la traducción de alguna runa. Sonrió imperceptiblemente al ver la expresión de concentración de ella, se la veía contenta. Hagrid intentaba en vano participar en la conversación que mantenían las dos mujeres. Por su expresión podía intuir que el pobre semigigante no entendía nada de nada.

-Perdón por el retraso-les dijo Albus en forma de saludo captando su atención. -¿Estamos todos?-preguntó al aire echando una rápida mirada por la mesa. La única silla que vio vacía fue la de Sybill, que mantenía su costumbre de recluirse en su salón en lo alto de la torre norte para no "nublar su ojo interior". Incluso Binns estaba allí (parecía seguir sin percatarse que hacía muchos años que había muerto).

-Bien… pues a cenar-dijo chasqueando los dedos. Ante ellos aparecieron diferentes platos de comida y jarras de bebida. Cenaron en un ambiente de distensión bastante agradable, comentando lo que habían hecho durante las vacaciones de verano, los sitios a los que habían ido, etc. Cuando terminaron de cenar y tomar el postre los elfos habían preparado café y chocolate para la sobremesa.

-Ahora que ya tenemos el estómago lleno quería comentaros un par de cuestiones-dijo Albus elevando ligeramente el tono de voz para apagar las demás conversaciones y llamar su atención. Seguía el mismo ritual todos los años, al igual que el primero de septiembre cuando llegaban los estudiantes.

-Antes de nada quisiera daros de nuevo la bienvenida a todos. Es un placer para mi volver a teneros en el colegio para enseñar un año más.-Todos le devolvieron el elogio con una inclinación de cabeza o una sonrisa.

-Como ya os comenté la señorita Granger estará estos últimos días de las vacaciones con nosotros.-dijo sonriéndole amablemente a Hermione. -Todos la conocéis de sobra y sabéis que su comportamiento es impecable, y dadas las especiales circunstancias que se han presentado este verano me ha parecido lo más adecuado. Supongo que no representará ningún problema para…

-Pues claro que no supondrá ningún problema Albus-le cortó Hagrid sin poder contenerse.-Vamos… después de lo que hicieron esos desgraciados es lo mínimo que podemos hacer.-Continuó emocionado. Casi se le iban a saltar las lágrimas. Hermione, a su lado, le miraba agradecida casi sin poder contener el llanto también.-Hogwarts nunca le ha negado ayuda a nadie y este no va a ser el momento.-dijo rotundamente. Todos le miraban impresionados por la defensa tan aferrada a la presencia de Hermione con ellos. Al saberse observado enrojeció.-Bueno… es mi opinión…-dijo ahora tímidamente.

Enseguida se instauró un elevado murmullo en la mesa; se escucharon voces de rotunda aprobación y respaldo a las palabras de Hagrid. Algunos profesores se dirigían a Albus ofendidos por la insinuación que acababa de hacer, otros a Hagrid y otros directamente a Hermione para aclararle que su estancia en el Colegio lejos de suponer una molestia era un placer. Ella, abrumada por todos los comentarios afectuosos que estaba escuchando, solo atinaba a agradecerles tímidamente sus palabras. Aprovechó el revuelo que se había instaurado en la mesa para clavar su mirada en Severus, que estaba sentado en el lado opuesto de la mesa. Él, que no había dejado de observarla discretamente desde que Albus comenzara a hablar, se la aguantó sin mostrar ninguna reacción física que pudiera delatarle. Se moría de ganas de poder abrazarla y compartir con ella la angustia que sabía que en el fondo estaba sintiendo. Sus miradas se separaron cuando Remus captó la atención de Hermione para comentarle algo.

-Bueno señores…-continuó Albus como si nada tras un par de carraspeos. Esperó hasta que todos le miraban en silencio para proseguir.-Me agrada ver que sobre este punto en particular estamos todos de acuerdo-dijo mirándoles agradecido, sobretodo a Hagrid.-Lo último que quería comentaros es que mañana tendremos la primera reunión en la sala de profesores para comenzar con la planificación del curso. Establecer en líneas generales el temario, las salidas a Hogsmeade, las celebraciones, fechas de exámenes, horarios y demás. No habrá muchas diferencias respecto al año anterior en esto último; pero sobretodo en Defensa, Herbología y Astronomía se van a producir algunos cambios.-Todos asintieron haciéndose cargo de la situación. En Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras era obvio; era la primera vez que la asignatura iba a ser impartida por dos profesores, eso le daba una mayor amplitud de posibilidades a la hora de enseñarla. Astronomía debía basarse en los ciclos lunares para las clases prácticas por la noche, lo que influía claramente en la planificación de los horarios del resto de asignaturas. Y en el caso de Herbología... había una pequeña plaga de mosca blanca en el invernadero cuatro que les estaba dando ciertos problemas.

-Nos reuniremos allí a las nueve en punto de la mañana. Ya les he pedido a los elfos que nos sirvan el desayuno allí.-Se calló para comprobar el asentimiento de todos. Año tras año, curso tras curso había algún profesor que llegaba tarde. Los primeros años se había molestado bastante pero desde hacía un par de lustros había tomado como hobbie adivinar qué miembro de su personal llegaría apurado con la cara marcada todavía con las arrugas de las sábanas o desorientado al comprobar que había bajado a desayunar al gran comedor y no había encontrado a nadie. Mentalmente tenía echa su apuesta para el día de mañana. Esperaba impaciente ver si acertaba en esta ocasión.

-Pues si nadie tiene nada que añadir… -algunos negaron ligeramente con la cabeza y otros simplemente se mantuvieron en silencio. -Nos vemos mañana-dijo dando por concluida la cena. –Buenas noches a todos.-Dijo levantándose de la mesa. El resto le imitaron y tras despedirse hasta la reunión de por la mañana fueron saliendo poco a poco del comedor.

-Señorita Granger-la llamó Albus al darse cuenta de que iba saliendo con Remus y Sirius.

-¿Sí, profesor?-dijo volviéndose hacia él.

-¡Buenas noches Hermione!-le dijo Remus antes de que comenzara a hablar con el director.

-Hasta mañana chicos.-le respondió sonriente. Sirius le devolvió el gesto.

-Mañana los elfos le llevarán el desayuno a su sala común. Para comer y cenar vendremos todos al comedor, como hemos hecho ahora.

-Oh, no se preocupe, señor. No hace falta que moleste a los elfos. Puedo bajar aquí.

-No se molestan, señorita Granger. Es su trabajo.-le dijo amablemente la profesora Mcgongall incorporándose a la conversación.

-Claro, además no va a desayunar aquí usted sola-añadió Dumbledore como si fuera obvio.

-Bueno…- La verdad es que bien pensado no era mala idea. No tenía que levantarse tan temprano ni tenía que vestirse para desayunar. Podía andar en pijama por la sala común hasta la hora que quisiera. Y técnicamente no faltaba a los principios de la P.E.D.D.O. Los elfos tenía que cocinar y lo mismo les daba aparecer el desayuno en el gran comedor que en la sala común.

Severus, situado discretamente a un lado del director, observaba sin perderse detalle el debate interno de Hermione. Le encantaba verla morderse ligeramente el labio inferior mientras pensaba rápidamente la decisión correcta. En este caso a él le parecía una soberana estupidez; los elfos estaban para servirles en todo lo que quisieran y punto. Pero ya había tenido ese verano más de una charla-discusión con su joven pareja sobre la dignidad de los elfos y el trato que deberían recibir en el trabajo y sabía, sin necesidad alguna de emplear legeremancia, las ideas que le rondaban por la cabeza.

-Es para hoy, señorita Granger-le soltó Severus para que espabilara. Minerva le lanzó una mirada de desaprobación. ¿Cómo podía ser cierto lo que Albus decía y ella misma había visto con sus propios ojos si él la hablaba de esa manera?

-Ehh… sí vale. Me parece bien. Gracias profesor Dumbledore.-contestó sonrojada.

-Perfecto entonces. Minerva, ¿cuál es la contraseña de vuestra sala común?

-_Vestîgium leo_, ¿por q…

Antes de que ella pudiera decir nada más se volvió hacia el slytherin.

-¿Puedes acompañar a la señorita Granger, Severus?

-Pero…-la voz de Minerva se volvió a ver apagada.

-No veo porqué.-dijo cortando a Minerva y dejando a Albus y Hermione un poco planchados.- Todos sabemos las limitaciones de los alumnos de Gryffindor pero no creo que después de seis años la señorita Granger se haya olvidado del camino a su sala común.-se justificó, aprovechando la ocasión para meterse un poco con los leones, aun a sabiendas de que eran tres contra uno.

-Ya es un poco tarde para que la señorita Granger vaya sola por los pasillos.-le insistió captando su intención.

-Yo puedo…-pero de nuevo no la dejaron hablar.

-Creo que ya he ejercido de niñera lo suficiente este tiempo, Albus.-dijo mirándole con fingida determinación a no ceder.

-No tengo problema en ir sola…-contestó Hermione un poco ofendida. Pero al igual que pasaba con Minerva, fue sutilmente ignorada. A ninguno de los dos hombres le interesaba que ellas aportaran nada a la conversación.

-No te van a suponer más de diez minutos, Severus. Estamos perdiendo más de ese tiempo discutiendo aquí sin necesidad.

-Como digas Albus.-le contestó con fingido tono de derrota cuando hubo considerado que había hecho suficiente paripé para que Minerva no sospechara nada. Con Albus siempre era así. Él quería algo y por mucho que uno se negara, tenía que terminar accediendo. Así que en esta ocasión no tenía por qué ser de otra forma.

Su respuesta fue ágil ya que había notando la mirada ceñuda de la jefa de Gryffindor y su intención de manifestar, de nuevo, su desacuerdo. Se había resignado a no estar con Hermione hasta, por lo menos, mañana por la tarde. Así que no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad que le daba el viejo de estar un rato más con ella.

–¡Vamos Granger!-la apremió desde la puerta con ese tono frío e impersonal que siempre utilizaba con Potter y sus amigos. Empezó a andar hacia el pasillo con evidente expresión de enfado en la cara. Tenía que quedar bien claro que iba a cumplir las órdenes del director en contra de lo que él quería.

-Buenas noches profesores-les dijo educadamente Hermione a Dumbledore y Mcgonagall. Dio media vuelta y salió con paso apresurado detrás de Severus. Al final eso de que el director supiera todo iba a tener sus ventajas…

-¿Te parece normal, Albus?-le preguntó indignada cuando se quedaron solos.

-No te enfades, mujer.

-Yo podría haberla acompañado a su sala común; para eso soy la jefa de su casa, digo yo.

-Que poco romántica te has vuelto con los años…-dijo como si tal cosa para hacerla enfadar un poco más sin dejar de sonreír.

Ella le miró con expresión enfadada.

-No es ser mucho o poco romántico Albus. Es sentido común y responsabilidad-le exclamó ofendida. Que después de todo lo que llevaban a sus espaldas fuera a decirle eso….

Él seguía mirándola con cara de extrema felicidad y de saberse poseedor de la razón, con esa expresión que, en ocasiones como aquella, la sacaba de quicio.

-Te has divertido mucho, ¿verdad?

-No sabes cuánto, querida.-admitió sin tapujos. –No sabría decirte lo que más me ha gustado; si las "excusas" de Severus fingiendo negarse a lo que le acababa de pedir o la rapidez con la que la señorita Granger se despidió en cuanto él aceptó.-Añadió ofreciéndole el brazo mientras salían. Ella lo aceptó, de mala gana, y le siguió por el corredor que llevaba al primer piso.

-Eres de lo que no hay.-le riñó. Él simplemente se encogió de hombros.

-¿De verdad a ti te parece bien?-le preguntó tras unos minutos en silencio.

-Es evidente que sí. Si no, no les daría facilidades y habría intentado interponerme de alguna manera-le contestó sincero. Nadie podía dudar que si algo no le parecía bien al viejo Albus Dumbledore él no haría nada por cambiarlo e intentar que las cosas se hicieran según su parecer.-¿A ti no?

-No tiene que ver con si a mi me parece bien o no. Les tengo mucho aprecio a los dos y me alegra de verdad si son felices juntos Pero lo que no sé, es si esto es correcto Albus.

-Eso no nos corresponde a nosotros juzgarlo. ¿No crees?-Ella asintió pensativa. Continuaron andando en silencio cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos.

* * *

Fin del capítulo.

¡Hola! Ya estoy de nuevo por aquí. Siento el retraso. Me ha costado muchísimo escribirlo.

Ya tenemos a la parejita en Hogwarts. Tenemos primer enfrentamiento Sirius-Severus (habrá más, no lo dudéis XD), a Minerva un poco mosqueta, a Albus tan feliz como siempre haciendo y deshaciendo a su antojo…

No me termina mucho de convencer pero bueno… creo que me ha quedado bastante bien. ¿Qué os ha parecido? Me ha gustado escribir la parte en la que Severus, delante de Minerva, intenta aparentar desagrado o indiferencia con lo referente a Hermione. A ver si alguno tiene la decencia de explicarle al pobre hombre que delante de la jefa de los leones no tiene que andarse con tanto teatro. También me gustó mucho escribir la parte en que Hagrid sale en plan gallina clueca defendiendo a Hermione. Este hombre es que es un cachazo de pan XD.

Sigo intentando que Severus siga siendo quien es, con su personalidad y carácter de hierro. Con Hermione evidentemente no es así. Y ya veis que de ellos para afuera sigue siendo más o menos igual.

Para el siguiente capítulo habrá bastantes sorpresillas (de las cuales no adelanto nada).

**Aclaración: Soy un chico. Lo digo porque sigue habiendo comentarios donde la gente sigue llamándome "niña", "chica" o cosas así. Reivindicación en nombre de los pocos tíos que habemos por estos lugares XD.**

Como siempre, agradecer a todos los que me seguís dejando reviews: Alisnape, Alondra Corleone, Irene Snape Addams, Monii, Drusila 1987, Nahi, Marine-Granger-NOA , Alexiankefi, Alex, Aleph, Chopiiliina, June Magic, Igna HP, Paola, luna wood, .Chan, Anita Snape, P, Patty-Sly, Pam Malfoy Black, Sayuri Hasekura, Lunnaris Elentari, Nahi, Jenval3277, Minerva91, Minue, Iris, Aelita1993, Daniie Snape Malfoy, Eyp, Paola, Rasaaabe, Sailor mercuri o neptune, Valitos. Y creo que ya.

**Y bueno… espero vuestros comentarios con las opiniones sobre este nuevo capítulo.**** Sólo tenéis que darle al botoncito de "GO" que hay ahí abajo para escribir un review.**

Muchas gracias por seguir ahí, no me lo merezco. Sois ls mejores.

**Drakemalfoy**

03/02/2011


End file.
